Apprendre à se dévoiler
by terry.hjones
Summary: Prendre le risque de lever le voile sur son véritable moi peut parfois réserver bien des surprises.
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

**NCIS - APPRENDRE A SE DEVOILER **

Prendre le risque de lever le voile sur son véritable moi peut parfois réserver bien des surprises.

Slash NC17/M – Gibbs/Tony

Ma première fiction sur l'univers du NCIS. Je prends quelques libertés avec la saison 1 et 2. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Je remercie ma beta Chtimigirl qui me fut d'un soutien sans faille tout au long de l'écriture de cette fiction. Elle a su, aussi bien, me conseiller que corriger un nombre incalculables d'erreurs. Elle est surtout d'une patience à toute épreuve. Je lui dédis donc cette histoire ainsi qu'à tous les fans de cette série.

Bonne lecture

**Prologue **

-Todd, McGee et DiNozzo, j'attends votre rapport demanda Gibbs en s'installant à son bureau.

- Oui ! répondirent en cœur Kate et McGee.

Tony ne répondit pas mais s'installa à sa place.

-DiNozzo ! Je veux une réponse.

L'agent senior releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son patron. Il hésitait, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je m'y mets, boss.

Tony n'en pouvait plus. La journée avait été à la fois dure physiquement et forte en émotion. Il était assis à son bureau, se triturant les méninges et se demandait comment terminer son rapport que Gibbs attendait avec impatience. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, c'était trop dur de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il avait l'impression de revoir, au ralenti, tous les évènements de la journée, comme s'il n'avait été que spectateur et non l'un des principaux acteurs.

D'abord le meurtre horrible de ce jeune marine qu'il connaissait, mais ne l'avait signalé à personne de peur qu'on le retire de l'enquête. Puis la rencontre avec sa famille et ses amis, qui ne savaient pas qui était réellement William. Enfin, cette chasse aux sorcières à travers les bois, près de la scène de crime, à la poursuite de ces monstres. Il ne pouvait pas les qualifier autrement, pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Il s'était senti épié toute la journée mais sur le coup n'y avait pas prêté attention, se demandant plutôt ce qui avait bien pu conduire le jeune homme à son triste sort. Il avait appris à le connaître quelques semaines plus tôt et l'avait immédiatement apprécié. Regarder William, baignant dans son sang, les blessures sur son si beau visage et surtout, penser à ce qu'il avait pu subir, vu l'état du reste de son corps. Il avait failli à sa mission, il aurait dû réussir à le protéger, le sauver. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Il se détestait pour ça.

_« J'aurais dû le protéger, le sauver. Oh, Will, si tu savais comme je suis désolé » pensa t-il tristement._

Il avait essayé de prendre un masque de personne détachée, qui ne se sentait pas concernée personnellement par cette affaire mais le malaise était bien présent. En photographiant la scène de crime, il remarqua les concordances avec les deux précédents meurtres. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, en fait, il n'en avait jamais eu. C'était le ou les mêmes meurtriers qui avaient déjà tué deux autres soldats quelques semaines auparavant. Il pouvait mettre des noms sur ceux-là mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux.

_« Fine, White, je vais vous retrouver et vous le faire payer. Je sais que c'est vous. Je n'aurais de cesse de vous traquer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle » se dit-il la rage au ventre._

Il avait rencontré la famille et les amis du défunt avec Gibbs, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait senti son regard insistant sur lui, le questionnant des yeux. Puis ils avaient regagné la scène de crime où ils devaient rencontrer deux des collègues de Bell. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, fixant son regard sur l'endroit où le corps avait été découvert. Il avait mal, tellement mal d'avoir failli à sa mission. La réflexion d'un de ses compagnons d'arme le sortit de sa torpeur et lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un savait pourquoi.

Il s'était souvenu qu'il y avait quelques jours, le jeune marine avait été victime d'une agression et avait refusé de lui en parler. Et quand il avait insisté, William n'avait plus voulu lui parler, le voir. Ce fut là qu'il vit les ombres qui les surveillaient depuis la découverte du cadavre et qui les avaient suivis tout au long de l'enquête. Il les reconnut immédiatement. Il venait, une nouvelle fois, d'additionner tout ce qu'il savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien prouver et ils allaient s'en sortir, s'il ne faisait rien.

_« White ! Fine ! Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte » hurlait-il dans son fort intérieur._

Il avait alors pris son arme et les avait poursuivis à travers la forêt. Il n'avait pas entendu son patron lui crier de revenir, d'attendre ses coéquipiers. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette folle course poursuite avec l'intention de venger son ami, car oui, il avait été son ami, son confident et même bien plus. L'un des deux hommes l'avait mis en joue, vociférant des mots plus horribles les uns que les autres, contre la victime et DiNozzo, il avait alors tiré et tué l'homme noir. L'autre s'était retourné et avait mis les mains en l'air, le regardant comme s'il était une erreur de la nature, un monstre.

La haine qu'il avait ressentie, à ce moment-là, pour cet homme le poussait à l'abattre sur le champ, sans plus de préambule. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve que par l'arrivée impromptue de Gibbs et de McGee. Là, Tony se revoyait hésiter, tenant toujours en joue le second qu'il savait être l'un des meurtriers du jeune homme et des deux autres victimes. Il avait tellement envie de tirer, de le tuer. Mais un regard vers son patron et les paroles de ce dernier lui firent lâcher son arme.

-Tony, ne fais pas cette bêtise le supplia presque l'ancien marine. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu gaspilles une balle pour l'abattre, sa punition ne sera que plus dure en prison où il subira son châtiment jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce qu'il a infligé à ses victimes.

-...

-Patron !

-McGee, on s'occupe de lui.

-Et pour DiNozzo ?

Gibbs regarda son agent qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Plus tard ! dit-il en passant les menottes au criminel.

Les deux agents du NCIS avaient alors arrêté l'homme et l'avaient ramené jusqu'au fourgon cellulaire, sans un mot de plus pour DiNozzo. Tony était resté là, à regarder ses mains, l'arme au sol et le corps sans vie, perdu dans le tourbillon de ses pensées contradictoires. Il ne vit pas le Docteur Mallard et son assistant Jackson prendre le corps de cet homme qu'il venait de tuer. Il n'avait eu aucun regret de l'avoir abattu. L'homme l'avait menacé de la pire façon qu'il était et quand il l'avait vu sortir quelque chose de sa veste, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait tiré.

_« Pour toi, Will. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, mais ils ne tueront plus personne. »_

Les minutes passaient lentement, très lentement, il ne bougeait toujours pas, ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement, comme figé par son geste et ses regrets. Ducky avait essayé de lui parler, de le faire réagir à plusieurs reprises mais rien. Tony n'était plus là, perdu dans ses réflexions, le visage crispé et livide, comme un mort mais pourtant bien vivant.

-Tony, parle-moi... Nous devons rentrer... Tout va bien... suppliait le médecin.

-...

-Docteur, que fait-on ?

-Notre travail, Monsieur Jackson.

-Mais pour Tony ?

-Je vais voir...

Le docteur Mallard, alarmé de ne pas réussir à le tirer de sa torpeur et de le voir ainsi, appela Gibbs pour le lui signaler. Le patron de Tony ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation mais il était vrai que, depuis quelque temps, son jeune agent avait montré des signes de fatigue et avait semblé ailleurs.

Ducky lui dit qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui au plus vite. Il proposa de s'occuper de lui mais Gibbs voulait que Ducky s'attèle à l'autopsie le plus rapidement possible alors le médecin légiste lui demanda de faire au mieux pour Tony. Son interlocuteur acquiesça, DiNozzo avait besoin de son aide et il allait l'aider. Il renvoya Kate et Tim au NCIS pour qu'ils interrogent le suspect pendant qu'il irait voir ce qu'il advenait de son agent senior.

Il le retrouva à genoux, les mains sur le visage et son corps secoué par des sanglots. Gibbs s'approcha doucement de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. DiNozzo ne montrait jamais réellement ses sentiments, il se cachait toujours derrière son masque de joyeux drille qui l'agaçait si souvent. Mais il aimait le voir comme ça, s'occupant de tous, sans le montrer, soutenant ses coéquipiers, les protégeant, sans rien demander en retour.

_« Toujours à tes six » comme il aimait à le dire sourit Gibbs en songeant à la réplique favorite de son agent._

DiNozzo était son meilleur agent et était devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il voulait l'aider, le soutenir. Mais comment ? Souvent, il ne voyait que la façade que le jeune homme laissait paraître. Rien de plus. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait plus derrière ce masque, sûrement plusieurs blessures qu'il voulait oublier, garder pour lui. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'approfondir, espérant qu'un jour, il se dévoilerait. Il était là, devant lui, donnant l'impression d'un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide.

Tony s'était effondré.

Gibbs s'était encore rapproché, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais connaissant son agent, il préféra poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce simple contact fit reprendre contenance à Tony, il aimait quand Gibbs le touchait, même si la plupart du temps, ce n'était que des tapes derrière la tête pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits quand il allait trop loin.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il n'avait pas relevé la tête pour savoir qui était là. Ce ne pouvait être que son patron : Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il se releva, tournant le dos à son boss. Il essuya les larmes qui jonchaient son visage puis commença à partir. Gibbs lui attrapa le bras au passage. Tony leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Maintenant, il avait honte de sa réaction, honte de ce que son patron pourrait découvrir, en approfondissant l'enquête. Gibbs vit toute la détresse dans ce simple regard. Il devait parler, lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ce fut Tony qui amorça le dialogue.

-Désolé, Boss dit-il d'une voix éteinte et à peine audible.

-Que t'ai-je dit à propos des excuses, DiNozzo ? soupira un Gibbs excédé.

-Que c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Justement... commença Tony avant d'être impitoyablement coupé.

-Que se passe t-il, Tony ? Je veux savoir assura l'aîné.

-Rien, Gibbs, juste un peu de fatigue assura maladroitement son second. Mais ça va aller.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression le contredit son supérieur.

-Je viens de tuer un homme, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me remettre jeta l'Italien d'un ton hargneux.

-Tony, parle-moi !

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Boss.

-Tony, je peux comprendre, parle-moi ! commanda l'ancien marine brusquement.

_« C'était avant qu'il fallait me le demander... Non, plutôt me croire. » _

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je viens de tuer une ordure, c'est tout lâcha le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Et Tony se dirigea vers la voiture de son patron qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant, voire même jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne la triste vérité. Tout était de sa faute, et s'il découvrait la vérité et tout le reste, il le virerait sur-le-champ, il en était certain. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans ses yeux quand il découvrirait qui était le véritable Anthony DiNozzo, il ne pouvait pas y penser.

Mais ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Tôt ou tard, il devrait tout avouer à son boss, l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'admiration, le seul qu'il refusait de décevoir, son seul et véritable ami. Mais c'était ce qui devait arriver, et il le regrettait du plus profond de son cœur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

A suivre...

Alors, envie que je continue ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 1  Un mois plus tôt

Merci à 1fan, Sunday87, neverland 25, Pandy74 et ma bêta préférée Chtimigirl pour leurs gentilles review et à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui la lisent sans avoir pu me laisser un message.

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Une suite un peu plus longue qui vous permettra de rentrer un peu plus dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 - Un mois plus tôt **

Ce soir-là, DiNozzo trainait dans des bars un peu spéciaux, pas pour chasser une nouvelle donzelle à mettre dans son lit mais pour son travail, enfin, si l'on peut dire. Il ne venait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit, il avait trop peur de se dévoiler. Il avait mis tant de temps à se construire cette façade qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la vie qu'il avait réussi à édifier. Donc, cette nuit-là, il avait décidé de se faufiler dans un de ces endroits pour obtenir, il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais son instinct lui disait que tout était lié à ce bar, le Queen.

-Alors, beau gosse, je peux vous aider demanda le serveur.

-Une bière.

-Première fois que je vous vois dans nos murs. En visite ?

-Oui, une sorte de pèlerinage à la capitale.

-Et voilà, une bière offerte par la maison dit-il en plaisantant.

-Merci sourit l'agent du NCIS.

Il espérait trouver un indice, une nouvelle preuve qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son enquête actuelle. La Navy venait d'être victime d'un vol de données secrètes concernant certains militaires mais sans trouver la moindre corrélation entre ces hommes. Son équipe avait été mise sur le coup 72 heures plus tôt pour découvrir d'où pouvait venir la fuite et surtout pourquoi.

L'affaire n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût et à celui de son patron, qui était perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de l'enquête. Les tapes derrière la tête n'avaient pas cessé de fuser sur lui autant que les mots durs. Le retour de McGee dans l'équipe ne l'avait pas rassuré, surtout après que Gibbs lui ai dit qu'il y aurait au moins un agent qui allait se rendre utile. Le génie de l'informatique le mettait mal à l'aise et le faisait se sentir minable, dans un sens. Il avait quelque chose à prouver.

_« Pour Gibbs, pour moi » pensa t-il, comme une prière inavouable. _

Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir dans ce bar du coin, après avoir trouvé deux boîtes d'allumettes à l'effigie de ce pub de nuit où la plupart des clients étaient gays, à la recherche d'une personne pour la nuit ou plus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça, de se retrouver dans ce genre de lieu mais le manque de renseignements, le manque d'action et le refus de Gibbs d'approfondir dans ce sens l'avaient mené dans ce bouge, seul.

_« Je dois prouver à Gibbs que je suis un bon agent, au même titre que Kate. »_

Il voulait trouver une corrélation entre ce bar et le vol des données informatiques de la base navale. Il voulait surtout prouver à son boss qu'il était un bon agent et qu'il méritait le respect et la confiance que Gibbs montrait inlassablement à Kate. Il était jaloux de ça et voulait que son chef d'équipe le regarde et le considère comme il voyait sa collègue.

Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il se sentait exclu, comme relégué au second plan. Il regrettait un peu sa présence constante entre son boss et lui. Mais lui n'était qu'un ancien flic de Baltimore alors que Kate avait été l'un des meilleurs gardes du corps du Président des Etats-Unis. Non, finalement, il ne faisait pas le poids mais espérait remonter dans son estime en trouvant la solution à cette enquête.

_« Nous étions si bien tous les deux. Je sais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Néanmoins, j'ai savouré chaque seconde de ces moments passés auprès de lui. Mais je comprends, Kate est un agent de valeur. Mais je vais lui prouver que moi aussi. » _

La rancœur parlait au plus profond de son corps.

Donc, ce soir-là, il avait décidé d'être en planque dans ce bar, suivant ce qui lui servait d'intuition. Gibbs lui avait interdit de continuer à perdre son temps sur cette voie, insistant sur son inefficacité sur le terrain depuis quelque temps. Mais il avait fini son travail, ses rapports et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre, son patron n'avait rien à y redire. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, disons plutôt que c'était la seule piste qu'il avait et il voulait l'approfondir.

Il s'était installé confortablement dans un coin sombre et avait commandé une bière pour se fondre dans le décor. Il pouvait, tout à son aise, observer les clients du Queen à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il venait de se faire draguer par une drag-queen se faisant passer pour Marylin Monroe, plutôt ressemblante, en fin de compte, à part peut-être la voix un peu trop rauque pour paraître vrai.

-Nouveau dans le coin, beau brun ?

-En visite.

-Pas très bavard. Envie de sensations fortes ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que mon ami l'entende de cette oreille.

-Il ne devrait pas vous faire attendre. Vous êtes une nouvelle proie et de premier choix, si vous voulez mon avis...

Il l'avait gentiment éconduit en lui disant qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Elle partit dépitée de ne pas pouvoir se faire ce bel étalon Italien, continuant à lui jeter de petits coups d'œil de temps à autre, pour voir arriver son soit disant petit ami.

_« Désolé, belle blonde, mais tu n'es pas mon type. Tu n'as pas les cheveux grisonnants, tu ne ressembles pas à un ex marine au sale caractère... »_

L'attente avait été longue, il avait pu voir l'entrée de dizaines de personnes, sans intérêt selon ses dires. Pourtant, au moment de quitter le bar, il fut attiré par l'arrivée de plusieurs nouveaux clients qui lui semblaient différents. Il se réinstalla dans son coin et observa. Trois personnes lui parurent tout de suite suspectes : un homme noir, baraqué et qui se la jouait Rambo devant les autres ; le deuxième avait tout d'un marine, jusqu'au tatouage si reconnaissable, mais se cachait derrière un sourire bien trop blanc pour être honnête ; le dernier, un jeunot de vingt-vingt-cinq ans, qui essayait de paraître transparent derrière des lunettes de soleil et une casquette des « Giant's » dans la noirceur de cette boîte de nuit.

-Pas très discret, ce petit. Mais vraiment appétissant pour ceux présents dans cette pièce. Il ne va pas repartir seul celui-là laissa t-il échapper.

Tony imprima mentalement les trois visages qui lui semblaient plus qu'intéressants. Il était sûr d'être sur la bonne piste avec ceux-là. Il se leva, jetant un dernier regard vers les hommes et repartit discrètement au NCIS pour poursuivre son enquête.

Quand il arriva, à trois heures du matin, tous les locaux étaient noirs, silencieux et vides. Il était seul et aimait ça. Il vérifia alors les dossiers militaires, sûr d'y trouver les photos et les noms de ces personnes dans la banque de données. Après une heure à visionner chaque dossier des marines de Norfolk.

_« Bingo ! »_

Le black était un sergent-chef, vétéran de la première guerre du Golfe, couvert d'une multitude de médailles, des états de services irréprochables, un passé de militaire exceptionnel. Il se nommait Joseph White, n'avait pas de famille proche, ayant perdu son fils dans un accident de voiture cinq ans plus tôt. Il était à deux ans de la retraite. En attendant, on l'avait cantonné à la surveillance des nouvelles recrues sur la base de Norfolk. Pas très glorieux pour une fin de carrière.

-J'aimerais pas avoir à me battre contre ce mastodonte. Mieux vaut l'avoir avec soi que contre soi semble dire ses anciens collègues. Passons au suivant...

Le second s'appelait Paul Fine, quarante ans, des états de services plus qu'élogieux. Il était le père de deux garçons et venait de divorcer de sa troisième femme. Ce qui fit sourire Tony, vu la corrélation avec son boss. Fine revenait d'une mission en Afghanistan où il avait sauvé son escouade d'une embuscade. Blessé, il avait été rapatrié depuis deux mois et attendait sa nouvelle affectation. Pour le faire patienter, il donnait un coup de main à la base de Norfolk à la surveillance des armes.

-Rien de bien palpitant le concernant. Une sorte de héros, comme ce White...

Les deux premiers étaient donc des héros à l'américaine qui avaient risqué leur vie pour leur pays, ils n'avaient aucun antécédent avec les forces de l'ordre et des états de services plus que parfaits. Il pouvait les éliminer des suspects sans trop de problème. Mais le troisième était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Le première classe William Bell, jeune marine de vingt-quatre ans, appartenait à la marine des Etats-Unis depuis trois ans. Jamais envoyé sur le terrain pour des raisons inconnues. Il avait été affecté à la maintenance informatique d'où avaient disparu les données.

_« Intéressant » pensa DiNozzo. _

Il avait un casier judiciaire pour avoir modifié illégalement les notes des joueurs de l'équipe de football américain, à l'Université en entrant dans la base de données. Le juge lui avait alors proposé d'intégrer la marine pour éviter d'aller en prison, voyant en lui de grandes possibilités. Intelligent, il avait accepté et signé un contrat de cinq ans avec le corps des marines contre l'annulation de son casier à la fin de l'accord.

Néanmoins, depuis trois ans, il se tenait à carreau, après avoir fait ses classes sans problème, il avait eu pour première et seule affectation le service où il se trouvait actuellement.

_« Un coupable idéal. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver les preuves »_

Tony décida de se concentrer sur le plus jeune. Ce Bell devait savoir quelque chose, il en était certain, parce qu'au vu de son dossier scolaire, il avait de bonnes capacités. Donc, le lendemain soir, il se présenta à l'entrée du club avec la ferme intention de surveiller de près le jeune marine. Il reprit sa place de la veille, à l'écart et le regarda se faire draguer par plusieurs types, mais à chaque fois, il les envoya balader poliment.

-Je sens que ça va être amusant. Je pourrais jouer un rôle de ma composition pour l'aborder...

Finalement, en le regardant bien, Tony vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cet endroit, restant accroché au comptoir. Les deux autres marines n'étaient pas réapparus de la soirée. Vers deux heures du matin, il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Rien dans cette soirée n'avait pu conforter DiNozzo dans la possible implication du jeune homme dans son affaire. Il rentra à son domicile pour sombrer rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Tony se réveilla vers huit heures du matin, il était en retard et Gibbs allait encore le lui faire remarquer. Il regarda son portable, quatre appels en absence : deux de Kate, un de McGee et houlà, un de son supérieur. Le message de son patron était clair, s'il n'était pas là dans les minutes qui suivaient, il lui botterait le derrière et après, il pourrait se chercher un autre emploi.

_« Ça sent pas bon pour mon matricule. J'ai intérêt à me grouiller si je ne veux pas encore une fois me faire envoyer balader et finir par me coltiner une fois de plus les archives. » _

Il se voyait déjà recevoir un bon coup de pied dans les fesses pour le diriger vers la sortie.

Il se leva et se prépara rapidement. Il conduisit le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'au bureau. Mais à son arrivée, l'équipe était déjà partie en mission, sans lui. Gibbs allait le lui faire payer cher. Il contacta Kate, elle lui signala être à la base militaire où d'autres données, cette fois encore, avaient disparu dans la soirée. Au moment où il proposa d'aller les rejoindre, il entendit la voix de Gibbs dire à la jeune femme qu'ils repartaient pour le bureau. Tony comprit, en l'entendant, qu'il était plus qu'en colère, sûrement contre lui. Ça allait être sa fête !

_« Je suis mal parti. Gibbs aboie comme un chien enragé. Tiens-toi à carreau, DiNozzo, sinon... »_

DiNozzo les attendait à son bureau, condensant les informations sur le personnel qui pouvait avoir un lien avec cette base de données. Les noms de trente-huit soldats apparurent à l'écran. Tous avec des états de service impeccables, à part pour le jeune William Bell. Ça sentait de moins en moins bon pour le jeune marine. Tony le savait et se doutait que Gibbs ferait tout pour le faire craquer. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soldat puisse avoir manigancé cela tout seul. Il l'avait bien surveillé et ne pouvait imaginer qu'il ait pu faire ça.

-Je ne peux pas t'envoyer dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Je dois découvrir la vérité sur ton compte, William Bell.

Il ne pouvait laisser son patron s'occuper de lui, surtout s'il était innocent. Après ce qu'il avait vu sur le jeune homme, il se doutait qu'une approche un peu plus douce serait mieux pour lui délier les lèvres, enfin, s'il était coupable de ce vol. Il effaça son nom de la liste bien décidé à faire toute la lumière sur cette histoire inquiétante. Ne serait-ce que pour se racheter aux yeux de son patron et montrer de quoi il était capable.

Quand les membres de son équipe arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Tony en train de travailler sur les différentes pistes. Il commença son exposé sur chacun des trente-sept soldats affectés à ce bâtiment militaire, faisant défiler les fiches militaires de chacun des employés.

-Le service est composé de trente-sept soldats. Le Capitaine Fitz, officier aux états de service exemplaires, dirige ces hommes secondé par le Lieutenant Rabb, tout aussi irréprochable. Ils sont spécialisés dans le domaine informatique pour la plupart, d'autres dans la maintenance du matériel...

Gibbs écouta tout en buvant son éternel café. Tous les détails avaient été passés au crible pour son agent. Le récit était clair et exceptionnellement professionnel de sa part. Une fois fini, DiNozzo se tourna vers son supérieur pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire en plus. Il lui fit un signe de tête en leur disant de continuer sur cette voie là et disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Kate et McGee en profitèrent pour se moquer de l'Italien, et de connivence, lui dirent que leur supérieur était dans une rage folle contre lui depuis le début de la matinée. Tony était affecté par ce que venait de lui dire ses deux coéquipiers, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. L'homme qu'il prenait pour son mentor, allait d'ici peu le virer, fois de Catleen Todd et Tim avait acquiescé.

-Et ce n'est rien, il a même insisté en disant qu'il pouvait imaginer les pires scenarii pour te faire payer tes âneries, avant de te virer.

-DiNozzo est insupportable ! C'est bien ce qu'il disait continua McGee.

-Un peu plus de respect quand tu parles d'un supérieur, le Bleu !

-Tu n'es pas mon supérieur, Tony. Et je ne fais que répéter les mots du patron.

-Oh, oui. Il a bien dit ça et encore je ne répéterais pas les mots d'oiseau qu'il a utilisé en parlant de ton manque de professionnalisme et du reste. Il va te virer sans aucun regret.

Kate avait dit ça avec le plus grand des sérieux. Le bleu se permit de renchérir, sarcastique.

-Sans oublier qu'il compte faire un rapport sur tes frasques pour être sûr que tu ne puisses retrouver de travail avant longtemps. Il semblerait qu'un poste va se libérer dans l'équipe première et je me mets sur les rangs pour l'obtenir.

Il serra les dents, ferma un instant les yeux, puis reprit son masque habituel en disant tout simplement que Gibbs avait battu un record en le gardant dans son équipe un peu plus de trois ans mais qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à reprendre un poste de flic. Avec ses phénoménales compétences et son sourire ravageur, il devrait même refuser des propositions.

_« Enfin si Gibbs m'en laisse la possibilité. »_

Pourtant, il était miné par les railleries de Kate et de Tim mais ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait espéré faire partie de cette famille mais il se sentait de plus en plus exclu de l'équipe. Finalement, son rôle de parfait gamin infernal allait l'envoyer vers la porte de sortie du NCIS. Kate n'avait pas hésité à lui dire : « bon débarras et sans regret. »

Le bleu avait même insisté un peu plus en parlant de son manque de professionnalisme et du fait que Gibbs en profiterait pour lui coller un nouveau rapport qui irait rejoindre les précédents et qu'à partir de là, il ne trouverait que des jobs de gardien de nuit dans des bouges pourris. Tony baissa la tête et regagna son bureau sous les humiliations de ses soit disant collègues et amis.

-C'est bien fait pour lui chuchota Kate.

-On y est peut-être allé un peu trop fort. Gibbs n'a pas réellement dit tout ça.

-Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. J'en ai marre de son immaturité et de ses blagues puériles. Pour une fois que c'est lui le dindon de la farce...

-C'est vrai et puis regarde-le maintenant, il a tout du pauvre petit chien battu.

-J'espère que cela le calmera pendant un moment et qu'il comprendra qu'on en a marre de son côté fanfaron. Nous sommes des professionnels.

Tony passa le reste de la journée à se rendre indispensable pour l'enquête, évitant de parler pour ne rien dire, refusant de jouer avec les paroles sarcastiques de Kate. Caché derrière son café, Gibbs remarquait les efforts de son agent pour se racheter de son retard. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard et sûrement pas la dernière fois mais il avait été agacé qu'il ne réponde à aucun des coups de fil de ses collègues et encore moins au sien.

_« Je vais te laisser mariner un moment. Todd et McGee semblent avoir commencé à te parler de ma petite colère. C'est si facile de les manipuler ces deux-là. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me salir les mains. Il est temps que tu respectes les règles. Mes règles. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement DiNozzo. Pas après m'avoir fait peur en ne répondant pas à mon appel » conclut-il._

Il avait été inquiet pour lui et soulagé de le voir au bureau en rentrant. A la fin de la soirée, Gibbs les avait renvoyés chez eux, signalant tout de même à Tony de ne pas être en retard le lendemain s'il comptait continuer à faire carrière au NCIS. Il devait garder ses distances et son rôle de chef. Tony ne lui répondit que par un simple sourire, limite angélique. Gibbs ne voulait pas le virer sur le champ, c'était déjà ça.

Les jours qui suivirent, Tony passait ses journées à bosser comme un fou, faisant preuve d'un professionnalisme inconnu de ses coéquipiers, et ses soirées à surveiller William Bell, tout en trouvant, tout de même, le moyen d'arriver à l'heure au boulot. Bon, bien sûr, dans la journée, il lui arrivait de faire une petite sieste ça et là mais ses collègues ne se doutaient de rien, il donnait plus l'impression de réfléchir, proposant, de temps à autre, des pistes possibles à suivre et qui tenaient la route.

Gibbs n'était pas dupe mais ne disait rien. Il avait remarqué les efforts surhumains de l'Italien pour retenir ses boutades dans la journée, pour arriver à l'heure, enfin presque, et surtout travailler comme un acharné, un forcené. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la petite tête de son second mais il appréciait grandement l'effort de son jeune agent. Il restait de plus en plus souvent en retrait, évitant de pavoiser quand il avait raison et trouvé une bonne réponse.

-S'ils sont entrés aussi facilement dans ce serveur pour voler des données, c'est qu'ils le connaissent pour y travailler ou y avoir travaillé. À moins que ce ne soit des petits génies de l'informatique comme McGign... McGee.

-C'est une possibilité à approfondir. Tony, concentre-toi sur les anciens employés, Kate sur les actuels et McGee trouvez-moi les responsables. Autre chose, DiNozzo ?

-Non, boss. Je me remets au boulot.

Pourtant, il aurait voulu que DiNozzo lui parle, lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Avait-il peur d'être réellement renvoyé ou était-ce autre chose ? Il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort, en insistant à plusieurs reprises sur la possibilité de le virer. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait aucune intention de se séparer de lui, malgré toutes ses pitreries, ses références cinématographiques, ses multiples conquêtes... Oh, non ! Il était hors de question qu'il quitte son champ de vision, même pour tout l'or du monde.

_« Tu es sur la bonne voie, Tony. Continue comme ça et d'ici peu, tu pourras avoir ta propre équipe. Je suis sûr que tu seras un bon chef d'équipe. Tu en as les capacités, mais je ne te le dirais jamais. Je regrette juste que tu ne t'ouvres pas un peu. Tu restes un mystère pour moi... »_

Il espérait tant pouvoir le faire s'ouvrir à lui.

Cela faisait huit jours qu'il suivait Bell sans aucun nouvel indice sur sa participation au trafic des données piratées. Il décida que ce soir-là, il l'aborderait pour approfondir son enquête. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action en l'appâtant. Il s'habilla de façon à l'aguicher, à le draguer : un jean noir très près du corps, moulant à la perfection chacun de ses formidables atouts physiques ; un tee-shirt noir collant magnifiquement ses abdos et pectoraux, rehaussé d'une chemise blanche légère ainsi qu'une veste de cuir d'un grand couturier Italien. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses cheveux, se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, sourit en se disant qu'il partait en chasse et qu'il était un parfait appât.

_« Le grand DiNozzo est de retour. Attention, j'arrive » plaisanta t-il._

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait cela, enfin avec un homme. Depuis Peoria, en fait. L'un des rares endroits où il avait essayé d'être lui-même, sans aucun masque, sans aucun rôle à jouer. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses amants, aussi bien masculins que féminins. Certains plus que d'autres mais il avait un passé bien caché pour ses équipiers du NCIS.

Il avait aimé pouvoir assouvir tous ses penchants dans cette ville où personne ne le connaissait à l'époque. Oui, pour la première et seule fois de sa vie, il avait été lui-même là-bas. Il avait cru pouvoir enfin vivre au grand jour sa vie, si longtemps cachée.

Quand ses collègues l'avaient appris, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter avec des histoires de plus en plus salaces sur les pédés, comme ils disaient, lui demandant chaque matin s'il pouvait encore s'asseoir sans douleur ou s'il fallait désormais l'appeler Madame. Insistant même sur le fait qu'aucun flic digne de ce nom ne pouvait être attiré par un autre homme sans être un pervers ou un fou.

**Flash back.**

« -Personne ne veut travailler avec toi, DiNozzo lui avait assené son chef de l'époque.

-Je suis un bon flic, patron et sûrement l'un des meilleurs qui n'ait jamais travaillé avec vous fanfaronna t-il comme toujours pour se retrancher derrière son masque.

-Là n'est pas le problème. Peoria est une petite ville, trop petite pour des personnes comme toi.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit.

-J'ai tous les droits, petite tafiole. On n'aime pas les gens comme toi dans la police.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me virer avait dit Tony, en colère contre son supérieur. »

**Fin de flash back.**

Ça n'avait servi à rien. Ils l'avaient mis à l'écart de la plupart des opérations, le cantonnant à la paperasse et aux chiens écrasés. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure devant les autres mais le temps passant, il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place dans cette ville. N'en pouvant plus de ce traitement et du manque d'action, il avait une nouvelle fois démissionné.

_« J'ai été fou de me laisser aller de la sorte. Peoria reste un de mes pires souvenirs d'adulte. Plus jamais ça » se souvint-il._

Pour Baltimore, c'était différent, personne n'avait su, ne s'était douté de qui il était en réalité. Il s'était construit une image de dragueur, de don juan, beau parleur, se ventant à tout va de ses exploits de travail autant que de sa vie privée et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il était attiré par les deux sexes. Ce fut à partir de là qu'il avait décidé de n'être plus que ce rôle qu'il s'était construit à la perfection.

Deux ans avaient passé sans réel heurt, mis à part un ou deux professionnels, trop fanfaron pour ses supérieurs. Ses chefs le rabaissaient continuellement, ne cherchant pas derrière le masque et s'octroyant les mérites de ses enquêtes à sa place. Quand il était sur le point de résoudre une grosse enquête, de faire tomber un baron de la drogue ou un chef de famille mafieuse, il y avait toujours un autre qui arrivait pour en prendre tout le mérite. Ça l'agaçait infiniment mais il faisait avec, gardant son masque.

Puis, il y avait eu cette mission. On avait voulu le mettre sur la touche, une fois de plus, prétextant que c'était une enquête concernant le NCIS et non un simple inspecteur. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Gibbs, insisté pour rester sur l'affaire. Et sa vie avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il l'avait aidé sans la permission de ses supérieurs qui l'avaient brimé après ça. Il avait alors démissionné et Gibbs lui avait proposé un poste de bleu à Washington. Il avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

_« Leroy Jethro Gibbs, si tu savais ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. J'ai repoussé au plus profond mon désir pour n'être que ton agent senior. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, si tu me le demandais, même partir, si c'est ce que tu veux. Il te suffirait de me le demander. » _

La tristesse irradiait son visage.

Il s'était éloigné le plus possible de ses penchants pour se concentrer sur son patron, son travail, tout ce qui comptait désormais dans sa triste vie. Et encore une fois, il avait dû mettre un masque, son masque. Il s'était dit à l'époque qu'il ne resterait sûrement pas assez longtemps pour se permettre d'apprécier les gens avec qui il travaillait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

En y réfléchissant, il avait tout de suite accroché avec Abby et Ducky qui le considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille et puis, il y avait Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Finalement la seule personne qui le raccrochait encore à son boulot, à Washington.

Il devait arrêter de penser au passé ou à ce qui pourrait se passer dans un avenir proche. Il avait une mission, une quête qu'il comptait mener à bien.

-Salut les gars !

Il entra au Queen, conquérant, comme s'il lui appartenait, beau, sexy et un sourire à tomber tout un chacun. Il s'approcha du comptoir et commanda une bière blonde.

-Belle soirée pour draguer, beau gosse lui déclara le barman, remarquant que l'homme s'était mis en valeur ce soir.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire déclara t-il en souriant. Merci pour la bière.

Il en but deux gorgées, dandinant du postérieur au rythme de la musique, puis se retourna pour mater l'assistance présente, montrant à qui voulait le voir sa magnificence. Il remarqua immédiatement Marylin, qui lui lança un clin d'œil aguicheur auquel il répondit par un sourire digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma.

-Salut, ma belle. Toujours parfaite.

Il continua son tour de salle du regard, se gavant de la beauté de plusieurs clients. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

Un homme d'âge mur vint le draguer ouvertement au bar, se permettant de l'accrocher par la taille puis malaxant ses fesses fermes sans gêne.

-Nouveau dans le coin, mon beau.

-Depuis peu.

-Très appétissantes, ses formes. En quête de sensations fortes. Je suis sûr que tu dois être une bombe au lit. Je pourrais t'apprendre un tas de choses. Que dirais-tu de...

L'homme était plus qu'explicite sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Rien que d'entendre la moitié de ce qu'il lui disait, il pensa que ça lui manquait. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement en expliquant qu'il attendait son amant, un marine pas très commode et surtout très jaloux. Il ne voulait pas faire de brouhaha à peine entré en scène.

-Ok ! J'ai compris...

L'homme l'abandonna en levant les mains au ciel et en disant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Un sourire vainqueur apparut sur son visage. Deux autres tentèrent leur chance mais sans plus de résultat.

_« Je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme et de mon charisme. Il serait si facile de se laisser aller dans d'autres bras que ceux de Gibbs. »_

Quand William Bell entra dans le bar, Tony se retourna sur son verre pour ne pas trop montrer qu'il le surveillait, qu'il l'attendait. Comme à son habitude, le jeune soldat vint s'installer au comptoir et commanda la même chose que chaque soir. DiNozzo lui jeta plusieurs coups d'œil avant de se faire remarquer. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je suis Tony. Il me semble que nous nous connaissons.

-Classique comme entrée en matière.

-Que voulez-vous ? Je suis un grand romantique dans l'âme plaisanta l'Italien.

-William.

DiNozzo se présenta succinctement, le dragua finement et l'invita à danser. Le jeune homme hésita un instant mais devant le regard fiévreux et le sourire ravageur de l'autre homme, il accepta finalement de céder à ce bel Italien.

Tony lui fit le grand jeu, comme il aimait le faire dans le passé, se mouvant sensuellement, souriant voluptueusement, usant de tous ses charmes pour faire fondre William. Et il sut qu'il avait réussi quand son vis à vis vint se blottir contre lui pendant un slow vraiment très, très torride. Tony n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour son enquête mais avait un pincement au cœur en serrant un peu plus fort le jeune homme. Il le sentait fébrile sous ses mains, hésitant dans ses gestes, peu sûr de lui.

-Ça te dit un verre ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, Tony.

Puis ils s'installèrent pour discuter et pour apprendre à se connaître mieux. Bizarrement, Bell s'ouvrit rapidement à son dragueur, lui apprenant qu'il était novice dans ce genre de bar. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul amant masculin qui était mort depuis cinq ans et avait essayé de changer, d'être normal pour rentrer dans le rang mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Je comprends. Pour moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fréquenté ce genre d'établissement. Dans mon boulot, c'est plutôt mal vu.

-Dans le mien aussi...

DiNozzo le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, même charmant. Il lui ressemblait tellement dans un sens, lui aussi avait voulu changer. Le jeune homme semblait honnête et passionné en parlant de son travail que Tony y vit l'occasion d'une ouverture. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire mais il devait quand même vérifier.

-Et dire que moi, j'ai du mal à me servir d'un ordinateur.

-C'est pourtant facile et d'une logique implacable.

-T'as jamais eu envie de t'en servir pour t'enrichir ?

-Une fois, j'ai fait l'erreur de m'en servir pour rectifier des notes pour des camarades et je me suis fait prendre.

-Ouille !

-Oui. J'ai eu le choix, la prison ou l'armée.

-Et tu as choisi l'armée.

-J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Il a fallu que je change, que je cache ce que j'étais. On m'offrait une seconde chance...

Au fil des mots, ils se sentaient de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre. Tony avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années plus tôt, à l'époque où il avait découvert son double penchant. Il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes avec sa famille et ses amis, quand on l'avait découvert dans les vestiaires de son école, à demi-nu et dans une position compromettante, un de ses coéquipiers de basket-ball à genoux devant lui, le faisant jouir. Il n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque mais sa vie avait été bouleversée.

Ce souvenir le perturba plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, onze ans qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, onze ans qu'il n'avait plus revu ses amis et sa famille. Il avait encore trop honte et personne n'avait essayé de faire un pas vers lui. Il était devenu un paria pour ces gens-là.

_« Et c'est mieux ainsi. »_

Il se concentra à nouveau sur William qu'il trouvait très chaleureux, amical... Il avait envie de pouvoir se fondre en ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait des plus sexy et charmant. L'alcool aidant, William fit le premier pas, lui proposa de venir finir la soirée chez lui.

-Juste un dernier verre. Mon appartement n'est pas loin et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Je...

-A moins que je ne sois pas à ton goût.

DiNozzo n'était pas sûr de son choix, il était en mission. Son cœur lui disait qu'il était déjà pris par un autre alors que son corps réclamait la chaleur de l'étreinte, même fugace, que serait cette nuit avec cet autre homme.

Il se laissa convaincre, l'un comme l'autre en avait tellement besoin. Tony n'avait plus touché un homme depuis près de cinq ans. Il ne devrait pas céder, il le savait, car son cœur était déjà promis à un autre, mais à sens unique, alors un nouvel amant...

-Je te suis.

-Génial !

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la nuit à se réconforter mutuellement, trouvant en l'autre ce dont il avait besoin, s'accrochant à leur pauvre existence.

_« C'est tellement bon de ne pas se sentir rejeté, d'être une épaule amicale pour quelqu'un, ressentir que je suis vivant dans les bras de cet inconnu. Je regrette juste que ce ne soit pas Gibbs qui se trouve à mes côtés. »_

Au petit matin, Tony se leva, admira le corps de son amant. Il avait envie de le revoir mais cette fois-ci, sans cachotterie. Il partit, en laissant une carte avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone portable et un petit mot « appelle-moi ». Il avait envie de plus avec lui, de le connaître mieux et oublier cette fichu enquête qui l'avait fait le mettre dans son lit.

_« Il est peut-être temps de tourner la page. Je veux nous donner une chance. »_

Quand il arriva au travail avec un sourire radieux qu'il n'avait plus montré depuis plusieurs mois, Kate se permit de le titiller sur sa nouvelle conquête et il rentra docilement dans son jeu. Il aimait tellement s'amuser avec sa collègue, l'émoustiller en parlant de ses histoires de sexe...

-L'un des meilleurs coups que j'ai connus de ma vie, Kate fanfaronna t-il.

-Dans tes rêves, DiNozzo. Tu as dû passer ta soirée devant un porno en t'imaginant à la place d'un des gars. Je ne veux même pas imaginer où étaient tes mains.

Sa voix était des plus sarcastique.

-Crois ce que tu veux, Catleen. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, et ce sont d'autres mains qui se sont occupées de moi, pas comme toi. La télé et la glace menthe-chocolat ne font pas bon ménage avec tes formes. Tu as pris combien de kilos depuis la fin de ton histoire avec cet avocat ?

-La ferme, Tony. Je n'ai pas pris un gramme.

Elle était des plus en colère.

-Si tu le dis, Katy...

Ils ne virent pas leur patron les surveiller du MTAC. Gibbs était heureux de les voir de nouveau complices, ça lui avait manqué. Il aurait juste aimé participer à leur amusement et taquiner DiNozzo pour l'entendre répondre encore une ânerie, pour pouvoir lui donner une de ses innombrables claques derrière la tête, juste pour le toucher et être sûr qu'il était bien à ses côtés.

_« Enfin de retour, DiNozzo ! C'est pas trop tôt. »_

Il tenait tant à son équipe, qui était devenue sa famille et encore plus à Tony qu'il savait être tracassé par mille et un tourments. Il aurait voulu détruire la forteresse que l'Italien avait fabriquée au fil du temps pour se protéger. Mais il s'arrêta là dans sa réflexion, son téléphone venait de sonner. Le travail d'abord.

-Gibbs !

Et comme prévu, on leur confiait une nouvelle enquête, demandant la meilleure équipe du NCIS, qui allait être longue et pleine de rebondissements. Les jours suivants ne furent que travail acharné, recherches d'indices sur le terrain, prises de photos du lieu du crime, courses poursuites et rapports interminables pour chacun des membres du groupe.

A suivre...

Alors, toujours envie de suivre la suite ?


	3. Chapter 2 Deux semaines plus tôt

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires d'encouragements et à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas eut le temps de m'en laisser. Ma fic peut paraître un peu noir, mais c'était le but.

Merci, Sara. Oui, il y a une longue suite à venir et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste avec les 26 chapitres qui vont suivre. Ps : pour ce qui est de l'histoire du pirate informatique, l'histoire n'est pas classée mais ils ont d'autres enquêtes en cours.

Pandy74, je ne suis pas sûr que cela se passe aussi facilement, Tony est personnage complexe et les autres ne le connaissent pas. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

1fan, Je suis d'accord avec toi pour McGee et Kate, mais je l'ai ressenti comme ça en l'écrivant et cela donne une grande ouverture pour la suite de mon histoire.

Donc, voici la suite, Tony se dévoile petit à petit.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 – Deux semaines plus tôt**

L'équipe de Gibbs avait été obligé de laisser tomber les investigations sur les données volées à la base navale, enquête qui n'avait pas avancé depuis près de deux semaines. Le téléphone du chef de l'équipe première avait sonné et ils étaient partis en chasse, comme à leur habitude. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient voir et découvrir. Trop d'enquêtes incompréhensibles, trop de morts abominables, trop de sang...

-Je vais au garage dit Tony en voyant son patron changer de comportement au téléphone.

-C'est mon tour de conduire répondit Kate.

-Faux, c'est mon tour.

-Gibbs ne va pas te laisser faire.

-Prépare-toi, Kate. Le patron n'aime pas attendre.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je vais m'installer au volant, tu tiens réellement à ce que Gibbs conduise ?

Kate ne répondit pas, se souvenant de sa dernière virée avec leur patron.

-Tony, les clés, je conduis déclara un Gibbs, sans appel.

-Gibbs, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Les clés, DiNozzo ! dit-il en lui jetant un œil noir.

-Tout de suite, patron.

En une seule journée, deux soldats avaient été retrouvés morts, à quelques centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, après avoir subi des violences physiques en tout genre. Le premier, un jeune lieutenant sortant de l'école militaire, avait été découvert allongé sur le côté, nu et lardé de coup de couteau, égorgé dans sa propre maison. La scène de crime débutait dans le couloir pour s'achever dans le bureau. De nombreuses traces de sang sur le sol du couloir, des empreintes de pas ensanglantées, les tiroirs des meubles et les portes d'armoires retrouvés ouvertes, comme pour faire croire à un vol qui avait mal tourné.

Au niveau de la tête du défunt se trouvait un sac plastique sanguinolent. Les causes du décès ne faisaient aucun doute, vu les nombreuses plaies par arme blanche et la présence de ce sac, sûrement pour l'asphyxier. La victime semblait avoir subi des sévices sexuels avec probablement un objet, vu le sang présent à proximité de son intimité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un homicide volontaire, malgré les indices faisant croire à autre chose. Tony commença par mitrailler le corps sous tous les angles en tâchant de rester le plus professionnel possible.

-Tous au travail ! hurla Gibbs, horrifié par cette scène de crime et sachant déjà qu'il y en avait une seconde.

-Pas de problème, boss répondit Tony en continuant ses photos.

-Dès que vous avez fini, rejoignez-moi sur l'autre lieu.

-Compris, boss répondirent ses deux agents en cœur.

Le second, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, nouvellement promu dans la région de Washington, avait été retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard, dans une chambre de motel, proche de la maison de la première victime. Le pantalon et les sous-vêtements sur les chevilles avec les jambes coincées sous l'un des pieds du lit, sa chemise avait été arrachée, son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coups de couteau, les mains attachées par un lien de cuir. Un sac plastique recouvrait encore son visage. Il avait une barre de fer enfoncée dans son intimité. Ça et là, il y avait des objets sexuels, tous ayant servis.

Comme pour faire croire à autre chose. Une mise en scène comme pour la première victime. L'hypothèse de violences sexuelles et de l'étouffement ne faisait aucun doute. L'équipe était retournée par l'état des corps et l'horrible mise en scène. Photos, croquis et prélèvements avaient été fait par chacun des membres du NCIS, sur chaque lieu. Là aussi, il s'agissait aussi d'un homicide, pas de doute. Maintenant, il fallait attendre les résultats des autopsies pour en savoir plus et surtout relier entre eux, ces deux meurtres.

-Où est Ducky ? aboya le leader de l'équipe première.

-Il est en route, Gibbs expliqua l'Agent Todd. Un problème de route, je crois...

Le Docteur Mallard arriva sur les lieux, son assistant sur les talons. Avant d'enlever les corps, il fit une datation des décès, en plongeant son thermomètre dans le foie, vérifiant la rigidité cadavérique et finit en obtenant les résultats suivants : celui du premier à trois heures du matin et le second à cinq heures le même jour.

Puis il emballa consciencieusement le corps des deux soldats, enveloppant précautionneusement les mains dans des sacs, pour les amener à la morgue afin d'effectuer son autopsie sur chacun de ses patients. Laissant sur place le reste de l'équipe pour l'enquête sur le terrain.

-Alors, Ducky ?

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir, Jethro.

-Je sais. Que peux-tu me dire de concret ?

-Il va falloir attendre le résultat des deux autopsies...

Et comme à son habitude, Gibbs lui demanda avant son départ, les rapports pour hier et Ducky lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de temps, mais qu'il serait comme toujours, le premier au courant. Néanmoins, il pouvait déjà inscrire sur son rapport qu'ils étaient morts.

Tony avait eu un haut le cœur en voyant le deuxième cadavre, en déduisant que le meurtre était un crime homophobe. Ça ressemblait trop à l'une de ses anciennes enquêtes de Baltimore. Voyant le trouble de son agent, Gibbs avait ordonné à Tony de vérifier les alentours, puis de rentrer au bureau pour en apprendre plus sur la vie des deux victimes.

-C'est compris, DiNozzo ?

-Pas de problème, boss. Rapport sur les victimes dès que j'ai fini ici, j'ai compris.

Mieux valait qu'il soit seul pour se reprendre et surtout ne pas donner à ses deux autres équipiers, une excuse pour se moquer de lui, alors qu'il faisait tant d'effort pour rester en retrait. L'air frais lui ferait du bien pour se remettre de ses émotions.

-McGee, vous rentrez avec Ducky et donnez un coup de main à Abby.

-Oui, patron.

-Kate, avec moi.

-Où va t-on ?

-Enquêter, Agent Todd.

Le bleu avait été cantonné aux recherches informatiques pendant que Gibbs et Kate interrogeaient leurs familles et connaissances. DiNozzo aurait préféré partir avec son boss mais son supérieur ne semblait pas vouloir l'avoir dans les pattes et Tony en souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais bon, il voulait retrouver la confiance de son patron et se jeta à corps perdu dans son travail.

_« Allez, Tony, au boulot. Tu n'es pas là pour lambiner et encore moins avoir des états d'âme. Tu vas lui montrer que tu es un bon agent de terrain » s'encouragea t-il._

À quelques mètres de la maison du premier crime, il trouva une arme blanche, un couteau utilisé généralement pour la chasse, ensanglanté. Au motel, il vérifia les containers destinés au ramassage des ordures. Dans l'une des bennes, il remarqua la présence d'un gant maculé de tâches brunâtres et un autre couteau qu'il emballa pour Abby. Ensuite, il examina le terrain alentour, rien de plus. Puis il retourna au NCIS comme le lui avait demandé son boss.

Quand Gibbs revint avec Kate, sans plus de renseignements, il renvoya ses agents immédiatement se reposer, vu leur état, mieux valait qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Todd et McGee étaient partis sans demander leurs restes.

-Bonne soirée, lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Tony se trouvait à son bureau, triturant le dossier qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait refusé de s'esquiver, mais devant le regard glacial du boss, il prit finalement ses affaires et était parti en courant.

-Ok, Boss, je rentre. À demain.

-Demain, DiNozzo.

Le soir venu, il alla retrouver son amant, le marine William Bell. Après avoir vu tant d'horreur, il avait besoin de chaleur humaine, de se sentir vivant, de réconfort. Depuis maintenant une semaine, ils se voyaient toutes les nuits et chaque matin, se réveillaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il l'avait totalement innocenté des vols de données, lui ayant découvert un alibi irréfutable pour le dernier piratage informatique. Il était dans ses bras, le clamant de tout son être, de toute son âme, sans se cacher. Il pouvait désormais profiter pleinement de sa liaison avec lui et il avait envie de la vivre sans a priori.

-Salut, toi. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé répondit Will. Tant que je suis dans tes bras.

-Je suis d'accord, moi aussi, j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras, à ma merci plaisanta l'Italien. Aller, viens.

Il l'attira à lui comme chaque matin...

Petit à petit, il s'attachait de plus en plus à lui et Will était dans le même état d'esprit, pas de doute. Mais pour la carrière de son amant, Anthony accepta de vivre sa liaison, caché, ne fréquentant que les bars gay de la ville, le plus tard possible, le plus discrètement possible. Ils auraient le temps de voir plus tard quand il aurait fini son engagement, s'ils voulaient officialiser leur liaison. Et puis, ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur relation. Alors penser à un avenir lointain...

7 heures 45.

-C'est pas vrai. Est-ce qu'un jour, j'arriverais à l'heure au boulot raya t-il.

-Tony ! dit une voix mal assurée.

-Oh, Will. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je n'ai pas le temps...

-Bisou réclama le jeune homme.

-Oh, et puis tant pis.

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

-Je dois te laisser. À ce soir, soldat.

-Passe une bonne journée dit Will en se pelotonnant sous le drap.

-Oui, une bonne journée. Tu parles ! se dit à lui même.

Il était à l'autre bout de la ville et allait encore être en retard. Dire que ce matin quand il s'était réveillé, il avait pensé que la journée serait belle. Gibbs n'allait pas le louper sur ce coup, il allait encore s'en prendre à lui. Mais quand il arriva, aucun de ses équipiers n'étaient présents. Il consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre, 8 heures 35. Ce n'était pas possible, Gibbs n'arrivait jamais en retard, ni Kate, ni Tim. Il vérifia la totalité de la pièce et aucun membre du NCIS n'était arrivé. Aucune trace du café de son boss...

_« Que se passe t-il ? Je ne comprends pas »_

Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau, se passa une main sur le visage et alluma son ordinateur. Il ne comprenait pas où pouvaient bien être les autres. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, comme s'il était seul au monde. Il vérifia son téléphone portable, aucun appel de ses coéquipiers. Il avait de quoi s'inquiéter, maintenant. Quand soudain l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un bruit bien caractéristique sur un drogué, sa dose de caféine à la main. DiNozzo en fut soulagé, mais ne comprenait pas le retard de son boss, ni son étonnement.

-Déjà là, DiNozzo ?

-Je...

L'italien ne comprenait vraiment pas cette réflexion.

-7 heures 45, c'est un exploit fit son patron.

-7 heures 45 répéta Tony étonné.

Il regarda l'horloge de son ordinateur et vérifia l'heure. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit William, la veille et comprit. Ce dernier lui avait avancé montre et portable pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas en retard.

-J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour arriver à l'heure, boss !

-Bien, tu devrais aller voir si Ducky a fini les autopsies dit-il dans un demi rictus, heureux de voir son subalterne présent si tôt.

-Ok, patron lui répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva et gagna l'ascenseur au plus vite, sous le regard attentif de Gibbs. Il le sentait sûr de lui et cela le rendait heureux, dans un sens. Puis il repensa à son arrivée matinale au bureau. Il descendit les étages en souriant à la plaisanterie que lui avait faite son amant. Il lui avait parlé de son problème avec la ponctualité et de sa peur de se faire virer par son patron, il avait donc imaginé ce subterfuge pour l'aider à arriver à l'heure. C'était tout lui, ça.

_« Will, tu ne changeras jamais. »_

Il arriva enfin à la morgue pour trouver le Docteur Mallard en train de converser avec l'une des victimes de la veille. Il n'osa pas le déranger dans son monologue. Il en profita pour l'écouter, il aimait l'entendre parler à ses patients, s'imaginant un jour à la place de ce corps sans vie.

-Et bien, mon jeune ami, il semblerait que vous ayez essayé de vous battre. Je vais prendre soin de vous. Je ne vous laisserais pas seul face à ça. La vie a été terriblement injuste avec toutes ces blessures et dire que votre état de santé était irréprochable. Vous auriez pu vivre jusqu'à cent ans... Je me souviens d'un homme qui...

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Ducky ne l'abandonnerait pas dans son dernier voyage et qu'il lui parlerait quand il serait étendu sur cette table d'autopsie. C'était sa plus grande crainte depuis son plus jeune âge, mourir seul et n'avoir personne qui s'occuperait de lui dans ce moment-là. Et vu les risques qu'il prenait de plus en plus souvent, il pensait que ça ne tarderait pas. L'homme avait enfin remarqué sa présence.

-Anthony ! Que puis-je pour toi, mon jeune ami ?

-Gibbs m'envoie pour savoir où tu en es.

-Oh, je vois. Aucune patience.

-Oui, c'est clair. Tu as des nouvelles intéressantes à nous communiquer ?

-Tout à fait. J'ai revérifié l'heure de la mort du lieutenant, il est bien mort vers les trois heures du matin. L'examen que je lui ai fait subir est plus fiable. La rigidité cadavérique, conforme aux données habituellement retrouvées pour ce délai post-mortem, confirme aussi ces données. Nous sommes donc en présence d'un homme de vingt-quatre ans, aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs, de type caucasien, aux yeux bleus, de corpulence moyenne, un mètre quatre-vingt-deux. En parfaite santé avant les évènements. Aucune cicatrice, aucune maladie connue. J'ai vérifié ses antécédents dentaires et te confirme qu'il s'agit bien du lieutenant Thomas Jones.

Le Docteur Mallard posa le rapport médical qu'il avait en main. Puis se retourna sur l'agent du NCIS pour reprendre son exposé.

-La cyanose est marquée au niveau des mains et au niveau labial, ce qui prouve l'étouffement. Huit hématomes sont à signaler en plus des vingt lésions causées par un objet contondant, tous émis par la même personne. Surement un homme fort de même corpulence et droitier. Les coups ont été portés avec précision. Une ecchymose à la tempe gauche de trois centimètres. J'ai remarqué une lésion de défense sur la main gauche de la victime, et sous ses ongles, de la peau et du sang. J'ai fait un prélèvement pour Abby. Je crois qu'il devait y avoir une deuxième personne.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils étaient deux ?

-Regarde les marques sur les poignets. Je pense que quelqu'un le tenait pendant que le lieutenant était violenté. Au niveau de la ligne anale postérieure, j'ai mis en évidence des lésions hématiques infiltrant la paroi avec béance. Aucun doute sur les violences sexuelles. Les lésions internes ont fait énormément de dégâts. Et il serait mort d'une hémorragie interne s'il n'avait pas été asphyxié avec le sac plastique. Le coup porté au cœur est post-mortem sans nul doute. Simple acharnement d'une personne haineuse.

Tony se mit à réfléchir, tous semblaient converger vers un règlement de compte bien défini, du moins pour lui.

-Tu penses à un crime homophobe, Ducky ? demanda t-il.

-Je le crois. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait d'anciennes lésions, qui me font penser qu'il avait déjà eu des relations anales. Et je n'ai plus eu de doute en voyant le résultat pour le deuxième.

-Même mode opératoire ?

-Oui, mais le second a dû se défendre plus violemment. J'ai fait des prélèvements que Palmer a montés à notre jeune laborantine. Son corps est couvert d'ecchymoses mais moins de plaies. D'après les nombreuses lésions de violences constatées, ils ont fait preuves de froideur, voire de calcul. La rage meurtrière est inhabituelle et d'une rare cruauté, vu les strangulations manuelles, la manœuvre d'étouffement, les fractures sur le nez et la mâchoire, les violences sexuelles qui ont dû avoir lieu dans la dernière phase de l'agression, quand la victime agonisait.

Le légiste hésita sur ces prochaines paroles, ce qui était rarement le cas. Tony le remarqua et lui fit un signe d'encouragement pour finir.

-La motivation sexuelle semble a priori dominer la mise en scène, comme une vengeance, une humiliation en laissant l'objet. Une rage meurtrière comme j'en ai peu vu dans toute ma carrière. Mais je pencherais pour un crime homophobe, sans aucun doute. Les coups de poing et de couteau ont été portés dans un premier temps pour faire souffrir les victimes, comme un tortionnaire le ferait. Je pense qu'ils ont dû être torturés pendant un long moment avant d'agoniser. Et les violer juste avant qu'ils ne rendent leur dernier souffle vont dans ce sens.

-Gibbs ne va pas aimer.

-J'en suis sûr. Anthony, il va falloir faire attention et retrouver au plus vite ces monstres.

-Penses-tu que des militaires auraient pu faire ça ?

-J'en suis quasiment certain mais c'est toi l'enquêteur.

-Oui, je sais mais je me demande comment le dire au boss. Tu me donnes le rapport pour Gibbs ?

-Il est déjà sur son bureau.

-Ah ! Je vais remonter, Ducky.

-Tony, suis ton instinct et fais attention à toi.

Les détails de ces autopsies avaient levé le cœur de l'agent, pourtant habitué à ce genre de chose, mais il avait essayé de ne pas trop le montrer au médecin légiste.

_« Que lui arrivait-il ? » _

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, entra et commença à monter. En cours de route, il l'arrêta, il avait besoin de réfléchir et surtout de pouvoir reprendre contenance. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, trop de questions sans réponse, trop de proximité avec lui. Il osait enfin assumer son penchant, il le vivait avec un des marines de la base de Norfolk d'où venaient les deux victimes. Il devrait parler à son patron de ce que venait de lui dire Ducky et de ce qui le concernait mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait ou écoutait ce genre de choses avec autant de peur. Mais il prenait cette enquête à cœur, plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait. Était-ce parce que c'était pour lui un crime homophobe ? Parce que ça concernait l'armée et qu'il savait que c'était mal vu ? Ou parce que ça concernait d'un peu trop près son amant ? Il ne saurait le dire, pourtant il devait l'expliquer à Gibbs pour approfondir dans cette direction. Mais comment allait réagir son patron en apprenant ça ? Serait-il dégoûté par ces marines gays ? Allait-il le croire et accepter d'approfondir dans cette direction ?

_« Je l'espère car d'autres risquent d'être en danger. »_

En arrivant à son bureau, il vit que son patron n'y était plus, sûrement au labo d'Abby. Il reprit l'ascenseur pour les rejoindre. Il les trouva devant les ordinateurs où apparaissaient les trouvailles de la jeune femme. Elle le salua avec enthousiasme puis se concentra sur son exposé. Lui resta à deux pas derrière eux. Abby avait trouvé trois bouts d'empreintes digitales, qui n'étaient pas suffisantes pour donner des résultats avec les fichiers militaires.

-On se concentre, Abby.

-Il y a trop de possibilités avec si peu de points de corrélation. Ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Abby, viens en au fait.

-Ok, Gibbs. Je suis dans l'attente des résultats des prélèvements effectués sur place. Là encore, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps...

Elle parla ensuite des prélèvements effectués par le docteur Mallard. Elle pouvait en déduire deux meurtriers, un blanc et un noir, vu la pigmentation. Les analyses ADN n'allaient pas tarder à leur donner les noms, enfin s'ils étaient dans les programmes. Tony lui dit qu'il n'avait pas de doute, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de soldats. Gibbs fit alors la gueule et renvoya son subalterne à son bureau. Abby lui dit qu'elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle aurait les résultats. Il l'embrassa sur le front et remonta au MTAC.

-Pour hier, petite fille. Je les veux pour hier.

Pendant la matinée, Tony pensa aux révélations de la jeune laborantine. Elle avait parlé d'un homme noir et d'un second blanc sans aucun doute. D'après Ducky, les meurtriers étaient plutôt grands, sûrement des soldats ou d'anciens soldats. Gibbs était toujours dans le bureau du directeur Morrow, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il ressortit les dossiers du sergent-chef Joseph White et du sergent Paul Fine. Il vérifia encore une fois leurs antécédents, mais sans rien trouver de concret, pouvant le mener vers une piste. Il pouvait peut-être se renseigner un peu plus sur eux.

_« Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de concret, et vite. »_

Pour White, ça allait être dur. Pas de famille proche, pas de lien avec les victimes. Seul point qui l'intriguait, la mort de son fils, cinq ans plus tôt à Baltimore. Il appela un de ses ex-équipiers pour avoir le dossier sur l'accident de Joseph White Junior.

Après dix bonnes minutes de civilités, il arriva à le convaincre de lui en envoyer une copie. Le dossier partirait pour Washington le jour même. Pour Fine, ça serait plus simple, son ex-femme et ses enfants vivaient dans la capitale. Il décida d'aller les voir sur le champ.

Il signala à Kate qu'il partait manger et qu'il devait aller voir son dentiste dans l'après-midi.

-Gibbs ne va pas aimer ça. Tu devrais l'attendre...

-Pas le temps, ma santé buccale est un point sur lequel je ne plaisante jamais dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle acquiesça en lui marmonnant une boutade sur son sourire et ses dents, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait besoin de réponses.

Il arriva devant une charmante petite maison sur les abords de la ville, une palissade exceptionnellement blanche, un jardin bien entretenu et une balançoire accrochée à une branche d'arbre. Un coin tranquille, parfait pour élever une petite famille, loin des turbulences de la ville. Il vit deux gamins jouer dans le jardin attenant, leurs rires lui firent du bien, lui donnant le sourire.

-C'est toi le chat.

-Non c'est toi dit le plus jeune en touchant son frère.

-Je vais t'avoir rit l'aîné pourchassant le petit.

Une femme sortit en courant, leur demandant de rentrer à la maison pour manger, les menaçant de leur interdire la télé s'ils ne rentraient pas immédiatement, ce qu'il firent.

Il décida de sortir de la voiture quand il vit une deuxième femme dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant à la mère des deux enfants. Il hésita, se demandant comment expliquer sa présence sur les lieux. Il regarda les alentours pour trouver un prétexte plausible et vit une maison à vendre. Un alibi parfait. Il voulait connaître ses futurs voisins, s'il l'achetait et c'est avec ce subterfuge qu'il se fit inviter dans la maison de Madame Fine.

-Nous serions ravies de vous venter les mérites de notre beau petit quartier, Monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Tony. Je suis à un tournant de ma vie et j'ai envie de me poser enfin quelque par...

Ce fut lui qui commença à parler, expliquant son envie de cette belle demeure, d'un endroit calme, pour vivre en toute tranquillité, loin de son travail harassant. Il lui demanda si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle vivait dans ce magnifique quartier. Elle lui répondit que depuis plus d'un an, elle appréciait le calme et la beauté de cet endroit. Que ses enfants adoraient l'école du coin et que les voisins étaient tous plus charmants les uns que les autres. Elle lui demanda si sa femme et lui avaient des enfants, alors il lui dit qu'il cherchait une maison pour son compagnon et lui, et que malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore d'enfant mais espérait pouvoir en adopter avec son concubin.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait un peu peur de l'accueil du voisinage quand ils sauraient qu'il vivait avec un homme. Elle le rassura immédiatement en appelant son amie qu'elle présenta comme sa compagne. Ces femmes étaient adorables et d'un accueil convivial. Elles discutèrent un moment avec lui des points positifs de la vie aux abords de la capitale. Après plusieurs minutes, il leur dit qu'il repasserait peut-être avec son ami pour voir la maison et qu'il espérait les revoir, et qu'elles pourraient peut-être l'aider à le convaincre. Il prit alors congé de ce délicieux couple.

-A bientôt, Mesdames et merci de votre accueil dit-il charmeur.

-Quand vous viendrez visiter avec votre compagnon, passez nous dire un petit bonjour, nous en serions heureuses.

-C'est gentil ! Je vais y réfléchir et si j'arrive à le décider, alors...

-N'hésitez pas.

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Au revoir.

DiNozzo pensait de plus en plus être sur la bonne voie. Bon, bien sûr, la femme du sergent Fine vivait avec une autre femme et les victimes étaient des hommes. Mais il y avait cette petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que Paul Fine avait un rapport avec ces deux horribles meurtres. Ces crimes homophobes étaient d'une rare violence, commis avec force et calcul, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Fine devait avoir envie de trucider la nouvelle compagne de sa femme mais ne pouvant le faire aussi facilement, avait dû mettre en place un plan pour la faire entrer dans un engrenage. Sûrement une perte supplémentaire qui passerait pour une victime d'un gang homophobe. Il ne douta plus en voyant la compagne de l'ex-femme de Fine sortir de la maison en tenue militaire. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Gibbs et faire mettre cette femme sous protection.

Il rentra le plus rapidement possible au NCIS pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette femme. Quand il arriva, il apprit que les autres étaient partis réinterroger les familles et collègues des victimes. Gibbs lui avait laissé une note pour qu'il l'appelle dès qu'Abby aurait de nouvelles preuves. Il décida de lancer une recherche sur Élisabeth Sanders, Lieutenant, chargée du secrétariat de l'Amiral, responsable de la base. Des états de services à faire pâlir la plupart des soldats.

Elle avait été envoyée à plusieurs occasions sur le terrain, comme logisticienne, et grâce à ses talents, avait à différentes reprises évité que les hommes sur son secteur de surveillance ne se fassent tuer. Elle était alors devenue la cible de terroristes qui l'avaient manqué de peu. Après une énième tentative, on l'avait renvoyé au pays, où elle avait été affectée comme bras droit de l'Amiral. Une carrière prometteuse lui ouvrait les bras.

_« Un sacré petit bout de femme, cette Sanders » s'étonna t-il._

N'ayant aucune nouvelle de son équipe et d'Abby, DiNozzo décida de descendre au laboratoire de cette dernière pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les résultats d'analyses ADN. Quand il arriva à la porte, il s'arrêta pour apprécier la musique et voir sa jeune amie se mouvoir au rythme des notes entrainantes, tout en pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ses couettes virevoltaient à chacun de ces mouvements, cela le fit sourire. Abby restait Abby, c'était une certitude et un point d'ancrage pour lui qui se sentait perdu dans ce monde. Il aimerait tellement être lui-même, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, se sentir libre comme la jeune femme. Il s'était abandonné à ses pensées quand soudain deux couettes brunes se jetèrent sur lui.

-Tony, Tony, Tooooooony ! cria t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Abby, c'est gentil mais je ne peux plus respirer.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

-Désolée. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de serrer un bel italien dans mes bras.

-Je te comprends, Abby, c'est vrai qu'il est dur de me résister.

Il lui lança son sourire n°5, celui du plaisantin qui la faisait toujours sourire et la jeune femme répondit en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Bon, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

-Les résultats ADN, Abby ?

-Oh ! Oui, j'ai eu un petit problème. Ma machine a explosé avec les prélèvements. J'ai dû demander à Ducky de m'en fournir d'autres. Mais dès que je les aurais, je recommencerais mes analyses. Enfin, il faudra que j'emprunte à un collègue son matériel...

-Gibbs ne va pas être content.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que tu ne vas rien lui dire pour le moment.

-Cela risque d'être dur étant donné qu'il est capable de faire parler un muet.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne sais pas parler avec les mains alors reste muet comme une carpe. Promis ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Abby mais j'ai autant besoin de ses résultats que Gibbs.

-Une idée sur les meurtriers ?

-Ça se pourrait. Mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

-Demain, si tout va bien.

-Ok, je ferais patienter le boss.

Et il remonta à son bureau où il trouva Gibbs, Kate et McGee en grande conversation. DiNozzo resta en retrait et écouta les discussions de ses équipiers. Ils refusaient tous de mettre ça sur un crime homophobe, surtout commis par un marine comme l'avait proposé Tony quelques heures plus tôt à son boss. Et puis les résultats sur les jouets sexuels montraient que les deux hommes les avaient utilisés tous les deux.

Gibbs proposa d'approfondir les relations de ces soldats avec leurs familles et amis, chercher leur petit ami... Leur supérieur pensait plutôt à une histoire de cul à trois qui aurait mal tourné et poussa son équipe sur cette voie. Il aboya ses ordres comme à son habitude, puis se retourna sur DiNozzo, un regard noir, limite glacial.

-Rien à faire, DiNozzo ?

-Si, boss, j'y retourne.

-Concentre-toi sur la rédaction de tes rapports en retard pendant que l'on s'occupe de cette enquête.

-Mais...

Un regard plus que glacial, cette fois ci, le stoppa net dans sa phrase.

-Un problème avec ça, DiNozzo ?

-Non ! Non, boss.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença ses rapports. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus faire dans son boulot d'enquêteur et son retard en ce domaine était gargantuesque, mais il savait aussi que Gibbs ne supporterait aucune contrariété sur ce point-là. Vu son état actuel, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier, bien qu'il aurait voulu lui parler de ses intuitions. Il s'attela à son retard sur des rapports vieux de plusieurs semaines.

L'après-midi passa vite, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous pensé, l'enquête n'avançait toujours pas pour l'équipe première. Le patron les renvoya chez eux en fin d'après-midi, pour un repos bien mérité. Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta dans l'ascenseur avant que Kate et Tim ne le rejoignent, leur lançant un sourire type N°6, « je vous ai bien eu », quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

A suivre...

Alors ?

Vous voulez une suite ?

J'attends vos reviews


	4. Chapter 3 En planque

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

J'ai quelques difficultés pour publier, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Merci à Love FMA, Bergamote, Pandi74, 1fan, Sara pour leurs mots d'encouragement et à tous les autres qui suivent mon histoire.

Il se peut qu'il y ait de petits bugs. Je ne suis pas très douée pour mettre en ligne.

Encore des heurts, comme souvent dans l'histoire. Un petit Slash, mais vraiment léger. J'avance doucement mais sûrement alors bonne chance et surtout :

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 – En planque**

Tony arriva chez lui crevé par ce boulot de bureau et se jeta sous la douche. Il avait besoin de délasser ses muscles restés immobiles tout l'après-midi. L'eau le fit se sentir rapidement au mieux de sa forme et surtout, lui redonna la pêche pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette attachée autour de la taille, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda qui l'appelait : Will. Il sourit, son corps réagit immédiatement à cette idée et il décrocha directement.

-Salut, mon beau. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Hi, Tony.

Son interlocuteur s'enquit de sa journée et lui proposa pour le détendre une soirée à deux, l'aguichant par des propositions plus que suggestives.

-Et si tu es suffisamment gentil avec moi, je te laisserais abuser ouvertement de mon petit corps si affriolant.

DiNozzo était pour, il en rêvait même, mais il voulait passer surveiller un moment chez Élisabeth Sanders et sa compagne. Il l'expliqua à son amant qui comprit que c'était vraiment important pour Tony et son travail.

-Je suis désolé, Will. Je te jure que j'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi.

William suggéra alors une planque à deux, dans son van, comme ça ils seraient plus à l'aise et pourraient profiter en même temps de la proximité l'un de l'autre. L'agent sourit à cette proposition des plus alléchante. Il accepta, ne voulant pas rester seul pour la nuit. Et puis à deux, c'était toujours mieux.

_« Ça ne pourra pas faire de mal, bien au contraire. Un peu de compagnie c'est toujours bon à prendre. Surtout quand elle est aussi bonne qu'avec Will. »_

William Bell organisa la soirée, espérant retrouver le corps chaud de son amant pour une étreinte tant convoitée au cours de la journée. Il passa chez le traiteur prendre de quoi se restaurer pour un pique-nique improvisé, acheta des boissons non alcoolisées, étant donné que son compagnon était plus ou moins au travail, et apporta de quoi agrémenter quand même la soirée... Ils pourraient sûrement trouver un moment pour assouvir le besoin de l'autre, son amant ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir et sauterait sur l'occasion.

De son côté, Tony prépara ce dont il avait besoin pour la surveillance. Abby lui avait fourni une caméra avec vision nocturne, dernier cri, à positionner sur le véhicule, branchée à un ordinateur portable pour visionner et enregistrer les images. Il vérifia, une dernière fois, son arme et ses chargeurs, son couteau, puis s'habilla de façon décontracté, jean bleu, et tee-shirt noir. Un coup de klaxon lui fit comprendre que son amant l'attendait devant chez lui, alors il prit sa veste, son sac à dos et descendit rapidement le rejoindre.

Le van de Will était parfait pour cette surveillance discrète. De couleur sombre, des vitres légèrement teintées, l'intérieur était aménagé au mieux pour être utilisé comme un camping-car avec un micro-onde, une table accrochée sur le côté, deux chaises pliantes et un matelas épais ainsi qu'un rideau séparant les sièges avant de l'habitacle arrière.

_« Très feutré » pensa DiNozzo._

-Vas-y, monte dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

-Très sympa, ton véhicule plaisanta l'Italien.

-Un véritable appât pour les beaux gosses, répliqua t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

-Je n'en doute pas, autant que son propriétaire.

L'appât était amorcé.

-On y va ?

-Bien sûr. En route, marine.

Tony s'installa sur le siège passager et indiqua à son compagnon la route à suivre pour se rendre à la demeure de la famille Fine-Sanders. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le quartier tranquille. Il le fit stopper à cent mètres de la maison et mit en place la caméra sur le toit, puis brancha l'ordinateur et avec l'aide de William, trouva le bon angle de vue. Il fit un zoom vers l'entrée de la maison, l'image était nette.

-Bon, tout est en place pour la surveillance.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Tony ?

-Non, ça va aller.

Tony s'installa confortablement devant l'écran, en mode professionnel. William ferma le rideau et mit une lampe en marche, donnant un côté discret à l'habitacle, comme le voulait DiNozzo. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main sur son genou qu'il caressa tendrement. L'agent le regarda, amusé par l'étincelle qui vrillait dans ses yeux. Il ne put résister à ce regard et l'embrassa délicatement, passant une main douce sous sa nuque pour approfondir. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas l'écran du regard, ne voulant louper aucun danger susceptible d'arriver à cette petite famille.

-Il faut que je me concentre, Will.

-Je sais, désolé dit-il déçu.

-Mais tu peux laisser ta main répondit-il en la lui prenant et la replaçant sur son genou.

Il se focalisa sur l'entrée de Madame Fine et de ses deux garçons, qui étaient tranquillement en train de la suivre. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus le quartier s'animait, il voyait arriver les voisins, les enfants qui les accompagnaient, mais pas d'Élisabeth Sanders dans les parages, ni de voitures ou de personnes en surveillance, à par eux. Vingt et une heures venait de sonner quand cette dernière franchit le pas de sa maison. Will s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de Tony, peu habitué à ce genre de travail ennuyeux. L'agent du NCIS, lui, ne loupait aucun des mouvements du petit quartier tranquille.

Dix minutes plus tard, William se réveilla avec une crampe d'estomac. Il avait faim et Tony devait être dans le même état, pensa t-il. Il se leva, embrassa son amant sur la joue pour ne pas le déconcentrer et se dirigea vers la glacière contenant ses achats. Il sortit tout ce dont il aurait besoin, mit une barquette dans le micro-ondes. Pendant que le plat chauffait, il dressa la table et servit deux verres de jus de fruits. Il en donna un à Tony qui le remercia d'un sourire.

-De rien, je suis là pour servir et contenter mon seigneur déclara t-il déclenchant un rire aux deux hommes.

En buvant sa boisson, il se congratula d'avoir laissé le jeune homme l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi manger, Will si prévoyant. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, tout en continuant la surveillance de la maison. Vers vingt-trois heures, toutes les lumières de la maisonnée s'éteignirent, ainsi que toutes celles du voisinage. Tony sortit du van pour vérifier les alentours, rien d'inhabituel. C'en était même frustrant pour l'agent de terrain qu'il était. Il fit un tour dans le quartier après avoir demander à Will de garder un œil sur l'écran.

-Je suis à vos ordres, Monsieur.

-Will, c'est sérieux.

-Je sais, Tony.

-Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Quand il rentra dans le véhicule une heure plus tard, excédé de n'avoir rien vu de spécial, il trouva son amant tout sourire, complètement nu, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas du petit van, de façon sensuelle, tenant à la main les préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il agitait lubriquement. Un véritable appel à la luxure. Il lui rendit son sourire et se jeta sur lui tout en l'embrassant.

-Alors, matelot, rien à signaler ?

-RAS, Monsieur dit-il avec un air taquin et un salut militaire.

-Repos, soldat.

Will descendit son regard sur son entrejambe.

-Je crois que pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Tony suivit son geste et sourit en touchant la friandise érigée.

-Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, marine mais il va falloir être discret.

Tony appliquait déjà une caresse en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Oh ! Oui ! Je... ne furent que les mots qu'il put dire.

Il s'activa sur son amant, prêt à lui faire subir tous les outrages. Le jeune homme ne demandait que ça. Le reste de la nuit ne fut que sensation, douceur, jouissance...

Les jours suivants, Tony, plus ou moins exclu de l'enquête, continua sa surveillance, approfondissant sur le passé de Fine et de White. Le dossier sur la mort du fils de ce dernier était enfin arrivé deux jours après l'avoir demandé. Il s'agissait d'une enquête bâclée, l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire ayant conclu à un accident de la route sous état alcoolique. Chose improbable, vu que le jeune White n'avait pas, selon l'autopsie, une goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Il devait approfondir dans ce sens. Surtout que les résultats d'Abby n'avaient pas pu appuyer ses déductions, car les seconds prélèvements avaient été souillés et ne pouvait être considéré comme fiables.

_« Ma pauvre Abby, je suis désolé pour toi. Je n'avais jamais vu Gibbs en colère contre toi. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire patienter encore un peu. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé mais j'aurais pu t'en parler et mettre un plan pour te dédouaner. Enfin, demain, il aura oublié. Je devrais peut-être t'amener un Caf-Pow. Tu le mérites, mon amie et ça me fera du bien de m'échapper de cette atmosphère glaciale. »_

Gibbs faisait une tête de six pieds de long depuis, Kate maugréait en permanence sur les propositions de tout un chacun pendant que Tim perdait son temps à chercher dans les comptes des victimes et de leur entourage proche. Son boss avait pris contact avec les anciens supérieurs des marines pour en apprendre plus sur eux et depuis la veille au soir, il était parti les rencontrer sans aucun de ses équipiers.

DiNozzo s'entêtait dans ses recherches. Il contacta l'inspecteur qui s'était occupé de l'enquête de l'accident. Il apprit qu'il était en retraite depuis deux ans et qu'il se trouvait en Floride. Après quelques belles paroles enjôleuses, il obtint son numéro de téléphone par un ancien collègue et l'appela sur le champ. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil était plus que désagréable. Il se souvenait bien de cette affaire sans grand intérêt et ne comprenait pas qu'on le dérange pendant son repos pour si peu.

-Pourquoi rouvrir une enquête vieille de cinq ans et sans intérêt, agent DiNozzo ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

Tony lui expliqua que l'enquête avait été ré-ouverte pour des similitudes avec deux autres cas et que s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions, il viendrait le faire chercher par la police militaire pour le faire transférer vers Washington. L'ancien inspecteur de police se radoucit et expliqua qu'on lui avait demandé de refermer le dossier, car son supérieur pensait à un crime homophobe qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour la protection de la ville.

-J'ai essayé de leur faire changer d'avis. Mais on m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de trouver autre chose que ce qu'il y a dans ce rapport ?

-J'avais beaucoup de doutes et trop peu de pistes à suivre...

C'était même bien que des gars s'occupent de ces nuisances avait dit son supérieur avant de clôturer le dossier. Il avait bien insisté pour continuer, mais devant la pression, il avait cédé, néanmoins en laissant dans le dossier les résultats de l'autopsie, alors qu'on lui avait demandé de tout faire disparaitre.

-Vous avez bien fait, Monsieur. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas su et je ne pourrais pas relier votre enquête à la mienne.

L'homme n'avait pas aimé devoir faire ça, mais il ne lui restait que trois ans à faire avant la fin de sa carrière. Il avait pris le parti de capituler, mais avait quand même continué pendant un temps. Il avait rencontré son père, un homme bourru qui avait refusé de croire à la préférence sexuelle de son fils, puis son petit ami de l'époque, un jeune garçon du nom de William Bell. Il avait refusé de dévoiler le nom du jeune homme au père de White pour des raisons d'éthique, lui avait-il dit. Il avait bien vu la lueur d'effroi dans les yeux de cet homme et n'avait pas voulu une confrontation entre les deux hommes.

-William Bell, vous êtes sûr ? questionna Tony.

-Sans aucun doute. Je me souviens bien de ce jeune homme si réservé et si amoureux.

En entendant ce nom, le sang de DiNozzo ne fit qu'un tour. Son compagnon avait connu le fils de White et en avait été l'amant. Will lui avait bien parlé de son premier et seul amant avant lui, cependant il n'aurait jamais cru à la possibilité d'une corrélation entre tout ça. Toutefois, si c'était le cas, heureusement que l'ancien enquêteur n'avait dévoilé son nom, si ça avait été le cas, Will serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il remercia l'homme pour son aide et lui demanda de n'en parler à personne d'autre, ce qu'il promit sans problème.

-Je reste à votre disposition, agent DiNozzo. J'espère que vous attraperez ces salauds, dit-il sincèrement.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Merci, Monsieur O'Reily.

Tony, en raccrochant le combiné, se perdit un moment dans ses réflexions, il paraissait réellement inquiet, il devait tout additionner pour faire le bon choix. William risquait d'être en danger, surtout s'il côtoyait de trop près les deux meurtriers qui étaient sur la même base que lui, là il n'avait plus de doute sur eux mais n'avait aucune preuve que Gibbs accepterait sans rechigner. Il suffisait d'une erreur de son amant, d'un pas en avant vers White, lui avouant avoir connu son fils et il serait mort.

Il fallait qu'il le prévienne, il devait le rejoindre au plus vite, quitte à faire une bourde avec lui. Il devrait lui avouer pour leur rencontre, pour l'enquête au risque de le perdre, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire pour le bien de William Bell. Il sollicita Kate pour qu'elle continue l'enquête pendant qu'il retournait à la base navale. Elle lui demanda une explication et il lui répondit par un sourire tout en l'informant que Gibbs absent, c'était lui le patron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que DiNozzo était déjà parti.

Gibbs était sur le retour, les entretiens avec les supérieurs des soldats morts n'avaient rien donné de concret. Il était en colère de ne pas avoir pu trouver de piste sérieuse. Comme à son habitude, il roulait plein gaz pour regagner la capitale. Il contacta son équipe pour lui signaler son arrivée prochaine, en aboyant sur celle qui répondit au téléphone. Ce fut Kate qui décrocha le combiné, sursautant en entendant le ton glacial de son patron. Elle lui donna des nouvelles de leur enquête, enfin plutôt l'absence de trouvaille.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables. Vous avez cherché partout, vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, Gibbs. Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ?

Il expliqua que lui non plus n'avait rien de bien intéressant et qu'il serait de retour d'ici trois heures. Avant de raccrocher, il demanda où était DiNozzo. Kate hésita une seconde puis lui dit qu'il était parti à Norfolk pour réinterroger certains marines. Il acquiesça en terminant la conversation. Là, plusieurs questions vinrent à son esprit : que cherchait donc Tony ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé pour le lui expliquer ? Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter ce qu'il avait à dire la dernière fois mais des crimes homophobes lui semblaient inconcevables. Aucun marine digne de ce nom n'aurait fait ça.

_« Que fais-tu, DiNozzo ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. »_

Tony était arrivé à la base navale et avait demandé à voir le première classe William Bell. On lui signala qu'il était en exercice avec sa compagnie et qu'il ne serait de retour que le lendemain. Il ne comprenait pas, Will ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne serait pas disponible pendant deux jours. Le soldat à l'accueil lui expliqua que ce n'était pas prévu et que le sergent-chef White avait organisé ça au dernier moment.

-Vous êtes sûr, White ?

-Absolument, Monsieur. C'est un de nos meilleurs sergent-chefs et celui qui peut au mieux préparer les jeunes recrues. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme il le dit toujours : il faut être prêt même à l'imprévisible et il est doué pour ça.

DiNozzo fit la grimace en entendant ce nom, ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train de se produire. Il apprit aussi que Fine était du voyage avec plusieurs soldats en attente de mutation. Il demanda à voir le responsable de la mission mais il n'était plus sur la base. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il en parlait à Gibbs, il l'enverrait balader comme la dernière fois. Pourtant il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_« William, fais attention à toi. Que puis-je faire pour te protéger. Peut-être que je me trompe, tu es entouré d'autres marines. Ils ne tenteront rien s'il y a des témoins... »_

Il reçut un appel de Kate lui indiquant que leur patron était sur le retour. Elle lui conseilla de regagner le NCIS au plus vite. Il lui dit qu'il revenait mais qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau. Sur la route, il s'arrêta pour prendre un café pour son boss et de quoi restaurer le reste de l'équipe. Il arriva seulement cinq minutes avant Gibbs. Il déposa le café sur son bureau et donna aux autres leur boisson favorite. Il passa voir Abby, lui donnant sa dose de caféine au passage quand leur supérieur entra dans le laboratoire.

-Abby, quoi de neuf ?

-Gibbs ! Tony !

-Petite fille, j'ai besoin de réponse.

Il était glacial en arrivant mais changea instantanément quand la laborantine lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles données à fournir et en était désolée. Gibbs la remercia et reprit la direction de l'ascenseur avec Tony sur les talons. Une fois dans l'habitacle, il appuya sur le bouton stop. Tony s'attendait à une engueulade comme à chaque fois que son patron faisait ça. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, prêt à recevoir une énième réprimande.

Gibbs regarda son subalterne, il semblait amaigri, son visage était livide relevé par de monstrueux cernes sous les yeux. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et son corps criait l'épuisement.

-Que se passe t-il, DiNozzo ?

Tony leva les yeux sur son boss.

-Rien de spécial, j'ai juste envie que cette enquête se termine, c'est tout.

-Arrête tes balivernes, Tony, je vois bien qu'il y a plus.

Bizarrement, la voix de Gibbs était douce. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi gentiment depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il avait envie de lui parler de ses intuitions.

-Je... Je crois avoir une piste mais je n'ai aucune preuve.

-Toujours tes fameux crimes homophobes ?

-Oui !

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre deux jours de congé.

-Pardon ?

-Tu t'es vu dans une glace, DiNozzo ? Tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. Rentre chez toi te reposer, c'est un ordre.

-Mais, boss...

-Pas de mais, je ne veux pas te revoir avant lundi.

-Laisse-moi au moins te montrer ce que j'ai.

-Lundi, DiNozzo. Compris ?

Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Tony se sentait pitoyable. Puis, il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il observa pendant quelques minutes Gibbs puis finit par capituler. Le ton de son patron ne lui laissait pas le choix.

-Compris, boss.

Gibbs redémarra l'ascenseur et ils arrivèrent dans l'open-space. Il jeta un regard glacial à son subalterne qui se hâta de prendre ses affaires pour regagner l'ascenseur. Gibbs le regarda, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait renvoyé chez lui, mais il était sûr que Tony n'était pas en état de travailler actuellement. Il était trop obnubilé par son idée. Néanmoins, il demanda à McGee de chercher dans ce sens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais si son entêté d'agent senior pensait à ça, il ne voulait pas louper une piste.

Tony rentra chez lui, le cœur gros. Il savait que Will était en danger, tout son corps le lui disait. De plus, il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son patron qu'il tenait la bonne piste. Il l'avait renvoyé chez lui sans plus de considération qu'un regard froid et dénué de compassion. On était vendredi et il était de repos jusqu'à lundi. 72 heures à passer, sans aller au travail, à tourner en rond. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, il avait besoin de bouger, de se vider la tête. Il se changea rapidement, dans l'intention de faire un petit jogging, ce qui lui permettait toujours de reprendre ses esprits.

-Pourquoi ne veut-il pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? Gibbs sait que je suis capable d'être professionnel quand c'est nécessaire. Il faut que je pense à autre chose dit-il en parlant à haute voix pour se donner du courage. En route, petit. Tu as besoin de te défouler.

Depuis presque trois semaines, il n'avait pu assouvir son besoin de se dépenser. Il se rendit au parc près de chez lui et se mit à courir pour oublier tous ses tracas. Mais ce fut le contraire, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de penser à tout ça. Il pensait aux deux victimes, à Fine, à White, à Élisabeth Sanders et bien sûr à William Bell qu'il savait être en danger. Au bout d'une heure à se triturer les méninges et à courir sans but précis, Tony décida de reprendre sa planque près du domicile du couple Fine-Sanders, pensant que même en vadrouille, les meurtriers pourraient trouver une échappatoire, tout en ayant un alibi.

Vers sept heures du matin, DiNozzo quitta sa surveillance après s'être assuré par téléphone, que ses deux suspects étaient bien présents sur le terrain. Il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche et se reposer. Malheureusement, son sommeil fut empli de cauchemars, revoyant les deux victimes ensanglantées, vite remplacées par les visages de Sanders et de son amant dans le même état. Il se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur et plus ou moins déboussolé. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Il appela Abby pour s'enquérir des suites de l'enquête.

-Salut, Abs.

-Tony ! Que puis-je faire pour ton service ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir où en est l'enquête.

-Gibbs est reparti interroger les soldats de la base avec Kate et que Tim travaille toujours sur le passé des victimes. Mais rien de nouveau...

Elle lui expliqua aussi que leur parton était de très mauvaise humeur malgré la tonne de café ingurgitée depuis le début de la journée et qu'elle était sûr que c'était à cause de lui. Il lui dit qu'elle lui donnait trop d'importance et que, bien au contraire, Gibbs devait être mieux sans lui. Elle allait rétorquer quand il raccrocha.

Pourquoi Gibbs se soucierait-il de lui ? Il n'était qu'un plaisantin, plutôt doué pour le travail d'infiltration mais pas assez professionnel dans ses enquêtes de terrain pour que son boss en tienne compte. Alors, pourquoi le gardait-il dans l'équipe ? Pourquoi ne le renvoyait-il pas définitivement ?

Ça serait tellement plus facile pour tout le monde et sûrement moins dur que de devoir vivre dans l'ombre de cette équipe, de Gibbs. Il devait avancer, arrêter de se cacher derrière de faux semblants. Si jamais il arrivait à clore cette enquête, il démissionnerait sur le champ. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Il était temps qu'il accepte ce qu'il était et il ne pourrait pas le faire à côté de cet homme qu'il portait aux nues.

_« Je ne veux pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux quand il saura. Je ne peux pas non plus renfermer ce que je ressens quand il est près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui et en même temps, je crève à petit feu qu'il ne me voit pas, ne cherche pas à voir au-delà du masque. Que dois-je faire ? »_

Il s'occupa comme il put le reste de la journée avant de repartir surveiller la petite maisonnée. Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se passa. Le dimanche matin, il suivit la famille jusqu'à l'église, puis décida de passer voir si William était rentré. Quand il arriva chez son amant, il le trouva dans un sale état. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure boursouflée et sanguinolente, il se tenait les côtes et avait du mal à marcher. Tony entra dans l'appartement de son compagnon et s'occupa de lui, sans lui poser de question. Will n'était pas enclin aux confidences et il pouvait comprendre. Pourtant, il aurait aimé savoir si Fine et White étaient dans le coup. Devant le regard suppliant de Tony, le jeune homme admit juste qu'il avait eu un petit accident pendant son entraînement et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

_« Je suis désolé, Will. Tu ne méritais pas ce traitement. J'aurais dû agir plus rapidement. Si au moins, tu me disais ce qui s'est passé. Plus tard, pour le moment, je te laisse tranquille. »_

DiNozzo pensa que pour le moment, William avait besoin de repos et non d'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Il l'aida à s'installer sur son lit et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il serait temps plus tard de parler de son agression car il était sûr que c'en était une. Rapidement, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. En fin d'après-midi, Tony se leva, après avoir pris un moment pour regarder son amant. Il avait tout l'air d'un enfant perdu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise de faire attention à lui et surtout de se méfier de ce White et de ce Fine.

Il rappela Abby, lui demandant de vérifier si d'autres cas de morts avaient eu lieu dans les différentes affectations du sergent-chef White et du sergent Fine. Elle assura qu'elle s'en occuperait dès le lendemain matin, mais réclama quand même une explication, qu'il promit de lui donner à son retour au NCIS.

-Abby, pas de question pour le moment supplia t-il.

-Tony, je suis sûre que je peux faire plus pour t'aider dit-elle sincèrement.

-Abby, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça en toute confiance. C'est important, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. Je te promets de tout te raconter dès que cette histoire sera finie.

-Promis ?

-Je te le promets, ma belle. Et ne dis rien à Gibbs dit-il ajoutant à ses dires un magnifique sourire.

-Je te contacte dès que j'ai quelque chose.

-Merci, Abs.

Will se réveilla avec des douleurs un peu partout sur son corps. Tony lui apporta de quoi se restaurer puis lui demanda de s'expliquer sur ses blessures. Il refusa précipitamment, disant à Tony que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'était rien pour lui. DiNozzo voyait la colère dans ses yeux mais aussi de la peur. Tony décida de lui dire toute la vérité, sur leur rencontre, sur son attachement au fil des jours, sur les deux victimes, sur White et Fine, sur la découverte de son passé avec White junior, des risques de côtoyer ces deux hommes...

-Comprends-moi, Will. Je sais que tu es en danger.

-Tu as osé fouiller dans mon passé. De quel droit ?

-J'ai peur pour toi et quand j'ai appris pour le fils de White...

-Suffit, Tony. Je t'interdis de te mêler de ma vie privée.

-Je suis sur cette enquête et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'aux deux autres.

William était dans une rage monstre après ses aveux. Son amant avait fouillé dans son passé, lui avait menti et voulait s'occuper de son futur, prétextant vouloir le protéger. Il ne le supportait pas. Il bouscula l'agent du NCIS avec force.

-Laisse-moi, DiNozzo ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Sors de chez moi !

-Will, attends. Tu es en danger !

-Je suis assez grand pour me défendre. Va t'en et ne t'approche plus de moi. Jamais.

Tony voyait la détermination dans ses yeux et décida de le laisser se calmer en partant de chez William. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'écroula sur le sol. Il était en train de le perdre comme il avait perdu toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui. Il devait se reprendre et continuer ses recherches. Il souhaitait le sauver même s'il ne le voulait plus le voir. Il attendit que minuit passe, pour rejoindre les bureaux du NCIS. Sachant pertinemment que la prochaine victime serait Will, il abandonna la planque devant chez la famille Fine-Sanders. Il avait un travail à faire et il allait le faire.

**A suivre...**

Vous voulez une suite ?


	5. Chapitre 4 – Confrontation

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Désolée pour le retard, je suis en pleine révision. J'ai trop peu de temps pour publier mais je prend le temps aujourd'hui.

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma première fic sur le NCIS et qui m'encouragent à continuer.

Et surtout un grand merci à ma bêta préférée Chtimigirl, sans qui je n'aurais pu finir.

Les mésaventures de Tony sont loin d'être terminés. Petit épisode pour donner un côté encore plus mélancolique à la vie de notre Italien préféré.

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 4 – Confrontation**

Tony avait sorti tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette enquête et descendit dans une des salles d'interrogatoire pour pouvoir s'étaler au mieux et ne pas être dérangé au cas où une équipe rentrerait plus tôt. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il avait une mission. Will et Elisabeth étaient en danger et il devait les sauver.

Il commença par reprendre les deux dossiers des victimes, vérifia leur passé, reprit les rapports faits sur les lieux des meurtres, toujours à la recherche d'une preuve impliquant White et Fine, qui aurait échappé à l'équipe. Les photos s'étalaient sur la table et il imaginait, sans problème, les horreurs que ces deux soldats avaient vécues. Il en eut un haut le cœur. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et continuer ses investigations.

_« Il faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite. William est en danger et évite de voir la réalité. Je me refuse à ce qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Concentre-toi, DiNozzo, le temps joue contre toi. »_

Il prit les rapports d'autopsies établis par le docteur Mallard. Il les relut attentivement pour ne pas louper une information importante. Les dossiers étaient extrêmement bien détaillés, même trop au vue de l'envie de vomir qui le prit. Toutes ces marques, toutes ces blessures étaient horribles et les victimes avaient dû souffrir le martyre avant de rendre leur dernier souffle.

Il s'interrogea sur une des remarques que le légiste avait faite. Le Docteur Mallard pensait qu'ils avaient surement été maltraités quelques jours avant leurs meurtres. D'anciennes ecchymoses en étaient la preuve flagrante.

«-Plusieurs anciens hématomes sont à signaler en plus de ceux causés pendant la bagarre. La deuxième personne a des ecchymoses postérieures identiques avait dit Ducky.

-Passage à tabac ?

-Oui, plusieurs jours auparavant, leur corps est couvert d'ecchymoses mais moins de plaies. En enlevant le sang, j'ai pu mettre en avant cette manœuvre précédente, les fractures sur le nez et la mâchoire sur le second commençaient à peine à se recalcifier précisa le légiste.

-Combien de jours avant ?

-Deux à quatre jours, je ne peux pas être plus précis. »

Là, il n'avait plus de doute, William Bell serait la prochaine victime.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il puisse le prouver pour que Gibbs accepte de protéger le première classe Bell. Mais comment le faire sans dévoiler ses penchants et son attachement à ce soldat ? Il avait insisté, dès le départ, pour dire que c'était un crime homophobe, mais son amant ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il était gay, comment faire en protégeant son secret ?

_« Mieux vaut ça que la mort d'autres marines sur la conscience. J'aurais toujours la possibilité de refaire ma vie ailleurs, une fois cette enquête bouclée. »_

Il fit une compilation de ce qu'il avait trouvé et monta un dossier, incluant le nom du première classe William Bell, victime d'une agression, demandant qu'on le surveille comme étant peut-être la prochaine victime. Quand il mit le point final à son rapport, il regarda l'heure. 7 heures, Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe n'allaient pas tarder. Il rangea le tout et remonta à l'Open space. Il posa son dossier sur le bureau de son patron puis le reste sur le sien. Il avait encore le temps de prendre une douche avant leur arrivée, il en avait besoin. Et il se dirigea vers la salle.

Quand Gibbs arriva, tôt, comme à son habitude, à l'agence avec son café dans la main, il vit immédiatement que DiNozzo était déjà arrivé. Enfin ses affaires et le retour de son bordel sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être le premier au travail, bien au contraire. Il remarqua ensuite le rapport posé sur son bureau, le prit en mains et le lut entièrement en buvant sa drogue préférée.

-Beau travail ! Comme j'en ai rarement vu de la part de DiNozzo.

Il regarda attentivement le dossier, les trouvailles de son agent, les noms que Tony avançait pour les suspects ainsi que celui d'une possible prochaine victime. Il fit la grimace à l'énoncer de ces noms, de leurs états de carrière sans reproche et du rapprochement que DiNozzo faisait avec les meurtres. Comment pouvait-il encore penser à cette vision de l'enquête ?

_« Que me prépares-tu, DiNozzo ? Il est peut-être temps qu'on mette cartes sur table. Je croyais que ces trois jours t'auraient remis les idées en place. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Cherches-tu à te faire virer ? Ça ne se passera pas aussi simplement ? »_

Il faudrait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec son agent senior. Cela devait cesser. Il faisait cavalier seul et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De plus, l'équipe avait continué les investigations en son absence et avait déjà arrêté un suspect, qui était toujours en garde à vue et à deux doigts de craquer, il s'en chargerait comme à son habitude. Le soldat appréhendé était connu pour sa violence et ne doutait pas de son implication dans les deux meurtres.

Il referma le dossier, but les dernières gouttes du breuvage et décida de trouver son agent pour avoir une conversation, des plus sérieuses, avec lui. Il devait le remettre sur le droit chemin, par tous les moyens et il le ferait. Il n'avait pas envie de le virer mais s'il s'entêtait sur cette voie, le directeur Morrow demanderait sa tête et il ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger cette fois ci. Vu l'heure, il ne pouvait être qu'aux douches communes. Il hâta le pas et descendit le rejoindre.

_« A nous deux, DiNozzo ! »_

-Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. Allez, DiNozzo, un peu de courage. Gibbs ne va pas te manger. Au pire, il te rabaissera une fois de plus ou te virera.

DiNozzo apprécia l'eau chaude sur son corps endolori par les heures de travail. Il avait besoin de se délasser avant d'affronter le regard de Gibbs sur lui. L'eau bienfaisante sur son corps meurtri fut accueillie comme un bonheur non dissimulé. Il commença à se savonner, tout en pensant aux derniers évènements. Il espérait juste que son patron regarderait son rapport avec attention et qu'il fouillerait un peu plus dans cette direction.

Il ne voyait pas autre chose à faire, surtout seul, il n'arriverait pas à surveiller les deux suspects et William. Il avait besoin d'aide et espérait que Gibbs accepterait de le suivre dans ses déductions. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était têtu et que si son intuition ne l'envoyait pas vers ses élucubrations, il ne pouvait pas les nommer autrement sans preuve directe, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

Il se sentait perdu dans ses pensées et refusait de croire que son boss ne le suivrait pas. Gibbs avait de l'intuition mais lui aussi en avait et cela lui avait permis de résoudre un nombre incalculable d'affaires dans le passé, quand il était flic. Mais depuis qu'il était au NCIS, il n'avait plus réellement son mot à dire, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Kate dans l'équipe. Chaque fois qu'il proposait quelque chose, ses équipiers le regardaient comme s'il venait de dire une ânerie, et sa collègue y allait toujours de son commentaire cynique sans oublier la tape derrière la tête administrée par son boss pour lui éclaircir les idées.

_« Pourquoi es-tu aussi injuste avec moi ? Je suis capable de plus que de n'être vu comme l'amuseur publique du NCIS. Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? »_

Plus d'une fois il avait eu raison, mais c'était toujours elle qui avait droit au « bon travail » de son patron. Il savait que Gibbs écoutait sans douter la jeune femme et que lui n'était considéré que comme le bouffon de service. Il se reprit, arrêta l'eau puis posa son front sur le carrelage froid, son patron allait suivre son intuition, il le fallait.

Gibbs était arrivé dans la salle et entendit l'eau couler dans l'une des douches. Il se rapprocha pour vérifier que c'était bien son agent. Il s'arrêta net devant la nudité de l'autre homme. Il avait une vue superbe sur son dos, ses fesses... Il regarda le corps du jeune homme qui avait posé son front contre le mur de la douche. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Quel magnifique corps. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras. »_

Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pourtant depuis toujours le jeune homme lui donnait envie de mieux le connaître et depuis quelque temps, cela devenait plus dur de cacher son attachement envers lui. Mais il ne devait pas, Tony était un homme à femmes et se vantait suffisamment de ses conquêtes pour le savoir. Que ferait-il d'un ex marine hargneux dans sa vie ? C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il intensifiait les claques derrière la tête et essayait de l'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre ces petits moments de contemplation qu'il se permettait au travail.

DiNozzo sortit de la douche, inconscient de la présence de son chef dans l'embrasure de la porte et surtout de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Gibbs se reprit, il devait parler à Tony de l'enquête et de son rapport qui ne servait à rien, puisque résolue de son point de vue. Mais il ne l'avait toujours pas vu, trop préoccupé par ses pensées et à s'essuyer.

Il le vit se sécher les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, se frictionner le reste du corps et enfin attacher une serviette autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas bougé, se permettant de reluquer le jeune homme au passage, imaginant ses mains à la place de la serviette. Le patron voulut se reculer pour que son agent ne le surprenne pas dans cette contemplation mais il ne put faire un pas en arrière, et puis, c'était trop tard, Tony venait de se retourner et de le voir.

-Bonjour, Boss. Un problème ? dit-il avec un sourire à la DiNozzo.

Gibbs ne répondit pas tout de suite, cédant la place à son agent pour qu'il puisse regagner le vestiaire, afin de se rhabiller. Tony passa devant lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit à cette heure du jour. Il remarqua le changement de regard sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été son patron, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Non ! Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne pouvait pas le regarder comme ça. Il devait sûrement avoir lu son rapport et voulait lui en parler. Comme son chef n'avait toujours pas répondu à son problème, DiNozzo prit le temps de s'habiller sous l'œil insistant de l'autre homme. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, se retourna et fit face à Gibbs.

-Un problème, Boss ?

-Hum... Oui ! Il faut qu'on parle.

-Tu as lu mon rapport, c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

-Oui, Tony. Il est temps que l'on en parle sérieusement.

-Boss, je te jure que c'est la vérité.

-Descends de ton nuage, DiNozzo.

-Mais, Gibbs, je sais que j'ai raison.

-Le coupable a déjà été appréhendé, hier dans la journée.

-Comment ?

-Un passé de délinquant, une histoire de bagarre avec l'une des victimes. Tout concorde en apparence.

Tony s'entêtait dans sa supposée intuition. Malgré ces deux jours de congé, il avait continué à trifouiller dans ce sens. Il le voyait, il allait encore vouloir lui imposer son idée.

-Mais pourtant...

-DiNozzo, redescends sur terre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes élucubrations.

Il lui donna une tape sur la tête pour le ramener à la réalité. Tony ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

-Sois sérieux pour une fois. L'affaire est classée et on n'en reparle plus. Compris ?

-Mais... Euh... Boss, et si ce n'était pas...

-La ferme, DiNozzo. Je croyais avoir été assez clair.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de s'emporter l'un contre l'autre. Ça allait mal se finir pour l'un d'eux et le plus jeune savait qu'il serait le perdant, s'il ne faisait pas attention.

-Je sais que j'ai raison. Gibbs, laisse-moi te le prouver... dit-il plaintif.

-Non !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux plus entendre ça. Tu remontes à ton bureau, tu finis tes rapports et tu ne t'approches plus de cette enquête, si tu veux encore faire partie de l'équipe.

-Boss.

-Maintenant, DiNozzo. Et prends les escaliers.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remonta immédiatement à son bureau, juste à temps pour voir l'arrivée de ses deux collègues. Il leur sourit en disant bonjour puis commença à relire ses rapports en suspens. Kate essaya de savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi il était là si tôt mais il lui dit seulement qu'il avait du travail et pas de temps à perdre en balivernes.

Kate regarda dans la direction de Tim qui lui fit un signe d'incompréhension. Puis ils regagnèrent leur bureau respectif. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gibbs entra dans l'Open-Space, son éternel café à la main. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony, celui-ci releva sa tête vers lui. Le patron se rapprocha de son oreille.

-Plus de bêtise, DiNozzo.

Tony ne répondit pas mais lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. Il se remit immédiatement à la tâche, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire virer. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient regardé sans rien dire et avaient, eux aussi, recommencé leur travail quand Gibbs réintégra son poste. La matinée sembla interminable.

A midi, ils partirent manger ensemble, enfin non, pas tous, Tony avait refusé, expliquant qu'il devait aller voir Abby et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec ces trois-là dans un moment de détente. Ils le laissèrent donc seul à son bureau. Gibbs fit demi-tour et se pencha au-dessus de son poste de travail.

-J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre, DiNozzo. Pas de bêtise en mon absence et arrête de cogiter dans ton coin.

-Je sais, boss, sinon, tu me vires. J'ai compris le message.

-Bien, mais si tu n'obéis pas, avant de te virer, je m'occuperais de ton cas et de tes petites fesses.

-J'ai compris, boss.

Gibbs lui donna une claque derrière la tête et rejoignit l'ascenseur où l'attendaient Kate et Tim. Tony avait dégluti en écoutant les paroles de son patron. Il se remit les idées en place, oui, Abby. Dans la matinée, il avait reçu un mail de la jeune femme, lui signalant qu'elle avait attaqué les recherches qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'elle l'attendait à midi pour lui en parler. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas risquer les foudres de son boss. Il appela pour se faire livrer une pizza géante et du Caf-Pow pour Abby et lui-même. Une fois la commande arrivée, il descendit la rejoindre à son labo.

A suivre...

Alors ?


	6. Chapitre 5 – Sur le fil du rasoir

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Je dois avouer que j'aime bien l'esprit torturé de Tony. Un nouveau cap dans cette histoire.

Merci à Yaone-Kami, Sara, Sirius 8, Pandy74 et Washington-jones pour leur commentaires d'encouragements.

Je remercie ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 – Sur le fil du rasoir**

Comme à son habitude, Tony la trouva en train d'écouter de la musique très forte, se mouvant agréablement sur un rythme endiablé mais toujours pianotant sur son sacro-saint clavier. Il se remémora leur première rencontre, puis les bons moments passés ensemble, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle finit par se retourner et se jeta littéralement sur lui et le débarrassa de la pizza et de l'une des boissons. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant des trouvailles de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien de bien concret mais en approfondissant, elle avait débusqué une possible corrélation avec ce que voulait Tony. Enfin presque.

Il y avait eu à trois reprises des morts suspectes, peu de temps après le départ des deux hommes, de certaines bases militaires. Une enquête avait été faite à chaque fois mais elles avaient été classées sans suite au bout d'un moment. Fine et White n'avaient jamais été inquiété, car absents lors des crimes. Elle avait aussi remarqué que les deux hommes n'avaient intégré leur nouvelle affectation que le lendemain des meurtres. D'après elle, ils avaient eu le temps de les perpétrer mais elle n'avait aucune preuve pour le prouver. Elle proposa, avec exultation, d'en parler à Gibbs, qui, lui, trouverait sûrement de quoi les inculper.

À ces mots, Tony fit la grimace. Abby l'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qui l'embêtait. Alors, il lui raconta ses aléas avec leur patron, l'interdiction de continuer dans cette voie et son probable renvoi du NCIS, s'il s'entêtait. La laborantine fit la grimace devant l'aveu de son équipier. Elle connaissait assez Gibbs pour savoir qu'il ne disait jamais rien en l'air. Pourtant, la piste de Tony lui semblait plus qu'intéressante, mais comment l'expliquer à leur boss ? DiNozzo lui fit promettre de ne pas lui en parler pour le moment, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus de preuves. Elle accepta à contrecœur.

-Nous n'avons pas assez de preuves et si Gibbs l'apprend, je ne risque pas de faire de vieux os ici.

-Il ne te ferait pas ça.

Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle.

-On parle de Gibbs, Abby. N'oublie pas qu'avant mon arrivée, il avait réussi à virer plus de huit personnes en deux mois.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Gibbs tient à toi. Bon peut-être pas exactement comme toi, mais je suis sûre qu'il te considère, au moins, comme un ami.

-Dans tes rêves, Abs et certains des miens... Je ne fais pas l'unanimité au NCIS et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'au premier faux pas, il me virait avec perte et fracas se souvint-il.

-J'ai du mal à le croire. Viens là, que je te fasse un gros câlin, mon Tony. Tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami, Tony dit-elle en l'encerclant de ses petits bras.

-Tu es ma seule amie, Abby. Je t'aime comme une sœur à qui j'aimerais pouvoir me confier avoua t-il à la jeune gothique.

-Je suis à ton entière disposition, mon Tony. C'est quand tu veux. Je sais garder les secrets, tu le sais. La preuve, je n'ai jamais dévoiler ce que tu m'avais confié sous le coup de l'alcool.

-Je sais... Merci, Abby d'être là pour moi.

L'heure du repas étant terminée, ils se séparèrent, tout en se promettant de continuer les recherches dans le dos du chef d'équipe. Abby promit de ne pas lâcher prise et le contacterait si elle avait d'autres nouvelles. En attendant, elle lui enverrait par mail ce qu'elle avait déjà. Il la remercia de son aide et la serra dans ses bras avant de regagner son poste.

En remontant, Tony trouva son équipe déjà au travail. Il s'enquit des nouvelles mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Gibbs devait retourner interroger le soldat arrêté pour cette affaire, avec le dossier monté par Kate et McGee. Son patron lui demanda de se concentrer sur ses rapports en retard et sortit de l'Open-Space suivi de Tim et Kate. Il ouvrit son mail et trouva le dossier concocté par Abby. Il le lut de A à Z puis, il en profita pour appeler l'un des enquêteurs pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses investigations.

L'homme lui apprit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé sur la victime, mais qu'en allant plus en avant, il avait découvert que ses préférences sexuelles l'avaient poussé à faire des recherches dans le milieu gay du coin. Ses supérieurs en ayant eu écho, lui avait demandé de classer l'affaire sans plus d'explication.

Tony raccrocha au moment où son équipe remontait des salles d'interrogatoire. Gibbs était dans une rage folle et partit immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur Morrow. Todd et McGee faisaient une tête de six pieds de long. Kate apprit à DiNozzo que le suspect refusait de cracher le morceau, malgré l'interrogatoire forcé de leur boss.

-S'il n'est pas coupable, il ne risque pas de craquer affirma le jeune homme.

-Tony, toutes les preuves sont contre lui.

-Plutôt l'absence de preuve, agent Todd.

-Pardon ? demanda le bleu.

Kate et McGee le regardèrent bizarrement, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie qu'il pouvait dire.

-Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve valable contre lui, à part un passé de violence et une petite altercation entre lui et le lieutenant. Juste de quoi lui coller un avertissement.

-Mais ça ne va pas, Tony. Gibbs est sûr d'avoir le bon coupable et toi, le petit flicaillon de Baltimore pense en savoir plus ? pesta l'agent Todd.

Elle vouait une confiance sans borne sur les intuitions de leur patron et considérait DiNozzo comme un adolescent puéril, qui voulait faire croire qu'il pouvait être un fin limier.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Kate mais tu reconnaîtras que votre dossier est un peu vide.

-Je... Je ne suis pas d'accord, on a travaillé comme des malades pour l'épingler et le boss ne ferait rien s'il n'était pas sûr de son coup intervint Tim.

-Il n'a rien de concret et il le sait, sinon il ne tirerait pas une tête de six pieds de long.

-Tu te prends pour qui, DiNozzo de dire une chose pareille sur notre patron ?

-Juste une intuition, Catleen.

-Depuis quand es-tu capable d'une telle performance, Tony ?

-J'en ai toujours été capable, le bleu, il suffit juste qu'on m'en donne l'opportunité.

-Un problème, DiNozzo ?

Tony changea de couleur en reconnaissant la voix de son boss. Gibbs avait suivi de loin l'échange de ses agents. Il avait été fier de l'agent Todd et de McGee qui avaient défendu ses positions contre son autre agent. Mais les mots blessants sur les capacités de DiNozzo lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de son équipe.

-Non, je retourne à mes dossiers.

Tony regagna instantanément son bureau, ferma sa boite mail encore ouverte et reprit son rapport. Kate profita du changement de DiNozzo pour dire à son patron ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Gibbs regarda le jeune homme tout en sentant la colère monter en lui plus sa subalterne lui expliquait ce que Tony affirmait. Elle avait à peine fini sa délation que Gibbs se leva d'un bon, les paroles de la jeune femme étaient pleines de venin, et il n'aimait pas ça.

_« Catleen Todd, tu ne pouvais pas te taire. Vas-y, continue à m'enfoncer. Et maintenant, le bleu qui s'y mets, en acquiesçant aux dires de Kate. Mais c'est pas possible, ils se sont tous ligués contre moi aujourd'hui. Aie ! Le regard de Gibbs ne présage rien de bon pour moi. » _

Il avait envie de les étrangler ces deux-là.

-DiNozzo, dans mon bureau immédiatement dit-il en se dirigeant sans un regard pour son équipier.

Le cœur visiblement lourd, le jeune homme se leva, jetant un dernier regard à ses amis et suivit son patron. Tony se dirigea rapidement derrière son boss. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être bon pour son matricule. Gibbs le laissa passer devant lui, entra à sa suite et attendit que les portes se referment pour arrêter l'ascenseur. Puis Gibbs se retourna sur son subalterne et le détailla de haut en bas. Il le voyait tendu, extrêmement tendu.

_« Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, enfin la fin de ma carrière au NCIS. »_

Tony se sentait minable, il avait promis de ne pas continuer dans ses élucubrations et son patron l'avait surpris en pleine fanfaronnade. Son sort était décidé. Gibbs allait le virer sur le champ et il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Tony baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pensant que ses dernières minutes au NCIS étaient arrivées.

-Cette fois, tu vas tout me raconter, DiNozzo !

Tony évita son regard et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je… Il faut que j'aille…

- Non ! Tu resteras ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté quelque chose d'assez acceptable.

- Tu t'imagines des trucs, boss.

Gibbs fulmina intérieurement. Il ne savait pas quel était le sentiment qu'il ressentait le plus intensément en lui, la colère ou l'inquiétude. Tony faisait peine à voir mais il était le leader de l'équipe et ne pouvait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Ah oui ! Et dis-moi pourquoi tu es en retard presque tous les jours ? Pourquoi es-tu très secret ces temps-ci et enfin en quoi consiste tes recherches et l'intuition que tu prétends avoir ?

Tony releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose de répondre franchement, puisse qu'il aurait toujours tort.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets, patron, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque murmura le jeune agent avec une voix dénuée de sentiment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, il faut que j'y aille.

Il y était allé fort mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre même s'il savait que cela risquait de le blesser. DiNozzo fit quelques pas pour réenclencher l'ascenseur, avant d'être rattrapé par Gibbs qui lui saisit fermement le bras.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir, boss.

-DiNozzo, parle-moi ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des élucubrations.

-Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur ta soi-disant intuition ?

-Je... Euh, je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais si Kate l'avait proposé, on serait déjà sur cette piste.

-Tu penses donc que parce que c'est toi qui l'as proposé, je me refuse à la suivre ?

-Ben, en fait, oui.

-D'accord, DiNozzo. Je te donne 48 heures pour me prouver que j'ai tort. Pas une minute de plus.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gibbs acceptait de voir où menait son enquête. Son patron appuya sur le bouton pour remonter à l'Open-Space et lui tourna le dos. DiNozzo contemplait ses chaussures, évitant de lever les yeux sur son chef. Ils entrèrent enfin dans leur espace, Tony n'avait toujours pas parlé. Gibbs le regarda s'installer à son bureau, sortant d'un tiroir, un dossier plus que consistant et imprima quelques feuilles supplémentaires.

L'agent du NCIS hésitait, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, il commençait à douter de sa propre personne et de son instinct d'enquêteur. Le silence était lourd pour tout le monde. Kate ouvrit la bouche pour s'enquérir de ce qui se passait quand Gibbs intervint.

-Nous attendons votre rapport, agent DiNozzo.

Le ton était froid et loin d'inciter Tony à parler. Il regarda encore une fois son dossier, pour trouver le courage de se lancer, avant de rencontrer les yeux sur son patron. Tony se leva donc sous le regard attentif de Gibbs et appuya sur la télécommande du téléviseur sur lequel apparurent les photos de deux hommes. Les regards de ses coéquipiers se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

Tony toussa légèrement pour se donner la force de parler et commença son exposé en évitant le regard de Gibbs.

-Je commencerais par l'enquête sur le vol des données à Norfolk qui a débuté il y a un mois. En fouillant une poubelle, j'ai découvert des boîtes d'allumettes à l'effigie d'un bar de nuit, le Queen...

Il parla aussi de sa surveillance du lieu et sa recherche sur trois hommes apparus dans cette boîte de nuit. Là, il afficha le portrait de William Bell. L'ex marine fit clairement comprendre qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait et qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir quoi. Même si Tony fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, un malaise s'installa.

-Le Caporal William Bell, 24 ans et enrôlé depuis cinq ans dans l'armée. Il fut mon premier suspect car travaillant sur le site et même dans le bâtiment. Je dois avouer que son passé de délinquant l'a mis en haut de ma liste de suspect...

Il reprit son compte-rendu, innocentant le plus jeune, expliquant l'avoir vu le jour du deuxième vol de données. Gibbs ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il parle des deux meurtres. Mais là, il n'avait fait qu'expliquer quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête. Il s'impatientait et le fit comprendre à son subalterne.

-DiNozzo, abrège.

-Euh... Oui, boss.

Tony hésita, puis, se reprenant, il continua son exposé. Il parla alors des deux meurtres, de la corrélation qu'il avait faite avec d'anciens meurtres dans une de ses enquêtes à Baltimore, de la possibilité de crimes homophobes puis où il avait vu les trois hommes affichés sur l'écran. Il expliqua ses trouvailles sur les différents suspects, états de service, vie familiale, le fait aussi que William avait été en contact avec le fils de White...

_« J'espère que Gibbs va me croire et accepter de continuer dans ce sens. Si ça ne marche pas, je ne vois plus quoi faire. »_

Là, il fit une pause pour permettre à l'équipe d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Voyant dans leurs regards qu'ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir, il reprit son exposé. Il parla du fait que les deux victimes avaient subi des violences quelques jours plus tôt, le docteur Mallard l'avait précisé dans son rapport d'autopsie. Il avait approfondi ses recherches et découvert que les deux soldats morts étaient bien gays mais le cachaient à la face du monde. Gibbs était de plus en plus perplexe et sa patience avait des limites.

-Et alors ? demanda Gibbs.

Tony le vit tout de suite et accéléra son exposé. Il parla de ses investigations dans ce monde de la nuit, des corrélations avec les soldats Fine et White, du fait que Madame Fine était partie pour vivre avec une autre femme et que le fils de White avait été victime d'un 'accident' qui n'avait pas été résolu pour ne pas dire que c'était un crime homophobe. Sûrement un déclencheur pour les deux soldats. Il expliqua que White junior était l'amant du première classe Bell et qu'il pensait que papa White l'avait découvert car William avait subi depuis peu un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme.

-Ce qui concorde parfaitement avec nos autres victimes. La haine que doit ressentir cet homme contre celui qu'il pense être responsable du changement de 'cap' de son fils. L'inspecteur responsable de l'enquête de l'époque m'a confirmé que pour lui, la mort de White junior était un crime homophobe et que son père était fou de rage. Heureusement que le jeune homme n'était pas dans les parages à ce moment là. Ce fut sûrement le déclencheur pour le sergent-chef White.

Il stoppa là dans son rapport. Il sentait sa voix défaillir en parlant de son amant et du risque qu'il encourait. Gibbs avait bien remarqué que son agent était émotionnellement attaché à cette enquête. Il devait y avoir plus entre ces deux-là. Il en était sûr. Tony se reprit, il sortit alors les recherches faites par Abby sur d'autres meurtres de type homophobe sur des bases fréquentées par les deux soldats, peu après leurs départs. Il y voyait là, la preuve de leurs implications dans les meurtres et sûrement les vols de données puisque ces deux victimes étaient sur ces rapports. Puis il se tourna vers Gibbs pour lui dire, tout simplement.

-La prochaine victime sera le première classe William Bell.

Il attendit une réaction qui se faisait attendre. Kate et Tim avaient baissé les yeux, se demandant ce qu'allait dire leur patron. Ils trouvaient les explications de Tony tirées par les cheveux, mais qui pouvait dire. Gibbs finit par se lever, s'approcha de son agent senior et lui prit le rapport des mains. Il regarda deux trois informations puis se tourna sur McGee.

-McGee, vérifiez les données avec les enquêteurs de l'époque.

-Euh... Oui, Monsieur.

-Kate, approfondis les recherches sur la femme de Fine et la mort du fils de White.

-Mais...

-Oui, agent Todd

-Tu ne crois pas sérieusement à cette histoire ?

-Je ne sais pas, Kate mais je dois dire que ce rapport est bien monté. On peut toujours voir où ça nous mène.

-Mais tu n'y penses pas ? DiNozzo et ses élucubrations, tu ne vas pas le suivre dans cette débâcle bava t-elle.

-Suffit, agent Todd. DiNozzo, avec moi dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Tony se leva et le suivit comme s'il allait devant le peloton d'exécution. Ils prirent l'ascenseur sans un mot puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture. DiNozzo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il fut encore plus surpris quand son boss lui envoya les clés du véhicule. Il l'interrogea du regard, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Gibbs adorait le faire mijoter mais il le savait suffisamment tendu pour ne pas insister.

-A Norfolk, DiNozzo. A Norfolk.

-Oui, bien sûr, Boss.

Et ils montèrent en voiture, direction la base navale.

**A suivre...**

Un petit commentaire pour savoir si ça vous plait ?


	7. Chapitre 6  Course contre la montre

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci à Sirius08, Lokness et Pandi74 pour leur gentille reviews et tous ceux qui n'ont pas le temps d'en laisser mais qui lisent mon histoire avec intérêt.

Chapitre court mais qui a son importance...

Je remercie ma gentille bêta Chtimigirl pour son travail exemplaire.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 - Course contre la montre**

Sur la route allant à Norfolk, les deux agents du NCIS ne parlèrent pas. Le silence était même pesant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Pourtant, d'habitude Gibbs demandait à Tony de se taire mais là, il aurait voulu qu'il déblatère, même des âneries. Un comble pour le chef de l'équipe. Il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il avait envie de le voir sourire, rire de bon cœur mais surtout revoir en lui, l'enfantin agent qu'était Anthony DiNozzo. Il avait envie de le dérider, alors il commença à parler.

-Alors DiNozzo, si tu me disais comment s'est passée cette infiltration dans le monde de la nuit ?

-Hein ?

_« Où voulait en venir son patron ? »_

-Ça t'a fait quoi de te faire reluquer par ces mecs ?

_« Holà, terrain glissant » pensa Tony. _

Mais il devait répondre.

-Rien de spécial, c'est comme avec une femme, j'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

-Tu t'es fait draguer ?

Là, Tony sentit Gibbs vraiment intéressé.

-Ben, en fait, oui.

Il hésitait ne pouvant pas parler de William sans se dévoiler.

-Et ?

Là, le jeune homme n'avait plus le choix.

-Une pulpeuse blonde à la Marylin Monroe avec une voix de ténor. Pas tout à fait mon genre, boss.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction et à cet instant, il le vit sourire.

-Et quel est ton genre ?

_« Gibbs voulait lui faire avouer quoi ? » _

Il ne savait pas mais cette petite conversation avait détendu l'atmosphère. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il rêvait d'un gaillard un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux grisonnants et un caractère de chien... Mais il ne lui semblait pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler et ce moment ne viendrait sûrement jamais, alors...

-Aucun en particulier, du moment que je passe du bon temps et que je puisse faire pâlir d'envie Kate ou Tim en racontent mes exploits.

_« Ça, c'est ce que Gibbs voulait sûrement entendre de la part de son agent senior » pensa Tony._

Gibbs était content de lui, il avait réussi à dérider son jeune subalterne. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il était important pour lui. Il savait qu'il était plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres membres de son équipe, parce qu'il avait vu en lui de grandes capacités gâchées par son côté gamin. Il voulait pour lui un avenir meilleur, mais que voulait DiNozzo. Avec cette dernière réplique, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il lui assena une tape derrière la tête mais bien moins forte que d'habitude.

-Aie !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des âneries pareilles.

-Je... Euh !

Il se demandait quoi dire quand...

-On est arrivé, Boss.

-Bien. Direction le service informatique de la base, DiNozzo.

Tony hésita, il allait y trouver William, et celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour l'envoyer balader devant son patron qui finirait par comprendre.

-Oui, chef.

Il gara la voiture devant le bâtiment principal. Gibbs précéda son agent et demanda à voir le chef des opérations. On les dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine de corvette John Fitz. Celui-ci leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir pendant qu'il finissait sa conversation téléphonique. Quand il eut raccroché, il s'enquit de savoir ce que voulait les deux agents du NCIS. Gibbs lui expliqua qu'ils avaient une piste sur le vol des données qui semblait intervenir dans une de leurs autres enquêtes. Il demanda à voir le première classe William Bell, ainsi que le responsable du poste réceptionnant et inscrivant les fichiers incriminés.

Le capitaine Fitz sembla hésiter. Puis il leur dit que Bell était en congé pour la journée et leur proposa de rencontrer le lieutenant Rabb qui chapeautait le groupe d'informaticiens. Suivant Fitz et Gibbs deux pas en arrière, DiNozzo prit son portable perso et appela Will. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il hésita, devait-il laisser un message ? Il dit alors simplement

_« William, c'est Tony. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. S'il te plait. C'est important. » _

Et il raccrocha. Son patron l'avait vu faire, du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour son subalterne, bien qu'évitant de le montrer. DiNozzo lui cachait quelque chose d'important et il découvrirait quoi.

-Messieurs ! Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

Rabb était devant eux. D'apparence plutôt froide et un regard bizarre, l'homme parlait professionnellement, sans émotion.

-Avez-vous eu de nouveaux vols de données ?

-Aucun, Monsieur.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur William Bell ?

-Bon élément, quant il le veut. Très doué en informatique mais cantonné à la maintenance...

Tony voyait Gibbs l'interroger mais n'entendait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. William ne l'avait pas rappelé et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait peur pour lui, peur que son intuition soit vraie. Il avait l'impression d'un vide en lui.

-Où se trouve le Caporal Bell ?

-Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Il nous a signalé un problème de famille.

-Vous avez son adresse ?

-Oui, elle se trouve dans son dossier...

Il se mit à pâlir en imaginant le corps de son amant sans vie devant lui, photographiant la scène de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort, Gibbs allait empêcher que cela arrive. Le chef se retourna sur son subalterne après son interrogatoire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air d'un mort vivant. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-On y va, DiNozzo.

Le jeune homme se reprit et suivit son patron vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis plus d'une heure et cela l'inquiétait. Arrivés devant la voiture, Gibbs prit Tony par les épaules et le retourna pour lui faire face. DiNozzo s'immobilisa devant le regard de son boss. Il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il y voyait.

-Parle-moi, Tony !

-Boss ?

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, Gibbs, j'ai juste envie que cette affaire se termine.

-Tony, je vois bien qu'il y a plus et je veux une explication, maintenant.

« Tut, tut, tut... »

L'alarme de la base venait de se mettre en marche les stoppant net dans leur conversation. Gibbs s'enquit de ce qu'il se passait auprès d'un soldat courant vers le bâtiment dont ils venaient de sortir. Il leur apprit qu'il y avait une alerte à la bombe. Il devait faire évacuer l'immeuble et trouver la bombe.

Gibbs lui expliqua qu'il prenait les choses en main. Il fit signe à DiNozzo pour qu'il appelle leur équipe, le service de déminage. Celui-ci hocha la tête en prenant son portable et composa le numéro de Kate. Il exposa rapidement le problème. Elle s'occuperait de contacter les services dont ils auraient besoin pendant que lui et Gibbs évacueraient le personnel encore présent dans la base.

-Il y a urgence, Kate.

-Ok, McGee est déjà à la voiture. Nous serons là dans vingt minutes.

-Bien.

Rapidement, Tony prit la suite de Gibbs qui désigna à son équipier les étages. Il y avait trois niveaux. DiNozzo monta au dernier, Gibbs prit le second et demanda au soldat près de lui de s'occuper de faire évacuer le rez-de-chaussée. Chacun s'occupa de son travail.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le personnel du bâtiment avait été évacué et attendait les ordres des services de sécurité. Gibbs et Tony n'avaient pas le temps de penser à leur autre enquête, ils couraient dans tous les coins et recoins de l'immeuble à la recherche de la bombe. Les hommes de la sécurité faisaient de même sous les directives de Gibbs, mais personne ne trouva d'engin explosif.

DiNozzo n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis dix bonnes minutes. Son patron se demandait où son entêté d'employé pouvait être. Il essaya de le joindre mais sans succès. En interrogeant les personnes présentes, il apprit qu'il s'était dirigé vers les sous-sols à la recherche des vestiaires et d'autres personnes. Arrivé près de l'endroit, il appela son agent à haute voix.

-Tony !

-Ici, Boss. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'objet en question.

Il le trouva couché sous une petite table, d'où seul sortait le bas de son corps. Il semblait occupé à vérifier les contours du petit meuble.

-DiNozzo, ne me dis pas que tu essaies de désamorcer la bombe tout seul ?

-Non, boss. J'essaie seulement de la sortir de cet endroit. Il reste quatre minutes avant l'explosion et le temps de faire venir les démineurs, elle aurait explosé.

-DiNozzo, sors de là immédiatement. Tout le personnel a été évacué, il ne reste plus que nous, on a le temps de s'échapper.

-Trois minutes, Boss. Je ne crois pas que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Tony ?

-En essayant de la sortir de là, je me suis coincé et je ne peux plus bouger au risque de la déclencher. Je crois que tu devrais partir sur le champ.

-Je ne pars pas sans toi, DiNozzo.

Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et regarda l'engin. Une des vis le maintenant était tombée près de la main de Tony. Le jeune homme l'immobilisait de son mieux. Gibbs contacta les démineurs pour avoir la marche à suivre. Plus que deux minutes, le temps leur était compté. Il décrivit la bombe, demandant comment la désamorcer. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil, lui intima de sortir et qu'il arrivait. Mais Gibbs ne voulait pas laisser son agent.

-Tu devrais y aller, Boss. Je vais attendre les démineurs.

-Non, je reste avec toi.

Puis il reprit sa conversation avec son interlocuteur. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gibbs restait auprès de lui. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie mais son patron n'avait pas le droit de risquer la sienne. Pourtant, dans un sens, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés dans cet ultime moment. Il l'entendit maugréer en farfouillant sur la table à la recherche du matériel dont il allait avoir besoin. Puis il le vit se coucher près de lui. Il lui tendit le téléphone pour qu'il lui tienne pendant qu'il essayait de désamorcer la bombe.

-C'est fait. Après ?

Tony le regardait faire. Il surveillait en même temps la minuterie qui affichait désormais une minute. Gibbs avait déjà coupé deux fils et dévissé une petite plaque cachant d'autres fils. Il en fit la description à son interlocuteur. Il fit alors une grimace. Tony comprit que ça allait être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il regarda encore les secondes défiler.

-Boss, 45 secondes, tu as encore le temps de...

-La ferme, DiNozzo.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde, ni l'un ni l'autre ne partirait sans l'autre et ils le savaient. C'était une course contre la montre mais ils avaient peur de la perdre celle-là. Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, Tony prit conscience que la mort était proche. Dix secondes, il lui restait dix secondes pour être honnête envers lui-même. Sept, six, cinq...

_« Mon dieu, nous allons mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je l'aime trop. J'aurais dû lui dire avant. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Gibbs, je t'... »_

-Je t'aime...

-Je l'ai eue. Trois secondes et on n'était plus là.

Ils avaient dit cela en même temps. Soudain, Tony prit peur, il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à son boss croyant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il espérait que Gibbs n'avait pas entendu, car sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant, il avait entendu et avait mis cela sur le compte de la peur. Lui aussi aimait son agent, son équipe qui étaient devenus sa famille. Il le regarda sortir de dessous la table, lui tendant la main pour se relever.

Déjà les démineurs arrivaient pour prendre en charge l'engin. Tony et Gibbs poussèrent un « ouf » de soulagement. Puis une main s'abattit sur la tête de DiNozzo mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait de la douceur, de la tendresse. Il osa enfin regarder son patron dans les yeux. Il put y lire le soulagement et une petite lueur qu'il ne pouvait analyser. Il allait lui parler quand Kate et McGee entrèrent dans la pièce. Leur patron se retourna sur eux.

-Kate, croquis ; McGee, empreintes ; Tony, photos.

-Ok, patron.

Chacun fit ce que leur boss venait de demander, pendant que Gibbs partit discuter avec le chef des démineurs. Il en profita pour demander les images des caméras vidéo, de lui faire un rapport sur la bombe... Tony mitrailla toute la pièce avec son appareil photo. Après, il fit le tour des casiers. Il se figea devant celui du première classe Bell. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de son amant. Il ouvrit la petite porte pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il contenait.

**A suivre...**

Alors, l'aveu ne vous choque pas trop ?


	8. Chapitre 7  Petit tour dans le passé

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci à Sirius08, Lokness, Pandi74 et love FMA pour leur com.

Désolée de ce retard dans ma publication de cette fic. Pour la peine, je vais poster deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner.

Un petit flash-back dans le passé de Tony et de Gibb. Enfin c'est ce que j'en imagine...

Je remercie ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 – Petit tour dans le passé**

Tony n'osait pas fouiller dans le casier de William Bell. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Rien de bien intéressant : une tenue de rechange, un jogging à l'effigie de la marine, deux livres sur l'informatique et l'ingénierie. Il en prit un et le feuilleta. Il vit apparaître la photographie de son amant, datant de plusieurs années, avec un autre jeune homme afro-américain de belle apparence. Il la retourna et lut le nom des deux hommes White et Bell. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et l'insouciance de la jeunesse devant eux. Il reposa le tout dans le placard métallique et reprit son téléphone portable. Il composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de Will. Toujours cette foutue messagerie.

-Vous êtes en communication avec le répondeur de William Bell. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerais.

_« Tu vas me répondre, William ? Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Réponds-moi ! Foutu d'entêté de marine. Il n'y en a pas un pour remplacer l'autre. Putain de merde, décroche, Will ! » s'énerva t-il._

Gibbs ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son agent senior. Il se souvint aussi du moment où il avait réussi à stopper la bombe et l'aveu de son subalterne. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup. Lui aussi l'aimait comme un ami et il avait été fier de lui, comme un père, et même plus. Son inquiétude avait augmenté d'un cran quand il l'avait vu s'énerver sur son portable. Le personnel, pas le professionnel. Que lui cachait-il vraiment ? Sûrement une petite amie qui se laissait désirer. Quoi d'autre pouvait l'atteindre réellement ? DiNozzo ne changerait jamais.

Non ! Il y avait autre chose derrière ce masque de grand gamin. Mais quoi ? Il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, rassurante. Tony ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il voulait juste retrouver William, en vie. Rien d'autre ne devait compter. Gibbs essayait de percer la carapace de son agent, il était peut-être temps, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il ne savait finalement rien de lui, à part ce qu'il claironnait haut et fort pour que personne ne cherche plus loin. Lui, encore moins.

Gibbs se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, à Baltimore, sur une enquête sordide, avec plusieurs meurtres à élucider. Anthony DiNozzo était un jeune inspecteur, infiltré dans un gang de trafiquants de drogue pour retrouver le meurtrier et en même temps, faire tomber le cartel du coin. Plusieurs hommes, sans rapport apparent avec le milieu de la drogue, avaient été tués dont deux militaires aux services exemplaires. Rien à première vue avec l'enquête du jeune homme, mais il avait été le premier sur les lieux d'un des crimes. L'équipe du NCIS, accompagnée du docteur Mallard, avait été envoyée sur place pour reprendre l'enquête en cours, à la demande express du chef de la police de la ville.

Ses agents de l'époque n'étaient pas des lumières. Ils avaient rejoint la dernière scène de crime et l'avaient sécurisée, en attendant la police locale. Ils mettaient un temps à arriver et quand l'inspecteur de police s'était présenté à l'un d'eux, avec son sourire charmeur, il l'avait envoyé paître. Sa tenue peu conventionnelle pour un flic, sa jeunesse, à l'époque, personne n'aurait pu lui donner plus de vingt ans, avait fait douter l'agent qui ne le prit pas au sérieux.

-Allez, petit, laisse les grands faire leur travail.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais l'inspecteur DiNozzo...

-Rentre chez toi, sale môme, tu vois bien que les professionnels sont là.

Il venait pourtant amener ses rapports sur ses investigations, parler de ses investigations, à contrecœur, et finalement, son supérieur arriva et l'appela pour venir parler à l'agent en chef du NCIS devant reprendre l'enquête. Il était monté sur ses grands chevaux en disant que l'enquête finirait aux oubliettes avec des énergumènes pareils et lui avait jeté ses dossiers au visage, sans se départir de son sourire.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Gibbs, le chef de police expliqua qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec lui. Pourtant, son jeune inspecteur était doué mais avait du mal avec l'autorité. Après plusieurs remontrances devant l'agent du NCIS, Tony avait fini par obtempérer en toisant Gibbs du regard et proposa, bizarrement, ses services pour les aider.

-J'ai découvert la deuxième victime et j'ai déjà établi un profil de ceux qui ont pu faire ça.

-Inspecteur DiNozzo, l'Agent Gibbs n'a sûrement rien à faire des élucubrations d'un petit flic de province.

-Mais, Monsieur...

-Il me semble que vous êtes déjà sur une autre enquête et je ne veux pas de vous sur celle-là.

Gibbs n'était pas contre, le jeune homme l'intriguait mais le supérieur de l'homme ne voulait pas de l'implication d'un agent infiltré travaillant en plein jour sur cette enquête, ce qui annulerait sa couverture qu'il avait mis longtemps à obtenir. Il fut alors renvoyé chez lui après plusieurs recommandations de sa hiérarchie. Il ne devait plus s'en occuper. Mais c'était loin de refroidir ses envies de résoudre l'affaire. Il pensait déjà avoir une sérieuse piste.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes. Tu parles, NCIS : Nullement Capable d'Investigation Simplifiée. Pas de doute. L'affaire est déjà close, si je comprends bien...

-DiNozzo !

Pendant deux jours, l'équipe du NCIS pataugea dans cette enquête. L'ainé des agents se sentait épié mais ne voyait rien. Les agents de Gibbs étaient des incompétents, doublés de fieffés abrutis. Ils avaient perdu plusieurs preuves, en se faisant voler leur voiture et avaient souillé une des scènes de crime. Il n'en pouvait plus de les avoir sur le dos et de ne pouvoir rien en tirer.

-Je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé cette voiture et les preuves.

-Mais, boss. On va en avoir pour des heures.

-Un problème avec ça, Agent Keller.

-Je... Euh... Ce n'est pas ça, patron. Mais nous ne sommes pas sur notre terrain, ici.

-Nous sommes sur le territoire des États-Unis d'Amérique, donc chez nous. Alors, au boulot, bons à rien.

-Oui, chef.

Il comprenait de plus en plus l'appréhension du jeune inspecteur de police. Le soir même, en rentrant à l'hôtel, Gibbs avait retrouvé la voiture garée sur le parking, avec un homme au volant. C'était l'inspecteur DiNozzo, tout sourire. Il les suivait depuis le début des investigations et avait vu les voleurs s'emparer du véhicule, juste après que les indices y furent déposés. Il avait pris l'initiative de les suivre et de reprendre le bien volé.

-DiNozzo ?

-Gibbs ! dit-il en le toisant du regard. J'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient, pas très fut-fut vos Agents très Spéciaux.

-Comment et où ? répondit Gibbs, toujours avare de mot.

DiNozzo lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, puis ce qu'il avait découvert en deux jours d'enquête en sous-marin. Intrigué par ce gamin, car il ne pouvait le considérer autrement, Gibbs l'invita à le suivre pour boire un café. Le jeune homme lui exposa son travail et la possibilité que son infiltration actuelle ait à voir avec les meurtres. Mais il était encore surveillé quand il déambulait dans les lieux de la planque et n'arrivait jamais à se trouver seul dans le bureau du chef de l'organisation, où il pensait trouver des preuves.

-Ils sont méfiants, trop à mon goût et je commence à en avoir marre de cette infiltration. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et mes preuves ne suffisent pas pour obtenir un mandat.

-Qu'en pense votre chef ?

-Que je ne suis qu'un sale gamin peureux qui devrait démissionner au lieu de faire un travail de grand a t-il dit mot pour mot. Il est fou, je sais que je suis sur la bonne piste mais entouré d'incapables.

-Hum... Je vous comprends, je ne suis pas aidé sur ce plan là.

Ses élucubrations auraient fait fuir la plupart de ses chefs mais pas Gibbs. Il trouvait que le gamin avait de bonnes preuves qui demandaient à être approfondies et que son exposé tenait la route. Il lui proposa même de l'aider dans sa tâche.

Il ne voulait pas que l'inspecteur agisse seul, surtout, au risque de sa vie. Le jeune homme voulait tellement trouver le ou les meurtriers qu'il l'avait conquis immédiatement. Il fallait maintenant trouver la meilleure façon de lui permettre d'entrer dans ce fameux bureau et de débusquer les preuves de l'implication de ce gang dans la mort de plus de cinq personnes.

-Que me proposez-vous ?

-Vous voulez m'aider ?

-DiNozzo, j'attends votre plan.

-Et bien, c'est à dire qu'il faudrait faire diversion pour que je puisse me retrouver seul assez longtemps pour obtenir les preuves dont nous avons besoin. J'ai bien une idée mais elle est risquée.

-Laquelle ?

-Le boss de l'organisation possède plusieurs hangars dans le nord de la ville...

Ce fut la première fois qu'il se dit qu'il aimerait l'avoir dans son équipe, à la place des incompétents qui lui servaient d'agents. Il le trouvait un peu trop 'risque tout' mais était bluffé par son courage et sa ténacité. Après avoir organisé une descente surprise dans un des entrepôts appartenant au trafiquant de drogue, pour les occuper et préparer le plan d'attaque qui devait suivre, ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous au même endroit, à la même heure le lendemain pour faire le point.

-Faites attention à vous, DiNozzo.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vos preuves pour clore votre enquête.

-Je veux juste éviter de me retrouver à devoir faire un rapport sur votre mort dit-il, sérieux.

-Pas la peine de faire long, vous n'aurez qu'à mettre que j'étais le meilleur inspecteur avec qui vous avez travaillé et... Pas la peine. Mes collègues se contenteront de clore mon dossier pour vous fanfaronna t-il en partant.

_« La descente dans le hangar s'était bien passée, pour une fois » pensa Gibbs._

Ses agents avaient suivi à la lettre ses ordres et tout l'immeuble avait été passé au crible. Ils avaient occupé le propriétaire des lieux et ses hommes pendant plusieurs heures, pour permettre à l'inspecteur d'avoir le temps de fouiller le bureau et de pouvoir ramener les preuves dont ils avaient besoin. Rien d'important pour leur enquête actuelle mais des motifs précieux pour les autorités locales qui pourraient s'en servir pour fermer ce lieu. Ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour l'intrépide policier de Baltimore et ses recherches.

-Fouillez partout et ne laissez rien passer avait-il assené à ses hommes.

-Oui, chef.

_« Gagner du temps pour l'inspecteur de police. » était son mot d'ordre._

Néanmoins du côté de DiNozzo, tout n'avait pas aussi bien réussi. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas eu de problème pour rejoindre le bureau du chef, laissé vacant par le départ précipité d'une partie des hommes. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait eu cet ordinateur qu'il n'arrivait pas à forcer, sans risquer de se faire prendre.

-Et merde, j'aurais dû prendre des cours. Si je m'en sors, c'est un de mes points faibles qu'il faudra changer.

Puis il y avait eu le coffre-fort, vieux modèle des années quarante, où là, il l'avait ouvert sans problème mais n'y avait trouvé que des petits carnets encodés. En faire des copies avait été long, mais il avait trouvé un appareil photo et l'avait emprunté pour aller plus vite. Il avait à peine fini d'en photographier un que les sbires du trafiquant arrivaient à la base. Il referma le coffre en vitesse, enleva la pellicule de l'appareil et sortit par la fenêtre au moment où les autres entraient.

Tony devait trouver un moyen de faire parvenir la pellicule à l'agent Gibbs, au plus vite. Il tomba sur un gamin qui traînait dans la rue, à qui il proposa 100 dollars pour la déposer à l'hôtel du leader du NCIS. Trop content, l'adolescent accepta sans demander son reste.

-N'oublie pas, petit. Tu le donnes à Gibbs et à personne d'autre. Compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Hôtel Inn sur la quatrième rue. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et ronchon avec un café à la main.

-C'est ça. Fais vite.

-Pour ce prix là, je suis même prêt à lui faire faire le tour de la ville.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaira.

DiNozzo devait repartir à la planque des trafiquants, sans se faire voir. Il n'avait pas le choix, pour protéger sa couverture, du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire.

Mais une fois de retour, il avait été reçu par un coup de matraque d'un flic véreux, qui venait le dénoncer. Après une fouille en règle, il avait été attaché à un crochet, les bras en l'air et les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Il fut alors passé à tabac pour lui délier la langue, sans résultat.

-DiNozzo, le fanfaron. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre tes sales pattes dans cette histoire.

-Vas-te faire voir, sale traître.

-Dieu merci, tu ne seras plus là suffisamment de temps pour contre-carrer nos plans répondit-il en lui envoyant un nouveau coup.

Quand le gamin, envoyé par DiNozzo, lui avait remis la pellicule contenant des photos, Gibbs avait tout de suite eu peur pour l'inspecteur de police et sa couverture. Il la fit transmettre à sa laborantine préférée pour qu'elle découvre ce que contenait le film. Une heure après réception, Abby l'appela pour lui parler des photographies obtenues et du décodage qu'elle essayait d'en faire. Rien n'était clair pour la jeune femme et elle n'en était qu'à la première page de décryptage.

-Je ne comprends rien, Gibbs. Ça n'a ni queue ni tête.

-Petite fille, j'ai besoin de réponses et vite hurla t-il.

Il y avait des noms de personnes, des adresses et des chiffres, qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être des dates, comme des montants de somme. Elle faxa la page à son patron pour le faire patienter et lui permettre de finir son travail, sans la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs. Elle allait en avoir pour des heures et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Gibbs croisa les résultats d'Abby avec la liste des victimes mais il n'y avait pas de concordance. Il demanda à un de ses agents de voir si la police de Baltimore connaissait un de ces noms et si les adresses mentionnées avaient un rapport avec une enquête ou un lieu d'un quelconque crime. Deux heures plus tard, l'agent était revenu bredouille.

-Désolé, boss. Mais les locaux ne sont pas très enclins à nous donner un coup de main.

-Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour être entouré d'une bande d'imbéciles comme vous...

Gibbs s'était mis en colère, comprenant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y aller lui-même, pour obtenir des résultats et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire confiance à ses incapables. Après avoir mis en pagaille tout le commissariat central, il était revenu avec deux preuves concrètes : un des noms correspondait à un meurtre non élucidé ; une des adresses était un lieu de prédilection du gang surveillé par DiNozzo.

-Vous voyez, avec un peu de diplomatie, on obtient des résultats.

-Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, je me suis servi. Allez, au boulot maintenant.

-Oui, boss.

Mais l'heure du rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur approchait et il ne voulait pas le louper. Il se rendit donc à l'hôtel et attendit son arrivée. La ponctualité ne semblait pas être son fort, pensa t-il en s'énervant sur son troisième café. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il poireautait dans l'attente d'un signe du jeune homme.

-DiNozzo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

En prenant sa quatrième dose de caféine, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas comment le joindre et encore moins où était la planque des trafiquants. Il fallait pourtant qu'il le retrouve et se décida à appeler son supérieur direct. L'homme ne parut pas inquiet de la disparition de son agent sous couverture, lui signalant même que ça lui arrivait régulièrement, mais qu'il revenait toujours pour finir par une semaine ou deux de repos forcé à l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est qu'un bon à rien qui se vantera d'un pseudo exploit...

-Je ne vous demande pas votre opinion mais une réponse simple à ma question.

Gibbs réitéra sa demande concernant la planque mais n'obtint rien de l'homme qui lui avait raccroché au nez, après avoir dit que cela ne le regardait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, une nouvelle heure venait de passer et il n'avait toujours pas d'information sur DiNozzo. En dernier ressort, il se décida à appeler le directeur du NCIS pour qu'il use de ses connaissances.

-Morrow.

-Monsieur le directeur, Agent Gibbs.

-Mais putain, Gibbs. Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

-J'ai un homme en danger.

-Expliquez-vous !

Morrow n'était pas heureux d'être réveillé à deux heures du matin pour si peu. Mais une fois que Gibbs lui expliqua qu'il allait trouver un autre cadavre au lieu d'un homme encore en vie s'il ne faisait rien, il accepta de l'aider. Le temps parut durer des heures. Vingt-six minutes plus tard, il obtenait l'adresse du bureau du trafiquant contre un service à rendre à son patron. Ne restait plus qu'à agir.

-Allez en route, bande de bons à rien.

-Où va t-on, boss ?

-En voiture, je conduis. Les trois agents firent une grimace, leur patron prenait le volant.

Du côté de DiNozzo, tout allait mal. Le chef de la bande était rentré de l'entrepôt, fou de rage et il avait eu un entretien avec le flic véreux. Pendant ce temps-là, les sbires du trafiquant en profitaient pour torturer l'infiltré, avec un plaisir sadique. Tony avait perdu connaissance au moins trois fois.

-Réveille-toi ! On n'en a pas fini avec toi.

-Que tu penses, abruti lâcha le captif.

-Redonne lui un coup dans sa jolie gueule, Chuck.

-Avec plaisir et...

Il était toujours attaché, les bras en l'air, flottant au gré des coups qu'il recevait. Il avait mal partout, ses épaules n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher, son torse comme son dos étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de sang, il avait l'impression d'étouffer et pensait avoir une côte cassée. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné : l'une de ses arcades sourcilières était ouverte et sanguinolente, ainsi que ses lèvres, son nez le lançait et devait sûrement être cassé et sa mâchoire le lançait.

Quand le chef revint dans la pièce, DiNozzo pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Son sourire sadique ne laissait rien présager de bon pour lui. Il le toisa du regard, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il appréhendait la suite. Le trafiquant s'approcha de lui et lui assena un coup de poing foudroyant dans le bas ventre, Tony laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux alors que les chaînes le faisaient tournoyer, lui déboîtant une épaule au passage. Tout son corps n'était que douleur. Puis il fut attrapé par la taille pour être stabiliser. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où le truand attrapait une batte de baseball.

-Inspecteur DiNozzo, de la police criminelle de Baltimore. 25 ans, pas de famille connue, aucun ami. Vous ne manquerez donc à personne. D'après votre collègue, on vous déteste même. J'aurais sûrement droit à une médaille pour mettre occupé de vous.

-Va crever, Malone, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement fanfaronna t-il. Aie !

L'homme venait de lui assener un coup de batte dans les côtes. S'il avait des doutes sur l'état de ses côtes, maintenant, il savait qu'elles étaient brisées.

-Je vais vous poser des questions simples et si les réponses me satisfont, vous mourrez sans trop souffrir.

-Je ne dirais rien, alors vous feriez bien de me tuer tout de suite. Aie !

Il reçut un autre coup mais dans son genou droit. La douleur fut fulgurante, le renvoyant cinq ans en arrière, à l'époque où il avait été brisé pendant un match de basket-ball.

-Vous aimez souffrir. Si je ne me trompe pas, il a déjà été fracturé.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Mauvaise réponse mais je vais être magnanime, j'ai eu accès à votre dossier professionnel et médical. Au contraire de vous, j'ai des amis un peu partout dans l'état et même dans le pays. Dire que c'est votre père qui a payé l'autre joueur pour vous blesser intentionnellement. Brave homme, je devrais peut-être lui dire que je me suis débarrassé d'une telle ordure. Je sais tout de vous, Anthony DiNozzo, jusqu'au nom de vos conquêtes.

-Salaud. Monstre.

L'homme se rapprocha de l'oreille du jeune homme, tout en le tapotant avec la batte et lui murmura.

-Féminines comme masculines, un véritable rebut de la société. Il reprit plus fort : Et c'est moi que tu traites de monstre, tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace. Derrière ce sourire et ce visage angélique, se cache un pervers de la pire espèce. Bon, maintenant reprenons notre discussion. Qui sait que tu es ici ?

-Personne.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Un nouveau coup percuta le corps de l'inspecteur, le faisant hurler de douleur.

-Alors, je te repose la question.

-Personne, je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai confiance en personne, vous devriez le savoir puisse que vous connaissez mon dossier lâcha t-il.

-Oui, je voulais juste être sûr. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous trouvé et où sont les preuves ?

-J'ai rien.

Son genou reçut un nouveau coup, lui faisant perdre connaissance sous la souffrance. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était évanoui, mais fut réveillé par le contact de l'eau glacée avec son corps endolori. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger et à se souvenir où il était. Les hommes en face de lui s'amusaient du spectacle. Le rictus de leur chef voulait tout dire. Tony n'en avait plus pour longtemps, surtout quand il le vit prendre un couteau et s'approcher de lui.

-J'en ai assez, je vais débarrasser le monde d'une erreur de la nature.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, Malone mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

-Personne ne te pleurera, alors ferme là pour que je termine mon travail.

-Oh ! Je devrais me sentir honorer d'être tué par le chef mais je croyais que vous ne vous salissiez pas les mains, enfin que vous n'en étiez pas capable...

La lame entra dans la chair tendre et fut retirée tout aussi vite, laissant à DiNozzo le déplaisir de voir son sang quitter son corps. Il était incapable de parler, tellement la douleur était intense.

-Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de toi. Je ne laisse personne faire ce que je préfère faire. Tu seras mon sixième...

Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était responsable de la série de meurtres. Il aurait pu sourire, en repensant qu'il avait bien fait d'installer des micros dans cette salle mais qui irait les chercher. Personne ne savait et aucun de ses collègues ne chercherait à savoir qui l'avait tué. Peut-être que ce Gibbs s'en soucierait ? Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr, il ne le connaissait pas assez. Mais, bizarrement, il lui faisait confiance.

-C'est tellement bon de voir la vie quitter un corps, doucement, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif rit-il.

Un instant, Tony supplia à un dieu de le laisser mourir. Mais non, il reçut une pluie de petits coups, dans la cuisse, les bras, puis son bourreau lacéra son ventre. Une tâche de sang se forma sur le sol, son sang, sa vie qui le fuyait goutte par goutte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait mourir, sans avoir réussi à arrêter ce monstre. Il ferma les yeux, il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il n'était que douleur et souffrance, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, s'endormir à jamais. Il n'entendait plus que les rires de son bourreau et de ses hommes. Petit à petit, il perdit contact avec la réalité pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres tant désirées.

-NCIS, Agents fédéraux. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Mettez les mains en l'air.

-Fuyez hurla le chef.

Gibbs entra à ce moment-là avec ses trois hommes. Ils firent feu sur les trafiquants qui commençaient à sortir leurs armes. Pendant près de dix minutes, la fusillade fit tomber un à un les sbires du cartel de la drogue. Tony ne bougeait pas, restant suspendu à ses chaînes.

-DiNozzo l'appela t-il.

-...

-Réponds-moi !

Gibbs prit peur pour lui, la tâche de sang sur le sol s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Quand enfin ils réussirent à arrêter les bandits, le premier geste de Gibbs fut de rejoindre l'inspecteur de police, hurlant à Ducky de le suivre.

-Ducky, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Je suis là, Jethro.

Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de venir avec eux, car Tony était vraiment mal en point. Il aida le docteur Mallard à le détacher, puis le regarda officier sur le corps ensanglanté.

-Tu vas vivre, DiNozzo furent les seules paroles de l'agent du NCIS.

-Je m'occupe de lui, Jethro. Laisse-moi faire. Allez, mon jeune ami...

La quantité de sang était impressionnante, ainsi que chacune des plaies sur ce corps inerte. Certains des cadavres dont s'était occupé Ducky paraissaient plus frais que ce pauvre jeune homme. Il nettoya le sang pour voir l'étendue des dégâts puis lui remit les clavicules en place, c'était plus facile car il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

-Je suis désolé, jeune homme de vous voir dans cet état. Mais quand vous vous réveillerez, vous souffrirez moins. Ils vous ont mis en charpie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous soulager...

-Une ambulance sur la quatrième avenue. Un policier en danger. C'est un appel prioritaire...

Gibbs avait appelé les secours qui vinrent enfin rejoindre le médecin légiste auprès de son patient. Il donna ses consignes pour le transporter et pour le soigner. Il décida de l'accompagner ainsi que le chef de l'équipe première du NCIS. Il fallait qu'ils sachent comment il s'en sortirait.

-Calme-toi, Jethro. Je suis sûr qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour secourir ce jeune homme. Il m'a l'air solide, le gamin.

-Alors pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Dire que nous aurions pu arriver trop tard.

-Mais tu es arrivé à temps, comme toujours. Il va falloir être patient...

L'attente avait été longue et insoutenable, Gibbs détestant les hôpitaux, mais il pensait qu'il le devait à cet intrépide inspecteur. Au petit matin, on était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait mieux et qu'il pouvait le voir. Le jeune homme était de bonne constitution et s'en remit miraculeusement en quelques jours. Gibbs avait pris plusieurs jours de congé pour suivre ses progrès.

Il prit alors le temps de discuter avec lui pour le connaître mais DiNozzo restait plutôt discret sur sa vie et encore plus quand l'agent du NCIS lui demanda si des collègues étaient passés prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était son seul visiteur, à part son patron qui était venu lui réclamer sa démission, qu'il avait remis sans remord.

-Comment a t-il osé ? Vous êtes un bon flic.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous diriez ça si j'avais bossé pour vous.

-J'aime le courage et vous en avez montré une bonne dose.

-C'est gentil.

Gibbs était chagriné par cet état de fait et encore plus de le voir allongé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Une semaine après, DiNozzo signa une décharge pour rentrer chez lui. Gibbs le ramena à son domicile et au moment de lui dire au revoir, il lui proposa de venir travailler avec lui au NCIS. Sûrement le plus long discours de sa vie.

-Washington ne manque pas d'attrait, le NCIS a les meilleurs agents des équipes gouvernementales.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Vous pourriez beaucoup apprendre en travaillant à mes côtés.

-Vous n'arriveriez pas à me supporter plus de deux jours. Et puis, j'ai un gros problème avec l'autorité.

-Juste une question d'éducation et de règles.

Chaque fois que le jeune homme argumentait pour lui faire changer d'avis, Gibbs trouvait une parade. Après trois quarts d'heure d'une discussion harassante pour les deux hommes, ils se quittèrent enfin, Tony promettant de réfléchir à la proposition mais ne lui laissant que peu d'espoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Réfléchissez.

Gibbs n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant plus de deux mois et un jour, en arrivant à son bureau, il le trouva à l'attendre, assis au volant de sa voiture. Son cœur avait manqué un battement en le voyant, il paraissait plus jeune dans un costume d'un grand couturier, à ne pas douter. En le voyant, l'ex inspecteur de police avait souri et enlevé ses lunettes de soleil pour le saluer.

-Bonjour, agent Gibbs

-DiNozzo, je ne pensais plus avoir de vos nouvelles. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir ?

-Disons que je passais dans le coin et que je venais voir où vous travailliez.

-Il faut dire que Washington est une ville agréable et que le boulot ne manque pas.

Il lui avait fait faire le tour du bâtiment, discuté de choses et d'autres mais ne lui proposa pas de venir travailler avec lui, cette fois-ci. DiNozzo était un peu déçu mais en y réfléchissant, Gibbs avait dû lire ses états de services, discuter avec ses anciens patrons et décidé de retirer sa proposition. Au moment de partir, il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait eu un bon feeling avec lui mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Tant pis !

-Merci pour la visite et aussi pour être resté avec moi à l'hôpital.

-C'était normal, on faisait équipe et je ne laisse jamais un de mes coéquipiers sur la touche.

-A bientôt, agent Gibbs.

-Votre convalescence est terminée ?

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme.

Tony sourit faiblement, il voulait désormais écourter ce supplice qu'était cette discussion sans but. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta, prêt à démarrer. Gibbs frappa au carreau et le jeune homme baissa sa vitre.

-Demain, 8 heures. Tous les papiers seront sur ton bureau, il ne te restera plus qu'à les signer.

-Pardon ?

-Ton poste t'attend depuis près de deux semaines, depuis la fin de ta convalescence. On réglera les autres détails quand tu seras devenu mon agent, DiNozzo.

-Demain, ok.

Un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

-Vers 9 heures, ça ira ?

-J'ai dit 8 heures, DiNozzo et ne sois pas en retard.

-Bien, Boss, à demain.

Il fut à l'heure pour la première fois de sa vie mais aussi la dernière. Il avait apporté un œil neuf, un sourire charmeur et une ténacité au boulot. Son travail n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler orthodoxe mais les résultats étaient là. Il avait eu du mal à se faire aux règles de Gibbs, mais après trois ans avec lui, il était une pierre importante de l'édifice de l'équipe première du NCIS.

Même si Gibbs se refusait à lui dire, il était son meilleur agent et avait du mal à le voir se contenter de n'être que le bouffon de service pourtant toujours à ses six, malgré le comportement de bâtard qu'il lui opposait, DiNozzo était toujours là, énergique, combatif et passionné.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment, pendant que le bleu et Kate finissaient à l'intérieur, ils devaient élucider la disparition de William Bell et en finir avec cette enquête des plus sordides. Un mauvais pressentiment consumait le plus jeune des deux, sous le regard inquiet de l'autre.

-Tony ?

-Oui, boss.

-On y va.

Gibbs donna les clés de la voiture à DiNozzo, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose et puis, il savait où chercher, il en était sûr. Mais que lui cachait-il encore ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait s'ouvrir ? Il était plutôt mal placé pour lui ordonner de s'expliquer.

_« Comment arriver à déchiffrer le casse-tête Anthony DiNozzo ? Il serait tellement plus simple que tu me parles, Tony. Je suis prêt à t'écouter. »_

Trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient et Gibbs ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de son agent senior, sinon rien. Il n'avait jamais voulu creuser, car lui non plus n'aimait pas se dévoiler mais le temps était venu d'approfondir le sujet DiNozzo. L'esbroufe avait souvent suffit au patron qu'il était mais l'ami qu'il osait prétendre être n'était pas dupe, néanmoins, il n'avait rien fait jusqu'à présent.

-Comment vas-tu, Tony ?

-J'ai connu mieux, boss.

Les dernières semaines, il l'avait vu changer, dépérir dans un sens, et il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondément en l'incriminant et faisant suspendre une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Déjà, il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait de l'avoir pris dans l'équipe pour le faire réagir mais il savait qu'il l'avait blessé.

Dès que cette enquête serait finie, il donnerait congé à tous et discuterait avec DiNozzo à cœur ouvert. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour aider son agent et l'obliger à se dévoiler. Il avait enfin envie de voir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque d'Anthony DiNozzo, ce grand gamin. D'en apprendre plus sur ce qui avait fait de lui cet homme différent des autres. Il devait lui affirmer son amitié et sa confiance, Tony en avait besoin et finalement, lui aussi. Mais il faudrait qu'il fasse un effort et accepter, lui aussi, de laisser ouverte la porte de son passé et de son cœur. Ce ne serait pas chose facile...

**A suivre...**

La suite vous plait ?


	9. Chapitre 8 – Un corps sans vie

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

L'enquête se précise. Le pauvre Tony va encore être mis à mal. Mais c'est loin de se finir...

Je remercie ma bêta Chtimigirl, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 – Un corps sans vie**

Le chemin se fit en silence entre les deux agents. Pourtant, Tony aurait aimé s'expliquer mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Son patron, de son côté, avait une multitude de questions en tête pour le jeune homme, néanmoins, il ne disait toujours rien. Il préférait le laisser se dévoiler quand Tony serait prêt à tout lui avouer. Le temps semblait être long pour les deux hommes.

A un moment, DiNozzo se sentit suivi, il fit une manœuvre d'esquive et perdit de vue la voiture qu'il pensait le poursuivre. DiNozzo se concentra alors sur le trajet le menant à l'immeuble de son amant et sûrement la prochaine victime de Fine et White. Gibbs ne le lâchait pas du regard, essayant de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Quand il stoppa le véhicule devant un bâtiment, il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.

-On y est, boss.

-Ok, allons chercher Bell.

Puis il était sorti de la voiture, suivi par son patron, en direction de l'immeuble. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Ce sentiment d'être suivi ne le lâchait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra en passant la porte d'entrée. Une partie de son secret allait être dévoilée et il avait peur de la réaction de son mentor. Avec Gibbs, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le domicile de William Bell.

-Caporal William Bell, ouvrez. NCIS annonça Gibbs.

Après avoir sonné à la porte pendant deux minutes, le boss proposa d'entrer pour vérifier s'il n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas le moindre mandat pour le faire mais il trouverait bien plus tard, comment passer outre. Au moment où il sortit son matériel pour fracturer la serrure, Tony avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement avec la clé que lui avait confié son amant. Son patron ne montra pas son étonnement et ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet.

_« Donc Tony et Bell se connaissent. DiNozzo a sa clé, ce qui prouve qu'ils sont amis. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il insistait pour le retrouver et le sauver. »_

Ils entrèrent arme au poing, vérifiant chaque pièce, en professionnel. Aucune présence du première classe Bell ou de quiconque. Ils décidèrent de fouiller entièrement l'appartement. Rien de bien intéressant à première vue. Au moment de repartir, Tony appuya sur le répondeur qui clignotait. Il entendit les messages qu'il avait laissé peu de temps avant.

_« William, c'est Tony. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. S'il te plait. C'est important. » _

_« Tu vas me répondre, William ? Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Réponds-moi ! Foutu d'entêté de marine. Il n'y en a pas un pour remplacer l'autre. Putain de merde, décroche, Will ! »_

Gibbs comprit alors qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Mais quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Puis un autre message archivé se fit entendre. Une voix rocailleuse demandait à Monsieur Bell de se présenter à l'hôpital de Bethesda car l'agent DiNozzo avait été blessé et le réclamait.

À cet instant, le visage de Tony se crispa. On avait utilisé son nom, son lien avec William pour l'attirer dans un piège. Il tapa du poing sur la table, furibond. Gibbs se rapprocha de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller, Tony ?

-Je... Oui !

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Tony ?

-William est un « ami ». Nous n'avons pas le temps pour que je te raconte tout. Il est en danger et tout est de ma faute.

-Ne dis pas ça, Tony. Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver.

-Comment ? Il doit être entre les mains de ces deux monstres. Ce message date de plusieurs heures.

Tony se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, accompagné de son patron, puis il avança jusqu'à la voiture, côté conducteur. Au moment de monter dans le véhicule, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Tonyyyyyyyy !

Un 4x4 se dirigeait, sur lui, à pleine vitesse. Le hurlement effrayé de Gibbs le fit se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Le véhicule arrivait sur lui, il devait réagir le plus vite possible. Sa vie était en danger alors il sauta sur le capot de sa voiture, roulant vers l'autre côté. Son patron le rattrapa au vol juste au moment où il allait tomber à terre.

-Ça va, Tony ?

-Oui, boss. J'ai eu chaud... Heureusement que tu as crié sinon, tu aurais eu une belle tâche de sang sur ton bolide essaya t-il de plaisanter. Tu as pu relever la plaque ?

-En partie, seulement. J'appelle Abby pour qu'elle fasse une recherche et tu contactes les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent à Bethesda.

-A tes ordres, Boss.

Gibbs appela immédiatement la laborantine du NCIS et lui demanda de faire une recherche rapide sur un véhicule tout terrain de couleur noire dont il n'avait qu'une petite partie de la plaque d'immatriculation et n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit de Washington. Elle lui signala qu'elle en aurait sûrement pour des heures, vu le nombre de voitures pouvant correspondre dans tout le pays et il osait lui demander ça pour la veille, en plus. Son patron lui expliqua de vérifier, en priorité, une concordance soit avec Fine, soit avec White, ou un quelconque militaire de la base de Norfolk pour réduire le champ des premières investigations.

-Abby, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Je sais, Gibbs. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte de la tonne de boulot que ça représente.

-Je viens de diminuer ton cercle d'investigation...

Il fallait faire au plus vite car DiNozzo avait failli être renversé par ce 4x4 et il pouvait être en danger. Abby hurla à l'autre bout du téléphone, en entendant que Tony avait failli être blessé ou pire. Elle affirma qu'elle aurait une réponse dans moins d'une heure, quitte à devoir assommer toute personne venant la déranger pendant sa recherche, ce qui tira un sourire à son patron, qui l'imaginait déjà en train de pianoter sur son clavier, son Caf-Pow à la main.

Abby est et restera toujours Abby, et il savait que personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à un membre de son équipe, sans risquer un retour de bâton de l'un ou de l'autre des siens. Ils étaient une famille, un peu hétéroclite mais sa famille et il en était fier.

De son côté, Tony contacta l'agent Todd pour lui demander de les rejoindre à l'hôpital de Bethesda, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient sur une piste. Il ne lui parla pas du petit incident qui venait de lui arriver. L'équipe devait être concentrée sur la recherche du première classe William Bell et uniquement lui. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent au plus vite, en vie et si possible, en un seul morceau.

-Notre priorité est de retrouver Bell. Le reste passe au second plan pour le moment.

-Gibbs est d'accord ?

-Kate, le patron est avec moi. Il parle à Abby pour le moment, mais si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te le passer.

-Non, c'est bon. Je te crois...

Kate lui donna les informations qu'elle avait pu glaner à Norfolk : sur la bombe fabriquée avec des composantes venant d'un des dépôts de la base ; sur l'absence du soldat Bell, qui avait prévenu le service du personnel de son retard ou de son absence pour la journée, sans plus d'explication ; du relevé de preuves, d'empreintes digitales sur le site...

Elle proposa, en premier lieu, de faire apporter le tout à Abby par un des militaires en faction et elle prendrait la route dans la minute suivante avec McGee. DiNozzo raccrocha et se retourna vers son patron qui n'avait cessé de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Il sentait sur lui se regard protecteur, mais ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de le tuer et comme toujours, il s'en sortait bien.

-On peut y aller, Boss. Kate et le bleu sont en route pour Bethesda.

-Ça va aller, Tony ?

-Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le merveilleux DiNozzo, patron plaisanta t-il. On a un marine à sauver. '' Semper Fi '', patron. Le reste peut attendre.

-Si tu le dis, DiNozzo. Je conduis.

Tony lui envoya les clés et s'installa sur le siège passager, en silence. Il se renferma sur lui-même pour réfléchir à l'enquête concernant son amant. Il voyait en permanence le visage de Will qui lui souriait, le regardant, gourmand. Où était-le jeune soldat ? Combien de temps allaient-ils mettre pour le retrouver ? Et surtout dans quel état ?

_« Mon dieu, faites que Will s'en sorte indemne. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je n'ai pas réussi à tout faire pour le sauver. »_

Le visage des deux soldats morts s'imprima dans son esprit. C'était horrible, pourtant il avait vu pire dans sa carrière. Pourquoi toute cette histoire lui faisait si mal ? Où avait-il fait erreur ? Il était trop proche de Will, de l'équipe, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à quiconque.

La peur se lisait sur son visage. Gibbs le remarqua immédiatement. Il devait faire quelque chose pour son agent. Mais quoi ? DiNozzo se posait trop de questions. L'affaire le concernait de trop près, il le savait, néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de leur avoir caché une partie de ses recherches, une partie de sa vie.

_« Je t'en supplie, Will, reste en vie. »_

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son jeune coéquipier, en signe de soutien. Tony le regarda surpris. D'habitude, Gibbs lui aurait mis une claque derrière la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais là, son geste était paternaliste, presque tendre. Il l'interrogea de son regard émeraude.

-Toujours à tes six, Tony dit-il simplement.

DiNozzo le scruta pour voir quand la claque allait atteindre sa tête et le rabaisser une fois de plus. Rien ne vint. Gibbs resserra sa main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec lui. Le cœur de Tony battait à cent à l'heure. Sa tête allait exploser par la multitude de sentiments qui l'assaillait.

Il avait peur pour William, pour Gibbs et l'équipe. Mais il avait aussi envie de tout arrêter, d'avouer à la face du monde ce qu'il était et de crier son attachement à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, son mentor, son ami... Non, il n'était pas prêt et Gibbs encore moins. Il se força à sourire, faiblement. Il n'arrivait pas à faire mieux.

-Merci, Boss.

-On arrive, tiens-toi prêt.

-Je te suis, patron, à tes six.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, son patron lui proposa de commencer à enquêter sans lui et Tony se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment hospitalier pendant que Gibbs attendait les autres. Il se dirigea à l'accueil et demanda si quelqu'un avait vu le première classe William Bell, ou si quelqu'un avait demandé après un certain DiNozzo. L'infirmière se souvint d'un jeune homme cherchant Anthony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS blessé. Mais elle lui avait dit que personne ne correspondait à ce nom et il était reparti immédiatement.

-Il avait l'air inquiet et ne comprenait pas que nous n'ayons pas de patient à ce nom.

-Qu'a t-il fait, ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a dû repartir. Nous venions de recevoir une alerte. Des blessés dans un bus. Après je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu.

-Merci, Mademoiselle.

Tony demanda ensuite à différentes personnes, s'il l'avait vu sortir, partir en voiture. Un des aides-soignants lui dit l'avoir vu repartir avec un homme noir qui avait pris place dans la même voiture, une heure plus tôt mais rien d'autre.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, un grand type baraqué afro-américain en uniforme.

-Un autre détail ?

-Je crois qu'il avait le grade de sergent-chef.

_« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. William est avec ces monstres. Il faut qu'on le sauve. »_

Il se hâta de sortir de l'immeuble, il vérifia les alentours, le parking à la recherche d'un indice, tournant sur lui-même et vit des caméras de surveillance aux quatre coins de l'endroit. Ils avaient une chance d'avoir une image vidéo de la personne qui était parti avec William. Joseph White, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit.

_« White, non. Il tient sa vengeance avec William. Pourvu qu'on arrive à temps. Will, tiens bon. »_

Il rejoignit Gibbs, au pas de course, pour lui annoncer sa trouvaille au moment où Kate et le bleu arrivèrent près de lui. Tony fit un rapide résumé à l'équipe puis, immédiatement, Gibbs aboya ses ordres à ses agents.

-McGee, tu me trouves ces vidéos et tu les visionnes pour voir qui est parti avec Bell.

-Heu... Oui, Boss. Tout de suite.

-Kate, lance un avis de recherche sur William Bell et sa voiture. Et surtout précise que personne ne doit intervenir avant que nous soyons sur place.

-Mais, pour quel motif ?

-Tu es assez grande pour trouver toute seule. Maintenant, agent Todd. DiNozzo, avec moi.

-Je te suis, boss.

Son patron le conduisit à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, il avait besoin de lui parler, sans être dérangé par les autres membres de son équipe, pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire et sur ce qu'il lui cachait, encore. Au moment où il allait lui demander des explications, son portable sonna, le dérangeant dans son élan. Ce n'était pas le bon moment...

-Gibbs ! aboya t-il.

-Je ne m'étonnerais plus que personne ne veuille te parler si tu les accueilles comme ça.

-Abby ! Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Alors ?

-Hé ! Laisse-moi en placer une.

-Abby !

Gibbs s'énervait après sa jeune subordonnée car il voyait DiNozzo anxieux comme jamais. Sa laborantine n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette enquête et un jeune marine était en danger. Il fallait faire vite, et la pauvre jeune femme en faisait les frais. Pourtant, ce fut Abby qui reprit la parole la première, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Il était son patron préféré.

-Bon, le 4x4 est au nom d'Élisabeth Sanders, compagne de l'ex madame Fine. Elle a signalé sa disparition hier soir, après être rentrée de la base. J'ai lancé une recherche par les caméras de la ville. Tu n'y croiras jamais, Gibbs mais il y a plus de sept cent caméras dans la ville de Washington. Tu te rends compte, ils nous surveillent de partout. On est dans un état policier maintenant...

-Abby ! Il y a un homme en danger, alors...

-Oui, bien sûr, le soldat William Bell. Bon, en visionnant les vidéos prises dans le quartier où Tony a failli se faire renverser, j'ai suivi la voiture à travers la ville. Son parcours a été plutôt chaotique. Il aurait dû se faire arrêter dix fois vu les excès de vitesse, les priorités... Je m'égare, j'ai une photo du conducteur et il s'agit du sergent Paul Fine. Tu te rends compte, Tony avait raison depuis le début.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il se rendait compte que DiNozzo avait vu juste depuis le commencement. Mais son besoin de se faire détester de lui l'avait aveuglé. Il préférait un Tony braqué contre lui que de le voir rire et sourire. Il se savait égoïste, un bâtard. Son cœur lui criait de l'écouter alors que son cerveau ne cherchait qu'à l'éloigner de lui.

Il était un marine et n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme. De l'amitié passe encore. Non, tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près finissaient par mourir. Shannon, Kelly, sa mère... Il était devenu un vrai bâtard, au fil du temps, pour être sûr que personne ne l'approche. Il parla plus gentiment à sa jeune collègue.

-Je sais, Abs. Quoi d'autre ?

-Les empreintes digitales sur la bombe, il s'agirait de celles du sergent-chef Joseph White, mais cette bombe n'était pas très dangereuse, un leurre plutôt, au pire elle n'aurait fait qu'un trou d'un mètre...

-Abby, j'y étais avec Tony et je l'ai désamorcé.

-Oups ! Oui, j'oubliais.

-Autre chose ?

-Pas pour le moment, je te rappelle dès que je trouve quelque chose.

Il raccrocha et se retourna sur Tony, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Il lui fit un résumé rapide des trouvailles de la laborantine. Au moment où Gibbs allait entrer dans le vif du sujet, concernant Tony et William, McGee arriva pour leur apprendre que la description de l'homme accompagnant Bell, selon la vidéo était Joseph White. Il menaçait le première classe Bell avec une arme, pour l'emmener avec lui. Sur ces entrefaites, Kate les rejoignit pour leur dire que la voiture du jeune homme avait été signalée aux abords du parc du mémorial. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et montèrent en voiture, direction le square.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent un groupe de personnes agglutiné vers la porte nord, parlant dans tous les sens. Le cœur de Tony s'accéléra, appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver près de ces gens. Un flic lui barra le passage, alors il montra sa plaque d'agent du NCIS, sans un mot.

_« Faites que ce ne soit pas Will. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter » priait-il._

Il avança comme un automate, droit vers ce qu'il savait être une réalité tant redoutée. Il aurait voulu partir en courant, disparaître de la surface de la terre et tout oublier. Mais il devait savoir et finir son travail, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait au sein du NCIS.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, c'est une scène de crime.

-Laissez-moi passer. Agent DiNozzo, NCIS.

-Désolé, Monsieur.

Le spectacle était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le corps de William était devant lui, dénudé et lacéré de haut en bas, sans vie. Son beau visage enfantin était crispé par la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir au moment de succomber aux tortures, penser à ce qu'il avait pu subir, vu l'état du reste de son corps, lui retournait l'estomac.

_« William ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Que t'ont-ils fait, mon pauvre ami ? Je suis arrivé trop tard. Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »_

Il s'approcha, remarquant immédiatement son regard devenu translucide. Un vent glacial le parcourut instantanément. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, aux yeux de tous ces spectateurs, dans cet état. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux, sa joue puis remonta et lui ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde faire son travail.

_« Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je vais prendre soin de toi, comme j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Repose en paix, Will. »_

-DiNozzo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On ne doit pas toucher à une scène de crime, tu devrais le savoir. Tu saccages les preuves...

Kate parlait méchamment contre son équipier mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il était aux côtés de William, plus rien ne comptait à cet instant. Il lui devait bien ça, l'accompagner dans ce terrible moment, car il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il n'écouta pas non plus Gibbs faire des remontrances à sa collègue, sur son comportement inadmissible. Il s'en débarrassa en lui demandant de s'occuper du lieu du crime.

-Et ne recommence pas, Kate. Obéis sinon il se pourrait que ta carrière au NCIS s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle a commencé lui assena t-il durement.

-Bien, patron répondit-elle dubitative.

-Je préfère. Allez au boulot. McGee, donnez un coup de main à l'agent Todd. Et sans un mot, sinon vous apprendrez tous les deux à me connaître.

-Compris, patron répondit le jeune homme, un peu perdu par les réactions de ses trois collègues.

Son patron comprenait ce besoin d'être présent près d'un ami qui venait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il eut même un haut le cœur en voyant la scène. Le masque légendaire de DiNozzo tomba, il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux humides, des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Les minutes passèrent, sans que Tony ne bouge. Il y avait de plus en plus de badauds qui regardaient le spectacle de l'homme accablé qu'était son agent, au-dessus d'un corps sans vie. C'était morbide et les gens discutaient comme si de rien n'était. Il demanda aux policiers présents de faire reculer de plusieurs mètres le périmètre de sécurité.

Le bleu et Kate avaient commencé leur travail. Ducky arrivait enfin sur les lieux du crime jetant son regard de Gibbs à DiNozzo. Il s'approcha doucement du corps sans vie de William Bell et commença à lui parler comme il le faisait toujours. À ce moment-là, Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon d'arme. DiNozzo se releva enfin.

-Prends soin de lui, Ducky, c'était un homme bien et un ami fidèle.

-Je m'occuperais convenablement de lui, mon jeune ami, promis.

-Merci.

Il entendit le docteur Mallard commencer à parler à son amant, doucement, humainement. Il avait mal de le voir ainsi, il aurait dû être à sa place. D'un seul coup, il prit son appareil photo et commença à mitrailler la scène de crime, comme si de rien n'était, en professionnel. Le voyant reprendre ses esprits, Gibbs en profita pour en savoir plus sur la mort du jeune marine.

-Alors, Ducky ?

Le médecin légiste lui confirma que c'était le même genre de crime que les deux précédents. Il lui fit aussi un rapide rapport sur les autopsies d'autres crimes similaires dont DiNozzo leur avait parlé. L'agent du NCIS avait raison de craindre une série de meurtres homophobes.

-Il avait vu juste. Son esprit de déduction est exceptionnel. Il me rappelle le bleu que tu étais se souvint-il.

-Tu as raison, il est doué mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour supporter cette pression.

-Il va falloir l'aider. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps sur les lieux conseilla t-il.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il est entêté.

-Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras.

Soudainement, Tony braqua son appareil sur les badauds toujours agglutinés derrière le filet de sécurité, mitraillant chaque personne présente sur le lieu du crime. Il avait l'impression que les meurtriers étaient là, tout près, à le surveiller. Il devait les retrouver, coûte que coûte et leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à William.

_« White, Fine, vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois-ci. J'en fais le serment sur le corps du soldat William Bell. »_

D'un seul coup, il fut pris d'un haut le cœur et partit précipitamment se cacher derrière un arbre. Il rendit le peu qu'il avait pu avaler depuis le matin. Gibbs l'ayant vu partir, l'avait suivi. Il fallait qu'il emmène son agent loin de cette scène de crime. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait une bonne raison.

-DiNozzo, avec moi. Nous allons interroger la famille et les amis.

-Mais boss, on devrait commencer par les témoins présents ici.

-Kate et McGee vont s'en occuper. En voiture, DiNozzo.

-Oui, boss.

Le cœur au bord des larmes, Tony suivit son patron pour enfin rencontrer les parents de son amant. Ils allaient leur annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Comment pourraient-ils vivre après ça ?

**A suivre...**

Pauvre Will ! Pauvre Tony !

Alors, vous voulez la suite...

Une petite com ne serait pas de refus.


	10. Chapitre 9 – Dénouement sanglant

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci à 1fan, Pandi74; Sirius08 et Love FMA pour leur commentaire ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eut le temps de laisser une review.

Tony va en apprendre un peu plus sur son ami. Il est de plus en plus torturé et les prochains chapitres amèneront de nouveaux changements.

Je remercie ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 – Dénouement sanglant**

Les parents de William vivaient dans un quartier tranquille du sud de la ville. Une petite maison entourée d'une petite palissade blanche, un jardin extrêmement bien entretenu, des enfants jouant aux alentours, si loin de la scène que Gibbs et DiNozzo venaient de quitter. Le rêve de beaucoup d'américains, mais ils étaient là pour annoncer la mort d'un enfant à ses parents.

Tony l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait dit à Kate qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et il en avait plaisanté, comme d'habitude. Mais il connaissait que trop bien ce travail, Peoria, Baltimore...

-Laisse-moi faire, Tony.

-Je vais le faire, boss, je lui dois bien ça.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, le regard déterminé de DiNozzo parlait pour lui. Il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. Avant de sonner, Tony hésita une seconde. Il prit une grande inspiration et finalement frappa à la porte. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir. Il se présenta et demanda où était son mari. Elle l'appela et il vint la rejoindre.

-Peut-on entrer ?

-Oui, allons dans le salon dit la femme.

-Merci, Madame.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à notre fils ? demanda immédiatement le père.

Puis délicatement, l'agent du NCIS leur demanda de s'asseoir et il leur expliqua ce qui venait d'arriver à leur unique fils. Il omit la plupart des détails scabreux pour ne pas augmenter leur peine. Gibbs le surveillait du coin de l'œil, fier de la façon dont il se comportait.

Gibbs prit alors la parole et demanda quelques renseignements sur la vie de leur enfant. Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment pour leur donner plus de renseignements. Il resta secret sur certains sujets et ses parents acceptaient de ne rien savoir pour ne pas l'éloigner d'eux. Ses amis étaient pour la plupart dans l'armée, deux autres de l'Université, mais seul un était présent dans la capitale.

Ils obtinrent son adresse et partirent en direction du centre-ville, chez un certain Tom Pritt, ami de Will depuis six ans. Mais l'homme ne leur apprit rien de neuf. Il ne savait rien de ses penchants et de sa vie en dehors de leur beuverie de temps à autre. C'était le même cas pour ses collègues de l'armée, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Il se sentit épié mais ne vit personne. Il fallait bouger.

-On devrait retourner au mémorial, patron.

-Oui, DiNozzo. Je crois que nous n'en apprendrons pas plus sur Bell.

Ils montèrent en voiture, Tony au volant, Gibbs à ses côtés. Une nouvelle fois, il eut l'étrange pressentiment d'être suivi. Pourtant, il ne vit personne, il avait l'impression de devenir paranoïa. Il fallait que cette enquête se termine d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis ils avaient regagné la scène du crime où ils devaient rencontrer deux de collègues de William Bell.

-Est-ce que ça va, Tony ?

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes.

-Ok, boss.

DiNozzo écoutait d'une oreille distraite Gibbs posant des questions, les soldats répondant succinctement. Il fixa son regard sur l'endroit où le corps avait été découvert, quelques heures plutôt. Il avait mal, tellement mal d'avoir failli à sa mission.

La réflexion acerbe d'un des compagnons d'armes de Will le sortit de sa torpeur et lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un savait pourquoi. L'homme avoua l'avoir vu fréquenter des bars gay et que cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ait fini comme ça, surtout quand il l'avait vu revenir, deux jours plus tôt, avec le visage plein d'ecchymoses, refusant de s'expliquer.

-Une bagarre de pédales qui a mal tourné. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il a refusé de s'expliquer.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? demanda Gibbs.

-Vous devriez le savoir, les gens de leur style sont des parias pour l'armée...

Tony se souvenait de ce jour-là. Il sentit, à ce moment, le regard insistant de Gibbs sur lui, le questionnant des yeux. Il devait se retenir de ne pas frapper ce soldat qui incriminait son amant pour ses préférences sexuelles. Est-ce que Gibbs avait compris pour lui ?

Il s'en foutait pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était William et retrouver ses meurtriers. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû insister auprès de William ce jour-là, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pour le sauver, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et le regretterait toute sa vie.

DiNozzo vit alors des ombres qui les surveillaient depuis la découverte du cadavre et qui les avaient sûrement suivis tout au long de la journée. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la scène de crime, à l'orée de la forêt. Il les reconnut immédiatement : White et Fine.

_« Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils n'ont pas eu ce culot ? »_

Tony lança un regard sur ses collègues qui étaient en plein travail de terrain. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu les deux hommes que lui voyait. Il fallait qu'il agisse au plus vite, qu'il les arrête, pour Will, pour les autres soldats morts, pour prouver à son équipe qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait mais surtout pour lui.

_« White ! Fine ! Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. »_

Il sortit son arme, s'avança dans leur direction pour les voir se défiler entre les arbres. Alors, il les poursuivit à travers le bois. Gibbs le vit partir vers deux hommes qui s'enfuyaient. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait et il eut peur pour son agent senior.

-Tony ! Attends-nous ! hurla t-il.

Mais Tony n'avait pas entendu, n'avait pas attendu son patron, il devait agir et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se jeta dans cette folle course poursuite avec l'intention de les arrêter ou de venger son ami, selon comment se présenteraient les choses. Gibbs appela McGee à le suivre et partit à la recherche de DiNozzo et de ces deux criminels qu'il venait de perdre de vue. Il avait peur pour son agent, son ami. Un chaos indéfinissable semblait définir le jeune homme à ce moment-là. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et risque sa carrière ou sa vie.

-McGee, on ne le lâche pas, compris ?

-Je... Je vous suis, boss répondit-il, déjà essoufflé.

_« Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas arrêté. Pour Will et pour tous ceux que vous avez massacrés. Cours, DiNozzo. Tu dois les rattraper » s'encouragea t-il._

Pendant près de dix minutes, DiNozzo poursuivit Fine et White à travers les bosquets, les arbres, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Puis il les vit s'arrêter brusquement à quelques pas de lui. L'un d'eux s'était retourné vers lui, une main dans le dos. Tony reprit son souffle avant de voir apparaître le canon de l'arme de White, dans sa direction.

-Agent du NCIS, je vous arrête pour les meurtres du lieutenant Thomas Jones, du capitaine de corvette Tyler Golgwater et du caporal William Bell.

-Tu n'as rien contre nous, sale pédé...

L'homme l'avait mis en joue, vociférant des mots horribles sur ses tendances sexuelles ainsi que contre la victime. Il gesticulait, hurlant ces insanités. Il lui disait qu'il était la honte de l'Amérique, un faible, incapable d'être un homme, un vrai. Fine riait dans le dos de son complice, écœurant un peu plus DiNozzo.

-T'as raison, White. Ce n'est pas une tafiole qui va nous arrêter.

-Oui, peut-être qu'il aimerait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il doit déjà en frémir de désir comme tous ces sales monstres de sa race. Une honte. Will n'arrêtait pas de gémir qu'il en voulait plus, encore plus profond... J'ai envie de lui faire voir ce que c'est que d'être un homme...

Les paroles étaient de plus en plus agressives, troublant Tony au plus haut point. Un instant d'égarement se lut dans les yeux de l'agent du NCIS, qui pensait de plus en plus à ces insultes prononcées envers son amant et lui et White en profita pour le viser. DiNozzo avait réagi instantanément, tirant et tuant l'homme afro-américain.

- Ne tirez pas. Je me rends.

Fine avait cessé de rire en voyant son complice tomber sous le coup de la balle, il se tourna vers Tony et mit les mains en l'air, le regardant comme s'il était un monstre, une erreur de la nature. La haine se lisait sur son visage et Tony n'avait plus qu'une envie : appuyer sur la détente pour en finir une bonne fois.

-Fais-moi le plaisir de résister, de faire un mouvement de travers.

-Je me rends, vous ne pouvez pas vous venger.

-Di-No-zzo ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

Tout autour de lui semblait passer au ralenti. L'arrivée impromptue de Gibbs et de McGee, l'avait empêché de faire une erreur. Tony se voyait hésiter, tenant en joue le deuxième homme, qu'il était l'un des meurtriers de William et des deux autres victimes. Il avait tellement envie de tirer, de le tuer, d'en finir. Mais pas devant Gibbs, il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler ainsi devant son mentor.

-Tony, ne fais pas cette bêtise le supplia presque l'ancien marine. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu gaspilles une balle pour l'abattre, sa punition ne sera que plus dure en prison où il subira son châtiment jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce qu'il a infligé à ses victimes.

Un regard de lui, des paroles le suppliant de ne pas faire de connerie lui firent lâcher son arme qui tomba lourdement au sol. Tony resta là, à regarder ses mains, l'arme fumante au sol et le corps sans vie de White, perdu dans le tourbillon de ses pensées contradictoires pendant que les deux agents du NCIS arrêtaient Fine.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de William Bell. McGee, lisez lui ses droits.

-Oui, patron.

McGee lui passa les menottes, suivant les consignes de son chef. Puis, ils emmenèrent l'homme jusqu'au fourgon cellulaire, laissant DiNozzo à ses tristes pensées. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le docteur Mallard et son assistant Jackson arrivèrent pour prendre le corps de cet homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, il ne bougeait pas, ne pouvait pas faire de mouvement, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ducky essaya de lui parler, de le faire réagir, pendant un moment, mais rien à faire, Tony n'était plus là, perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Son visage était tendu et blême, comme un mort mais pourtant bien vivant.

-Que t'arrive t-il, Anthony ?

-...

-Mon pauvre garçon, cette affaire t'a beaucoup affecté. Mais je suis là et ton équipe va t'épauler.

-...

-Tony, parle-moi...

-...

-Que fait-on, Docteur Mallard ? demanda son assistant.

-Nous allons ramener le corps au fourgon, Monsieur Jackson. Anthony, nous devons rentrer...

-...

-Tout va bien se passer, Anthony.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le docteur Mallard ne réussit pas à le tirer de sa torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Il contacta Gibbs pour le lui signaler. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation.

Ducky lui dit qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il fallait le faire réagir, pour le bien-être de leur ami. Il proposa de s'occuper de lui mais Gibbs voulait le faire lui-même. DiNozzo avait besoin de son aide, et il allait l'aider. Il renvoya Kate et Tim au NCIS pour qu'ils interrogent le suspect pendant qu'il irait voir ce qu'il advenait de son agent senior.

Ducky avait regagné son véhicule près du lieu du crime et s'apprêtait à rentrer au NCIS quand Gibbs l'interpella pour lui demander de l'aide à propos de son agent senior.

-Que me conseilles-tu de faire pour Tony ?

-Dans un premier temps, lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Pas de problème, je sais comment.

-Jethro, il a besoin d'un ami, pas qu'on lui crie dessus.

-Je sais, Ducky, je serais avec lui dans cette épreuve. Encore faut-il qu'il me laisse l'aider.

Le docteur Mallard le scruta pendant quelques secondes. Il devait faire comprendre à Gibbs que son comportement serait primordial pour aider le jeune Anthony DiNozzo, sans le braquer contre lui et le reste du monde.

-Nous en arrivons au deuxième temps, sois une oreille attentive et ne le force pas à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il a besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il vient de vivre lui conseilla le légiste.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux promit l'ancien marine en posant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin comme pour le rassurer.

-Mais dans le cas de DiNozzo, il y a des années de souffrance à faire remonter à la surface pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

Gibbs réfléchissait à ce masque qui rendait Tony inaccessible pour toute personne essayant de l'approcher. Il était dur de pouvoir mettre des mots, des sentiments sur la vie de son agent et encore plus sur ce qui pouvait être enfoui au plus profond de lui.

-Je m'en doute mais il cache bien son jeu sous ses sourires et ses anecdotes salaces. Un grand gamin qui refuse de grandir, enfin en apparence, si je comprends bien.

-Oui, il se cache derrière une muraille qui date sûrement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il me rappelle un ex marine... Je m'égare s'excusa soudain l'écossais. Laisse-le avancer à son rythme, essaye de ne pas le brusquer. C'est d'un ami dont il a besoin, pas d'un bâtard comme tu peux souvent l'être. Vas-y maintenant, il ne faudrait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, sinon, il risque de faire une bêtise et s'éloigner des personnes qui tiennent à lui.

-Ok. Je te contacte au plus vite.

Il partit alors à la recherche de son agent senior avec une multitude d'incertitudes dans la tête. Le trajet fut court mais le spectacle de son agent à genoux, les mains crispées sur son visage et son corps secoué par des sanglots le troubla plus qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était dur de le voir dans cet état.

DiNozzo n'avait jamais autant montré ses sentiments depuis qu'il le connaissait, il se cachait toujours derrière ce masque illisible, s'occupant de tous, sans le montrer, soutenant ses partenaires, les protégeant, sans rien demander en retour...

Mais là, c'était un homme abattu qui se tenait devant lui, loin de l'homme qu'il appréciait. Ducky avait raison, Tony avait besoin d'aide, de lui.

Gibbs s'approcha progressivement de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir mais ne voulant pas l'effrayer. DiNozzo était son meilleur agent et il aurait aimé qu'il le considère comme un ami. Il devait l'aider et au besoin le soutenir.

_« Mais comment ? Tony, tu ne montres que la façade d'un gamin espiègle, préférant dire des bêtises pour te faire rappeler à l'ordre. Mais il y a autre chose derrière ce masque, sûrement trop de blessures inavouables. J'aurais dû chercher plus loin, approfondir, en espérant qu'un jour, tu oses te dévoiler. Trois ans que j'attends mais il est temps que tu le fasses et je vais t'y aider. Oh, Tony, si tu savais comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras pour te consoler. C'est tellement plus facile avec un enfant, je suis doué avec eux, mais toi, Tony, tu es un homme et tes soucis sont autres. Laisse-moi t'aider, être l'ami dont tu as tant besoin. Je serais présent à tes côtés à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. Je t'aiderais à te relever si tu me laisses t'approcher. Tout à l'heure, j'ai écouté ces mots qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir mais que je ne dis plus à personne. Les as-tu dits par amitié ? Ou pour autre chose qui me paraît inavouable ? » _

-Tony, je suis là.

Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Il connaissait Tony et c'était mieux ainsi. Ce simple contact fit reprendre contenance à son agent. Il savait qu'une seule personne pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur son corps qui frissonnait. Il aimait quand Gibbs le touchait, même si souvent ce n'était que pour des tapes sur la tête pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il le faisait même exprès pour apprécier ce contact fondamental pour lui. Gibbs était devenu, au fil du temps, son oxygène et depuis l'arrivée de l'agent Todd, il se sentait étouffer bien trop souvent. Gibbs ne le regardait plus comme avant et il le regrettait plus que tout.

-DiNozzo.

Il se releva finalement, tournant toujours le dos à son boss, refusant qu'il le voie dans cet état de faiblesse qu'un homme ne devrait pas montrer. Il essuya les larmes qui parsemaient ses joues, puis il avança en direction de la sortie. Gibbs lui saisit le bras au passage. DiNozzo leva enfin son regard sur lui. Ses yeux étaient si rouges.

Son patron hésita devant ce spectacle, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Tony avait honte de lui-même, de sa réaction peu professionnelle, l'ignominie que son chef pourrait découvrir sur lui, en approfondissant l'enquête. Toute la détresse du monde était présente dans ce simple regard émeraude. Gibbs voulait lui parler, devait lui parler. Mais Tony amorça un semblant de dialogue.

-Désolé, Boss dit-il d'une voix éteinte et à peine audible.

-Que t'ai-je dit à propos des excuses, DiNozzo ? soupira un Gibbs excédé.

-Que c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Justement... commença Tony avant d'être impitoyablement coupé.

-Que se passe t-il, Tony ? Je veux savoir assura l'aîné.

-Rien, Gibbs, juste un peu de fatigue assura maladroitement son second. Mais ça va aller.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression le contredit son supérieur.

-Je viens de tuer un homme, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me remettre jeta l'Italien d'un ton hargneux.

Tony semblait las en disant ça, avec aussi une pointe de colère. Gibbs avait besoin de savoir et son côté directorial se sentait dans sa voix. Pourtant, il faisait attention à ses mots comme lui avait demandé de le faire son ami Ducky.

-Tony, parle-moi !

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Boss.

-Tony, je peux comprendre, parle-moi ! commanda l'ancien marine brusquement.

_« C'était avant qu'il fallait me le demander... Non, plutôt me croire. » _

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je viens de tuer une ordure, c'est tout lâcha le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Et Tony l'abandonna là, après lui avoir remis son arme de service et sa plaque, comme le voulait le règlement du NCIS dans un tel cas, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture de son patron, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui le plus vite possible. Si Gibbs continuait à le questionner, il risquerait de lui mettre son poing sur le visage et il le regretterait.

Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il se considérait comme le seul coupable de ce désastre et ce qui en découlerait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui, qu'il voit en lui le monstre que voyaient Fine et White. Et si ces hommes avaient raison ?

_« Non, je ne suis pas un monstre et je me refuse à ce que Gibbs découvre l'homme que je suis. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. »_

Il allait être viré sur le champ quand il saurait tout. Mais, tôt ou tard, il devrait tout lui avouer. Comment réagirait l'homme pour qui il avait le plus d'admiration, le seul qu'il refusait de décevoir, son seul et véritable ami ?

_« Je t'ai déjà tellement déçu, Gibbs. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par me voir tel que je suis. »_

De son côté, Jethro se souvint des conseils du docteur Mallard : ne pas braquer DiNozzo de peur qu'il se retranche derrière son masque et qu'il finisse par fuir, loin du NCIS, loin de lui. Il resta un instant à contempler les objets appartenant à son agent. Cela lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui laisser. Un agent sans son arme et sa plaque pouvait se sentir nu. Et si c'était la dernière fois que Tony s'en servait.

_« Reprends-toi, Tony ! Montre-toi fort comme j'aime croire que tu l'es... »_

Il était hors de question qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il voulait découvrir qui était le véritable Anthony DiNozzo. Un regard sur le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son temps. Il posa délicatement sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour le faire avancer.

-Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Tony, nous avons encore un travail à terminer.

Le ton de Gibbs était teinté de douceur, presque suppliant, loin du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs qu'il connaissait. Il connaissait son chef autrement : lui aboyant régulièrement sur lui, le tapant sur la tête. En y repensant, son patron ne lui avait jamais serré la main depuis son arrivée au NCIS, ne l'avait jamais félicité. Il ne le méritait sans doute pas.

Il ne pourrait pas rester en sachant que Gibbs n'avait pas assez confiance en lui. Il était le point faible de l'équipe. Il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux. DiNozzo ne savait pas comment analyser ce changement de comportement chez son patron, cette main, l'accompagnant, cette voix si douce. Tenait-il un tant soit peu à lui ? Il devait faire le point sur tous les derniers évènements, avant de finir cette enquête.

Ils finirent par regagner la voiture dans un silence pesant, direction le NCIS...

**A suivre...**

Alors, verdict...


	11. Chapitre 10 – Le rapport

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci fille des enfer, coco6391, Pandi74, Love FMA et à Sirius08 pour leurs encouragements.

Petit récapitulatif de l'histoire, normal, puisqu'il s'agit du compte-rendu de l'affaire. Les sentiments contradictoires de notre Italien préféré vont être mis à mal...

Un grand merci à ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 – Le rapport**

-Voilà, Patron. Pour le reste, il faudra voir avec celui de Tony annonça l'Agent Todd.

-D'accord.

Kate Todd et le bleu venait de rendre leur rapport sur leur dernière enquête à Gibbs qui ne cessait de lever les yeux sur son agent senior, pour le veiller. Le médecin légiste avait envoyé son assistant Jackson apporter les résultats de l'autopsie du dernier mort, ainsi que tous les renseignements glanés durant les investigations, sur les autres meurtres. Le chef prit une nouvelle dose de caféine, avant de se mettre à lire les divers documents qui avaient migré sur son bureau.

_« Bon sang, Tony, lève la tête ! Regarde-moi ! Parle-moi ! Je vois ton désarroi. Je veux être là pour toi. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi, si tu ne me laisse pas découvrir ce que tu me caches. »_

Les dossiers de ses deux autres agents avaient été tapés sur ordinateur, alors que DiNozzo s'acharnait à l'écrire avec un stylo, prétendant trouver cela plus facile pour rédiger. Lui aussi préférait l'odeur du mélange du papier et de l'encre d'un simple stylo. Plus humain aussi, mais surtout cela lui permettait de connaître l'état psychologique de la personne qui avait écrit. Et il avait hâte de lire celui de son jeune agent, détectant déjà la crispation et la peur dans sa façon de bouger.

_« Reprends-toi, Tony, tu es fort. J'ai confiance en toi et je vais te le prouver. »_

Tony DiNozzo était assis à son bureau, devant écrire son rapport, sûrement le dernier de sa courte carrière au NCIS. Un peu plus de trois ans, c'était finalement un record pour lui. Il se passait et se repassait le film de cette enquête qui le touchait de bien trop près. Gibbs le surveillait du coin de l'œil, buvant café sur café. Il en était conscient et trouvait cela fort surprenant de la part de son patron, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus. Les questions se bousculaient...

_« Où ai-je fait une erreur ? Pourquoi Will ? Comment de tels monstres peuvent-ils exister ? Pourquoi dois-je survivre à tout ça ? Que vais-je devenir ?... J'aurais dû faire mieux » se maugréa l'agent senior._

_« Oh, Tony, dis-moi comment te soutenir, comment t'aider ? Ne te renferme plus derrière ton masque... » suppliait Gibbs en silence._

Déjà plus de deux heures que son agent mâchouillait son stylo, jetait les feuilles dans sa poubelle, mais ne regardait jamais dans la direction de son boss. Il avait du mal à se concentrer dessus, c'était trop compliquer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il savait et finalement sur ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il revoyait tous les évènements de la journée, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier et non l'un des principaux agents.

_« Allez, Tony, tu dois t'y mettre. Arrête de pleurnicher. Tu le dois à Will et à tous les autres. »_

Il écrivit d'abord sur l'enquête des données volées à la base militaire de Norfolk, de sa décision de faire des recherches dans un bar de nuit de la capitale après avoir découvert une boîte d'allumettes au nom du « Queen's ». De sa rencontre avec le dénommé William Bell, première classe à Norfolk, travaillant sur le site dudit vol, et comment il avait pu l'innocenter de l'affaire en cours après plusieurs investigations.

Puis de sa suspicion concernant le Sergent-chef Joseph White et le Sergent Paul Fine, militaires de carrière, d'être mêlés à l'affaire, bien que ne pouvant pas réellement les relier aux vols de données. Suivant son intuition, il avait alors commencé à enquêter sur eux et essayé de les relier à une possible connivence sur ce vol informatique, jusqu'aux nouvelles investigations, mais cette fois-ci sur les meurtres de deux soldats.

En noircissant les feuilles qui défilaient sous sa plume, Tony repensa à sa rencontre avec le marine William Bell, dans ce bar gay où il s'était senti si bien, comme s'il revivait dans ce monde de la nuit. Ce charmant jeune homme de 24 ans lui avait plu immédiatement. Son côté marine y était sûrement pour quelque chose, pas de doute pour lui. Il lui avait permis d'oublier le désastre de sa triste vie et de son cœur ébranlé par un manque d'affection.

_« Will était beau, charmant et si jeune. Il avait toute la vie devant lui. Mon dieu, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. » _

Un coup de glaive le frappait, une nouvelle fois, au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il s'était reconnu en lui à son âge, pourtant il s'était servi de lui pour oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour son patron, qui ne lui accordait plus aucune attention depuis l'arrivée de l'agent Todd. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à se mettre toujours entre eux, comme une petite sœur jalouse réclamant son attention et elle l'avait eu. Pourtant, Tony l'appréciait beaucoup mais il se sentait si bien quand Gibbs et lui étaient seuls à travailler. Il s'était intéressé à lui plus qu'il n'aurait dû et il le regrettait. Cela l'avait conduit à sa mort.

_« Je suis désolé, William. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tous ceux qui m'approchent d'un peu trop près se brûlent les ailes. »_

Une fois de plus, une personne, à qui il s'attachait, venait de mourir sans qu'il ne puisse le protéger. Il avait failli, encore, et ne savait pas comment l'analyser. La malédiction DiNozzo était encore bien présente alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'en éloigner, pour l'oublier depuis plus de dix ans. Il aurait dû fuir dès le début, ne pas se laisser aller à une simple histoire, pourtant, il en avait besoin sur le moment. C'était quand même plus facile de n'être que la façade qu'il renvoyait habituellement, papillonnant à droite et à gauche sans jamais s'attacher, laissant paraître que son côté

_« J'aime n'être qu'un beau souvenir pour toutes ces femmes et ces hommes, plus rares. Changer souvent pour ne pas m'attacher. Être égoïste, voilà qui je suis et je veux l'être aux yeux de tous. J'ai des sentiments mais je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire subir ça. »_

Finalement, il était heureux que Gibbs ne se fût pas approché trop près de lui, sinon il aurait subi le même sort que tous ceux qu'il avait aimés. Il n'était qu'une pauvre âme qui n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, sans risquer de les mettre en danger et de les voir disparaître. En pensant à cela, il savait qu'il aurait un choix difficile à faire dans les prochaine heures et qu'on lui en voudrait beaucoup. Mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Le NCIS était devenu sa famille si facilement, ils les aimait tous :

_« Ah, ma douce et tendre Abby qui est une amie fidèle »_

Dont il admirait le courage d'assumer sa façon de vivre aux yeux de tous. Sa gothique préférée dans toute sa splendeur qui se fichait qu'on la voit telle qu'elle était. Elle avait su le mettre à l'aise malgré leur première rencontre houleuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé et était la seule à connaître ses sentiments pour leur patron, lui tirant les vers du nez lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Elle voulait le pousser à se dévoiler à Gibbs mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle était la meilleure des confidentes et ne comprendrait pas son geste.

_« Ducky, le père que j'aurai aimé avoir, il a été le premier à me tendre la main pour m'accepter comme membre du NCIS. »_

Alors que les autres agents ne comprenaient pas comment un simple flic avait intégré l'équipe première. Gibbs et le Docteur Mallard n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur rencontre et du désastre de cette mission et il en était reconnaissant au médecin, de ne pas avoir dévoilé certains détails.

_« Ma petite sœur Kate »_

Elle avait une place à part, elle avait tout pour elle, belle, intelligente, profiler et surtout ancien agent de la CIA. Elle avait sa place auprès de Gibbs, plus que lui. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était jaloux de sa relation avec Gibbs mais son patron l'avait bien choisi. Elle allait apporter beaucoup au NCIS, si elle acceptait de faire de Gibbs son professeur. Il était le meilleur et elle devait le comprendre.

_« McGee »_

Le bleu qui ne faisait pas encore réellement parti de l'équipe, avait déjà trouvé sa place. Il était jeune, intelligent, peut-être trop même. Il se laissait facilement avoir par les autres, mais commençait à prendre du caractère. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir évoluer, même s'il en était devenu la cible, aidé de l'agent Todd. Il devait apprendre à canaliser ses capacités mais il promettait de devenir un très bon agent du NCIS, avec le temps.

_« Et puis, il y a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, c'est différent pour lui. »_

La multitude de sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait à son égard devenaient de plus en plus durs à cacher à la face du monde et à l'intéressé. Il devait se refuser à être trop près de lui, préférant recevoir de lui, les multiples tapes sur la tête et les incessantes réprimandes blessantes la plupart du temps. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Comment expliquer à un homme qu'il était fou de lui ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire.

_« Je l'aime tellement et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je les aime tous, à ma façon et je ne veux que le meilleur pour chacun d'eux. Ils sont ma famille, la seule pour laquelle je suis prêt à tout. »_

Il allait les mettre en danger s'il restait plus longtemps dans ce lieu qui lui avait permis d'être quelqu'un d'autre, une fois de plus. La fuite semblait, de plus en plus, la meilleure solution, la seule solution. Il en avait pris l'habitude, même s'il savait que cette fois, ce serait différent, parce qu'il avait cru trouver sa place auprès de Gibbs et des autres. Tous les mots qu'on dirait sur lui après son départ n'avaient aucune importance, du moins, c'était ce qu'il préférait croire. Il avait un travail à finir avant et il se concentra sur son rapport.

_« Après, j'aurais tout le temps d'analyser les choses et de faire les bons choix. »_

Les recherches n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'il avait pu le croire au début. Il avait alors découvert que les noms de White et de Fine revenaient dans l'affaire des meurtres, avec une multitude d'autres noms, les connaissant maintenant, il basa ses recherches sur ces deux-là. Mais leurs états de service étant irréprochables, aucun problème signalé dans leur vie privée. Il lui fallait plus que cela pour prouver une intime intuition.

Il avait alors cherché dans la direction de leur famille respective, découvert l'homosexualité de la femme de Fine et celle du fils de White, mort cinq ans plus tôt. Puis en continuant dans cette direction, il regarda dans leurs anciennes affectations et avait mis en évidence une concordance avec d'autres crimes du même type dans diverses bases militaires. Trop de similitudes, notamment le passage à tabac de chacun d'eux, avant le massacre. Mais c'était après leur départ, donc pas assez concret pour les impliquer dans la mort des deux militaires.

En approfondissant ses recherches, il avait appris que la mort du jeune Joseph White Junior était en fait un crime homophobe, camouflé en accident de voiture, dossier classé rapidement. Qui plus est, il avait été l'ancien amant de William Bell, alors étudiant de 19 ans. De plus, les dossiers des bases militaires avaient eux aussi, été classées sans suite, pour éviter le déshonneur. Il avait arrêté ses investigations après que son équipe ait interpellé un soldat pouvant être à l'origine des deux meurtres.

_« -Un problème ? Boss ! _

_-Hum... Oui ! Il faut qu'on parle._

_-Tu as lu mon rapport, c'est pour ça que tu es là ?_

_-Oui, Tony. Il est temps que l'on en parle sérieusement. _

_-Boss, je te jure que c'est la vérité._

_-Descends de ton nuage, DiNozzo._

_-Mais, Gibbs, je sais que j'ai raison._

_-Le coupable a déjà été appréhendé, hier dans la journée. _

_-Comment ?_

_-Un passé de délinquant, une histoire de bagarre avec l'une des victimes. Tout concorde en apparence. _

_-Mais pourtant..._

_-DiNozzo, redescends sur terre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes élucubrations. Sois sérieux pour une fois. L'affaire est classée et on n'en reparle plus. Compris ?_

_-Mais... Euh... Boss, et si ce n'était pas..._

_-La ferme, DiNozzo. Je croyais avoir été assez clair. _

_-Je sais que j'ai raison. Gibbs, laisse-moi te le prouver... _

_-Non ! _

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je ne veux plus entendre ça. Tu remontes à ton bureau, tu finis tes rapports et tu ne t'approches plus de cette enquête, si tu veux encore faire partie de l'équipe._

_-Boss._

_-Maintenant, DiNozzo. Et prends les escaliers. » se souvint-il._

Mais l'homme n'ayant pas craqué, sous l'interrogatoire de Gibbs, il avait repris ses fouilles sur les deux soldats. Néanmoins toujours pas de preuves les impliquant l'un ou l'autre. Il avait alors mis en place une planque devant la maison de l'ex-femme de Fine et avait fait ami-ami avec William Bell pour pouvoir le surveiller, enfin pour son rapport. L'attente avait été longue et cela n'avait pas donné grand-chose à son grand désarroi.

En regardant de plus près la vie et l'autopsie des deux soldats mutilés et décédés, il avait découvert qu'ils avaient été tabassés quelques jours avant d'avoir été massacrés, comme pour d'autres meurtres. Il croisa les données pour monter un dossier. Pourtant, personne n'avait été témoin de ce drame, personne n'avait rien entendu et il n'avait rien trouvé pouvant impliquer Fine et White dans cette affaire.

Puis il avait appris que Bell avait subi le même sort deux jours plus tôt. Il avait essayé de le prévenir du danger mais cela en vain. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger, car d'autres missions demandaient sa présence. Puis il y avait eu la bombe dans un des bâtiments de Norfolk, le désamorçage de l'engin avec l'aide de son patron. Tout était allé trop vite.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Pas de mourir à cet endroit mais plutôt de voir la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde, être présente à ses côtés. Sous cette table, le chrono de la bombe défilait, seul, il aurait accepté de se laisser aller mais Gibbs l'avait rejoint et il avait refusé de le laisser à son triste sort. La proximité de l'homme, qu'il aimait en silence depuis deux ans, lui tournait la tête. Il avait laissé échapper qu'il l'aimait, avouer ses sentiments avait été libérateur, et puis, la bombe n'avait pas explosé.

_« Oh, oui. Je l'aime et il ne s'en doute même pas. S'il savait comme ça me fait mal d'être si près de lui et si loin à la fois. Je l'aime à en crever et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de m'éteindre. »_

À la dernière seconde de sa vie, il avait voulu être honnête avec lui-même, histoire de partir en paix dans l'au-delà. Il semblait maudit, une fois de plus. Dieu merci, Gibbs n'avait pas relevé son aveu, à moins qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Plutôt dur à croire mais sûrement mieux ainsi, pour tous les deux. Comment pourrait-il vivre en sachant que son patron savait ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir à cette confession.

_« Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face, s'il connaissait mes vrais sentiments pour lui. »_

Mais le problème était plus complexe qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et il savait qu'en faisant cela, il avait dévoilé une de ses facettes, qu'il cachait soigneusement à cet homme et au reste du monde depuis si longtemps. Seul William avait su pour lui et sa véritable personnalité, enfin en partie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été totalement honnête avec son amant, de s'être servi de son corps pour soulager un besoin physique et de chaleur humaine, bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux.

Mais il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Il sentait les larmes demandant à sortir aux bords de ses yeux. Il devait se reprendre, il était entouré d'agents du NCIS. Il sursauta quand une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu azur, inquiet.

_« Tony, que se passe t-il ? J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, d'apaiser ta peine... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon endroit. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Si j'ai bien compris, il y a un secret dont il est, peut-être, temps de te soulager. »_

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ne lâchant pas son agent des yeux.

-Un problème, Boss ? demanda Tony.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Cela fait plus de deux heures que tu es sur ton rapport, sans lever les yeux vers les autres. Aucune plaisanterie, aucun sarcasme à l'encontre de tes collègues. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Tony regarda autour de lui, Kate et le bleu discutaient dans leur coin, la nuit était tombée et il compta douze gobelets de café sur le bureau de son patron. Il se concentra sur son chef, essayant de trouver la bonne réponse. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile, son cœur battait rapidement.

-Aucun problème mais tu me connais, la paperasse et moi, ça fait deux. Et puis, cette enquête m'a épuisé. Trop pour m'occuper de McGuignol et de Miss FIB.

Il arbora un sourire forcé en envoyant cette petite pique mais Gibbs n'était pas dupe.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Fine a craché le morceau ? demanda t-il pour échapper à l'inquisition Gibbs.

-Tu te poses la question, DiNozzo. Personne ne me résiste, tu devrais le savoir.

_« Sauf toi, qui reste un vrai mystère, Tony » finit-il par penser. _

-Alors ? demanda t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu avais raison, crimes homophobes. Fine n'a pas supporté que sa femme le quitte pour une autre personne de la gente féminine et d'après ses dires, White n'acceptait pas que son fils ait pu être amoureux d'un autre homme. En découvrant des soldats gays, ils ont décidé de faire le grand ménage. Il a avoué treize meurtres, au total, dont celui de William Bell. Ce serait White qui s'en serait occupé après l'avoir fait tomber dans un piège, lui disant qu'il voulait le connaître pour en savoir plus sur son fils. Puis il s'en serait débarrassé en voyant que le passage à tabac ne lui avait pas remis les idées en place. Le vol de données leur avait servi de couverture.

Il fit une pause, voyant le visage de DiNozzo se déformer après cette révélation. Tony était bien trop affecté par cette histoire. Devait-il lui avouer que White et Fine comptait faire de lui le suivant ? Non, il n'était pas en état de supporter cet aveu.

_« Il n'est pas en état pour encaisser ça. J'entends encore les paroles de ce monstre : _

_-Vous ne connaissez pas votre agent. Il mérite de subir le même sort que les autres. Ils sont la honte de l'Amérique, du monde et ils sont sensés et prétendent la défendre. _

_Ma réponse a été sanglante, je me revois encore lui dire : _

_-Il vaut mieux que vous. Il est l'honneur de ce pays. Heureusement qu'il est là, sinon le monde serait peuplé de monstres comme vous. _

_Et c'était vrai, je le pensais._

_Pour sa seule défense, il n'avait fait que me cracher à la figure puis avait lancé :_

_-Il est de la pire espèce, de ceux qui préfèrent copuler avec son propre sexe. Le pire crime de l'humanité._

_Je suis resté coi sur l'instant. Mais je dois dire que j'avais des doutes depuis quelque temps. Donc, il était avec William Bell. Je ne pouvais laisser cet homme trainer mon agent senior dans la boue. Je ne suis rapproché pour lui parler discrètement. Ma réponse le surprit, mais me surprit aussi, car je n'étais pas totalement sur que DiNozzo soit réellement gay._

_-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu parles de la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde._

_Oui, je me suis surpris à dire ça, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la vérité. Dieu merci, personne n'avait été témoin de ma faiblesse. J'avais bien fait d'envoyer Kate et le bleu me chercher un café. »_

Il fut sorti de sa pensée par son agent senior.

-J'étais le prochain, pas de doute, boss !

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et peut-être un aveu constata Gibbs.

_« Comment peut-il le savoir ? Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres soldats tués par ces monstres. À moins que Tony... Non, ce n'est pas possible. DiNozzo aime les femmes, c'est un dragueur à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Je l'ai vu tant de fois opérer auprès de témoins de la gente féminine. Mais si c'était la vérité, peut-être que je pourrais l'aider à s'ouvrir à moi et qui sait ? » _

-Tu as fini ton rapport ?

-J'en ai encore pour un petit moment.

-Une heure, DiNozzo, pas plus. Compris ?

-Oui, Boss. Je m'y remets.

Il avait repris son stylo et relut le dernier passage sous l'œil scrutateur de ses collègues. Gibbs était inquiet pour lui et pour sa santé mentale. Tony n'avait plus de doute, ce serait bien son dernier rapport pour le NCIS, vu l'œil noir de son chef d'équipe. Il ne pouvait plus tenir son masque devant son patron. Mais le voulait-il encore ?

Avec Gibbs, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le domicile de William Bell pour essayer de le trouver, fouillant chaque centimètre carré de l'appartement. Puis comment il avait échappé de peu à la mort que lui réservait Paul Fine, en sortant de l'immeuble. Il écrivit sur l'enquête à l'hôpital, suite au message téléphonique, de la vidéo montrant White kidnapper le première classe Bell sur le parking et de l'appel leur apprenant que la voiture de William au parc du mémorial.

Il s'arrêta, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire sur la découverte du corps de son amant au mémorial. C'était la chose qu'il avait le plus de mal à faire, pourtant, il savait qu'il devait le faire pour le bien de son dossier, pour Gibbs. Son cœur se serrait à chaque nouveau mot décrivant le calvaire que le soldat William Bell avait vécu. L'horreur qu'il ressentait était dure à vivre et encore plus dure à évoquer dans un rapport de crime.

L'homme qu'il était, avait envie de crier, de hurler son mal-être, son dégoût de ces monstres qui avaient fait ça à treize soldats, différents des standards classiques du militaire viril. Mais l'agent du NCIS devait se montrer professionnel. Il joindrait les rapports d'autopsies du Docteur Donald Mallard et les dossiers qu'il avait eus dans les différents lieux de crimes. C'était plus simple ainsi et surtout moins douloureux.

La rencontre avec la famille, les amis et collègues de William n'ayant rien donné, il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il en profita alors pour s'étirer, les muscles de son corps étaient ankylosés par la fatigue et cette position assise qu'il détestait tant. Il releva ses yeux sur l'Open Space pour voir que peu de personnes étaient encore présentes.

C'était là qu'il vit Kate et McGee prendre l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez eux.

-Bonne nuit, Tony ! A demain, lancèrent-ils en entrant dans l'ascenseur et lui lançant un signe de la main.

-A demain vous deux lâcha t-il d'un timbre las.

Il regarda sa montre, 22 heures 45. Il lui fallait terminer au plus vite son compte-rendu, car se retrouver seul avec Gibbs le mettait mal à l'aise, il était trop proche de lui et il avait peur de sa réaction. Il ne devait faire aucune erreur car Gibbs comprendrait rapidement son jeu. Il recommença à écrire, se concentrant sur ce qui allait suivre.

_« Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je le termine rapidement. »_

Il allait rentrer dans le vif du sujet, la fin de cette enquête qui n'avait que trop duré. Il expliqua son sentiment d'être épié, à plusieurs reprises. Puis d'avoir vu deux personnes se cachant grossièrement derrière un arbre. La poursuite dans le bois qui s'en était suivie, l'altercation et la fusillade qui avait eu lieu avec White, se terminant par sa mort rapide et enfin, l'arrestation de son complice, Paul Fine par les agents Gibbs et McGee.

_« -Agent du NCIS, je vous arrête pour les meurtres du lieutenant Thomas Jones, du capitaine de corvette Tyler Golgwater et du caporal William Bell. _

_-Tu n'as rien contre nous, sale pédé..._

_-T'as raison, White. Ce n'est pas une tafiole qui va nous arrêter._

_-Oui, peut-être qu'il aimerait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il doit déjà en frémir de désir comme tous ces sales monstres de sa race. Une honte. Will n'arrêtait pas de gémir qu'il en voulait plus, encore plus profond... J'ai envie de lui faire voir ce que c'est que d'être un homme..._

_- Ne tirez pas. Je me rends. » encore un flash back qu'il aurait voulu éviter._

Il évita de parler des mots prononcés par cet homme, White, qui l'avaient conduit à faire l'erreur de le tuer d'une balle dans le cœur, alors qu'il aurait mérité de souffrir. Puis des aveux faits par Fine à son patron. Il allait mettre un point final, le signer et le donner à son chef pour qu'il le contresigne, mais il se ravisa. Il devait réfléchir encore un peu.

Son cerveau en ébullition, son bon sens et son esprit de survivre lui imploraient de quitter le NCIS, de partir le plus loin possible, sans se retourner et surtout sans un mot. Mais son cœur lui hurlait de persister à rester près de ses amis et collègues qu'il aimait comme une famille. Il lui criait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place en cet endroit, auprès d'eux et qu'il pouvait tout leur dire sans qu'ils ne le jugent comme un monstre, comme le voyaient White et Fine.

Malheureusement, une partie de lui, la partie la plus conservatrice, lui murmurait que tous ses échecs étaient trop importants pour mériter de rester, d'être pardonné. Ces gens auxquels il avait cru pouvoir raconter sa vie, sans avoir à être jugé, ne lui pardonneraient pas la réalité de sa triste vie et surtout de leur avoir menti si longtemps sur le véritable Anthony DiNozzo. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui pardonne, son père ne l'avait pas fait alors pourquoi de simples inconnus le feraient.

_« Ma décision est prise. Je n'ai vraiment plus le choix. J'espère que tu comprendras mon geste, Gibbs. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Ne m'en veux pas trop... » _

Il saisit une nouvelle feuille de papier et écrivit la lettre de sa capitulation, la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie. Capituler, un mot qui ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, habituellement. On le trouvait enfantin dans ses réactions, sarcastique, puéril, même par moment. Personne ne le connaissait tel qu'il était vraiment et personne n'avait cherché à approfondir. Alors, pourquoi rester dans cet endroit ?

Mais il leur devait au moins ça, partir le plus loin d'eux, c'était vraiment mieux ainsi. Il ne jetterait pas le discrédit sur le NCIS, son équipe et surtout sur son patron. Dix minutes plus tard, le point final à son rapport avait été mis et sa lettre de démission était prête. Il la mit à la fin de son dossier, s'avança vers le bureau de son patron et le tendit à Gibbs, qui releva son visage sur lui, scrutant ses moindres mouvements, ses moindres hésitations.

-DiNozzo ! Tu veux me parler ?

-J'ai enfin fini, Boss. Ça a été long mais tous les détails sont dans le rapport. Tu n'en auras jamais eu d'aussi bon de ma part plaisanta t-il.

-Je vois ça. Bien dit-il en s'en saisissant. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ?

Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait de faire une chose aussi amicale, et en plus à deux, en dehors du travail, seuls. Son regard était sincère en posant cette simple question d'un collègue de boulot à un autre mais il ne pouvait pas accepter, surtout après avoir donné sa lettre de démission, cachée au fin fond de son rapport que Gibbs avait en main. Il fallait qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

_« Accepte, Tony, j'ai besoin de te parler. »_

-C'est gentil, boss mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit complète de sommeil. C'est plus sérieux.

-Comme tu veux, DiNozzo mais tu sais où me trouver si tu veux parler. Ma porte est toujours ouverte, ne l'oublie pas.

-Merci, Gibbs.

Il lui tendit la main, espérant qu'il l'accepte. Un adieu définitif mais qui voudrait dire qu'il avait un peu d'importance pour cet homme à qui il tenait et admirait tant. Le chef de l'équipe première accepta cette main tendue par son agent senior, y voyant un pas vers lui, comme pour lui parler, sans parole. Mais il n'y eut rien d'autre que cette poignée de mains entre deux hommes qui se respectaient. Néanmoins, le masque reprit instantanément sa place.

-Demain, 8 heures Tony. Et ne sois pas en retard.

-Comme tous les jours, Gibbs.

-Je ne rigole pas.

-Tu m'étonnes, un tel bout en train comme toi, ne pas rigoler.

-DiNozzo, demain, tu as rendez-vous avec le psychiatre du NCIS et tu seras interrogé sur la mort de White. Alors, je te veux en forme.

-Pas de problème, Gibbs, un sourire à la DiNozzo et je les emballe toutes, ou tous, au besoin.

-Bonne nuit, Tony et à demain.

-À plus, boss.

Il lui sourit franchement, tirant à ce moment-là un rictus à son patron. Puis il partit en direction de l'ascenseur et y entra, pour la dernière fois, pensa t-il. Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui, il jeta un dernier regard à son mentor et au bureau qui avait abrité ses deux dernières années.

_« Tu vas me manquer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, plus que personne ne m'a jamais manqué... »_

Demain, il ne reviendrait pas, c'était une conviction. La décision était la plus dure de sa vie qu'il avait eu à prendre. C'était mieux ainsi

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 11 – Déséquilibre

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Mais non, je ne vais pas vous faire ça. Enfin peut-être... Merci à Love FMA, Sirius08, Pandi74 et Coco6-3-9-1 pour vos commentaires

Un pas en avant vers... La fuite de Tony semble être la seule solution à moins que...

Chtimigirl, encore un grand merci pour tes corrections et ton aide. Au plaisir de retravailler avec toi.

Je vous laisse donc avec notre Italien préféré du NCIS : Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11 – Déséquilibre**

-Adieu, boss. Je ne mérite plus d'être là pour assurer tes arrières. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de te lâcher ainsi.

Comme un automate, Tony rentra chez lui. Quand il referma la porte, il s'écroula lourdement au sol et fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, ne pouvant plus cacher son mal-être. Les larmes accompagnèrent son corps qui réagissait à toute la tension accumulée au cours des précédentes semaines. Il se retrouvait seul, une fois de plus, face à son chagrin. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

-Je suis désolé, Will. Tu méritais mieux qu'un poltron comme moi pour amant.

Avec la mort de Will, il avait tout perdu : sa vie, sa facette de joyeux drille, ses amis, son travail et Gibbs. Il ne lui restait rien de ce qui avait fait de lui un bon agent, un homme un tant soit peu heureux. Il allait redevenir un anonyme parmi la foule, se créer une nouvelle facette et dans quelques jours, personne ne se souviendrait d'Anthony DiNozzo, le clown de l'agence fédérale, comme le surnommaient certains dans son dos.

_« Il ne me reste rien. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ils vont me manquer. Tous. »_

En y repensant, il ne laisserait probablement aucun bon souvenir à ses collègues, il devait tourner la page. Demain, à la première heure, il ferait ses bagages et partirait le plus loin possible de Washington, de cette ville qui l'avait abrité pendant trois ans, oubliant tout ce qui l'avait retenu jusqu'à présent en ces lieux. Il devrait se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, un nouveau masque. Il avait l'habitude, une fois n'était pas coutume, il changerait de style.

Peut-être prendrait-il le genre de Gibbs : froid, détaché, professionnel, construisant autour de lui un mur inviolable. Une façon de trouver un équilibre, qu'il perdrait en partant. Si loin du DiNozzo actuel. Non, Gibbs était plus, il pouvait être un vrai bâtard mais il était combatif, entêté et passionné, tout ce qui avait plu au jeune inspecteur de police, qu'il était à Baltimore, lors de leur première rencontre.

_« Un Jethro à la DiNozzo, pourquoi pas ? »_

Les larmes s'étaient enfin taries, laissant les yeux piquants et les joues humides. Il se leva, prit une bière dans le frigo puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Tout en buvant sa boisson, Tony se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne s'y reconnaissait pas. Qui était-il en réalité ? Il avait tant de fois changé d'endroit, d'histoire et de caractère, qu'il ne savait plus qui il était réellement.

Où était passé le jeune homme passionné qu'il avait été avant de se faire surprendre par son père dans une position humiliante ? Où était le sportif prometteur qui faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les pom-pom girls à l'Université, juste avant son accident ? Où était passé le futur inspecteur de police, passionné par son futur boulot, prêt à protéger tout un chacun ?

_« Le magnifique Anthony DiNozzo. Dans mes rêves. Il n'a jamais existé. Comme tous les autres, depuis mes quinze ans, je porte ces masques. Je croyais que j'en avais terminé avec ces changements mais il est temps que j'ouvre les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai plus le choix. »_

Tous ces masques étaient morts depuis tellement longtemps, laissant à chaque fois la place à un nouvel Anthony DiNozzo, toujours si différent du précédent et du prochain. Et celui qui voulait faire carrière au NCIS, si sentant bien, entouré d'une famille de substitution, allait mourir ce soir, sous cette douche qu'il allait prendre. Il n'avait plus le choix, on allait découvrir ce qu'il était et puis, il avait donné sa démission. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Demain, il serait un autre homme, fuyant cette stabilité qu'il avait trouvé auprès d'eux. C'était si simple de faire abstraction du passé, de ses sentiments et il était devenu maître dans ce domaine. Un masque chassait l'autre, nouvelle vie inventée, nouveau visage, nouveau caractère, nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie. Pour son dernier déguisement, il avait forcé sur le côté enfantin, blagueur, insatiable en paroles : une sorte de Magnum au NCIS. Il était tant de fuir, de fermer cette page de sa vie.

_« Finis les enfantillages, DiNozzo. Tu dois te prendre en main, mon grand. Un nouveau rôle plus adulte, plus... »_

Il se déshabilla lentement, comme un automate et entra sous l'eau chaude qui devait le laver de toute la misère de sa pauvre vie. Il allait laisser sa douleur, pour ne plus voir le visage des gens qu'il aimait et aimerait pour toujours. Leur présence à ses côtés allait lui manquer plus que tout, plus que ça n'aurait dû. Les larmes revinrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, pendant qu'il essayait d'effacer l'actuel homme qu'il était et avait apprécié être.

Il allait le regretter cet Anthony, joueur, souriant, limite sarcastique mais il ne manquerait à personne d'autre alors, il se frictionna rapidement puis regagna son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir, pour permettre à son corps de se reposer, pour aborder le changement qui allait en découler. À peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve, à son grand soulagement.

De son côté, Gibbs avait suivi son agent dès qu'il était sorti de l'Open-Space, jusqu'à chez lui, sans prendre le temps de lire son rapport. Demain, il aurait tout son temps, quand DiNozzo passerait devant le psy et autres. Il avait senti qu'il allait mal et qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été rassuré qu'il soit rentré directement à son appartement. Il resta, dans sa voiture, un moment à surveiller les lumières des différentes pièces.

Il arrivait à l'imaginer se promenant dans chacune des pièces, allant sous l'eau de sa douche, puis dans son lit. Quand enfin, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, il avait encore patienté un moment pour être sûr qu'il ne ressortirait pas pour faire une bêtise. Il avait besoin de repos et Gibbs était heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas menti sur son intention de dormir.

_« Fais attention à toi, Tony. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je tiens réellement à toi et je me refuse à te perdre. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, et tu ne sais pas à quel point. Passe une bonne nuit, mon ami. »_

Vers trois heures du matin, il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il descendit immédiatement dans sa cave pour travailler un moment sur son bateau. En général, cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux, pourtant ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas. Le cœur n'y était pas, son cerveau bouillonnait d'une multitude de questions. Il ne faisait que penser à son agent senior et à ses différentes réactions au cours des derniers jours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur.

_« Mais peur de quoi ? »_

De le perdre, de l'éloigner de lui, de ne pas être à ses côtés alors qu'il devait en avoir besoin. Non, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à lui avant et finalement, de ne rien savoir sur l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de deux ans presque trois. Il en savait plus sur Kate et même sur McGee, qu'il n'avait rencontrés que depuis quelques mois. Huit mois pour le jeune femme et un pour le bleu.

_« Qu'ai- je fait ? Rien. Je ne sais rien de lui et je n'ai jamais essayé d'en savoir plus. Fine a raison, je ne sais rien de lui mais ça va changer. »_

Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir été aussi aveugle envers son agent senior. Il avait passé les derniers temps à le rabaisser devant tous, ne lui faisant qu'une confiance restreinte pour assurer ses arrières. Il avait toujours été là pour le couvrir et l'avait sauvé un certain nombres de fois, toujours avec une boutade et un sourire enjôleur. Le jeune homme méritait mieux que de n'être que le souffre-douleur de son patron.

Il devait changer, apprendre à le connaître, pour ne pas se réveiller le jour où il aurait préféré le fuir, comme tant d'autres auparavant. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il prit la décision de faire ce qu'il fallait pour en savoir plus sur l'énigmatique DiNozzo, dès le lendemain. Sur cette bonne résolution, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Mais sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars inquiétants, d'un Tony disparaissant de son champ de vison...

_« Ne pars pas, Tony ! J'ai besoin de toi. Je tiens à toi... NON ! Reste-là. Je t'aime... »_

Gibbs arriva à son bureau vers les sept heures du matin, complètement déboussolé par la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Il regarda le rapport posé sur son bureau, celui que lui avait remis Tony avant de partir. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à le lire, comme appréhendant une discordance dans sa vie. Il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu un autre café et que son subalterne apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Il resta un instant devant le bureau vide de son agent senior, préoccupé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il prit son portable pour l'appeler mais se ravisa. Il était encore tôt et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour un stupide pressentiment. Il descendit et sortit se chercher un café au coffee shop du coin, le temps de patienter jusqu'à huit heures et que l'Open-Space s'anime enfin.

-Kate.

-Bonjour, Gibbs. Un problème ?

-DiNozzo. Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-il en triturant sa montre comme si elle était cassée.

-8 heures 20.

Gibbs tournait en rond depuis un moment, intenable, dans l'attente d'un DiNozzo qui avait déjà vingt minutes de retard. Son regard passait de sa montre à l'ascenseur, espérant voir enfin arriver le jeune homme. Kate avait bien essayé de le calmer en lui rappelant que c'était monnaie courante que son agent sénior soit en retard et même que d'habitude, il arrivait toujours trente minutes plus tard. Il y avait un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

_« Où es-tu passé, Tony ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas une bêtise. Si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, tu vas me le payer cher, DiNozzo. Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse valable, sinon, tu vas apprendre à connaître mon 44 fillette. »_

La colère et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur son visage. Kate ne comprenait pas sa réaction. C'était un comble, Gibbs s'inquiétant pour ce clown de DiNozzo.

-Gibbs, arrête de te faire du souci pour Tony. Tu le connais, il a dû rencontrer une blonde pulpeuse et a du mal à émerger ce matin. Il va arriver, comme toujours, en fanfaronnant sur sa dernière conquête.

-Suffit, agent Todd. Si tu n'as pas de travail, je peux t'en trouver. Les archives ont besoin d'un petit dépoussiérage, il me semble.

-Ok, je vais relire mon rapport. McGee revient ce matin ?

-Non, il est retourné à son poste pour le moment, en attendant qu'on ait besoin de lui.

-Oups ! La journée va être longue.

-Quelque chose d'autre à dire, agent Todd ?

-Non, j'ai du boulot. Je te laisse.

DiNozzo était en retard, rien de bien inquiétant, le connaissant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Tony avait rendez-vous avec des personnes devant décider s'il avait fait une erreur ou pas. Le passage par le psychiatre était obligatoire, pour pouvoir revenir sur le terrain et récupérer sa plaque et son arme. Il s'installa à son bureau et prit enfin le rapport qu'il devait contresigner, une boule dans l'estomac, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

_« Tony. »_

Tony s'était réveillé vers cinq heures du matin, frais et dispo, et avait commencé sa journée par un long footing salvateur. Cela lui permit de faire le vide pour ensuite prendre certaines décisions importantes pour son avenir. Dans un premier temps, il devait se couper du monde, de ce monde qu'il nécessitait de fuir : faire couper son téléphone, prévenir son propriétaire de son départ, ouvrir une boite postale...

Après, il commencerait ses bagages, ce serait rapide, car vivant dans un meublé, il n'avait que sa garde-robe, bien que conséquente, et sa multitude de DVD. Tout rentrerait dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui devait tenir dans cet habitacle, pour lui permettre de fuir comme à chaque fois. Une façon pour lui, de ne pas devenir fou en ne s'attachant à rien de tacite : aucune photo, aucun souvenir...

_« Ne commence pas à réfléchir, DiNozzo. Ça ne te vaut que des ennuis d'habitude et tu le sais que trop bien. »_

Il repensa à sa première visite dans cette ville, à Gibbs et au NCIS, lors de son arrivée à Washington. Il avait tout mis dans sa voiture, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, ne sachant pas où aller réellement. Il avait repensé à la proposition de l'agent fédéral, avait sauté dans sa voiture, laissant une vie qui ne lui convenait plus. Venir à la capitale, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait était risqué. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y reste, pourtant, il l'avait espéré en revoyant l'homme.

_« Trois années formidables aux côtés d'un homme exceptionnel. Je n'ai pas su en profiter. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant, sans se retourner, malgré les regrets que je peux avoir. »_

Aujourd'hui, tout allait recommencer, mais où irait-il ? S'éloigner le plus loin possible, loin des personnes auxquelles il tenait, alors pourquoi pas la côte ouest du pays ? San Francisco ne manquait pas de criminels et devait avoir besoin d'un bon flic. Il n'y connaissait personne et la ville l'avait toujours fait rêver. Les gens étaient ouverts et ne le jugeraient pas sur ses tendances sexuelles. Un nouveau départ ! Le lieu était trouvé, restait à faire le reste. Il rentra chez lui et prit une douche avant de commencer.

À neuf heures trente, ses affaires étaient emballées, enfermées dans sa voiture, son portable coupé et son propriétaire prévenu. Il regarda une dernière fois le lieu qui avait abrité ces trois années mémorables, se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Son cœur lui criait d'aller voir Gibbs, pour lui dire un ultime adieu mais sa raison lui conseillait de fuir immédiatement, pour ne pas regretter son geste.

-Au revoir, Madame Taylor.

-Au revoir, jeune homme. Vous allez me manquer.

-Je suis sûr que mon remplaçant sera encore plus gentil que moi.

-J'en doute...

Il déposa les clés chez sa voisine, comme convenu, et lui laissa une lettre pour son patron, où il lui demandait de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Il savait que Gibbs passerait outre et chercherait à l'empêcher de fuir loin de lui, enfin, il voulait le croire. Mais il avait fait son choix et si tiendrait, sans se retourner. Il mit la clé de contact dans la serrure, respira un grand coup pour se donner le courage de disparaître et démarra.

-Advienne que pourra dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville.

Neuf heures sonna quand Gibbs finit de lire le bon rapport de son agent senior, l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait pu rédiger. Il allait le refermer, quand une des feuilles tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et fut attiré par un mot, seul et unique, emplissant le papier, comme s'il avait été écrit en rouge. Le seul qu'il avait peur de lire depuis le premier jour de Tony au NCIS : « démission ».

_« Non, Tony. Tu ne peux pas fuir sans t'expliquer. Je ne t'autorise pas à démissionner. Je vais te parler et tout faire pour que tu changes d'avis. »_

Il lut la lettre du début à la fin, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Kate, inquiète, se rapprocha de lui pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, il lança.

-DiNozzo sera absent pour la journée et moi aussi, préviens Morrow.

Elle ne put demander d'explication que son patron avait déjà quitté les lieux. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre et encore moins pourquoi son patron était parti si vite en dédouanant DiNozzo au passage. Elle se posait des tas de questions, sans pouvoir y répondre. Néanmoins, Kate fit ce que Gibbs lui avait demandé, elle alla voir le directeur de l'agence.

-Monsieur le directeur, je peux vous parler ?

-Que voulez-vous, Agent Todd ?

-Gibbs m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait absent la journée ainsi que DiNozzo.

-Comment ? Mais ils sont fous. L'Agent DiNozzo a rendez-vous pour le débriefing aujourd'hui...

Morrow s'était mis en colère contre l'agent Todd, pour la forme, mais il connaissait Gibbs et son fichu caractère, puis il pensait comprendre pour l'agent DiNozzo, pour qui une remise en question sur son travail devait l'embarrasser. Alors, il arrangea les choses. Demain, il serait temps de passer un de ses agents aux cribles.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Gibbs partit en direction de l'appartement de son agent, essayant dans un même temps de le contacter sur son portable qui lui répondit :

_« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué pour le moment ». _

-DiNozzo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas lui faire ça. Il fulminait contre son agent, contre lui-même. Il aurait dû agir dès la veille mais il avait voulu lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Si jamais Tony arrivait à lui échapper, il savait qu'il perdrait l'infime équilibre de son équipe et de sa vie. Il accéléra un peu plus et arriva juste à l'instant où DiNozzo démarrait sous ses yeux. Il décida de le suivre et d'attendre le bon moment et le bon endroit pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

-Tu ne vas pas m'échapper aussi facilement, Tony. Même si je dois te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde lâcha t-il à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Pendant près d'une heure de poursuite, il le fila de loin, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il savait que Tony avait un sixième sens pour sentir un pourchassant et pourrait sûrement le semer, s'il le désirait, malgré son talent pour les courses-poursuites et la vitesse. Enfin, il le vit s'arrêter dans un petit snack, juste à l'entrée de l'autoroute partant pour l'ouest.

-Ouf, je vais pouvoir agir.

DiNozzo descendit de sa voiture et entra. Il le vit commander à manger et s'asseoir sur une des banquettes, près de la fenêtre. Gibbs entra à son tour dans la petite brasserie et se prit un habituel café. Il observa un instant Tony, voyant la serveuse lui amener son repas. Il s'avança et s'assit en face de lui, le regard fixé sur sa boisson.

_« Il est temps que tu me parles, Tony et que tu me laisses enfin t'aider. Tu ne partiras pas, sans me donner une bonne explication. »_

DiNozzo n'osait pas parler, pas bouger mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur cet homme assis en face de lui.

_« Pourquoi est-il là ? Que me veut-il ? Non, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent qui je suis réellement. J'aurais dû fuir hier... »_

Gibbs finit par relever la tête et croisa les yeux verts de son agent dans lesquels se lisait une profonde panique. Il n'avait jamais vu Tony dans cet état. Inquiet, passe encore, angoissé, cela pouvait être compréhensible au vu des derniers évènements mais aujourd'hui, il le voyait terrifié, non, terrorisé.

Cette constatation le faisait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été, plus tôt, à son écoute. Il parlait d'osmose, d'équilibre, mais l'avait-il rêvé ? Le silence était pesant. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Tony dominait éminemment l'expression silencieuse.

Après tout, DiNozzo, ses sourires charmeurs ou espiègles, ses bavardages incessants, voire enfantins, n'étaient qu'un moyen de ne jamais se dévoiler aux autres et de décourager ceux qui chercheraient à aller plus loin. Il fallait que ça change. Un moyen bien plus efficace que son silence actuel, c'était le mystérieux DiNozzo.

Gibbs devait bien le reconnaître, son agent était passé maître dans le camouflage physique et intellectuel. Il fallait des années aux gens pour se rendre compte, qu'en étalant sa vie privée ouvertement, il n'y avait que peu de choses de vrai, et qu'en réalité, personne ne savait rien de lui qu'il n'ait voulu que les autres sachent. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite sinon, Tony allait disparaître, loin de lui.

-Tu comptes aller où, DiNozzo ? demanda t-il un peu trop froidement, à son goût.

-Je...

_« Trouve quelque chose, Tony, il ne va pas te lâcher. Vite... »_

-J'avais besoin de m'aérer.

-En t'enfuyant le plus loin possible ?

-Réjouis-toi, tu n'auras plus de clown dans les pattes. Et puis, tu trouveras facilement un béni oui-oui pour me remplacer. Essaie McGuinol... Je préfère partir avant que tu me vires. DiNozzo 1- Gibbs 0.

Tony avait dit ça dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, dans un premier temps mais finalement cela semblait l'attrister, en fin de compte. Il regrettait déjà sa fuite. Voir Gibbs en face de lui le rendait anxieux et triste. Mais il s'était fait une promesse. Une tape derrière la tête lui fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas aussi facile de se débarrasser de l'ex marine.

-Aie ! Hé, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne suis plus ton subalterne.

-DiNozzo, je n'ai pas accepté ta lettre de démission. Alors objectivement, tu es toujours mon agent.

-Tu devrais retourner bosser, Gibbs. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de t'occuper de ma petite personne.

-Non !

_« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire » n'osa t-il lui avouer. _

-Pas avant que tu m'aies parlé…

-Je n'ai rien de plus à dire que je n'ai écrit dans ma lettre. Je me casse, un point c'est tout.

-Non, DiNozzo. Ton job est ici, au NCIS, avec moi.

-Pour te servir de faire valoir et de souffre-douleur ? Ça ne m'intéresse plus.

En le regardant prononcer ses mots, Gibbs comprit qu'il était détruit de l'intérieur, un véritable champ de ruine se lisait dans ses yeux noirs, qui d'habitude étaient si verts. Ce qu'il pensait de lui était compréhensible, mais il faisait ça surtout pour l'obliger à se dépasser, à devenir un peu plus adulte.

Il méritait mieux que de n'être le clown de service, comme le pensait Kate et la plupart des agents du NCIS. Il était plus dur avec lui, parce qu'il avait vu le potentiel de ce jeune homme et voulait l'aider à avancer. Mais cela semblait avoir eu l'effet inverse.

_« Le deuxième B de Gibbs pour bâtard a encore fait des siennes. »_

-Non, Tony. Je veux que tu reviennes, car je veux que mon meilleur agent assure mes arrières. J'ai besoin de toi à mes six.

-Pardon ?

Tony était étonné de l'aveu de son patron. Gibbs avait changé son fusil d'épaule, il semblait humain pour la première fois, aux yeux du jeune homme. Que lui voulait-il ? Était-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Ou y avait-il autre chose d'indéfinissable qui se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus ?

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter le café, Gibbs. Ton cerveau semble s'enflammer. Tu me ferais presque regretter de partir plaisanta t-il.

-Est-ce si dur que ça, de croire que je te fais suffisamment confiance pour assurer mes arrières, que j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés ?

-Ce... C'est gentil, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, DiNozzo. En trois ans, je croyais que nous avions trouvé un équilibre. Mais te savoir prêt à fuir me rend perplexe. J'ai confiance en toi, Tony. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais que veux-tu, mon côté bâtard fait de moi un homme détestable...

-Oui, enfin, non...

Tony se sentait mal, il ne comprenait pas Gibbs. Que lui voulait-il réellement ?

-Tony, quand je t'ai dit que tu savais où me trouver pour parler, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu disparaisses, ce n'est pas toi.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, dieu merci laissa t-il échapper.

-Je ne demande qu'à savoir avoua t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimes ce que tu découvriras.

Il fit une pause, scruta son interlocuteur pour savoir s'il disait la vérité et ce qu'il lut au plus profond de ses yeux le bouleversa. Il y avait un mélange de peur, de sincérité et d'envie. Mais Tony n'était pas prêt pour ce que Gibbs voulait savoir.

-Pas de question, Boss, je n'ai pas le courage de...

Gibbs esquissa un sourire, Tony venait de l'appeler de nouveau boss, c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Un pas en avant était fait. Ne restait plus qu'à le prendre dans ses filets. Il voyait qu'il avait besoin de temps, de faire le point, et de confirmation avant de faire un pas en avant. Si DiNozzo voulait attendre, alors, il serait se montrer patient comme jamais, même si ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il finirait par savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

-Ok, pas de question pour le moment. Maintenant, tu finis ton repas et tu rentres chez toi. Demain matin, à la première heure, tu te présenteras devant le conseil de surveillance, avec ton plus beau sourire et je te rendrais ta plaque et ton arme.

-Je... Si tu savais qui je suis réellement, tu ne serais pas là, devant moi. Bien au contraire, tu ne m'aurais jamais engagé.

-Détrompe-toi, même si je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mon intuition me dit que j'ai fait le bon choix, depuis le premier jour.

-Je n'ai pas le courage, Gibbs. Un jour, je verrais le dégoût dans tes yeux et je ne le veux pas.

-Tony, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tu te trompes.

-J'aimerais, mais j'ai trop souvent souffert...

Ses yeux criaient cette triste vérité. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il serait tellement plus simple qu'il se déleste de ce poids qui le tire inexorablement vers le bas.

-Je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir, Tony, enfin intentionnellement. J'ai pas l'habitude de...

-Je sais, Boss. Je sais. Mais...

-Pas de discussion, jeune homme. Tu as la journée pour te reposer. Rentre chez toi et...

-En fait, j'ai rendu mon appart ce matin et heu...

Gibbs n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver une solution.

-Chambre d'ami, Tony.

-Tu... Tu me proposes de venir chez toi ?

-Oui, le temps que tu te trouves un autre logement. Et puis, comme ça, je suis sûr que demain, tu seras à l'heure pour les affronter.

-Je ne sais pas, boss.

-Prends le temps de réfléchir. Quand tu seras prêt à parler, je serais là. Mais la proposition de la chambre d'ami ne souffre pas de réponse négative. Pour le reste, ça peut attendre.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Alors, nous verrons avec le temps. Je te promets de te laisser suffisamment de temps et d'espace.

-Merci, boss.

Tony finit son déjeuner, pendant que Gibbs fit de même avec son éternel café. Le silence était revenu entre les deux hommes, mais c'était différent. Tony avait envie de faire confiance à Gibbs, on lui tendait la main, quelqu'un voulait qu'il reste. Il avait suffisamment d'importance pour quelqu'un et surtout, le plus important, Gibbs lui faisait confiance. Personne ne lui avait dit ça. Il se levèrent pour regagner leur voiture.

-Pour tes affaires, on fait quoi ?

-Tout est dans le coffre de ma voiture.

-Tout ?

-Juste ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Parfait, alors en route. Tu passes devant moi, que je garde un œil sur toi.

-Ok, boss.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la maison de Gibbs. Tony hésitait encore, il n'était pas sûr de faire le bon choix mais la main sur son épaule et le regard confiant de son patron sur lui, l'aida à faire un pas en avant. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les affaires de DiNozzo avaient migré dans la chambre d'ami. Il s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, il en avait besoin.

Gibbs le laissa se reposer et descendit travailler un peu sur son bateau pour une partie de l'après-midi. Il avait surtout envie de trouver comment aider Tony à se dévoiler.

Pendant ce temps, au NCIS, Abby venait aux nouvelles de son Italien préféré. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, ce matin, à l'appel. Elle s'approcha de Kate pour quémander des informations.

-Où est Tony ? Et Gibbs ? demanda t-elle en constatant aussi l'absence du chef d'équipe, légèrement affolée.

-J'en sais rien et cela ne me regarde pas répondit-elle, énervée.

-Kate, dis-moi ce que tu sais. Je ne partirais pas sans réponse.

-Abby, je ne suis pas la mère de DiNozzo et encore moins le chien de garde du boss. Alors si tu veux une réponse, tu n'as qu'à appeler les protagonistes. J'ai du travail et sûrement mieux à faire que de m'inquiéter pour le clown de service déclara t-elle excédée par l'intérêt de la laborantine pour ces deux-là.

-Agent Todd, je vous trouve dure et égoïste de dire ça de Tony. S'il agit comme ça, c'est pour ne pas tomber dans les méandres de son boulot.

-Bien sûr et c'est pour cela que Gibbs le couvre alors qu'il a encore merdé ?

-Gibbs a toujours été plus dur avec Tony qu'avec les autres. Il se débrouille toujours pour se mettre au milieu pour empêcher que l'on prenne la colère du patron en pleine gueule. Tu ne sais pas les efforts qu'il fait pour intégrer chaque nouveau dans l'équipe. S'il plaisante ainsi, c'est pour vous faire oublier les horreurs de la journée. Alors, arrête de le dénigrer et regarde un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. DiNozzo vaut mille fois mieux que la plupart des agents du NCIS, toi y compris.

-Abby !

-Réfléchis un peu, Kate. Sans Tony, il y aurait longtemps que tu ne serais plus dans nos murs. S'il t'avait pris en grippe, Gibbs t'aurait viré sur le champ. Tony a fait ce qu'il fallait pour t'intégrer et le boss a vu ses efforts. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il est mon ami et le meilleur qu'il puisse être.

Sur ces mots, la jeune gothique regagna son antre pour essayer de contacter son Italien. L'absence de ligne l'inquiéta instantanément et Gibbs était sur répondeur. Que se passait-il entre les deux hommes ?

_«Pourvu que Tony ne fasse pas de bêtise et j'espère que le boss sera compréhensible. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. C'est dommage qu'ils ne se voient pas. Je sais que Tony est raide dingue de Gibbs, même s'il le cache bien. Alors que ce dernier n'a jamais réagi comme il le fait avec Tony. Ducky pense qu'il tient à lui et qu'il a peur de le perdre. Et si c'était vrai ? »_

**A suivre...**

Une petite com !


	13. Chapitre 12 – Reprise du tr

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci pour ces commentaires et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic.

Roxanne : Je comprend tes réflexions concernant les répétitions sur les sentiments de Tony. Oui, je voulais insister sur le dilemme intérieur de l'Italien. Pour les expressions, désolée mais c'est l'un de mes plus gros problème mais j'essaie de me corriger. Pour ce qui est du terme « Bâtard », je dois avouer que je trouve ça hors contexte mais explique bien sont caractère et surtout le deuxième B de Gibbs. Pour ce qui est du style des personnages, je dois avouer que j'ai pris un peu de liberté. J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la suite

LoveFMA : envie de connaître la suite, elle arrive et...

Sirius08 : Je suis impardonnable de vous faire patienter mais je n'ai pas accès tous les jours à internet alors voici la suite.

Coco6-3-9-1 : Oui, Tony chez Gibbs s'est un bon début ou peut-être que pas...

La vie continue et son chemin entre nos deux agents préférés.

Et comme toujours, merci à ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 12 – Reprise du travail **

(scène explicite en cours de chapitre)

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Gibbs passa son temps entre la cave et la chambre où Tony avait pris ses quartiers. Il restait à le regarder dormir, le surveillant pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas parti, ensuite, il redescendait se prendre un café, puis son travail sur son bateau. Il avait peur de le voir une nouvelle fois le fuir.

La troisième fois, il surprit son agent senior à cauchemarder. Ça avait l'air violent, vu la façon dont il s'agitait, se débattait dans le lit. Puis, il y eut des cris de douleur, de peur. Gibbs n'aurait jamais cru voir son agent aussi faible tel un enfant effrayé par un cauchemar.

_« Père... Mère... William... » _

Et bien d'autres noms sortirent de sa bouche. Des larmes passèrent les paupières toujours closes, secouant, du même coup, le corps tendu. Il hésitait à le réveiller pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha sans un bruit de lui, posa une main apaisante sur sa tête, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, essuyant l'eau salée jonchant les joues de l'agent.

Il avait l'impression de voir un jeune enfant ayant peur d'un monstre sous son lit, lui rappelant sa fille Kelly disparue bien trop tôt. Il réprima ce sentiment de peine, il devait se concentrer sur Tony. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, caressant son dos. Il lui parlant doucement pour le calmer.

-Je suis là, Tony. J'assure tes arrières. Tu n'es pas seul. Calme-toi. Je suis là et je le serais aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi...

Il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller. DiNozzo n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler et ne le serait peut-être jamais. Son jeune agent avait besoin de son soutien et il devait trouver la meilleure façon de le faire. Il avait tiqué quand Tony avait murmuré :

_« Je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Tout le monde me déteste. Je ne vaux rien, mieux vaudrait mourir... » _

Qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour qu'il s'impose ce traitement ? Refuser de se dévoiler ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Mais Tony était un homme complexe dont il ne savait pas grand-chose en réalité. Il devait en apprendre plus pour le soutenir aux mieux. Il prit la décision d'appeler Ducky, de lui demander conseil...

Gibbs le travailla au corps quand il se réveilla, pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Mais rien ne semblait y faire. Il promit à son agent d'être toujours là pour lui, de ne jamais le laisser partir et que s'il avait besoin de parler, il serait être à l'écoute. Il devait le rassurer et ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

-Je suis là, Tony. Je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça.

-Ne dis pas ça, boss.

-Je ne fais jamais de promesse en l'air. Tu devrais le savoir, DiNozzo.

-Je sais.

-Bon, tu te sens prêt à te défendre contre les bouledogues de la bureaucratie et les tripatouilleurs de cerveau ?

-Et s'ils ne me rendaient pas ma plaque ?

-Ils te la rendront. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point...

Mentalement, il le prépara à affronter ce qui allait suivre pour qu'il puisse revenir au NCIS sans trop de heurts. Il lui dit même, qu'il ferait désormais attention à lui et que s'il avait besoin d'un soutien, il serait la personne à appeler. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Sur ces belles paroles, Tony reprit confiance en un avenir meilleur. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain mais il avait de l'espoir et c'était déjà mieux que rien.

_« Gibbs veut que je reste à ses côtés. Il me fait confiance et je ferais tout pour ne pas le décevoir. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi. »_

Le retour au NCIS n'avait pas été facile. Gibbs avait dû insister plusieurs fois, pour le convaincre de passer les tests et faire son rapport devant les instances. En tant que chef d'équipe, Gibbs avait obtenu le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement. Mais Tony avait su rester calme alors que lui bouillait intérieurement.

-Agent DiNozzo, votre rapport est complet, mais pourquoi avoir utilisé votre arme contre White ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il venait de sortir la sienne et si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui serait sur la table d'autopsie du Docteur Mallard.

-Oui, mais vous auriez pu lui tirer dans le bras ou autre part. Alors que vous n'avez tiré qu'une fois et en plein cœur.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tout agent du NCIS aurait fait de même en se sentant en danger. Je n'étais pas sûr que Fine n'ait pas eu une arme, lui-aussi.

-Second point de discorde, pourquoi les avoir poursuivis seul ?

-Je n'étais pas seul puisque Gibbs et McGee me suivaient.

-Oui, mais ils sont arrivés bien après.

-Je cours plus vite qu'eux et si je les avais attendus, il y aurait encore deux meurtriers dans la nature.

Il était fier de lui, son compte-rendu était parfait, son visage décontracté mais professionnel et il n'avait dit aucune ânerie tout du long. La proximité de son patron avait soulagé DiNozzo. Il avait su faire la part des choses, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, surtout après qu'il lui ait répété, une bonne dizaine de fois, qu'il avait confiance en lui.

En sortant tous les deux de la salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs se permit une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme, lui confirmant ainsi, qu'il avait bien réagi pendant la séance. Tony restait, malgré cela, inquiet, le passage devant le psychiatre de l'agence serait encore une épreuve qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

-Tu as été parfait, Tony.

-Oui, mais ce ne va pas être aussi facile avec le psy. Ils font tout pour te faire avouer n'importe quoi, interpréter le moindre de tes gestes et tes paroles.

-Je sais, Tony.

-J'ai horreur de ces fouineurs. Ils te feraient enfermer ou passer pour un dingue quand tu les écoutes. Je ne suis pas sûr de me contenir.

-Je te comprends.

Il n'avait pas confiance en eux depuis que son père l'avait obligé à en voir un durant son enfance. Le médecin avait essayé de le manipuler pour faire de lui un gamin moins turbulent, plus obéissant. Il n'avait que dix ans à l'époque et la disparition de sa mère l'avait tourmenté, comme il se doit. Comme ça n'avait pas marché, il avait fini dans un pensionnat disciplinaire dans le sud de l'Ohio.

-Suis-moi, DiNozzo.

-A tes six, boss.

Gibbs emmena son subalterne dans sa salle d'interrogatoire favorite : l'ascenseur. Tony qui n'aimait pas se retrouver en vase clos, n'avait pas été effrayé de s'y retrouver avec lui. Il savait que son patron voulait lui remonter le moral avant de passer devant le psy.

Mais Gibbs n'était pas du genre soutien de bon augure, même s'il avait commencé avec une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La chaleur avait envahi le corps du jeune homme, qui apprécia cet effort. Il avait essayé de parler, en y mettant les formes néanmoins, ce fut le contraire qui se passa. Sans s'en douter, il l'avait rabaissé en lui disant :

_« Souris ; reste posé ; ne fais l'idiot et surtout pas de vague... » _

Il le traitait comme un enfant. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun mépris de sa part. Mais le :

_« Il faut rentrer dans le rang, DiNozzo. Compris ? » avait été de trop._

Son cœur venait de se broyer littéralement sur ces paroles qui lui paraissaient si amères. Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots que son père, le replongeant dans de mauvais souvenirs, comme il y avait bien longtemps... DiNozzo tiqua sur sa dernière phrase et Gibbs le remarqua dans son regard qui avait changé d'expression.

_« Oh, oui, j'ai bien compris. »_

Le chef d'équipe resta un moment sans bouger surpris par ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son agent senior. Il donnait l'impression de baisser les bras. Il repensa à ses mots, comprenant enfin, où il avait fait une erreur et il se frappa mentalement l'arrière du crâne pour avoir blessé Tony par sa réflexion. Il essaya de lui faire oublier, mais c'était trop tard.

_« Puisque Gibbs veut que je rentre dans le rang, je vais redevenir l'insouciant Anthony DiNozzo. Je ne serais personne d'autre. Il va falloir qu'il fasse avec. Un jour, il me détestera tant qu'il finira par me virer. Mais il l'aura cherché. Dire que, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir plus... »_

-T'en fais pas, boss. Je vais tout faire pour être parfait lâcha t-il méchamment.

-Tony, attends !

La tête dans les épaules, DiNozzo escalada les marches le menant au bureau du médecin, comme s'il montait à l'échafaud, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de son patron. Gibbs, aussi bien que Kate le regardèrent faire. Le chef d'équipe était soucieux, il n'avait pas plus confiance aux psychiatres que son subalterne.

Mais Tony devait en passer par là pour pouvoir reprendre les investigations sur le terrain et retrouver sa place au sein de son groupe. Ses conseils n'avaient pas été subtils, il avait même été un vrai bâtard. Les minutes défilèrent lentement et Gibbs était de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces charlatans.

Derrière la porte du bureau du psychiatre, l'agent DiNozzo inspira une bonne fois, puis testa un sourire digne d'une star de cinéma et entra dans la pièce, confiant.

-Bonjour, Madame.

-Agent DiNozzo, installez-vous ici.

Tony avait pris place devant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, après l'avoir salué. Le médecin et l'agent du NCIS parlèrent pendant un long moment. Elle lui posa des questions sur son travail, sa vie privée, du comment il ressentait ce qui s'était passé lors de cette enquête...

Tony répondit posément, il avait déjà réussi à berner plus d'un psychiatre et comptait bien réussir une fois de plus. Et ce fut ce qui se passa, après plus d'une heure de discussion soutenue.

-Je pense que rien ne s'oppose à votre retour dans l'équipe.

-Je vous remercie, Madame dit-il en se levant.

-Agent DiNozzo !

-Oui.

-Je reste à votre disposition si vous en sentez le besoin.

-Pas de problème, et il quitta la pièce.

Finalement, mentir était devenu une seconde nature pour lui, une habitude dure à abandonner, mais qui le sauvait une fois de plus. Pendant longtemps, ça avait été son métier, l'infiltration dans diverses bandes organisées. Il aimait être en « sous-marin », même si depuis qu'il était au NCIS, c'était plutôt rare. Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il y avait de vrai ou de faux dans ces mots et il était fier de lui. Une fois de plus, il avait su ne montrer que ce qu'on attendait de lui.

L'agent DiNozzo avait donc repris son poste, récupérant de même, son masque d'insouciant, de gai luron, du gamin détestable qui le caractérisait. Les plaisanteries fusèrent entre les deux subalternes de Gibbs.

-Alors, Tony. Tu es dingue ou fou pour le psy ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, Katy. Ils ont reconnu que grâce à mon talent d'enquêteur et à mon intelligence hors du commun, j'ai réussi à résoudre cette enquête et que mon travail a été parfait ! annonça DiNozzo, avec fierté.

-Mon dieu ! On va en entendre parler pendant des mois déclara Kate.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Miss CIA.

Les enquêtes et la routine de la paperasse reprirent leur place. Les premiers temps, son patron avait fait attention de ne pas blesser son agent par des paroles malheureuses, mais très vite, les tapes derrière la tête recommencèrent, ainsi que la froideur. Une façon pour lui de masquer ses sentiments grandissants pour le jeune homme. Tony avait toujours ses quartiers chez lui. Les jours passaient et tout semblait oublier. Mais pas pour Tony. Pas pour Gibbs.

Déjà la tornade brune Abby réagissait comme toujours, exagérément. Elle avait deviné ce que Tony avait voulu faire et veillait tous les jours à passer se renseigner sur son état. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le voir disparaître.

-Tonyyyyyyyyy ! hurla t-elle dans l'Open-Space en se jetant dans ses bras et en le serrant comme s'il risquait de disparaître.

-Abby, tu m'étouffes.

-Ça t'apprendra. Je le ferais chaque jour. Je veux être sûre que tu saches que je tiens à toi.

-Je ne vais plus partir, jeune fille.

Elle se renfrogna en l'écoutant prononcer ces paroles, qu'il avait dites en utilisant les intonations de leur supérieur. Elle lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le biceps.

-Aie ! se plaint-il en se massant le haut du bras. Tu m'as fait mal.

-Ça t'apprendra. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme Gibbs.

-Je plaisantais, Abby.

-Tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais me faire ça.

-Tu es un ange, tu sais, Abby.

-Tony, tu veux finir en bouillie ?

-Ok ! Ok ! Tu es une vraie petite démone. Adorable comme toujours.

-Bon, ça ira pour le moment. Mais tu as intérêt à venir me parler si tu en as besoin.

-Merci, Abby.

-De quoi ?

-D'être mon amie.

-Oui et tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

-Promis, Abs.

Et la tornade brune était repartie à son laboratoire.

Les premiers jours chez Gibbs se passèrent bien, même mieux que ne l'avait espéré chacun d'eux. Tony avait trouvé rapidement ses marques, mais il savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait eu un peu de casse, vaisselle, vêtements trainant ça et là...

-Salut, boss. Bien dormi ?

-Comme tous les jours.

-Tu as préparé quoi comme petit déjeuner tenta t-il.

-Un café, DiNozzo. Sinon, on va être en retard.

-Ok, Gibbs.

Et comme chaque jour, ils étaient à l'heure au boulot.

-Ce soir, tu me ranges ce fourbi, Tony.

-Mais c'est pas si...

L'œil noir de son colocataire l'arrêta net.

-Je... je le ferais ce soir.

Tony se sentait bien dans la maison de son patron, protégé du reste du monde, comme s'il avait été chez lui.

Grave erreur, il le savait. Ce n'était que pour un temps et il trainait des pieds à se chercher un nouvel endroit où poser ses affaires. Pourtant, Gibbs ne lui faisait aucune remarque, il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, même si cela ne devait pas durer. Il avait apprécié de voir évoluer son subalterne en dehors du travail. Il avait même évité les questions dérangeantes.

Gibbs ne lâchait pas son agent senior des yeux, au travail, et Tony restait en permanence à ses six. Ils en avaient besoin autant l'un que l'autre. Mais avec le temps, cela devenait pesant pour le jeune homme si indépendant et puis, il avait surtout peur de se dévoiler. Il ne faisait que rêver de lui, en sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune réponse positive à ses sentiments.

_« Abby m'a conseillé de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Elle pense que Gibbs sera compréhensible. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre à demi-mots que je l'aimais. Elle doit croire que j'ai besoin d'une relation père-fils avec lui, mais je veux plus et je sais que c'est impossible. Si ma gothique connaissait mes vraies intentions, me conseillerait-elle toujours de foncer ? »_

Gibbs ne pourrait pas comprendre le bien que cette proximité lui faisait. Tony ne se doutait pas que c'était réciproque. Gibbs avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, se voilant la face, pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il était attiré par son agent senior. Tony lui aussi avait peur, mais surtout d'être rejeté.

Un soir après être sorti pour boire un coup avec un ami, il rentra en pleine milieu de la nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant l'ex marine l'attendant derrière la porte.

-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres. Où étais-tu ? Que faisais-tu ?

Il l'avait traité comme un adolescent surpris par son père, pour être parti sans son accord.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis adulte et à cette heure, tu n'es pas mon patron répliqua t-il.

-Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu me devras des explications.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour l'italien. Dès le lendemain, il avait pris ses quartiers dans un charmant petit appartement en plein centre de la capitale. La colère de Gibbs n'était pas feinte, en fait, il était jaloux de savoir que Tony pouvait faire des choses sans lui alors que lui ne souhaitait que passer son temps libre avec cet homme.

-Bonjour, Tony.

-Salut, boss.

Et les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, du moins au boulot. Après ces journées, Gibbs rentrait chez lui, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la construction de son bateau, ou ne serait-ce que dormir. Il ne faisait que penser à son jeune agent qui avait pris encore plus de recul avec lui, refusant de dévoiler sa véritable nature. Il se maugréait d'avoir réagi comme ça.

_« Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ? J'aurais dû être cette oreille attentive que je m'étais promis d'être. Je ne me comprends plus, dès qu'il s'agit de Tony, je fais erreur sur erreur. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Tony ? Je ne me reconnais plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré et encore plus depuis l'affaire de William Bell. Es-tu vraiment attiré par les hommes ? Ce Bell était-il ton amant ? Tant de questions dont je n'ai aucune réponse. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il peut y avoir plus entre nous. »_

Il avait essayé une fois ou deux de lui parler, disons plutôt interroger comme à son habitude, mais Tony se braquait instantanément dès qu'on parlait de vie privée, il avait l'impression d'être un suspect qu'on interrogeait. Il refusait catégoriquement de raconter son histoire, de parler de sa triste réalité, surtout à cet homme.

DiNozzo, aussi, n'arrivait pas à dormir dans son nouvel appartement. Il passait ses soirées devant ses DVD, pizza et bière comme seul repas. Il se refusait de sortir de peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler et d'aller visiter certains bars qui le tentaient bien trop pour paraître innocents. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui était arrivé à William Bell, non plus.

Il avait téléphoné à Abby pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Comme à son habitude, elle lui avait conseillé de parler à Gibbs.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça.

-Je sais, son côté bâtard peut en dérouter plus d'un. Mais tu es le grand DiNozzo.

-Arrête de me faire rire, Abby, c'est sérieux.

-Je sais. Tu devrais lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes.

Tony était estomaqué qu'elle ait vu aussi juste à son sujet. Elle semblait le comprendre et le pousser à agir.

-Abs, ce n'est pas aussi facile.

-Si ! Tu vas le voir chez lui, tu t'approches de lui, l'embrasses goulument et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes. Je ne vois rien de compliqué.

Ça avait l'air si facile quand Abby en parlait. Et si c'était aussi facile. Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas voir de dégout dans ses yeux.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Merci pour tes conseils, je vais y réfléchir.

-Arrête de penser et agis aux mieux.

-A demain, Abs.

-Demain, Tonyyyy !

Il resta quelques minutes à réfléchir aux paroles de sa jeune amie. Elle l'acceptait comme il était et le poussait même à se dévoiler. Il avait envie de plus avec Gibbs mais la grande question était de savoir comment l'intéressé le prendrait.

Il avait envie de chaleur humaine mais pas au risque de mettre en danger une autre personne. Il étouffait de n'être qu'une carapace. Pourtant, chaque matin, il se faisait un malin plaisir à raconter sa vie sexuelle et tumultueuse à Kate, pour la rendre jalouse et se faire mousser.

-Et si, Kate, une nuit exaltante.

-Arrête tes balivernes, Tony. Je suis sûre que tu étais seul hier soir.

-Tu te trompes, Katy. Une charmante blonde plus que pulpeuse sous tous les points de vue, tu peux me croire.

-Quand tu dis ça, tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

-Jalouse, Kate ?

-Tu rigoles ? Tu me rends malade.

-J'ai une vie sociale, moi. Et puis j'aime être un beau rêve pour toutes ces femmes.

-Je laisse tomber... Sexe machine rigola t-elle.

_« Oh, Kate, si tu savais la vérité, tu ne réagirais plus comme ça. J'aime Gibbs et je sais exactement ce que tu en penserais. Je me refuse de voir un jour le dégout dans tes yeux. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Même si je sais que mon amour est à sens unique, je préfère que ma vie reste comme elle est. Je ne supporterais pas d'être jugé, que ce soit par lui ou toute autre personne. »_

Mais rien n'était vrai dans la vie qu'il s'était construite. Bien sûr, il aimait son travail, les gens avec qui il bossait, néanmoins, il n'était pas heureux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'amour d'une personne qui regarderait au-delà de sa carapace, qui l'accepterait comme il était, sans le juger.

-Mais cette personne existe t-elle ? Pas sûr.

Il secoua la tête, se disant de ne pas se faire d'illusion, malgré les paroles de son amie Abby. Il n'avait aucune chance de trouver cette perle rare, quel que fut son sexe et encore moins en la personne de Gibbs. Il se leva de son canapé, prit sa veste et ses clés de voiture et sortit en trombe de son immeuble.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, d'oublier ses pulsions et bizarrement, sa route le mena rapidement devant la maison de son patron, seul endroit où il s'était senti bien. Tout était calme dans ce quartier, légèrement en retrait du centre-ville. Tout contrastait avec la vie qu'il menait au NCIS. Ici, il était dans un autre monde et comprenait mieux pourquoi son boss aimait se ressourcer chez lui, dès qu'il le pouvait.

-C'est incompréhensible ! J'ai aimé vivre dans cette maison même s'il ne s'est rien passé avec Gibbs. Je n'ai jamais été autant en sécurité et heureux... Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour revivre ça encore une fois...

Tony avait envie d'aller le voir, de discuter avec lui en ami, mais il se reprit, Gibbs n'était que son patron, il ne pouvait espérer le considérer comme tel. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'il le devienne.

Installé confortablement au fond de son siège, il regarda la petite fenêtre de la cave d'où sortait une légère luminosité, seul preuve de sa présence Il l'imaginait facilement, en train de poncer son bateau, dans une tenue décontractée, comme il avait pu le découvrir pendant son précédent séjour.

_« Un homme passionné, beau, fort... »_

Il ferma les yeux, renforçant la vision de cet homme travaillant sur cette coque en bois. Il le voyait en sueur, caressant délicatement le grain du bois encore chaud. Très vite, il s'imaginait dans cette grande pièce.

_Gibbs était là, devant lui, ne regardant que lui. L'homme se rapprocha de lui, s'emparant rapidement de ses lèvres, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. DiNozzo ne bougeait pas. La main quitta la nuque, caressant le dos, pour descendre vers la hanche, avec une délicatesse inconnue. Ses lèvres étaient avides de baisers, néanmoins les lèvres de Gibbs les quittèrent pour rejoindre le cou offert du jeune homme qui balança doucement sa tête en arrière pour apprécier encore plus ces baisers. _

_-J'en ai tellement rêvé._

_-Moi aussi. Tais-toi, Tony et laisse-moi faire._

_Le patron commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Tony se redressa quand il ne sentit plus les mains ni les lèvres de cet homme, dont il rêvait depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, sur son corps. Gibbs était devant lui, le fixant avidement, il enleva son T-shirt à l'effigie du NCIS, pour laisser apparaître un corps magnifiquement sculpté malgré l'âge. Il l'avait imaginé des centaine de fois, mais fut agréablement surpris. Tony se sentit rougir en regardant ce corps si différent du sien. _

_-Hum ! Pas mal pour un vieux loup._

_-DiNozzo, un mot de plus et j'arrête tout._

_-Ok, fais ce que tu veux de moi._

_Puis Gibbs reprit où il en était, recouvrant son corps de baisers pour descendre rejoindre le pantalon encore présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui attendait la suite avec impatience. Il passa sa main entre les jambes de celui qu'il convoitait, sentant l'envie de son subordonné, il le déboutonna et fit descendre la fermeture éclair dans un bruit obscène. _

_C'était bon, tellement bon pour eux deux. Ils étaient enfin réunis et plus rien ne comptait que le moment présent. _

_-J'ai envie de toi._

_-Moi aussi, mon étalon italien._

_Puis il laissa tomber le pantalon, le boxer suivant le mouvement et commença à délicatement prendre l'objet de son désir, caressant, léchant pour enfin engouffrer le sexe demandeur. Il en avait tellement rêvé et il se réalisait._

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Tony. Il avait ouvert les yeux, sentant la jouissance prête à exploser au plus profond de ses reins, espérant voir la personne qui lui faisait cet effet. La constatation de sa triste réalité le submergea. Il était en érection, assis derrière son volant, rêvant de cet homme qui peuplait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Mais il était seul, bien seul.

_« C'était si bon. Comment ai-je pu croire que c'était réel ? Ça avait l'air tellement vrai. »_

Il regarda autour de lui pour confirmer qu'il était devant la maison de son patron, le jour pointant à l'horizon. Il mit immédiatement en marche la voiture et rentra en un temps record à son immeuble. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il entra dans son appartement et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et vit qu'il était toujours en érection. Il entra sous l'eau, ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur qui coulait sur son corps.

_« Ce n'est pas possible l'effet que tu me fais, Gibbs. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. »_

Il voyait le visage de Gibbs, ses mains sur lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et prit son sexe en main pour terminer ce que son patron avait commencé, dans son rêve. Il appliqua de longs va et vient sur sa hampe puis augmenta rapidement la cadence pour enfin se délivrer en criant le nom de Gibbs. Il rouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était seul et finit sa toilette, nettoyant la preuve de sa jouissance.

En sortant de la douche, il vit le reflet d'un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'en voulut d'avoir rêvé de Gibbs comme ça. Il se détestait mais surtout se demandait comment arriver à le regarder dans les yeux, sans trahir ses sentiments. Gibbs était hétéro, il le savait et ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il l'accepte alors que lui n'y arrivait pas.

_« Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour passer, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, dans tes bras forts, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir comme ça. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense. »_

Il allait enfouir au fond de lui ce délirium pour rester auprès de son patron pour assurer ses arrières. Ça lui suffirait, du moins pour le moment.

Il regarda l'heure, il était temps de partir au travail pour ne pas être en retard. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron. Il était temps de reprendre son masque.

_« C'est mieux ainsi. »_

De son côté, Gibbs n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne faisait que penser à son jeune agent qui avait encore mis un peu plus de distance entre eux. La nuit était bien avancée mais il ne se décidait pas à aller se coucher, alors que son corps ne demandait que ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et appela son ami Ducky pour qu'il l'aide à savoir comment agir avec le jeune homme.

Le docteur Mallard avait toujours été de bon conseil depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait été là pour le soutenir dans les pires moments et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de partager ses peurs et ses craintes surtout en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Docteur Mallard à l'appareil.

-Ducky, désolé de te réveiller.

-Jethro, que se passe t-il ?

-Je...

-Si tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit, ça doit être grave ?

-Tony...

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge, n'arrivant pas à définir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. De son côté, Ducky paniqua, il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à leur jeune ami.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tony...

-Non, Ducky. J'ai besoin de conseils concernant DiNozzo.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, vu ton état.

-Je n'arrive plus à le cerner, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et je me refuse à perdre une autre personne dit-il, dépité.

-Tu tiens à lui, je comprends, mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

Il y eut un blanc, Gibbs avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il tenait à Tony, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour un de ses subordonnés.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance.

-Tu devrais savoir que Tony est un garçon complexe, il ne laisse personne l'approcher, ce qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Il a beau être jovial, enfantin et sarcastique par moment... Il n'en reste pas moins un être humain avec des sentiments et un bon agent.

-Je sais, Ducky mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé depuis l'enquête sur les meurtres homophobes.

-Oui, il te faisait confiance aveuglément et quand il t'a parlé de son intuition, tu t'es moqué de lui, ouvertement, le rabaissant devant ses collègues.

-Non, je n'y croyais pas, c'est tout essaya t-il de se dédouaner.

-Il t'a fait confiance, a remis sa vie entre tes mains depuis qu'il est entré au NCIS. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais notre jeune ami se met en quatre pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi loyal, dévoué et toi, tu l'as broyé par peur de t'attacher à lui.

Le docteur Mallard était clairvoyant. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Mais c'était normal, depuis le temps qu'il se fréquentait que ce soit au boulot comme en dehors.

-Je te trouve un peu dur, Ducky. DiNozzo a besoin qu'on le remette à sa place, il est même insupportable quand il a raison.

-Il ne fait que rechercher ton approbation, c'est plutôt normal, tu es son patron.

-Arrête avec ça, Ducky, il n'est plus un enfant pour rechercher mon approbation et je ne suis pas son père. Il devrait devenir adulte.

-Il ne serait plus Tony comme ça. Il est peut-être temps de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens sinon tu risques de te retrouver seul rapidement. Bon, si tu te refuses à ouvrir les yeux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de te prodiguer mes conseils. Bonne nuit, Gibbs.

Le médecin légiste lui raccrocha au nez. Gibbs n'avait pu contredire son ami. Une fois de plus, il avait été un vrai bâtard. Mais les paroles de son ami commençaient à faire le chemin dans sa petite tête. Se pouvait-il qu'il tienne à lui plus qu'il ne devrait ? Il n'avait que peu d'amis, surtout depuis la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Il refusait à son cœur de s'attacher à une autre personne pour éviter de souffrir s'il devait la perdre.

Tony avait réussi à prendre un place importante dans sa vie, comme dans son cœur et cela lui faisait peur. Il perdait toutes les personnes auxquelles il s'attachait plus que de raison. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, mais c'était le contraire et Tony en pâtissait.

_« Ducky a raison, il est peut-être temps que je change. Je dois faire un effort pour Tony. Je ne veux pas le perdre pour un stupide entêtement. »_

Il devait lui parler, l'encourager à se dévoiler, sans le juger. Être un ami, tout simplement. Mais dès qu'il le verrait, il savait qu'il voudrait lui faire cracher le morceau. Le dilemme était de savoir comment le pousser à parler sans le retrancher derrière son masque et surtout sans qu'il ne laisse sortir le bâtard qui était en lui. Il décida de lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, prêt à l'épauler.

**A suivre...**

Une petite com ne serait pas de refus... Alors à vos claviers !


	14. Chapitre 13 – Un pas en avant

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Comme je vous ai fait patienté un peu trop longtemps avec le précédent chapitre, en voici un deuxième.

Un petit flash-back dans la série, vu et revu par votre apprenti « écrivain ». L'histoire originel est un peu détournée pour les besoin de la fic...

Je remercie ma bêta Chtimigirl pour sa persévérance lors de ses corrections. Sans elle cette histoire ne serait peut être pas allée jusqu'au bout. Mais le chemin est encore long avant la fin. Alors...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 13 – Un pas en avant **

(une petite scène dont on rêve toutes...)

Gibbs arriva à son poste et fut étonné d'y voir son agent senior, s'attelant sur un dossier. Il scruta le moindre de ses mouvements pour évaluer son état. Il avait l'air nerveux, limite gêné pensa Gibbs. Il semblait s'acharner sur son clavier d'ordinateur, comme s'il ne savait pas s'en servir. Il s'avança vers lui et stoppa net devant la tête qui se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Salut, boss.

-Bonjour, DiNozzo.

Tony testa un sourire sincère sur lui puis rebaissa le visage sur son travail, comme si de rien n'était. Gibbs vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours et s'avança encore d'un pas. Il allait lui parler quand son téléphone sonna, le stoppant dans son élan. Il se renfrogna en décrochant. Tony le regarda faire.

-Gibbs.

Le moment était grave. Son interlocuteur lui signalait la mort d'un militaire, spécialiste des interrogatoires et interprétations de terroristes à la prison de haute sécurité de Guantanamo. Les circonstances étaient bizarres et réclamaient la présence du NCIS sur les lieux. Son visage s'était fait dur, au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait de son poste clé dans son travail.

Pendant ce temps, Kate arriva dans le bureau, souriante, quand elle vit Gibbs au téléphone. Elle interrogea Tony du regard. Il haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait rien et n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais se prépara à suivre Gibbs qui n'allait pas tarder à dire :

-On arrive. Tony, le plein du véhicule dit-il en lui lançant les clés. Kate, passe chercher Ducky dans son labo. On a un mort sur les bras.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans demander leurs restes à leur patron, qui leur parlerait dans la voiture. Pendant cette enquête, en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il vit le retour de Tony et de son caractère enfantin qui réapparaissait. Il lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il était heureux de le recouvrer ainsi. DiNozzo semblait être de nouveau DiNozzo.

-Fait attention, Katy. Tu vas marcher sur une preuve.

-Je sais ce que je fais, Tony. Tu oublies que je suis une professionnelle, moi.

-Ouille ! Tu prétends que moi je ne le suis pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Kate. Tu devrais savoir que je suis l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs qu'ai connu le NCIS.

-Dans tes rêves, DiNozzo...

Kate et lui se chamaillaient tout en exécutant leur travail. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire. Il laissa échapper un sourire en les voyant faire, s'attirant les bonnes grâces du médecin, qui n'était pas dupe. Il aimait les voir ainsi, plutôt que tristes et se lançant des piques sanglantes.

-Alors, Jethro. C'est le grand retour de l'entente cordiale dans l'équipe ?

-Il semblerait.

-Je suis heureux de les voir comme ça.

-Moi aussi, Ducky. Moi aussi.

Peu de temps après, le corps gagnait la morgue de Ducky qui officia rapidement. Le temps leur était compté. Gibbs lui avait demandé son rapport pour la veille comme à son habitude et le docteur Mallard lui avait répondu qu'il lui fallait du temps.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Les trouvailles dans ce corps, le risque qu'il y avait qu'un interprète ait pu obtenir ça d'un des terroristes contre certaines faveurs, mais lesquelles ? Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : aller à la prison de Guantanamo et prendre contact avec ses collègues.

-Prenez vos affaires et en route dit Gibbs à l'attention de ses deux agents.

-Waouh, cool.

Tony était heureux d'y aller et sautillait comme un enfant. Il était exubérant pour Gibbs, mais celui-ci sourit légèrement. Kate était un peu plus tendue, surtout après avoir appris qu'ils seraient transportés dans une sorte de gros cargo sans confort. Elle était habituée à Air Force One et à ses commodités.

L'agent Cassidy était la représentante du NCIS dans cette prison. Une jeune femme charmante, volontaire, un caractère bien trempé, avec des états de services parfaits et qui se refusait à croire que son collègue ait pu être un traitre. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on conteste son travail.

Gibbs avait des doutes sur la jeune agent et sur ses capacités à faire la part des choses, alors que Tony était prêt à lui faire une confiance aveugle, enfin presque. Il avait même envie de jouer avec elle et de lui montrer le charmeur qu'il pouvait être. Son patron était irrité par sa réaction.

-Tony, on se concentre.

-Oui, je sais et je reste professionnel. Compris, boss.

Dès le premier pas posé sur la terre ferme, ils partirent enquêter, cherchant dans les dossiers mis à leur disposition. On leur désigna leur quartier, une charmante petite maison sur les abords de la base. La nuit tomba très vite, ce qui était bien venu.

Tous s'endormirent rapidement, fatigués par l'enquête et le voyage. Pendant la nuit, Tony rêva un fois de plus de Gibbs, le déshabillant, l'embrassant, le caressant... Il se laissa aller à cette douce illusion. Les rêves ne pouvaient pas être mauvais pour lui, bien au contraire, ils étaient salvateurs.

Pendant la journée, il se retenait de ne pas faire un faux pas, d'être le masque qu'il se donnait. C'était dur, mais il devait le faire pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de son patron. Mais la nuit, il pouvait se lâcher, rêver de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Et la présence dans la pièce d'à côté de cet homme, ne faisait que renforcer son désir de lui appartenir. Il était bien dans les bras de Morphée et aurait voulu y rester toute sa vie.

_« Viens, Gibbs, il y a si longtemps que j'en rêve. »_

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Gibbs n'arrivait pas à dormir, pensant et repensant à la personne qui se trouvait dans l'une des autres chambres. Il entendit des bruits suspects dans la pièce d'à côté et se leva pour vérifier.

Il trouva son agent senior, endormi sur le ventre, le drap couvrant les jambes et une partie du fessier, laissant deviner la naissance de ses deux rondeurs et son dos puissant. Il resta là à le regarder dormir. Il était calme. Il apprécia les formes parfaites du jeune homme, le couvrant d'un regard investigateur. Ses épaules, son dos musclé, ses reins n'attendant que ses mains et ses fesses dont il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer douces et fermes.

_« Hum, intéressant. J'avais déjà pu avoir un petit aperçu dans les douches, l'autre jour, mais là. Hum ! Dommage que ce bout de tissu soit présent. Mais... Que m'arrive t-il ? » _

Le drap tomba soudainement à terre, quand DiNozzo bougea pour se retrouver sur le dos, comme répondant à la prière muette de l'ex marine. Gibbs examina les nouvelles parties de ce corps qui était devant lui. Un torse puissant et légèrement velu pour un italien, un ventre plat où chaque abdominal se dessinait, une fine couche de poils, partant du nombril pour rejoindre un bout de tissu qui était de trop pour l'agent du NCIS. Un boxer bien rempli mais qui ne couvrait plus que son sexe.

Son visage était serein, beau. Il aurait pu le prendre pour un ange, si la bosse qui se trouvait plus bas n'était pas aussi gonflée à bloc.

_« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir parcourir ce magnifique corps de mes mains, le sculpter délicatement, découvrir la texture de son grain de peau. Comme je désire le prendre dans mes bras et le faire mien. Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite Jethro, tu sais bien que Tony n'est pas pour toi. Tu ne dois pas oublier ta règle douze. »_

Il s'avança pour remettre le drap en place, il le fallait car une partie de son corps commençait à réagir à la vision de l'autre homme. Il se retint de ne pas laisser ses doigts courir sur ce corps qui était offert. Non, il ne pouvait pas, même s'il en avait envie.

Il était un homme qui aimait les femmes et DiNozzo aussi. Il lui parlait suffisamment de ses conquêtes féminines pour le savoir, même s'il doutait de ses penchants depuis l'autre affaire. Il monta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules, passa une main légère dans ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Après une bonne douche salvatrice et délassante, il réussit enfin à s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Aux aurores, Tony se tourna dans son lit, pour sentir sur son corps nu les rayons du soleil le recouvrir de sa douce chaleur. Il était bien comme ça. Il caressa le dessus de drap pour chercher si quelqu'un était avec lui. Puis il se souvint qu'il était à Guantanamo. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, quand il se rappela de la présence de Gibbs dans la pièce d'à côté et du rêve sulfureux qu'il était en train de faire. Il se sentait bien, une douce chaleur berçant son bas ventre...

Il aurait préféré partager la même chambre que l'autre homme, mais bon, son patron n'aurait pas été d'accord.

Soudain, il sentit une présence prêt de lui. Un souffle chaud sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui s'était et s'il n'était pas encore dans son rêve. Pour cela, il devait ouvrir les yeux.

_« C'est pas déjà l'heure. Je ferais mieux de ne pas les ouvrir si je veux finir ce rêve exotique. Et si c'était Gibbs ? »_

Il entrouvrit un œil pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, espérant voir qui était là, sans pour autant arriver à distinguer l'intrus dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit l'autre en papillonnant, tout en passant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Réalisant qui se trouvait en face de lui, dans son lit, il poussa subitement un cri d'effroi. Il eut juste le temps de prendre son arme, en se levant d'un bond, laissant tomber le drap, qui l'habillait, sur le sol, avant de le tenir en joue. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié la présence toute proche de Kate et de Gibbs.

-Boss, c'est Tony.

-Vite, Kate.

-Je te suis.

-On arrive, DiNozzo cria Gibbs.

Ces deux-là, alertés par le cri de DiNozzo, ne mirent que quelques secondes à savoir d'où venait ce hurlement et qui l'avait poussé. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce, arme au poing, pour trouver un Tony complètement nu, tenant en joue, des deux mains, un iguane paresseux qui semblait apprécier le lit et la chaleur corporelle de l'italien, laissée à cette place.

Leurs regards étonnés passèrent machinalement de l'animal à l'agent, détaillant la scène avec professionnalisme. Puis Kate éclata de rire, ce qui fit réagir Tony, qui avait oublié son absence de vêtement. Il prit ce qu'il trouva à porter de main, une chaise pour cacher son érection qui était né durant son sommeil.

-Un iguane s'étonna le chef d'équipe.

Gibbs sourit en voyant le spectacle que lui offrait son agent. Il avait eu le temps de le détailler de la tête au pied, s'attardant volontairement sur la preuve que Tony était en bonne santé. Il grommela un

-J'ai besoin d'un café.

Pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce sans trahir l'effet que lui faisait l'Italien sur une partie de son anatomie qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à contrôler pendant la nuit. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la cuisine, mais plutôt vers sa chambre et sa douche personnelle.

Il avait bien fait de choisir cette chambre, mettant ainsi un point final à la chamaillerie de ses deux subalternes. Il prit une longue douche froide, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre ses esprits après avoir vu un Tony, nu comme un ver. La journée commençait bien.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi, Tony ? J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis attiré par toi. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose pour moi ? Non, j'ai vu comme tu regardais l'agent Cassidy. Il ne faut pas que je me berce d'illusions. Tu ne me vois pas comme j'aimerais que tu me voies. »_

Kate ne bougea pas de la chambre, bien au contraire, elle se rapprocha de son coéquipier pour le mettre plus mal à l'aise. Et elle y arriva facilement, œillant sur son organe protubérant et suintant. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, le jugeant sur sa masculinité et son cri de jeune vierge effarouchée, se moquant de ses bijoux de famille, qu'elle ne trouvait pas à son goût, enfin ne voulant pas lui avouer...

-J'ai déjà vu beaucoup mieux.

Le coup était bas, mais Tony l'avait tellement de fois fait tourner en bourrique depuis son entrée au NCIS, qu'elle pouvait bien prendre sa revanche. Au bout d'une minute, elle prit pitié de lui et lui tendit le drap qu'elle avait ramassé sur le sol, et partit en prenant soin de faire sortir l'iguane.

Puis la journée passa, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne reparle de l'incident. Tony draguant l'agent Cassidy, ouvertement, reprenant son masque de dragueur pour cacher son véritable visage, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. C'était tellement facile de n'être que cet homme futile, sans sentiment comme le prétendait l'agent Todd.

_« Oh, Kate, si tu savais ! »_

Gibbs décida de lâcher du lest à son agent senior, car malgré son sourire ravageur et ses blagues à deux balles, il le savait tendu. Il l'avait alors envoyé s'occuper de Paula Cassidy, espérant ainsi lui changer les idées. Kate n'avait rien compris, elle croyait que Tony avait des sentiments pour l'agent Cassidy et Gibbs la jetait dans ses bras.

Pendant sa surveillance et l'interrogatoire du serveur, Tony commanda un sirop de mûre, en professionnel. Il apprit deux ou trois choses sur la jeune femme, qui se trouvait être une DiNozzo en jupons. Cela l'avait fait sourire. Mais l'agent Cassidy était loin d'être bête et se savait suspectée.

-Alors vous avez appris suffisamment de choses sur mon compte, Agent DiNozzo ?

-Tony, appelez-moi Tony. Je suis juste là pour boire un petit verre pour me détendre.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de boisson que l'on boit pour se détendre.

Elle se tourna vers le serveur pour lui demander confirmation.

-Sirop de fraise et demande de renseignements ?

-Sirop de mûre et je n'ai rien dit.

C'était faux, Tony avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il allait pouvoir jouer un petit peu.

-Donc en service, agent DiNozzo, sinon, vous auriez choisi une boisson un peu plus forte.

Pour démentir, il commanda dans un espagnol parfait, une tequila, puis se tournant vers elle et lui proposa de danser. Tony commença à la draguer ouvertement pour se dédouaner. Elle avait vu clair dans son jeu. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas comprendre l'autre, même quand elle l'avait envoyé balader.

DiNozzo n'avait plus aucun doute sur la loyauté de la jeune femme pour son pays, et il voulait en convaincre son patron.

-Gibbs, je t'assure que tu peux lui faire confiance.

-DiNozzo, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Écoute, Gibbs. Je suis plutôt doué pour reconnaître un traître quand j'en vois un. Paula est une femme honnête et un agent compétent...

Gibbs l'avait alors littéralement traité d'abruti, faisant se buter son agent. Puis s'était confié à Kate, en disant que les relations entre agents se terminaient toujours mal. Le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Tony avait été malmené par tous les autres, Kate, Paula mais surtout Gibbs. Et le coup de poignard n'était pas loin, il le savait.

Surtout que l'enquête semblait vouloir démontrer que la jeune femme n'était en rien un traitre. Bien au contraire, elle avait agi en grande professionnelle, permettant ainsi à l'équipe de résoudre l'enquête et de sauver une personne qui pourrait les aider dans leur quête contre le terrorisme.

Tony se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette pièce entouré de Gibbs et de l'agent Todd. Quand son patron avait dit devant Kate et lui, que l'agent Cassidy était douée, la portant aux nues, son cœur avait failli se briser. Gibbs lui avait pourtant promis de faire attention à ce qu'il disait pour éviter de le rabaisser, de le blesser.

Mais il l'avait fait et par là même enfonçant un couteau au plus profond de ses entrailles, en ajoutant d'autres méchancetés sur son non professionnalisme et la transgression de la règle douze : ne jamais sortir avec un collègue.

_« Et oui, tout le monde est plus doué que moi. Fichue règle douze. »_

Il souffrait de se sentir ainsi rejeté. Le cœur en duel entre sa raison, qui lui intimait de ne pas hurler de rage et de douleur, et le besoin de s'affirmer pour se sentir vivant, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans un mutisme.

Ces mots l'avaient envoyé vers sa triste réalité. Gibbs ne transgressait jamais ses règles et sûrement pas pour un homme qui plus est, un sale môme. Il l'avait quand même mis dans les bras de cette jeune femme, lui demandant de la faire parler et maintenant, il lui reprochait ses actes et sa réaction pour soutenir la jeune femme.

Finalement, il regrettait ce voyage au soleil. Jamais il n'aurait pu se sentir aussi misérable aux yeux de Gibbs. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de jour en jour, se demandant quand cela cesserait.

Quand ils étaient rentrés pour les Etats-Unis, DiNozzo s'était rapproché de Paula, soutenu par Kate qui pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir plus entre eux.

-Vas-y, Tony. Je suis sûre que le grand DiNozzo arrivera à lui rendre le sourire plaisanta t-elle. Allez, bouge.

-Je... hésita t-il. Oui, le grand DiNozzo est de retour.

Ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait se lever le jeune homme pour la rejoindre à son siège. Mais plutôt, ce qu'il comprenait. Il avait vu la détresse en elle, la même que lui. Il essaya de lui parler, de la faire sourire, en grand guignol qu'il se voulait et cela lui enleva un peu du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. C'était si simple, un sourire, un petite blague et il se sentait mieux.

Suite à cet épisode, Gibbs ne regardait plus DiNozzo comme un simple agent. Il voyait en lui l'homme qui l'avait fait réagir, agréablement surpris par cette sensation nouvelle. Il avait envie de le connaître un peu mieux, mais son côté bâtard avait encore fait des siennes pendant cette mission.

_« Oh, Tony, si tu savais comme je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tu mérites d'être heureux et si c'est dans les bras de Paula que tu trouves ce réconfort, alors je laisserais taire cette jalousie qui me ronge de l'intérieur. »_

Il l'avait laissé se rapprocher de l'agent Cassidy, sentant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais au fond de lui, il était jaloux de cette relation naissante. Elle devait passer un mois au siège de Washington et Tony l'avait prise en main, dès leur arrivée, l'installant à côté de son bureau, l'emmenant déjeuner et diner.

Cette situation, Gibbs l'avait initiée à la base, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela marche aussi bien. Il les regardait évoluer pendant les missions, voyant naitre en eux une complicité qui semblait dépasser la simple relation de travail.

_« Tony, tu as changé. Tu sembles mieux dans ta peau, moins joueur, plus professionnel. Paula a fait du bon travail sur toi. Il est peut-être temps que l'on parle enfin. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es, ce que tu veux faire et si j'ai encore une chance d'avoir une place dans ton cœur, ne serait-ce que comme ami. »_

Un soir, il les suivit jusqu'au domicile du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de lui parler, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Il attendait que Paula sorte pour aller discuter avec son agent senior. À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme ne sortit pas.

Et quand toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Tony avait choisi d'évoluer avec la jeune femme. Le cœur meurtri par il ne savait quoi, il rentra chez lui.

_« Trop tard. Je l'ai perdu. »_

Tony et Paula s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs : la passion du cinéma et des séries ; un penchant pour la mal bouffe et la tequila ; un amour inconditionnel de la drague... Ils étaient tellement semblables qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Ils avaient décidé d'être des amis, se racontent leurs plans dragues foireux, se conseillant mutuellement pour améliorer leur prestation... Mais gardant leurs vrais secrets pour eux.

-Ami ?

-Amie.

-Tu m'aiderais à faire enrager une certaine personne ?

-Seulement si c'est l'Agent Todd.

Si au boulot, ils faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble pour faire mijoter Kate, complices dans leurs tâches et devant les autres, alors qu'à la maison, ils n'étaient que deux colocataires. Ils étaient tous simplement amis et enchantés d'avoir trouvé un alter-ego pour partager leur peine.

-Pizza et poker, ce soir ?

-Tu es le meilleur, Tony.

-Et encore, tu ne m'as pas essayé au lit fanfaronna l'italien.

-En parlant de ta couche...

La jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir gagné, au poker, le lit de l'Italien. Lui devait se contenter du canapé. Ça ne devait durer qu'un petit mois. Dieu merci, pensa Tony. Son sofa n'était vraiment pas confortable pour toujours y dormir. Néanmoins, il appréciait la présence de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas seul dans cet appartement à broyer du noir.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent rapidement. Tony était triste, il allait perdre une amie et avait peur de retomber dans les méandres de ses tourments. Mais aussi heureux de reprendre ses manières de vieux garçon.

-Quand tu partiras, on pourrait garder contact ?

-A condition que tu apprennes à te servir d'un ordinateur, Tony.

-Eh ! Je sais me servir d'un ordinateur s'offusqua t-il.

-Et bien, tu devrais prendre des cours parce que tu n'es pas très doué. On dirait un vieillard qui essaie de taper de toutes ses forces sur le clavier...

Durant toute la durée de la présence de l'agent Cassidy, Gibbs resta en retrait pour ne pas les embarrasser et fit même un ou deux compliments à son agent senior sur son travail, laissant Kate abasourdie. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne plus lui hurler dessus, veillant sur lui à chaque instant, l'encourageant d'une douce tape derrière la tête.

La métamorphose de Tony était spectaculaire : moins fanfaron ; plus professionnel ; plus souriant et surtout moins triste. Il remerciait mentalement pour ce changement appréciable. Il aurait juste aimé en être l'instigateur. Mais qu'importe, Tony allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Gibbs aussi avait changé...

**A suivre...**

Alors, toujours envie d'une suite ?


	15. Chapitre 14 – Le choix de Gibbs

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Un pas en avant. Un Gibbs perplexe en train d'ouvrir les yeux.

Chtimigirl : merci.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14 – Le choix de Gibbs**

-Adieu, Tony.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Agent Cassidy.

-Je sais, tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi.

Le jour du départ de l'agent Cassidy arriva et avec ça, le retour à la normale dans l'équipe première du NCIS. L'agent Timothy McGee prit enfin ses fonctions de bleu à part entière avec eux. Quand Gibbs avait demandé à Kate et à Tony qui engager pour compléter le groupe, DiNozzo fut le premier à proposer le jeune geek.

Kate en avait été étonnée. Elle croyait que Tony ne pouvait pas le voir mais c'était le contraire, il voyait son potentiel, un futur bon agent. Il suffirait qu'il suive les instructions de Gibbs et les siennes pour se promettre un grand avenir au NCIS.

Abby était folle de joie quand Tony lui apprit l'intégration de Tim dans l'équipe. Elle appréciait le jeune homme qui rivalisait d'intelligence avec elle, enfin sur certaines matières. Tony plaisanta à ce sujet, mais la laborantine n'accepta pas ce dénigrement et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son antre.

_« Je suis content pour toi, Abby. Tu vas avoir quelqu'un qui va pouvoir t'aider à augmenter tes capacités au travail. Il va te servir de stimulant au même titre que ton Caf-Pow. J'aimerais avoir le même impact sur Gibbs et son café. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire avec lui. Il a encore augmenté sa consommation de caféine. »_

L'ambiance au bureau était détendue depuis que l'équipe première était quatre. Avec l'arrestation de trois braqueurs dans une banque militaire, ils formaient vraiment une bonne équipe. Gibbs était toujours distant avec Tony mais ne l'accablait pas comme avant. L'italien en venait à le regretter.

Kate et McGee s'étaient ligués contre lui, quand Tony avait voulu les entrainer dans une petite farce contre leur patron. La jeune femme était allée baver l'histoire à Gibbs et McGee avait confirmé d'un geste de la tête. Et depuis ce matin, Gibbs semblait l'ignorer constamment. Tony voulait s'expliquer mais l'autre homme refusait d'entendre ses excuses.

Gibbs venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, l'air bougon et son café à la main. Tony se leva pour le rejoindre, il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès, s'il ne voulait pas pâtir de sa blague avortée dans l'œuf. Malheureusement pour lui, Gibbs parla le premier.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te promener dans les couloirs, DiNozzo ?

-Si, Boss. Je voulais juste qu'on discute.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Il me semble que ton rapport est sur ton bureau.

-Pardon ?

-Tu me refais le rapport sur l'attaque de la banque et je ne veux aucune faute d'orthographe, cette fois-ci. Compris ?

-Mais Boss...

-C'est un ordre, DiNozzo.

Il passa devant lui sans un regard. Tony se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Il n'aurait jamais dû mêler ses deux coéquipiers à sa blague puérile. Il s'installa à son bureau quand le téléphone du patron sonna.

-Gibbs...

-...

-On arrive.

-Je vais chercher la voiture déclara Tony en se levant précipitamment.

-Non, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à terminer.

-Mais Boss.

-Tu comptes désobéir à mes ordres, DiNozzo ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors, au boulot. Kate, McGee avec moi, on part pour Norfolk.

La jeune femme se leva et une fois leur patron à bonne distance, elle tira la langue à l'italien qui se trouvait à devoir rester seul au bureau. McGee eut le bon goût de ne rien dire, mais laissa apparaître sur son visage, un sourire victorieux.

Dépité, Tony se mit au travail. Son patron le traitait comme un enfant. Après tout, il avait raison, un peu plus et il amorçait une blague puérile. Il se tritura les méninges pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Gibbs. Ne trouvant pas où il y avait des erreurs dans son rapport, il décida de descendre demander de l'aide à sa gothique préféré.

Dans son laboratoire, Abby écoutait du heavy metal, dansant sur ce rythme endiablé. Tony sourit en la voyant ainsi. Il se rapprocha pour éteindre l'appareil diffusant ce bruit qui lui blessait les oreilles. La jeune femme stoppa immédiatement et se retourna sur l'intrus qui avait osé lui faire ça.

Tony était devant elle, un sourire contrit et un Caf-Pow à la main. Elle le sentait suffisamment mal à l'aise pour ne pas l'accabler encore plus.

-Tiens Abby, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant la boisson préférée de la laborantine.

-Merci, Tony. Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?

-Non, je suis consigné au bureau, tant que mon rapport ne sera pas parfait.

-Ouille, Gibbs est dur dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

-Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il accepta avec plaisir ce geste de sympathie venant de son amie. Il en avait besoin.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

Elle lui prit le dossier des mains et s'installa à son bureau. Tony se plaça derrière elle et la regarda corriger fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle lui rendit son rapport.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à le taper et ce sera parfait.

-Merci, Abs, t'es une vraie amie.

-Comme toi, Tony. Qu'as-tu fait pour mettre Gibbs en colère ?

-J'ai voulu entrainer Kate et le bleu dans une petite blague pour Gibbs et elle est allée baver dans mon dos.

-Oups, il n'aime pas ça. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu es ici.

-Je voulais juste resserrer les liens de l'équipe.

-Oui, je vais te croire dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu me disais plutôt la vérité ?

-C'est pas facile, Abby.

Elle le trouva étrangement tendu. Elle le scruta de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Elle connaissait son ami et se doutait depuis longtemps de ses sentiments pour leur patron. Mais elle savait aussi que Gibbs pouvait refroidir les ardeurs des gens qui tenaient à lui. Elle avait mal pour son ami.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui parler à cœur ouvert.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait écouter mes états d'âme.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à garder ça pour toi.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, Abs ?

-De ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Je...

Comment avait-elle su pour ses sentiments ? Était-il aussi lisible que ça ? Non, elle devait penser à autre chose. Pas de doute.

-Je crois que je vais remonter.

-Non, Tony, il est temps. Je t'aime et je veux te voir heureux.

-Mais je suis heureux. J'ai un travail que j'aime et je t'ai, toi.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon. Mais je parle de gens que tu aimes, enfin surtout d'un ex marine grognon. Je vois bien que tu tiens à lui plus qu'à un patron ou à un ami. Je suis contente que tu aies ce genre de sentiments pour lui et je ne veux plus te voir seul à ruminer dans ton coin. Alors parle-lui.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Si, tu t'approches de lui, tu prends son visage dans tes mains et smac.

-Abby, sois sérieuse. Je ne vais pas l'embrasser comme ça.

-Je trouve que c'est la meilleure solution pour savoir s'il a les mêmes sentiments que toi. Soit, il approfondit le baiser, soit...

-Soit il me colle son poing dans la gueule et me vire sur le champ.

-Oui, mon plan n'est pas parfait, mais au moins, tu auras ta réponse.

Tony était perdu. Dans un sens, Abby avait raison, il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Il était peut-être temps d'avouer ses sentiments à Gibbs, même s'il devait être viré. Mais le plan d'Abby lui paraissait irréalisable.

-Je vais y réfléchir, Abs.

-Ne tarde pas trop sinon je vais finir par m'en mêler. Cela fait trop longtemps que je rêve de vous voir ensemble. Et puis comme ça, tu me raconteras les détails croustillants...

-Abby, arrête de baver. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre nous.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Bon, je remonte, Gibbs ne va pas tarder et je veux éviter de me faire enguirlander une fois de plus devant Kate et le bleu.

-Penses-y !

-Promis !

Et il la laissa seule pour regagner son bureau et finir son travail sur ce fichu rapport.

Gibbs avait obligé DiNozzo à rester au bureau pour arriver à se concentrer sur son travail. Depuis plusieurs jours, le jeune homme peuplait tous ses rêves et toutes ses pensées. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de rester pour corriger son rapport et non pour la blague puérile qu'il voulait lui faire.

Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance avec lui pour mettre ses idées à plat et savoir où il en était. Et la trahison de l'agent Todd avait été salvatrice, lui permettant de trouver une bonne excuse. Elle avait été infecte en parlant de Tony, mais il n'avait pas relevé, de peur de trop se dévoiler.

Les sentiments de Gibbs lui faisaient peur. Et oui, dur à croire pour un ex marine de sa trempe.

Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps et la personne, pour qui il avait eu ce genre de sentiment, était morte depuis plusieurs années, laissant un vide immense au fond de son cœur. Il ne pouvait imaginer s'amouracher de son subalterne, aussi charmant fut-il.

Dans son milieu, ça ne se faisait pas. Il pensait plus à une amitié fratricide, accessoirement une relation père/fils mais pas à une histoire d'amour. Ou était-ce seulement l'attrait de ce qui était défendu ?

Il ne pouvait plus penser à son agent sans l'imaginer dans le plus simple appareil depuis Guantanamo et cela l'effrayait plus que ça n'aurait dû.

Et puis, la vieille, il avait eu un long instant d'hésitation, quand le jeune avait parlé des dégâts dans son appartement. Il l'avait surpris à se changer en plein milieu de l'Open-Space. Il lui avoua chercher à se faire loger.

Gibbs lui avait dit non immédiatement, lui rappelant comment ça s'était terminé la dernière fois. Puis il l'avait vu demander à Kate qui elle aussi refusa, limite sarcastique. Ducky, non plus, n'avait pu accéder à sa demande, devant s'occuper de sa mère. Son dernière espoir avait été Abby, mais elle ne pouvait pas à regret, devant recevoir chez elle des nones venant faire un tournoi de bowling à Washington.

En fin de mission, Gibbs lui avait fait, à demi-mot, la proposition de venir chez lui.

-Ma porte est toujours ouverte, DiNozzo.

-Merci, Boss.

Ce fut sa seule réponse mais il n'était pas venu et maintenant, Gibbs le regrettait. Il fallait qu'il parle avec DiNozzo et vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet état de non-dit. Il avait besoin de conseils et décida de se tourner vers la personne la plus sage qu'il connaissait.

A peine rentré de mission, Gibbs gagna la morgue du docteur Mallard, sans s'annoncer. Le médecin était là et lui tournait le dos.

-Gibbs, si c'est pour le rapport sur la mort du capitaine de corvette que tu es là, je n'ai pas commencé.

-Non, Ducky. Je viens chercher des conseils auprès d'un ami. Enfin, si tu as le temps.

Il avait l'air gêné de devoir lui demander son aide.

-Un Gibbs poli, ça doit être sérieux.

-C'est personnel.

-Anthony ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Je te connais, Jethro depuis si longtemps que je sais quand ça ne va pas. Alors ?

Gibbs hésitait, il se demandait par où commencer. Il avait déjà du mal à analyser ses sentiments, alors comment pouvait-il les exprimer ?

-Commence par le début, mon ami quémanda gentiment le médecin.

-Le problème, Ducky, c'est que je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé.

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à faire le point.

-Je vais t'aider. C'était à Baltimore, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, quand nous avons fait la connaissance d'un jeune inspecteur de police au sourire ravageur et aux talents prometteurs.

-Oui, c'est un bon début.

-J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous deux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna l'agent du NCIS.

-Je t'ai rarement vu agir de cette façon. Il t'a plu tout de suite.

-Oui, sa façon de s'accrocher au travail, sa ténacité pour nous aider malgré les ordres de ses supérieurs. Ça a failli lui coûter la vie.

-Je sais mais à l'instant où tu lui as dit que tu ne lâchais pas un membre de ton équipe, j'ai vu que tu t'étais déjà attaché à lui.

-J'ai apprécié chaque moment que j'ai passé avec lui à l'hôpital, et après, je me suis rongé les sangs en ne le voyant pas nous rejoindre à Washington.

Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de ces moments. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe au travail, l'Italien ne quittant jamais ses six. Il savait pouvoir compter sur lui à tout moment. Puis, ça avait dérapé. Il y avait eu autre chose. Ducky, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, reprit.

-Ta vie a changé avec son arrivée, tout comme la mienne et celle d'Abby. Il fait partie de notre famille depuis le jour où il t'a sauvé la vie lors de cette fusillade sur le port.

-Oui, et je l'ai engueulé devant tous les membres présents du NCIS, le rabaissant car il avait failli se faire descendre à ma place. Et tu sais ce que m'a dit cette andouille ?

-Non.

-Qu'Abby, toi et le NCIS aviez plus besoin de moi que de lui. Au lieu de le détromper, je lui ai mis une tape derrière la tête.

-Et il t'a souri.

-Oui. Tu te rends compte, il pense que sa vie vaut moins que la mienne.

-Depuis ce jour, Abby le voit avec des yeux de héros et est devenue sa confidente, son amie.

Gibbs sourit en pensant à la jeune femme serrant Tony de toutes ses forces pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé « son Gibbs ». Après cet épisode, ces deux-là avaient changé.

-Je me suis laissé attendrir, j'ai commencé alors à changer.

-Tu es devenu plus dur avec lui.

-Oui. Il a de grandes capacités et les gâche avec ses âneries et ses enfantillages. Et ça m'horripile de voir tout ce gâchis.

-Pourtant, quand il a changé, lors de cette enquête, tu ne rêvais que de revoir réapparaitre le DiNozzo exubérant du début.

-Oui. Je ne comprends pas, Ducky, que m'arrive t-il ?

Le médecin le regarda dans les yeux. Il le voyait tendu comme jamais mais aussi effrayé de découvrir la vérité qui le minait. Comment expliquer à Gibbs, qu'il voyait bien qu'il y avait plus entre eux. Abby s'était confiée à lui sur Tony, lui demandant comment l'aider.

Voir Jethro ainsi le conforta dans son choix de lui ouvrir les yeux. Au risque de prendre son poing dans la figure, il lui dit.

-Tu l'aimes, Jethro.

-Pardon ?

-Tu l'aimes et je ne te parle pas d'amitié ou d'une relation paternelle. Je te parle du véritable amour, celui qu'on espère toute sa vie. Et il porte le nom d'Anthony DiNozzo.

-Arrête, Ducky. Tu n'as rien compris. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es devenu gay du jour au lendemain. Je dis juste que tu l'aimes, lui. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il a tout pour lui.

Gibbs ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il était gay ?

-Sois honnête avec toi, mon ami. Dis-moi ce qui te plait en Tony.

-Tu le sais déjà. Il est intelligent, un bon agent de terrain, sûrement l'un des meilleurs avec lequel j'ai travaillé. Il est capable de me ramener un témoin dans un désert, de tirer les vers du nez à un muet...

-Je ne parle pas de boulot, Jethro. Je vais t'aider : il est beau, grand, fort, un sourire charmeur, des dents d'une blancheur immaculée...

-Un corps de rêve et de merveilleux yeux d'un vert émeraude à faire damner le plus sage des anges.

-Et bien, tu vois, quand tu veux.

Gibbs n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Ducky avait-il raison ? Il avait envie de Tony comme il n'avait jamais voulu une autre personne.

-Je suis mal.

-Pourquoi dire ça, mon ami. Tu es un homme qui aime une autre personne. Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans.

-Je ne peux pas. Tony n'est pas comme ça.

-Jethro, il y a des jours où tes œillères te rendent ridicule. Tony ressent quelque chose pour toi depuis longtemps. Il attend juste un signe de ta part.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas douté qu'il était bi, surtout depuis l'épisode avec ce Bell ?

-J'ai eu des doutes, mais pas assez pour le croire, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-C'est pourtant un mot facile à dire : bi. Il aime les femmes comme les hommes.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'il n'attendait qu'un pas en avant pour agir, alors à toi de choisir.

-Facile à dire.

-Très facile. Soit tu choisis d'ignorer ce bel Italien en te retranchant derrière ton caractère de cochon et il partira le plus loin possible de toi ; soit tu lui ouvres les bras et tu l'accueilles... Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'arrestations dans la bonne humeur...

Gibbs garda le silence. Il n'écoutait déjà plus son ami. Il repensa à cette conversation. Il avait envie de savoir si Tony avait des sentiments pour lui, mais comment ?

-Laisse-moi faire, Jethro. Je connais une jeune dame qui sera prête à m'aider...

**A suivre...**

Et voili, voilà... Le changement de cap est amorcé...

Vous voulez une suite ? Alors à vos claviers...


	16. Chapitre 15 – Se dévoiler partie 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci pour vos coms. Je dois avouer que le caractère des personnages peut différer de la série, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive et que le titre ait enfin un sens...

Un grand merci à Chtimigirl pour son travail et son soutien.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15 – Se dévoiler** (partie 1)

Gibbs accepta l'aide que lui proposait son ami. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait que braquer Tony contre lui, s'il lui parlait. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter que le jeune homme ne lui dise pas toute la vérité.

Ducky avait mis deux conditions à son implication dans la mission DiNozzo : laisser Tony parler et ne pas aller à l'encontre de leurs sentiments.

Ne restait plus au médecin qu'à concocter, avec l'aide d'Abby, un piège où tomberaient les deux hommes.

Abby sauta au plafond quand Ducky lui apprit que Gibbs était prêt à faire un pas en avant vers son subalterne. Elle les imaginait déjà en couple, se faisant des papouilles dans les coins sombres... La jeune femme était enthousiaste devant l'idée proposée par le médecin. Mais quoi faire ?

-J'ai une idée. On leur réserve une chambre dans un des palaces de la ville et...

-Abby, je crois que tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne.

-Ben quoi ? L'amour passe par le sexe. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas imaginé ces deux étalons dans des scènes plus qu'explicites.

Le médecin rougit en imaginant Tony prendre son ami. Il se secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de revoir ces images. Valait mieux leur laisser du temps. Il avait du mal à voir Gibbs en soumis au bon plaisir de l'Italien. L'inverse lui semblait plus réaliste.

-Une autre idée, Abby ?

-Il faudrait arriver à les retenir suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils puissent discuter et amorcer un semblant de relation.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-J'avais pensé au restaurant, mais c'est pas assez intime à mon goût et connaissant ces deux-là. Il faut trouver un endroit d'où il ne pourront s'enfuir, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je sais, on les enferme dans la morgue. On active le plan de quarantaine et...

-Un peu trop aléatoire à mon goût. De plus, je ne veux pas les imaginer en action à chaque fois que je rentrais dans mon antre.

Il émit un geste de désaccord. Il ne voulait pas assister à un porno joué par Gibbs et DiNozzo. L'imagination de la jeune femme l'étonnait toujours.

-Dans une des salles d'interrogatoires ?

-Non, Tony, autant que Jethro, serait capable de crocheter la serrure.

-Cela se complique. Chez Gibbs ? Non, mauvaise idée. Dans la salle de sport ? Encore moins, ils seraient capables de passer leur temps à s'entrainer.

-Abby ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, Ducky. Le MTAC, mauvaise idée, ils pourraient être surpris par Morrow et puis, il y a des caméras. Bien que j'aimerais bien voir comment ça va évoluer.

- Abigaïl ! le sermonna le médecin.

-Je vais trouver, mon Ducky. Laisse-moi encore une minute.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve. L'avenir de ses deux amis en dépendait.

_« Réfléchis Abby, réfléchis et vite. Open-Space, trop de monde. Le laboratoire, trop compliqué de les faire descendre en même temps et de les enfermer sans me faire prendre au piège. Il faut que je trouve un endroit où il sera facile de les faire entrer tous les deux. »_

Elle se mit à tournoyer dans les airs telle la tornade qu'elle était.

-J'ai trouvé, Ducky exulta la tornade brune.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Abigaïl, si tu me disais ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Je sais où, comment. Ne reste plus qu'à déterminer quand.

-Abby !

-Oui, bien sûr, l'ascenseur. Je peux le bloquer plusieurs heures, désactiver l'interphone.

-Bonne idée. Ils sont souvent dans le deuxième bureau de Gibbs.

-Ils seront en vase clos et suffisamment longtemps pour se parler et plus si affinité.

-Maintenant, il faut trouver le bon moment. Nous sommes vendredi...

La jeune femme était surexcitée. C'était la fin de la semaine, le meilleur moment pour lancer l'opération « Tony, Gibbs : Amour ». Elle éclata de rire.

-Bravo, Ducky. Tu es génial. Dès ce soir, je les bloque dans l'ascenseur et s'il le faut, nous aurons tout le week-end sans attirer l'attention.

-Oui, mais il faudrait être sûr qu'ils restent suffisamment tard pour être les derniers à l'utiliser, sans alerter les autres agents.

-Facile. Tu ne leur as pas déjà donné ton rapport concernant le meurtre du capitaine de corvette ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais je penche plutôt pour un accident qu'un meurtre.

-Laisse tomber. Tu leur dis que le rapport sera prêt pour vingt heures. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de voir comment verrouiller l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Je dois penser aussi à détourner le réseau de l'interphone de secours pour qu'il vienne sur mon poste. Je pourrais peut-être placer une ou deux caméras en mode wifi...

La jeune femme était machiavélique. Mieux valait l'avoir avec eux que contre eux.

-Abby, pas de caméra.

-Oh, Ducky, juste une petite, si petite que personne ne la verra.

-Non, Abby, sinon, je vais demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ok, ok pas de caméra, mon Ducky. Ensuite, tu les appelles pour qu'ils descendent te voir et là, tu laisses faire la grande prêtresse diabolique.

-Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

La jeune femme regagna son laboratoire pour tout mettre en place. Ducky prépara un petit panier repas qu'il déposerait quelques secondes avant que Gibbs et DiNozzo empruntent l'ascenseur. Le reste de l'après-midi allait être longue pour les deux comploteurs.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure sur Washington. Les locaux du NCIS étaient éclairés par les faibles lumières des lampes de bureaux des quatre agents encore présents. Il était près de vingt heures et l'équipe de Gibbs était toujours au grand complet.

Le bleu répondait au téléphone, alors que Kate regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes.

-Un rendez-vous, Katy ? demanda Tony, sarcastique.

-C'est ce que font les gens normaux en général le vendredi soir.

-Dommage pour toi, ton chevalier servant va devoir t'attendre, comme la cybergirl de McElf.

Kate lui jeta un œil noir, autant que Tim, qui venait de raccrocher. Ils étaient passés en mode chamaillerie et cela finirait mal, pensa Gibbs.

-Pourquoi Tony, tu n'as rien de prévu ? questionna la jeune femme.

-Non.

-Comment un don Juan, comme tu prétends l'être, n'a t-il pas de rendez-vous un vendredi soir ? railla le bleu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de prévoir un rendez-vous, tout simplement.

-Tu vas nous dire que tu peux aller n'importe où, et convaincre une femme de sortir avec toi ?

-Et oui, que veux-tu ? Je suis une sexe machine et elles le savent toutes.

Kate et McGee éclatèrent de rire devant le sérieux dont Tony avait dit ça.

-Sexe machine, y'a bien que toi pour te surnommer ainsi.

-Katy, si tu savais le nombre de filles qui me surnomment comme ça après m'avoir essayé.

-Dans tes rêves, Tony, dans tes rêves. Je ne connais aucun homme qui mérite ce titre.

-C'est que tu n'es jamais tombé sur la bonne personne. Envie de m'essayer, Agent Todd ?

La chamaillerie aurait pu durer encore des heures et Gibbs se sentait de plus en plus irrité par celle de ses subalternes. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

-McGee, Todd, rentrez chez vous, puisque vous avez des projets.

-Et moi, boss ? demanda DiNozzo.

-Toi, sexe machine, tu restes avec moi.

Tony resta un moment hébété en entendant son boss utiliser son surnom. Kate et Tim partirent sans demander leur reste, n'oubliant pas de dire un petit au revoir et bonne soirée à leur collègue devant rester avec leur patron. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer, ils tirèrent la langue à Tony qui les enviait de pouvoir échapper au rapport soporifique du médecin légiste.

Vingt heures sonna quand Ducky appela enfin.

_« C'est pas trop tôt. J'aurais peut-être encore le temps d'arriver pour voir la fin du match de basket si le rapport n'est pas trop long. »_

-On arrive, Ducky. DiNozzo avec moi.

-A tes six, boss.

Tony suivit Gibbs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle puis prirent place dans la cabine, inconscients de ce que leur avaient réservé Abby et Ducky.

Tony vit Gibbs appuyer sur le bouton puis l'ascenseur commença sa descente. L'Italien essayait de garder son calme. La proximité de son patron faisait monter la pression dans son cœur comme dans son corps.

Au bout de deux ou trois étages, un bruit sourd retentit et ils furent secoués. La cabine se stoppa net dans sa progression et provoqua une vive secousse.

Surpris par la bousculade, Tony perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi grisâtre et froide de l'ascenseur. A son tour, Gibbs fut surpris lui aussi mais parvint à garder un certain équilibre et resta debout.

Il leva les yeux et il s'aperçut que les lumières s'étaient éteints, n'indiquant plus les chiffres de l'étage. Il prit le téléphone installé dans la cabine prévu pour ce type de désagrément mais laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement quand il constata que le courant était coupé et qu'il n'y avait plus de tonalité.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Tony pour voir comment il allait. Le jeune homme semblait un tant soit peu sonné, mais ça irait.

-Tu vas bien, DiNozzo ?

Tony acquiesça mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Gibbs s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il vérifia l'état de son collègue. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en signe apaisant. Tony eut soudainement très chaud et se sentit rougir. Gibbs lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quand soudain...

-Abigaïl !

-Ducky, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Contre l'avis du médecin, Abby avait mis une caméra dans l'ascenseur. Ils étaient en train de visionner les images de leurs amis, se rapprochant, quand la laborantine réenclencha l'appareil et le stoppa net une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai réussi.

-Abigaïl Sciuto, tu es une vraie diablesse.

-Merci, Ducky.

Dans l'habitacle, Gibbs et Tony furent soulagés de voir la lumière réapparaitre et l'ascenseur redémarrer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui suivit.

-Ouf ! Je vais bien, boss.

-La lumière est revenue.

Le jeune homme releva doucement la tête vers son supérieur, pour finalement plonger son regard vert émeraude dans celui si bleu de Gibbs. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer pendant quelques secondes avant que l'ascenseur ne stoppe une nouvelle fois sa course projetant Gibbs littéralement contre Tony, toujours au sol.

L'espace d'un instant, les lèvres de Gibbs rencontrèrent celle de son agent senior. Le contact fut bref, mais il put en apprécier la douceur et le parfum sucré. Un rêve inavoué venait de se produire et la chaleur ressentie était indéfinissable.

_« Comme j'en ai rêvé de connaître la saveur de cette bouche. Je n'aurais qu'un geste à faire pour approfondir, mais... »_

Tony se demandait dans quel cauchemar il était quand l'ascenseur se stoppa une nouvelle fois. Mais il sut qu'il était bien dans la réalité, quand les lèvres de son patron heurtèrent brutalement les siennes. Non, il était dans un rêve, ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Gibbs n'avait toujours pas bougé et le corps de Tony commençait à réagir à la proximité de cet homme tant désiré, savourant ce geste accidentel. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Une douce excitation avait envahi son bas ventre et ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur rose.

Mais le patron reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il se releva sans rien dire, néanmoins DiNozzo vit une lueur amusée et une grande satisfaction dans le fond de ses yeux.

_« Serait-il possible que ce simple contact entre nous lui ait plu ? Non, arrête de rêvasser, DiNozzo, Gibbs n'en a que faire de toi. »_

-Comment vas-tu, Tony ?

Gibbs venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Le jeune homme releva sa tête en direction de la voix et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard azur de son patron.

-Je vais bien, patron.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour te relever ?

Tony analysa la situation. Il était allongé sur le sol de la cabine, les jambes légèrement écartées, laissant aisément apparaître la gêne qu'il ressentait suite à ce bref contact. Il se releva d'un bond.

-Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de sortir de là, Boss.

-L'appareil de secours ne marche pas.

Tony chercha son portable au fond de ses poches. Il le trouva rapidement. Il s'énerva sur le pauvre téléphone qui n'avait aucun réseau.

-Et merde ! J'ai pas de réseau et toi, boss ?

-Comme toi, rien.

-On ne va quand même pas rester coincé là, toute la nuit. J'ai mieux à faire.

-Mieux à faire que de rester avec moi ?

Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur, mi amusé, mi énervé par la situation. Tony se méprit sur la réaction de l'autre homme.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Et que veux-tu dire, DiNozzo ?

_« Trouve une bonne réponse, Tony, vite, parce que tu risques de passer des heures ici avec lui. Ce n'est pas le moment de le mettre en colère. »_

-Mon équipe de Basket-Ball joue les phases finales de la ligue ce soir et j'avais prévu de passer la soirée devant la télé à les encourager, c'est tout, répondit Tony, un peu penaud.

-Bon programme. Dommage que nous soyons coincés ici, sinon, je me serais bien invité à la soirée, dit-il amusé.

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Vous ne sortirez pas de là tant que vous ne vous serez pas parler à cœur ouvert. »

Une voix venait de sortir de l'interphone. Les deux hommes reconnurent immédiatement la voix de la jeune femme et dirent en même temps.

-Abby !

-Pour vous servir.

-Sors-nous de là tout de suite, jeune fille.

-Nan !

-Abby, c'est un ordre.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Gibbs.

-Abby, s'il te plait. Ouvre-nous demanda Tony gentiment.

Il savait qu'elle ne céderait pas aux aboiements de leur patron.

-Anthony, Jethro.

-Ducky, dieu merci tu es là. Demandes à Abby de débloquer ce fichu ascenseur.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pardon ?

-Abigaïl et moi pensons qu'il est temps que vous ayez une petite discussion tous les deux.

-Ducky, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? le supplia l'Italien.

-Malheureusement pour toi, si.

-Tony, écoute-moi. Je pense qu'il est temps de laisser tomber le masque que tu portes. Il devient trop lourd à porter pour toi expliqua la gothique.

-Gibbs, il est aussi temps pour toi de t'ouvrir aux autres et je ne vois pas de meilleure personne que notre Anthony pour ça. Notre conversation m'a convaincue de faire ça assena le médecin.

Le coup était bas mais peut-être que c'était le moyen de crever l'abcès entre eux deux. Gibbs se rappela avoir demandé son aide à Ducky mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Bonne soirée, Messieurs et à demain.

-Abby Sciuto, tu vas me le payer hurla Tony.

-Oh, j'oubliais. Je vous ai laissé une petite collation dans le panier derrière vous dit Ducky. Prenez le temps de parler et à demain.

-Ducky, ne fais pas ça !

-Trop tard, Gibbs, il est parti. Au fait, Tony, j'ai mis ce qu'il faut au fond du panier. J'espère que vous en aurez assez.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que le contact fut coupé. Gibbs et Tony n'osaient se regarder, se demandant ce que l'autre était censé lui dire...

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapitre 16 – Se dévoiler partie 2

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand chose sur le passé de Tony, alors, j'ai dû inventer une partie. L'amorce est lancée mais ce n'est que le début...

Chtimigirl encore merci de ton aide.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 – Se dévoiler** (partie 2 - à tâtons)

Ils étaient enfermés dans l'ascenseur. Le silence était lourd, l'atmosphère pesante. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, sans rien faire. Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond dans cette petite pièce, sans trouver le moyen de sortir, ils se résignèrent à attendre une délivrance extérieure, puis à voir ce qui se trouvait dans le panier laissé par leurs amis.

-Je vois que Ducky a tout prévu.

Gibbs sortit les sandwiches et les gâteaux qu'il y avait dedans. Il s'assit et s'adossa à la paroi métallique. Il regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des deux tranches de pain : poulet mayonnaise, avec beaucoup de mayonnaise. Il fit la grimace et le tendit à son agent.

Celui-ci le prit en souriant et vint s'assoir non loin de l'autre homme, qui dégustait déjà son sandwich au poulet crudités. Ils mangèrent sans un mot. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, autant l'un que l'autre, pourtant ils devaient le faire.

Le silence entre eux devenait plus que pesant. DiNozzo vit le regard lourd de son patron qui détaillait sa tenue, et il eut un sourire dont il avait le secret, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux scrutateurs de Gibbs.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Toi, Boss. On dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus.

-Et si c'était bien le cas ?

Tony se sentit pris au piège de sa plaisanterie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui rétorque ça. Gibbs avait laissé paraître le premier sourire depuis le début de la soirée. Il fallait que Tony trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

-J'ai soif !

Pas vraiment intelligent, mais cela lui avait permis de se relever pour chercher dans le panier de quoi étancher sa soif et, si possible, éteindre le feu qui montait en lui.

Il vit un petit sachet de papier kraft au fond du cabas, avec marqué dessus :

_« Pour Tony et Jethro, passez une bonne soirée, Abby. »_

Étonné, l'italien l'ouvrit et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs. Gibbs, surpris par le changement de comportement de son agent, se saisit du sac, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Tony ferma les yeux présumant de la réaction de son patron. Il s'attendait à l'entendre hurler mais fut surpris par sa conclusion.

-Abby a vraiment de drôles d'idées, comme si nous allions nous mettre en rut ici.

-Oui, et pas seulement une seule fois d'après elle. Une boîte complète de préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée chercher cette idée-là.

Gibbs leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avait repris son air sérieux, ce qui ne semblait pas bon pour son agent.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand quoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Que tu…tu penses à moi comme ça ? interrogea fébrilement l'ex marine, désignant le sachet.

Tony se demandait qu'elle pouvait être la bonne réponse et s'il y en avait une. Mais les yeux de son patron l'incitèrent à dire la vérité. Il était peut-être temps. Il s'installa en face de Gibbs, à l'opposé de l'habitacle, inspira profondément et se lança.

-Baltimore, dès la première minute. J'ai été impressionné par ton comportement, tes méthodes de travail mais je suis surtout tombé sous ton charme et tes yeux magnifiquement bleus.

Gibbs ne disait toujours rien. Avait-il fait le mauvais choix en parlant aussi directement ? Peut-être devrait-il changer son fusil d'épaule.

-Oui, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu es la personne la plus professionnelle que je connaisse, tu es un bon patron et j'ai aimé intégrer le NCIS pour bosser avec toi. Tes méthodes d'interrogatoire, ta façon de tout prévoir sur le terrain, de ne jamais abandonner un de tes hommes. Un ami, voilà ce que je voulais dire, je t'aime comme un ami. Je...

-Tais-toi, DiNozzo. Je peux en placer une.

Tony s'arrêta net. Il avait encore gaffé et s'attendait à une réaction expéditive de son patron. Sûrement une claque derrière la tête, pour le rabaisser une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir.

-Je te dégoute, je peux comprendre.

Gibbs se rapprocha de son agent et lui caressa la joue en signe d'apaisement, avant d'oser aller plus loin et de frôler les lèvres de son subordonné avec son pouce. C'était un geste tendre, si différent de l'homme qu'il laissait paraître habituellement.

-Non, Tony, tu ne me dégoutes pas. C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un homme puisse avoir envie de moi...

Tony voulut reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il ne voulait pas entendre son boss lui dire que rien ne se passerait entre eux et qu'il devrait changer d'équipe. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer son cœur et sa respiration qui s'étaient accélérés.

_« Maintenant, il sait, je ne peux plus me cacher derrière mon masque. Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Mais que pourrais-je espérer d'un ex marine hétéro et de surplus mon patron ? Rien, je ne dois rien espérer. »_

Un grand sentiment de calme l'envahit : il était prêt à tourner la page, aussi bizarrement que cela pouvait paraître. Prêt à vivre, tout simplement, et à arrêter de survivre comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, ne trouvant aucun sens à sa vie, sauf dans l'infime espoir d'être aimé en retour.

_« Calme, concentration, contrôle. »_

-Tu auras ma démission sur ton bureau dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici.

-Je ne veux pas de ta démission, je te demande juste un peu de temps pour que je réalise ce qui se passe. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je comprends mieux tes réactions.

Gibbs approcha son visage de celui de son jeune agent. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Une multitude de sentiments passa dans chacun de leur corps. Tony se sentait aspiré par la bouche de son patron. Il avait envie de plus, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, il restait immobile.

Gibbs finit par rompre le baiser, laissant le jeune Italien reprendre son souffle. Ils se scrutèrent l'un comme l'autre, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. Puis il s'assit à côté de son agent, laissant sa main caresser la nuque du jeune homme.

-Il serait peut-être temps de se parler. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

-Tony, je n'ai aucunement envie de te juger, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître et à devenir ton ami.

Le jeune homme se raidit en entendant le mot ami. Un instant, il avait eu le fol espoir d'un peu plus que ça. Gibbs sentit le changement sous sa main caressante. Il ne savait pas encore comment évoluerait leur relation, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser douter.

-Tony, je tiens à toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec un homme. J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi une période pour m'y faire.

-Pas de problème, boss.

-Depuis quand sais-tu que tu aimes les hommes ?

Tony hésita quelques secondes avant de commencer.

-Disons que... Depuis toujours, j'hésitais entre les deux sexes. Je dirais que quand je batifole, le sexe de la personne m'importe peu.

-C'est pourtant différent ?

-Oui, il y a la douceur, la tendresse et l'harmonie dont peut faire preuve une femme dans l'acte, comme la fougue, la perfection de l'union et la brutalité de l'étreinte pour ne faire qu'un avec un homme. C'est à la fois si différent mais les deux t'apportent un sentiment de bien-être considérable. Je ne suis pas capable de te dire ce que je préfère, car ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ce que tu ressens pour la personne avec qui tu le fais. C'est tellement exceptionnel de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé et c'est ce que je recherche depuis toujours, même si je n'ai jamais réussi à le trouver, enfin, jusqu'à présent.

Il s'arrêta, se demandant comment continuer. Gibbs se posait des questions sur le DiNozzo qu'il connaissait, enfin qu'il croyait connaître. Il avait envie de savoir et lui demanda :

-Et tes multitudes conquêtes ?

-Une nuit de temps à autre pour se faire du bien et ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. J'adore draguer, chasser sur des terrains défendus, comme je le fais souvent devant toi. C'est stimulant, même si toutes n'ont pas fini dans mon lit. C'est tellement facile de ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un pour une nuit, surtout quand tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre...

La révélation ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Tu as souvent pensé à moi pendant... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui !

-Et alors, j'étais comment ?

-Parfait !

Gibbs éclata de rire, suivit rapidement par son subalterne. C'était bon, un petit moment de détente entre amis. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

-Je peux en savoir plus ?

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

-Ma... Laisse tomber, parle-moi plutôt de toi.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ton enfance par exemple.

Tony s'embruma. Il ne s'était pas attendu à parler de ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais il s'exécuta.

-Je suis né le 12 juillet 1973, dans une famille aisée de New-York. Une mère aimante et un père souvent absent. Fils unique qui ne rentrait pas dans le moule, un peu trop turbulent pour ma mère et indiscipliné pour mon père. J'ai passé plus de temps dans des pensionnats que dans le domaine familial.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec tes parents, New-York ne manque pas de bonnes écoles ?

-C'était mieux comme ça. Après le décès de ma mère...

C'était un souvenir douloureux pour lui et les trémolos dans sa voix ne laissaient pas de doute. Sa vie avait basculé après ça. Gibbs appuya un peu plus sa main sur sa tête, pour l'encourager.

-Vas-y, Tony, je suis là.

-Mère est morte dans un accident de voiture lors de ma dixième année. Je n'ai jamais connu les véritables circonstances mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle voulait quitter son mari. Mon père n'a pas voulu que je rentre à New-York pour l'enterrement, malgré mes demandes incessantes. Alors, j'ai fugué pour arriver en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Mon père était furieux, comme tu peux t'en douter. Il n'a pas compris que j'avais besoin de lui dire adieu. Il m'a fait reconduire à la maison avant la fin. Il n'avait pas supporté les larmes que j'avais laissé paraître. « Un DiNozzo ne pleure jamais », c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en m'emmenant dans un coin puis j'ai eu droit à une baffe mémorable.

-Un peu dur.

-Ce n'était que le début. Ensuite, quand il est rentré le soir, il était saoul et m'a fait gouter le cuir de sa ceinture. Cette année-là, je ne suis pas retourné au pensionnat. J'ai passé tout mon temps à étudier dans ma chambre, interrogé par mon père et dès que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas, il recommençait.

-Oh, Tony ! Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, patron. J'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai tout fait pour faire tourner mon père en bourrique. J'ai même cherché ces punitions. C'était les seuls moments où il s'intéressait un peu à moi, et malgré ce qu'il me faisait, je l'aimais. Tu dois comprendre que je n'étais pas un enfant facile, loin de la perfection dont rêvaient mes parents. A la fin de l'été, il m'a envoyé dans un pensionnat dit disciplinaire pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je n'en sortais quasiment jamais sauf quand mon père voulait me présenter ses nouvelles conquêtes.

-Il t'emmenait bien en vacances ? Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait oublié pendant deux jours, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Tony ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il avait juste laissé échapper cette anecdote heureuse pour embêter sa collègue Kate Todd. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gibbs y prête attention.

-Ce n'était pas réellement des vacances. Mon père était en voyage d'affaires, à l'époque, quand l'école l'a appelé pour lui dire que j'étais viré sur le champ, pour avoir entrainé des camarades de classe dans une sortie nocturne. On s'est fait prendre en rentrant dans la nuit, mais je ne regrette rien, c'était l'un des rares moments où je me sentais vivant. Père est passé me chercher et n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de m'amener avec lui. Il était avec sa troisième femme, Emmanuelle, qui ne pouvait pas me voir. J'avais douze ans, à l'époque, l'hôtel était au bord de la plage et mon père m'avait enfermé dans une des chambres pendant tout le séjour pour me punir. J'étais en colère, qu'il me néglige comme ça alors je me suis dit que la seule chose à faire pour retenir son attention c'était de taper là où ça faisait mal.

-L'argent ?

-Oui, le portefeuille de mon père est plus que bien rempli, mais il ne gaspille que très peu, surtout pour son unique fils qui n'est qu'un bon à rien.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant en quête d'amour.

-Ce mot ne fait pas partie du dictionnaire des DiNozzo. J'étais perdu, prêt à fuguer et puis je me suis dit que ça lui ferait trop plaisir, alors j'ai décidé d'agir sur place. En fait, j'ai fini par passer une semaine de rêve, à jouer à la console, à regarder des séries et des films, parce qu'il m'avait laissé seul avec un téléphone et un simple numéro de chambre : le paradis pour tout gamin. Je pouvais commander tout ce que je voulais pour manger et puis, c'est là que j'ai découvert les chaines payantes.

Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir. En à peine une semaine, il en avait appris plus sur les relations entre les « adultes » qu'en douze ans.

-Des films un peu osés ?

-Un peu, non, bien plus que ça. Je te dis pas dans l'état que ça m'a mis et comme si quelqu'un avait écouté mes prières, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir mes premiers émois avec une des femmes du service d'étage, Lili. Elle avait à peine seize ans, travaillait pour payer ses études et moi, je lui ai fait croire que j'en avais quinze.

-Et elle t'a cru ?

-Un gamin d'un mètre soixante-quinze, un sourire charmeur et seul dans une chambre d'hôtel de grand luxe. Elle ne pouvait pas douter.

-Oh ! Alors tu as mis la théorie en pratique.

-Et plus d'une fois. Et à partir de là, une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait à moi.

-Ensuite, ton père est arrivé...

-Oui, mais il m'a trouvé seul, affalé sur le lit en train de regarder un film gay et me chatouillant l'entrejambe.

-Ouille, ça a du faire mal.

-Non, il m'a tout simplement ignoré et le lendemain, j'intégrais une école encore plus dure que la précédente. Et ensuite une autre...

-Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses tes études.

-En fait, à seize ans, je me suis fait émanciper en entrant à l'université de l'Ohio, contre l'avis de mon père.

-Seize ans ?

Gibbs était étonné, il ne savait pas que Tony avait intégré l'université si jeune. Son jeune ami était plein de surprises.

-J'ai eu une époque où j'étais considéré comme doué et puis j'ai eu une bourse pour mes études. Mon père a tout fait pour me faire changer d'avis, mais il a signé les papiers quand, lors du dernier match de la saison, il est entré dans les vestiaires pour me trouver avec un autre garçon, dans le plus simple appareil.

-Oups, j'imagine sa réaction.

-En fait, j'ai lu de la déception dans son regard, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression que je l'avais intéressé plus que je ne le croyais et que je venais de le perdre. Il a refermé la porte et le lendemain matin, il me convoquait dans son bureau pour me faire signer les papiers et me dire qu'il me déshéritait et que je n'étais pas digne de porter le nom des DiNozzo. Que j'aurais la part d'héritage de ma mère quand j'aurais vingt et un ans. Que je devais me débrouiller seul sans son argent à partir de ce jour. J'ai eu la mauvaise répartie de lui dire que je l'aimais. La première fois que j'osais dire ces mots à mon père. Et je le pensais vraiment. Je voulais qu'il sorte de ses gongs, qu'il me hurle dessus, mais il est resté impassible et m'a dit adieu. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu mais je me suis reconstruis petit à petit pour devenir celui que je suis.

Tony était de nouveau tendu. Gibbs rapprocha la tête de son compagnon, pour la poser sur son épaule. Puis il caressa les cheveux pour finir par déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Il a vraiment beaucoup d'argent ?

-Suffisamment pour faire vivre le NCIS pendant dix ans.

-Tant que ça ! s'exclama Gibbs.

-Et encore, je ne connais que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

-Tu aurais pu être un bon parti.

-Seulement si j'avais accepté d'être le toutou docile de mon père.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Non, car ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. Avant de te connaître, j'ai perdu tant de collègues et d'amis, que je ne voulais plus m'attacher. Et puis, il y avait toujours l'ombre de mon père qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il vient d'épouser sa huitième femme, elle a mon âge. Il n'a pas eu d'autre enfant, alors, je suis toujours sur les rangs et qui sait, je serais peut-être riche un jour. Un bon parti à ne pas louper.

Cette blague était puérile mais lui ressemblait un peu plus que l'état de tristesse qu'il montrait depuis quelque temps.

-A n'en pas douter, Monsieur DiNozzo.

-Tu peux encore te mettre sur les rangs et si tu es suffisamment gentil avec moi, je pourrais te mettre sur mon testament. Aie !

Gibbs venait de lui mettre une claque magistrale derrière la tête.

-Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises pareilles. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir avant moi.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aurais rien et puis, je ne pourrais pas te survivre.

Cette déclaration surprit Gibbs. Shannon lui avait dit la même chose, la première fois qu'il était parti en mission. L'amour de Tony pour lui était présent dans cette simple confession. Il devait lui prouver qu'il tenait aussi à lui. Mais comment ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais il avait envie de savoir, surtout après ce bref contact inopiné et le second tellement chaste. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son vis à vis. Il hésita une seconde, se demandant si c'était le mieux à faire. Mais il voulait savoir. Il embrassa le jeune homme, approfondissant le baiser, il n'était pas sensé aller aussi loin, même si Tony voulait plus. Sa langue frôla doucement ses lèvres, attendant de voir la réaction du jeune homme.

Timidement, celui-ci répondit à son baiser, comme hypnotisé par le geste de son supérieur. Leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, se goutant et se caressant tendrement. Tony était emporté par les sensations, les mains de Gibbs s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux et le baiser se fit plus passionné.

_« Waouh ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs est en train de m'embrasser et quel baiser » fut la seule pensée cohérente de Tony._

_« Mon dieu, que c'est bon. C'est si différent et à la fois si semblable d'avec une femme. J'embrasse un autre homme. Non, j'embrasse Anthony DiNozzo, le tombeur de ses dames. Et bizarrement, j'aime ça. Mais... » s'admonesta Gibbs._

Il mit fin au baiser, se demandant si ce n'était pas une erreur. Tony était devant lui, prêt à recommencer. Une lueur de panique était apparue dans les yeux de l'ex marine. L'Italien se leva pour mettre de l'espace entre son boss et lui.

-Pour ce qui vient de se passer, il n'y a pas de problème au contraire, tu n'es pas le premier ou la première qui se laisse tenter en m'embrassant dit-il avec malice pour détendre l'atmosphère. On oublie, si tu veux.

-DiNozzo, je ne regrette pas ce qui vient d'arriver. C'est juste tout nouveau pour moi.

-Je comprends, Gibbs, je peux attendre.

Ensuite, Gibbs lui demanda ce qui s'était passé avec William Bell. Il avait envie de savoir, une façon aussi d'élucider l'épisode. Tony ne voulait rien lui cacher.

-Will était un de mes suspects dans l'affaire des données informatiques volées. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir suivre cette piste, alors je me suis retrouvé au Queen's pour élucider ça. Je l'ai rencontré dans ce bar gay. J'ai enquêté sur lui et puis un soir, je l'ai abordé.

Il se tut un instant, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque.

-J'avais besoin d'un ami, alors nous avons discuté et j'ai compris que lui aussi avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Nous nous sommes servis l'un de l'autre pour notre propre bien-être.

-Il était ton amant ?

-Oui... Il était avec moi lors du deuxième vol de données. Je le savais innocent mais je ne pouvais te l'avouer sans risquer de dévoiler ma double facette. Et puis, j'ai perdu le contrôle de cette histoire. Il y a eu ces crimes homophobes, toi qui ne voulais pas aller dans cette direction. White, Fine, la découverte du passé de mon amant... Je n'ai pas su le protéger.

Il y avait des trémolos dans la voix de Tony. Il avait mal, il se sentait mal. Gibbs le comprit, lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à sauver plusieurs personnes qui avaient compté pour lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

-On ne peut malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

-J'aurais pu faire plus. J'aurais dû t'obliger à croire en moi, j'aurais dû parler dès le début...

-Ne dis pas ça, Tony. Je n'étais pas ouvert pour écouter ce que tu aurais pu me dire. Je ne voulais pas savoir...

Il fallait qu'il le fasse changer de sujet et vite, s'il ne voulait pas le voir craquer.

-Et Maryline, alors ?

Tony apprécia l'effort de son patron et il se lança dans l'histoire, sans retenue.

-Un Drag-Queen d'un mètre quatre-vingt, une tenue de déesse, un charmant sourire mais une voix de camionneur...

Le reste de la soirée, DiNozzo finit de dévoiler un peu de sa vie, parlant de ses premiers amours, de ses choix personnels et professionnels. Ils se remémorèrent leurs différentes missions, s'amusant de ces souvenirs communs, de la vision différente qu'ils avaient gardé d'autres...

Gibbs s'était rapproché de Tony et le tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme semblait somnoler. Il essaya de l'allonger au mieux mais sa main tomba sur le sachet en papier. Il sourit en voyant ce que leur avait réservé la jeune femme.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas tester le cadeau d'Abby demanda une voix mal éveillée.

-Ne pousses pas trop, DiNozzo.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Un pas après l'autre, jeune homme.

Gibbs lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tout en secouant la tête.

-Ok, mais garde le à porter de main, il ne devrait pas tarder à servir.

-Je te trouve bien fanfaron et un peu présomptueux.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-Si tu le dis, DiNozzo.

La conversation fut vite écourtée. Le sommeil les prit rapidement, les laissant sombrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rêvant même l'un de l'autre. La première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps pour chacun d'eux.

Au petit matin, l'ascenseur fut réenclenché et descendit jusqu'au sous-sol. Tony n'osait parler, déçu que cela se termine déjà. Il avait apprécié ce moment d'intimité, mais maintenant, ils allaient reprendre leur masque. Gibbs sortit puis se retourna sur le jeune homme.

-Diner à vingt heures chez moi.

-Je... Oui, avec plaisir.

-Et ne sois pas en retard.

Tony lui lança un de ses magnifiques sourires à tomber par terre et lui lança le sachet en papier avec un clin d'œil.

-On sait jamais !

Gibbs sourit à son tour. Il se rapprocha de lui, l'effleura de ses lèvres avant de se tourner pour partir. Il garda précieusement le paquet et regagna les étages par l'escalier, cette fois-ci.

Une fois Gibbs parti, Tony ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à ce simple geste. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui, il en était certain. Il fallait juste être patient.

**A suivre...**

Alors, verdict ?


	18. Chapitre 17 – Gibbs à cœur ouvert

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci pour les reviews. Je sais que le comportement de Tony peut sembler curieux mais il me semble que c'est le personnage le plus complexe de la série. J'ai essayé de coller au mieux mais il se peut que tout le monde ne le voit pas de la même façon. Alors voici la suite...

Et oui, c'est au tour de Gibbs de s'ouvrir...

Un grand merci à ma bêta préférée Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 17 – Gibbs à cœur ouvert.**

Tony descendit rejoindre Abby, qui devait l'attendre à son laboratoire, il en était sûr. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres mais le cacha devant la jeune femme qui se retourna dès son arrivée et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tony, mon Tooooony. Je veux que tu me racontes tous les détails croustillants de votre soirée...

DiNozzo regarda la jeune femme surexcitée qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient d'exaltation, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son débit était impressionnant, comme toujours. Elle ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

-Vous vous êtes enfin parlé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a rétorqué ? Tu lui as expliqué pour tes sentiments ? Que t'a t-il répondu ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Comment est-ce qu'il embrasse ?

-Stop, Abby. Oui, nous avons discuté, enfin, j'ai parlé. Il a compris ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il ne m'a pas tué, c'est déjà un grand pas.

-Et alors, il embrasse comment ?

-Qui te dit qu'il m'a embrassé ?

-Je... Euh, disons que j'avais un œil dans l'habitacle.

-Abby !

Tony était outré par son comportement mais pas vraiment étonné. Il connaissait bien son amie ainsi que ses capacités pour tout savoir. Il aurait dû le prévoir, mais tout était arrivé si vite, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Ben quoi ? Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place.

-Pas si sûr.

-Alors ?

-C'était bien. Non, mieux que tout.

Il se passa machinalement les doigts sur ses lèvres, repensant à Gibbs et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en avait rêvé, imaginé des scenarii, mais rien d'aussi bon.

-Oh oui, mieux que dans mes rêves.

-Waouh ! Et maintenant ?

-Il m'a invité chez lui pour diner.

-Cool ! L'opération séduction du boss est en route.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Il n'est pas prêt.

Tony se tut soudainement. Abby resta là à le regarder et à réfléchir à comment aider ses deux amis à passer ce cap difficile. Franchir le pas pour Gibbs serait difficile, elle le savait. Mais qui pourrait résister à ce bel étalon Italien. Sûrement pas leur patron.

-Première chose à faire, voir ce que tu vas mettre ce soir. Il faut que tu sois à ton avantage pour séduire Gibbs. Voyons ce que tu pourrais mettre.

-Abby, je sais m'habiller tout seul.

-Je sais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Tony s'emportait bien malgré lui. Il était à la fois impatient de retrouver l'homme qui tenait une place importante dans son cœur et inquiet de ce qui en déboucherait. Abby le comprit et voulut l'apaiser.

-Oui, bien sûr mais évite les robes seyantes, les talons hauts et les décolletés. Oublie aussi le maquillage et...

-Très marrant, Abby. Vraiment très marrant.

-Tony, je ne voulais que détendre l'atmosphère. Tu as l'air si tendu alors que tu devrais être aux anges. Tu me connais. Ne perds pas ton sens de l'humour.

-Je sais, Abs. Laisse-moi juste choisir ce que je vais mettre et ce que j'ai à faire. Je suis un grand garçon et ce n'est pas mon premier rendez-vous.

-D'accord. Mais promets-moi de faire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas t'attirer les foudres du patron.

-Promis. Je vais rentrer maintenant. À lundi.

-Appelle si tu as besoin.

-Merci, Abby.

Et DiNozzo rentra chez lui, imaginant tous les scenarii possibles pour la soirée à venir.

De son côté, Gibbs entra dans l'Open-space, nullement étonné d'y trouver le médecin légiste assis à son bureau.

-Alors, Jethro ?

-Alors, quoi ?

Gibbs savait exactement ce que voulait savoir le docteur Mallard, mais se demandait comment aborder le sujet DiNozzo et surtout s'il n'avait pas eu tort de lui proposer un rendez-vous aussi vite. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant sa montée par les escaliers.

-Avez-vous parlé, Tony et toi ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ?

-Il est attachant, plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-C'est un bon début.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Que j'avais besoin de temps.

Oui, il avait besoin de temps. Pas pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Mais il appréhendait toujours le côté physique de ce que cela représentait d'avouer ses sentiments. Ducky le savait et comprenait. Mais il voulait aussi que son ami trouve enfin le bonheur et DiNozzo était la personne qu'il lui fallait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, Jethro ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Et quand comptes-tu être prêt ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

-Tu réfléchis trop, Jethro. Tu en as envie autant que lui et si tu attends trop, il s'éclipsera sans que tu ne t'en doutes.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Parle-lui de tes craintes, il comprendra.

Facile à dire, il ne pouvait pas avouer à Tony qu'il avait peur des rapports physiques que leur relation entrainerait. Il connaissait le corps d'une femme, savait quoi faire pour la satisfaire, mais le corps d'un homme était si différent. Et puis Tony était un expert, il avait peur de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur et en même temps appréhendait de le perdre, s'il n'agissait pas.

-Je l'ai invité à venir chez moi pour diner ce soir.

-Bon point. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, en fait, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Donc, il faut que tu penses au dîner, à ce que vous allez faire...

-Je sais. Mais...

-Je passe chez toi pour t'aider.

-Merci.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment pour mettre au point les détails du repas. Puis Gibbs rentra chez lui et Ducky alla faire les courses. Il demanda à Abby de leur donner un coup de main, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Comme promis, Ducky arriva chez Gibbs trois heures plus tard, accompagné de la gothique. Il fut surprit par la présence de la jeune femme, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

-J'avais besoin d'aide et Abby s'est proposée. Elle est très bonne cuisinière et sera nous donner un coup de main pour arranger cette maison de vieux garçon.

Ducky avait senti que son ami était embarrassé et avait pris les devants en expliquant sa présence. Gibbs n'avait pas relevé les derniers mots mais devait avouer que c'était ce qu'il était devenu avec le temps.

-Merci, Abby, d'être venue. Je dois avouer qu'il y a du boulot.

-Je m'occupe du dîner pendant que vous faites le ménage dans la maison.

-C'est propre s'offusqua l'ex marine.

-Je sais, Gibbs, mais il faut mettre un peu de vie dans cette maison si tu ne veux pas qu'il fuit. C'est morne chez toi, loin de ressembler à l'attrape-cœur. J'ai pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour égayer ta demeure mais pas trop.

-Je ne veux rien changer. S'il n'apprécie pas, c'est que nous n'avons rien à faire tous les deux.

-Gibbs, ne dis pas ça. Il tient à toi comme tu es mais un effort ne fait de mal à personne.

Son patron était perplexe. Il ouvrit le sac désigné. Il y avait une nappe colorée pour la table, des rideaux blancs immaculés et un plaid de couleur rouge et noire. Dans un autre, il trouva des bougies de différentes tailles et couleurs, un flacon de parfum, une bouteille de whisky irlandais et des draps de satin noir.

Ce dernier sac intrigua encore plus l'ex marine.

-Abby ! hurla t-il.

La laborantine sortit de la cuisine, étonnée par l'appel de son patron.

-Ben quoi ? C'est un parfait complément à mon cadeau de la veille.

Elle repartit à ses préparatifs avant que Gibbs ait pu rétorquer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se souvint de la réaction de Tony avec le sachet de la veille. Il se reprit. Il était encore trop tôt pour envisager ce que cette petite diablesse imaginait pour les deux hommes.

Ducky vint le tirer de sa réflexion, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée de l'italien. Ils se mirent donc au travail...

Plus les heures passaient et plus Tony devenait anxieux de se retrouver seul avec son patron, surtout dans sa maison. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré un lieu neutre pour leur premier tête à tête. Il passa en revue la totalité de sa garde-robe, finit par se décider pour un costume classique et une chemise blanche sans fioriture.

Il regarda l'heure, dix-huit heures trente. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il avait rendez-vous à vingt heures et son patron n'était pas du style à attendre. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas être en retard. Il partit prendre une bonne douche puis se prépara pour rejoindre Gibbs. Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui tout au long de la journée.

Une fois habillé, il vérifia qu'il était à son avantage. Un dernier coup de peigne, un sourire enjôleur et il était prêt pour le grand soir, enfin il l'espérait.

_« Beau, sombre, énigmatique... Le grand DiNozzo va devoir être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ça risque d'être plus dur que je le croyais. Mais il me donne une chance. Il ne tient qu'à moi de la saisir. En route, Tony. »_

Tony arriva devant la porte de la maison de son patron. Il était de plus en plus anxieux de se retrouver seul avec Gibbs. Il en avait tellement rêvé et maintenant que le moment était venu, il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, alors, il inspira un grand coup et frappa à la porte.

-Entre, DiNozzo.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Gibbs l'attendait avec deux bières à la main.

-Installe-toi sur le canapé.

-Merci, Gibbs.

Une fois assis, son patron lui tendit une des bouteilles.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Bien, patron. Rien de spécial.

-Et bien, moi, je n'ai pas chômé. Abby et Ducky sont passés pour me donner un coup de main.

-Oh ! Et c'est quoi cette bonne odeur ?

La pièce embaumait d'odeurs plus qu'alléchantes. Tony se permit de jeter un petit coup d'œil autour de lui. Il remarqua les nouveaux rideaux, la table décorée avec goût et le plaid sur le canapé. Tout le reste était rangé militairement, aucun objet superflu pour rendre cet endroit plus convivial mais l'italien s'y sentait à l'aise.

-C'est un gratin de pâtes façon Abby. Elle m'a dit que tu adorais ça.

-Oui, elle me connait bien. Et avec ça ?

-Cocktail de crevettes en entrée, une bouteille de chianti et un tiramisu pour le dessert.

-Cool, j'ai une faim de loup.

-Il va falloir attendre encore quelques minutes. On pourrait parler en attendant.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien. Pour un œil scrutateur, on pouvait discerner entre ces deux hommes un mélange de loyauté, de respect, de confiance, d'admiration, d'affection, de connaissance de l'autre et de compréhension.

Ils s'appréciaient mais avaient du mal à faire le premier pas. Pour Gibbs, c'était tout nouveau de ressentir quelque chose pour un homme, fut-il beau, charmeur... Pour Tony, c'était l'appréhension de perdre le peu qu'il avait. Il avait tant de fois été déçu qu'il avait peur que cela recommence.

Le bip du four leur fit comprendre que le dîner était prêt. Le patron invita son subordonné à s'installer à table, pendant que lui apportait les différents plats. Ils mangèrent en se racontant des anecdotes de boulot. Mais ne se dévoilèrent pas plus bien que leurs mains se touchèrent à plusieurs reprises, électrisant leur corps.

Gibbs se leva pour chercher le dessert et proposa à Tony de s'installer dans le salon. Il arriva avec une part de gâteau pour chacun et un café. L'italien dévora sa part et but son café. L'autre homme le regarda faire se demandant où il pouvait mettre tout ça. Il avait quand même repris deux fois du plat principal.

Tony lui avait raconté sa vie, il était temps qu'il en fasse de même. Alors Gibbs lui parla de sa vie, de sa famille, de sa fille et c'était dur pour lui, parce qu'il avait encore mal.

-Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans la ville de Stillwater. Des parents aimants, une petite ville très américaine mais je m'y sentais à l'étroit. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai quitté la ville pour rejoindre les marines. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Le plus bel ange que j'ai jamais vu. Elle était belle, intelligente et comprenait mon besoin de servir mon pays. Shannon était mon premier amour, la première personne pour qui j'étais prêt à tout. Après mes classes, je l'ai demandé en mariage, sur un coup de tête. Nous ne nous étions vus que six fois mais je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Elle m'a dit oui, sans plus y réfléchir. Nous nous aimions et rien d'autre ne comptait. Avant ma première mission, je l'ai épousé. Chaque fois que je partais pour une mission, elle me disait « Reviens-moi en vie, je ne pourrais pas te survivre, promets le moi. » Je lui faisais ce serment avant chacun de mes départs. Puis il y eut l'arrivée de notre petit trésor : Kelly. Une jolie petite fille, pleine de vie et qui ressemblait tant à sa mère.

Il s'arrêta dans son explication et sortit son portefeuille. Il en tira une photo d'elles. Dessus, Tony pouvait voir une belle jeune femme rousse et une petite fille de sept ou huit ans, toute aussi belle que sa mère mais avec le sourire de son père.

-C'est la dernière photo que j'ai d'elles, elle date de la veille de mon embarquement pour l'Irak. Nous avions décidé de passer la journée en famille. Kelly avait voulu aller à la fête foraine. Ma dernière journée avec elles. Le lendemain, à l'aube je partais pour mon troisième voyage. Je n'aurais pas dû repartir, j'aurais dû être auprès d'elles...

Il retint un sanglot. Il était si loin d'elles quand elles étaient mortes, il n'avait pas été présent pour les protéger. Tony posa une main sur son bras. Son regard était plein d'amitié, de compréhension. Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire. Pour se reprendre, il servit deux verres de whisky.

-Merci, Tony.

-Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué. Shannon a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir et, voulant faire son devoir, elle avait décidé de témoigner. Elle devait déposer Kelly avant de se rendre au tribunal, mais en route, ils ont tiré sur la voiture. Elles sont mortes sur le coup. Elles n'avaient pas été mises sous protection. Au même moment, j'ai eu un accident en Irak. J'étais dans le coma et j'ai été rapatrié. Je me suis réveillé en imaginant qu'elles étaient avec moi. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de mes deux amours. Shannon et Kelly veillent sur moi depuis ce jour.

-Elles étaient magnifiques. Kelly te ressemblait beaucoup.

-Une petite fille gentille, courageuse, pleine d'amour et de vie. J'aimais jouer avec elle, lui raconter des histoires, simples moments d'intimité entre un père et sa fille. Ses grands yeux s'illuminaient quand je parlais d'un voyage que l'on ferait à mon retour, voguant sur les mers et les océans à travers tout le globe.

-Le bateau que tu construis dans ta cave ?

-Oui. Nous avions commencé de le construire, Kelly et moi. Des moments merveilleux qui me manquent tant. Nous passions des heures dans cette cave et Shannon descendait nous voir travailler. Je n'arrive pas à le terminer. Chaque fois que j'en suis à la fin, j'en détruis une partie et le remets dans l'état où je l'avais laissé avant notre dernier...

Les mots ne pouvaient plus sortir. Il but alors une gorgée d'alcool fort pour essayer de réfléchir. Ne jamais finir ce bateau était une façon comme une autre de garder sa fille en vie, tout comme avoir laissé sa chambre de petite fille intacte. Il y avait des fantômes dans cette maison et ne voulait pas les oublier.

Tony sentait son malaise. Lui aussi but un peu de son verre de whisky. Il voyait tant d'amour dans les yeux de son patron et tant de tristesse dans ses mots, quand il se remémorait sa famille. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il aurait un jour sa place dans le cœur de Gibbs. Il ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur de cet homme et de ces souvenirs d'une famille si parfaite. Il ne ferait jamais le poids.

-Je crois que je devrais te laisser. Merci pour cette soirée.

-Tu veux déjà me quitter ?

-Écoute, Gibbs. Je...

Devait-il lui dire que c'était une erreur ? Qu'il ne pourrait pas lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'il avait eu avec Shannon et Kelly ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres : sa mère, son père... et dernièrement William.

-Je crois que c'est une erreur de continuer dans quelque chose qui ne doit pas avoir lieu.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je n'arriverais pas à te rendre heureux, je le sais maintenant. Tu mérites de trouver une gentille petite femme, d'avoir une famille, de vivre normalement. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bien constructif, bien au contraire, si nous allons plus loin, je risquerais de te détruire inconsciemment. J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour initier ce désastre. Tu auras ma démission lundi matin.

-DiNozzo, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Si je t'ai invité ici et que je t'ai parlé de Shannon et Kelly, c'est pour te faire comprendre ce que j'ai vécu et pourquoi je suis l'homme que tu connais.

-Oui, je comprends et je réalise que je ne serais pas à la hauteur de ces deux êtres merveilleux que tu chéris toujours au-delà de leur mort.

Tony se leva, prêt à partir. Gibbs était bouleversé de l'entendre dire ça. Finalement, DiNozzo avait aussi peur que lui de cette aventure, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils avaient les mêmes doutes : peur de ne pas être à la hauteur l'un comme l'autre. Il lui saisit la main au passage, l'obligeant à se retourner sur lui.

-Tony, non, ne dis pas ça. Je voulais être honnête avec toi. Je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi mes trois autres mariages ont été un fiasco. Depuis que je les ai perdues, je suis devenu invivable pour la plupart des gens, un vrai bâtard, comme dirait Ducky. Mais je suis prêt à tenter l'aventure avec toi, à changer s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas te perdre, même si ça me fait peur.

C'était sorti du fond du cœur. Oui, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Sa vie n'avait été que bouleversement mais il gardait toujours ses distances pour ne pas avoir mal, tout comme DiNozzo. Ils étaient si semblables par moment que c'était déroutant. Deux poids, deux mesures, mais finalement un même but : trouver l'amour pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime comme tu es...

**A suivre...**

La suite promet d'être chaude...


	19. Chapitre 18 – Changement de cap

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu me connecter depuis un long moment. Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement pour me faire pardonner.

Passage chaud, alors âmes sensibles : s'abstenir.

Chtimigirl, merci.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 18 – Changement de cap**

(Partie NC17)

_« Je ne veux pas que tu changes, je t'aime comme tu es... »_

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête un instant. Gibbs posa son whisky doucement sur la table basse, il savait qu'il devait agir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître. Tout en lui grognait l'urgence de la situation malgré les craintes. Il l'obligea à se rasseoir à côté de lui puis se pencha sur son subordonné jusqu'à l'étendre sur le canapé pour saisir ses lèvres ardemment, dans un baiser enflammé, dont il ne se savait pas capable.

La lave du volcan, qui grondait en lui, courait dans ses veines brulant ses craintes au passage. Alors que sa langue pénétrait dans la bouche du jeune homme, il ne parvenait plus à penser, il ne voulait plus attendre, surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur sa nuque.

_« Ne plus se poser de questions et agir, comme me l'a conseillé, Abby » pensa Gibbs._

Spontanément, sa main glissa sur le corps de son agent, ce simple geste avait émoustillé leurs sens. DiNozzo répondait avec passion au baiser mais se retenait d'aller trop vite, gardant ses mains à distance. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Il savait que son patron avait encore beaucoup d'appréhension, il devait le laisser aller à son rythme.

_« Que c'est bon ! » pensèrent-ils en même temps._

Avec avidité, Gibbs souleva la chemise de son subordonné pour accéder à son torse et le caresser fiévreusement. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire ça mais le besoin de toucher ce corps devenait insoutenable. En sentant contre sa peau nue, les mains chaudes, brûlantes de désir de son patron, Tony ne put retenir un gémissement.

Pendant une seconde, une crainte s'insinua dans l'esprit de l'ex marine : il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, pas avec un homme, pas avec un de ses collègues, pas avec DiNozzo. Ce n'était pas normal, pas rationnel et trop différent...

Tony osa enfin poser ses mains sur le dos de Gibbs comme pour le retenir, inconsciemment. Il commença à soulever le bout de tissu qui lui permettrait de toucher la peau de l'homme en face de lui. Ses gestes étaient fébriles mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il toucha finalement la douceur de cette peau. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Le propriétaire des lieux stoppa leur baiser brutalement, il observa son jeune compagnon, la chemise relevée sur son torse finement musclé, ses yeux embrasés de désir, les cheveux en bataille... Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougeoyantes par leur baiser.

Gibbs se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait que s'il continuait, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, s'arrêter lui-même. Puis il imagina de quoi il avait l'air, la chemise hors de son pantalon à moitié déboutonné, allongé à demi sur son agent, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas lui.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Tout allait changer, s'il continuait, il le savait. Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Mais son plus gros problème, c'était de savoir comment ils agiraient ensuite au bureau ? Il y avait aussi cette fichue règle 12 : ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Comment réagiraient les autres s'ils l'apprenaient...

Tony ne comprenait pas cet arrêt soudain. Il se posait lui aussi des questions sur l'avenir et la crainte de se savoir, un jour, découvert.

_« On ne devrait pas faire ça. Pourtant, j'en ai tellement envie. Je veux pouvoir le sentir sur moi, apprendre à connaître son corps, son être et son âme. Je rêve de lui appartenir, qu'il m'appartienne. Je l'aime mais je suis faible. Je devrais me lever et partir. Ce sera mieux pour lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire cette erreur. »_

Il amorça un geste pour partir quand Gibbs se reprit. Il ne voulait pas le laisser fuir. Ses craintes étaient stupides, c'était lui qui avait amorcé ce qui se passait. Pas Tony. Son agent le laissait prendre l'initiative. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance de mieux se connaître même si ce n'était pas conventionnel. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions. Il se pencha sur lui, le retenant de tout son poids. Tony fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que l'autre homme dit.

-Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir, au moins ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, patron !

-Alors pourquoi te relever ?

-Tu n'es pas prêt, je ne veux pas te bousculer.

-Tony, il semblerait que ce soit moi qui aies commencé. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il faut faire, mais...

Tony grimaça et tenta de se relever mais Gibbs l'en empêcha. Il le força à se rallonger et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes qui se frôlèrent. C'était tendre, comme une caresse, un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de DiNozzo qui n'en croyait pas ses sens, ni sa bouche, ni ses yeux...

Le cœur battant, Tony rassembla tout son courage pour l'inciter à recommencer et rapprocha son visage en fermant les yeux. Cette fois-ci, leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser plus profond et passionné, leurs langues se murent en une fluide et sensuelle danse, se caressant, s'entrelaçant. Ils se goûtaient l'un comme l'autre dans un besoin de se découvrir.

Les lèvres de son patron se posèrent ensuite sur son cou, dans un endroit qui le faisait toujours frissonner. Ses mains vagabondaient sur son corps, lui prodiguant une multitude de sentiments de plaisir, sa chemise était finalement complètement ouverte...

_« Quand est-ce que Gibbs a déboutonné ma chemise ? Que dois-je faire ? »_

Il voulait défaire aussi la chemise de Gibbs, poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, poser ses mains sur son torse pour lui rendre les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, voire même aller plus loin. Cette simple pensée lui donna un coup de chaud, si chaud que sa peau semblait bruler sous les mains de l'ex marine.

Oserait-il ?

Alors que son patron partait à la découverte de son corps à coup de caresses bien étudiées et d'une langue mutine, Tony sentit peu à peu son sexe s'emplir de sang, sous l'ondulation de son vis à vis. Plus son érection se faisait grandissante, plus sa gêne l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait plus rester stoïque quand l'une de ses chimères se réalisait...

_« Oh, mon dieu, comme j'aimerais ne plus jamais me réveiller. Rester là dans tes bras, mes lèvres contre les tiennes. » _

Tony ne savait plus où il en était. Il voulait plus. Mais ses mains restaient timides, fébriles. Il était en feu et son patron semblait prendre un certain plaisir à vouloir le voir perdre pied. Il se laissait faire, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Le point de non-retour allait arriver. Il devait l'arrêter...

Tony retint sa respiration et se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous cette nouvelle caresse. Gibbs poursuivait son exploration : sa langue passa sur chaque trait de ses pectoraux, ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches, à la limite de son pantalon. Une frontière bien venue. Tony chuchota à l'oreille de son boss.

-Patron, je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Tu parles de ça, DiNozzo ?

Gibbs descendit sa main à l'entrejambe de son vis à vis et effleura la bosse qui s'était formée à travers le tissu. Une explosion de sensations se fit ressentir au plus profond de l'Italien. Tony fut étonné de la réaction de son boss, qu'il en oublia un instant son excitation et sa gêne.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qui va suivre ?

-Tu parais troublé, DiNozzo !

-J'ai de quoi l'être, tu viens de réagir comme si tu savais ce que tu faisais alors que tu m'as dit n'avoir jamais... Euh !

-En fait, mon but était de voir si ce que j'aimais, te ferait le même effet qu'à moi.

-C'est réussi alors. Tu es vraiment doué. J'aimerais... Euh !

-Si tu en as tellement envie... Enivre-toi de plaisir... chuchote Gibbs à son oreille, mutin.

Répondant à l'invitation de cette bouche délicieuse, Tony happa fougueusement les lèvres charnues de son patron qui n'attendait que ça. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs langues se taquinèrent et se cajolèrent pour finir par enfin s'emmêler. Pendant ce temps, ses mains déboutonnèrent la chemise et dans un effort surhumain, la lui retira. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade.

Tony se permit de mirer le torse de son patron. Il était musclé à merveille, parsemé de quelques poils argentés, avec deux petits bouts de chair pointant déjà de plaisir. En descendant légèrement plus bas, il vit ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, juste ce qu'il fallait. Un fin duvet apparaissait du nombril jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. Il se sentait hypnotisé par ce fantasme devenant réalité. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était, une fois de plus, qu'une chimère.

_« Comme il est beau, c'est si parfait que j'ai peur de me réveiller. Toutes ces sensations, cette douceur, faites que ce soit réel. Mais il est bien là... »_

Gibbs avait effleuré de la main le sexe à présent tendu, dans sa cage de tissu, de son subordonné. Tony ferma les yeux, il n'osait pas croire à ce qui se passait... Il s'aperçut que son compagnon ne cillait plus, ne l'effleurait plus et c'était encore pire que les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées jusqu'à présent. Progressivement, presque maladroitement, DiNozzo écarquilla les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de son patron qui le fixaient.

-J'en ai tellement rêvé, que tu sois là, contre moi, m'embrassant, me faisant grimper...

Le regard que lui envoya son patron le fit taire. Il soupira, ferma de nouveau les yeux pour quelques secondes. Il essayait d'oublier son sexe gonflé contre son pantalon, les yeux de Gibbs toujours fixés sur lui. Son supérieur glissa ses mains sur lui, le faisant frémir de désir, Tony voulut parler quand la main de l'ancien marine traîna sur son entrejambe, encore une fois, les mots se coincèrent dans sa bouche.

Tony se concentra pour ne pas craquer, il ne pouvait pas penser à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. C'était déjà assez difficile de subir ces caresses exquises et de ne pas pouvoir les rendre, sans que cela ne les entraine trop loin. Il repoussa Gibbs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, je vais devenir dingue ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile de rester impassible alors que ma seule envie est de te rendre fou de désir. Mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes demain ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir.

-Qui te dit que je vais regretter mes actes ?

-Je sais que dans l'action, on fait des choses, enfin, tu vois, que l'on regrette après et je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive.

-Je ne regrette jamais mes actes, je les assume. Alors, continue, je veux savoir.

Tony se mit à sourire quand il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il se releva et prit les commandes de la situation, en s'installant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son supérieur. Le regard toujours vrillé sur celui de son hôte, il approcha doucement son visage et déposa un vaporeux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur que celui-ci diffusa. DiNozzo mit une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au bas de ses reins pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Son patron ne l'avait pas repoussé, il devait tenter d'aller plus loin.

Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue quémandant le passage qu'elle obtint rapidement. Elle rencontra celle de Gibbs et elles se caressèrent, entamant un ballet sensuel. Sa main dévia et se glissa sur la peau douce et boisée de son supérieur, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. L'autre homme passa ses mains sur le dos de l'italien, s'abandonnant à ce baiser tant espéré.

La chaleur au creux des reins de Gibbs commença à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant tout son être, provoquant le désir de ce corps musclé et attirant qui avait tout aussi envie de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Tony avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Doucement, il entreprit de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de son vis à vis, puis parsema son torse d'humides baisers et de grisantes caresses. Gibbs passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns aux odeurs toutes aussi enivrantes que celles de sa peau.

-C'est bon ! susurra l'ex marine.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début répondit l'italien.

Tony attrapa l'un des tétons de son patron et commença à le mordiller, lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements qui exacerbèrent d'autant plus leur excitation mutuelle, faisant lentement glisser ses mains vers le pantalon. Gibbs appréciait chaque mouvement que son subalterne lui appliquait.

Sa langue experte caressa doucement son ventre, accentuant sur le nombril. Avec un sourire diabolique DiNozzo déboutonna la ceinture, dézippa la fermeture éclair et descendit sur son pantalon. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, doucement, il le lui enleva. L'ex marine se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il passa un doigt sur son sexe tendu. D'un geste, Tony envoya le pantalon au sol et se concentra sur le boxer de son patron qui suivit le même chemin.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à être tendu.

Il resta alors en suspens, admirant la musculature de ce corps si parfait. Gibbs observa avec délectation la lueur de désir dans les yeux de son subalterne qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser et d'embrasser avec douceur et envie les cuisses de son patron, haletant de désir.

Le souffle court, Gibbs gémissait doucement, il glissa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, celui-ci étant occupé à visiter son corps du bout de ses doigts. Tony s'assit sur le bord du canapé, glissant lentement le long du torse de son compagnon, déposant de légers baisers et se retrouva juste à la hauteur du sexe dressé de désir.

Ses mains suivirent la courbe de la taille et des hanches, l'une d'elles continua son chemin vers les fesses, tandis que l'autre alla glisser lentement sur le bas-ventre, frôlant le sexe au passage et s'arrêtant dans l'aine. L'ex marine ne touchait plus terre, il se laissa emporter par toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

_« Oh, mon dieu ! »_

DiNozzo se mit à genoux devant lui puis posa ses lèvres sur le gland et commença à jouer avec le bout de sa langue humide, faisant se cambrer son compagnon. Il accéléra la cadence sur la petite fente, pour entendre gémir son patron. Gibbs commença à subir les assauts répétés de la langue de son jeune ami, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir, surpris par ces sensations.

Tony fit glisser sa langue tout le long avant de titiller puis picorer perversement le bout du sexe faisant frémir plus fort tout le corps de son complice qui ne put qu'enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure de son subalterne tout en le suppliant gentiment de continuer.

-Oh, oui. Comme c'est bon.

Petit à petit, il le prit en bouche et Gibbs appuya un peu plus ses mains dans la chevelure de son subalterne, accompagnant le lent va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter. Savamment, Tony faisait monter l'extase dans le corps tendu de son patron, alternant la prise en bouche et la caresse de la langue sur le membre durci, passant de temps à autre sur les testicules.

-Toooonyyyyyy ! Oh, mon dieu !

-Tony, juste Tony pour toi.

L'italien était aux anges, son patron venait de gémir son nom d'une façon électrisante, il se lâchait enfin. Il commençait à le sentir vibrer, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Gibbs se mordait la lèvre supérieure tant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était intense. Puis, les mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent tantôt plus rapides, tantôt plus lents, arrachant des gémissements rauques à son partenaire.

-Non... Si... Encore... Oh, Mon dieu !

Gibbs ne pouvait plus réfléchir, se laissant submerger par le trouble qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. DiNozzo accentua la caresse sur son entrejambe, puis sur les testicules, provoquant chez l'homme un déferlement d'émotions et accentua le va-et-vient sur son sexe jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se libère dans sa bouche avec un gémissement sourd.

Pendant que Tony avalait avec délectation la preuve de sa jouissance, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres, l'ex marine retomba contre le dossier du divan. DiNozzo se rapprocha de lui alors que Gibbs se penchait pour embrasser avec avidité les lèvres de l'homme qui venait de l'envoyer vers l'extase. Il goûta au passage à sa propre jouissance avant de presser son corps contre celui fiévreux de son compagnon.

Doucement, Tony se releva et détailla le visage épanoui de son supérieur avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant partager le goût de son triomphe, fier de lui. Reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité, Gibbs entreprit de faire glisser la chemise de son subordonné de ses épaules. Puis il délaissa la bouche de son compagnon pour déposer de légers baisers sur son torse et il s'attaqua au pantalon qui eut tôt fait de rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol. L'absence de sous-vêtement ne l'étonna pas.

-Je te trouve bien présomptueux dit-il en lorgnant sur le sexe dressé.

-Toujours prêt, boss. Comme tu me l'as toujours appris.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il n'était plus temps de se poser de question, ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Leurs corps nus se jouxtèrent, leurs sexes s'effleurèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements. Gibbs glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour aller se saisir de la virilité de l'italien, puis tout en le masturbant doucement, il dévala le long des abdominaux, dessinant un sillon enflammé du bout de ses lèvres.

Arrivé à la hauteur du membre dressé, il le flatta du bout de la langue, puis le fit glisser entre ses lèvres, le tétant délicatement pour le faire entrer dans sa bouche. Tony gémissait, ses doigts dans les cheveux de son patron, se cambrant sous les caresses. Lentement, mais sûrement, l'extase montait dans ses reins mais il voulait être dans le corps de Gibbs pour parfaire sa jouissance.

Cependant le voudrait-il ?

-Non, attends murmura-t-il en arrêtant le geste de son patron.

-Ce n'est pas bien ? questionna Gibbs.

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai envie de...

Gibbs comprenait ce que voulait le jeune homme, devant lui. Sa peur de coucher avec Tony était complètement partie. Les préliminaires qu'il venait de lui faire avaient réussi à lui faire perdre toute appréhension. Mais serait-il à la hauteur ? Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille prête à être dépucelée.

Il scruta son compagnon de jeu : il était beau, en sueur, ses yeux irradiaient la joie et l'envie comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il ne demandait qu'à poursuivre leur relation. L'ex marine n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, pourtant ce soir, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'appartenir à DiNozzo et il espérait lui rendre la pareille.

-Le sac est dans l'entrée haleta t-il.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gibbs acceptait d'aller plus loin et même de lui appartenir pour leur première fois. Il le fit pivoter pour le coucher sur le canapé. Il se leva prestement pour aller chercher de quoi poursuivre ses investigations. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, le sachet était posé sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il se permit un instant de contempler son futur amant. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos et un indescriptible sourire sur le visage. Il était tout simplement beau. Il avança pas à pas vers cet homme qui le faisait rêver depuis si longtemps, hésitant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise la voix emplie d'un désir trop longtemps contenu.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu me réserves mais je crois que ça va me plaire.

-Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire subir, tu ne serais peut-être plus de cet avis, patron.

DiNozzo s'assit sur les cuisses de son patron, glissa ses mains sur sa peau dénudée. Il remonta du bout des doigts le long de son torse tout en s'inclinant pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Gibbs haletait sans s'en rendre compte réellement, alors Tony continua, encouragé par sa réaction.

Il descendit dans son cou déposant une multitude de baisers, derrière l'oreille, le picorant dans le creux de l'épaule. Le corps de homme fut parcouru de frissons. Le souffle chaud de l'italien dans son cou mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, ce qu'il me fait ressentir, ce qu'il me fait faire » pensa Gibbs._

Délicatement, Tony entreprit de glisser sa main vers l'intimité de Gibbs, déposant des baisers sur son bas-ventre. Il se redressa pour vérifier le visage de son futur amant et quémanda la permission d'aller plus loin.

-Tu es sûr ? On peut tout arrêter, si tu le veux.

Gibbs ne dit rien mais il remua son bassin, instinctivement, il leva une de ses jambes pour permettre le passage. Tony fouilla dans le sac et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant, puis s'enduisit les doigts avant d'en positionner un devant l'entrée virginale.

Doucement, il l'introduisit, prenant garde à ne pas blesser la chair délicate. Il vérifia que son patron n'avait pas changé d'avis. L'homme était tendu et avait fermé les yeux, anticipant une douleur qui ne vint pas. Un signe de tête lui demanda de continuer.

-Détends-toi. Fais-moi confiance.

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Je... Continue.

DiNozzo recommença à ce signal, un second puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, préparant le passage avec beaucoup d'expérience. Gibbs se crispa tout à coup, sentant les doigts bouger en lui. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui mais loin d'être désagréable. Tony se pencha et prit les lèvres de son vis à vis qui gémissait doucement sous l'intrusion.

De son autre main, il plaça un préservatif sur son membre gonflé de désir, il déposa du lubrifiant sur son sexe et retira ses doigts pour se présenter devant l'intimité parfaitement préparée. Délicatement, il s'introduisit dans l'antre chaud, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser son patron s'habituer à sa présence.

Gibbs laissa échapper un soupir en le sentant en lui, il aimait cette façon de faire l'amour. Comme pour prouver qu'il appréciait ça, il commença à accompagner les va-et-vient du jeune homme, se cramponnant à ses épaules, embrassant son torse.

D'abord délicieusement lents, les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus experts, faisant monter la satisfaction de son vis à vis comme du sien. Gibbs bascula sa tête en arrière, laissait échapper des grognements de bien-être quand le sexe de son amant touchait sa prostate à chaque retour dans son corps.

_« Gibbs est devenu mon amant. J'en avais tellement rêvé... » pensa Tony._

Au même instant, du côté de Gibbs.

_« DiNozzo, mon amant. Je ne rêve pas. Oh, mon dieu, c'est tellement bon... »_

Tony saisit le sexe de son patron, dans une caresse parfaite puis imprima le même rythme que celui de ses hanches. Brusquement saisi d'une vibration caractéristique, son patron se déversa dans la main de son jeune amant avec un rugissement, tandis que celui-ci jouissait à l'intérieur de son amant dans un râle sourd, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux parfaitement clos pour apprécier encore plus cet instant, tentant de maîtriser les spasmes qui le secouaient après un orgasme dévastateur.

Il était tellement bien, qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de cet antre qui l'enserrait fermement et qu'il sentait se crisper encore plus autour de son membre. Il aurait voulu graver cet instant à jamais, et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, passant ses doigts sur la peau mouillée de sueur, pourtant, il devait sortir. Il se retira progressivement, sa main caressant le torse de son partenaire. Il n'osait prononcer de mot, de peur de rompre ce délicieux moment.

Gibbs avait du mal à reprendre pied. Il savourait cet instant avec délectation. Tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire sur les exploits sexuels de son subalterne venaient de s'avérer bien fondé. Il avait été parfait, le meilleur des amants. Il se surprit même à désirer recommencer encore et encore.

_« Wouah ! Je viens de toucher le ciel et cela je le dois à DiNozzo. »_

Tony avait du mal à retenir le « je t'aime » qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Gibbs ne bougeait toujours pas, inquiétant l'Italien.

-Gibbs, tu vas bien ?

-...

L'homme avait du mal à répondre, essayant de sortir de ce rêve idyllique. Tony se méprit sur cette absence de réponse.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je n'aurais pas dû...

-Je pense que nous sommes des adultes consentants qui venons de partager un agréable moment.

-Alors ça t'a plu ?

Il frissonna mais ne répondit pas. Tony le prit contre lui, l'embrassant légèrement sur le front.

-Je devrais aller prendre une douche dit Gibbs tout en ne bougeant pas pour se redresser.

Il était bien dans les bras de son jeune amant qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Pourtant, le froid de la nuit commençait à le pénétrer. À regret, Gibbs se dégagea et partit à l'étage dans la salle de bains. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et se délecta de l'eau coulant sur son corps.

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta un long moment à réfléchir à ses actes. Il ne regrettait rien, mais si son patron n'avait pas apprécié, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il se morigénait d'avoir cédé à la tentation aussi facilement. Quand soudain une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-Tu restes ? lui demanda son patron.

-Si tu veux hésita t-il.

-Pourquoi pas lui répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Arrête de cogiter, il sera temps d'en parler demain.

Gibbs lui tendit la main que DiNozzo prit. Son patron l'entraina à l'étage dans sa chambre. Ils se couchèrent, le patron écarta les bras pour que son amant vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Son dessein venait de se réaliser, il était près de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis plus de trois ans. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit, bercé par les battements du cœur de son amant.

Gibbs le suivit quelques minutes après, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

**A suivre...**

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


	20. Chapitre 19 – Retour à la réalité

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci, coco6-3-9-1 pour ta review, voici la suite

Et oui, il y a toujours des lendemains...

Encore un grand merci à ma bêta Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 19 – Retour à la réalité**

La nuit se déroula sans aucune interruption permettant aux deux hommes de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre de l'ex marine, caressants deux corps dénudés. Il était encore tôt, Tony ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son compagnon qui dormait encore. L'italien le détailla longuement, un sourire sur le visage, se remémorant le bonheur de la veille.

_« Qu'il est beau, serein, calme... Gibbs ! Mon patron est devenu mon amant, j'ai encore du mal à le croire. C'était encore plus fort que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Non, cette fois, je ne rêve pas. Je l'aime tant... »_

Il posa ses lèvres sur le dos de son compagnon, l'épaule puis à la base de sa nuque, avant de se mouvoir pour s'asseoir délicatement sur le rebord du matelas. Dehors, le jour commençait à poindre doucement et il pouvait voir la ruelle s'éveiller paisiblement. Une journée tranquille les attendait, c'était dimanche.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit cherchant ses affaires qui étaient encore dans le salon. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit pour trouver ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il rangea ceux de Gibbs puis remonta prendre une douche. Il enfila ensuite son pantalon et sa chemise pour redescendre, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Gibbs tendit le bras à la recherche du corps chaud de son amant mais sa main retomba rapidement sur le lit vide et froid. Il ouvrit les paupières qui papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour et tourna la tête vers la place libre.

_« Où peut-il bien être ? Je n'ai pas rêvé. DiNozzo est devenu mon amant. C'était magnifique, presque magique... Oh, mon dieu ! Tout va se compliquer. Il va falloir mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. Nous devons parler. »_

L'ex marine se redressa et se frotta le visage, puis il jeta un œil au réveil qui marquait six heures quarante-cinq. Il s'approcha du bord du matelas et resta assis quelques minutes, se passant encore les mains sur son visage. Gibbs pensait à tout ce qu'il devait se produire : l'explication ; le dîner ; comment il avait amorcé le début de leur relation...

Il avait fait l'amour avec Anthony DiNozzo. Enfin Tony lui avait fait l'amour comme personne. Il se sentait encore enivré de ces sensations nouvelles et si merveilleuses. Il avait appartenu à un homme qui avait désormais sa place dans son cœur pourtant ce n'était pas aussi facile. Il était son subalterne, lui le patron.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de sa méditation.

-Gibbs.

-Patron, c'est McGee. On a un mort sur les bras.

-Où ça ?

-Sur la baie, près du port. Un Navy seals. On vous a demandé personnellement.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Euh, patron...

-Oui, McGee ?

-Je n'arrive pas à joindre Tony...

-Je m'en occupe, avec l'Agent Todd, délimitez le périmètre de sécurité.

-Ok, boss.

Il partit à la douche puis se prépara pour partir travailler.

Tony avait élu domicile dans la petite cuisine, attendant que le propriétaire des lieux daigne se réveiller. Il avait bien songé à s'éclipser, pendant une seconde, mais très vite, il pensa à la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir. Il tenait à lui et voulait plus qu'une nuit dans ses bras...

Après avoir ranger dans le salon, il fit la vaisselle. Puis, il chercha tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire du café. Son patron en aurait besoin quand il se réveillerait, pas de doute. Une fois la cafetière en fonction, il chercha de quoi se restaurer dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait une faim de loup, surtout après une nuit pareille.

Il trouva des œufs et du bacon qu'il mit à frire, puis du pain à griller et sortit le reste du tiramisu. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette soirée où il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il revoyait chaque instant partagé avec Gibbs, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

_« Je frissonne encore de tout mon corps et de tout mon être. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où je l'ai vu. Son regard m'avait subjugué dès la première seconde. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant pourtant, l'azur parfait de ses beaux yeux bleus m'avait rendu un peu rêveur, il était vraiment magnifique, ça avait été ma première impression et elle l'est restée. Je l'ai vu évoluer au fil du temps, devenir un chef plus attentionné pour ses subalternes, loin de ce que tous voyaient en lui. Cette nuit, je le sentais bouger au rythme d'une musique silencieuse que représentait le battement de nos cœurs et le son de nos gémissements. Le regard flou d'extase, il a un charme incroyable même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Oh non je ne joue plus, j'ai envie de lui comme jamais auparavant. Je veux plus que cet instant... »_

Soudain, deux bras l'enlacèrent à la taille, le tirant de ses pensées. Il pivota, pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son amant. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné et violent à la fois. Sa langue força le passage, il avait faim de lui, de sa saveur, tout comme l'autre. Il répondit à son baiser, ses mains se collant encore plus à lui. Leurs corps se touchèrent, brûlant de la même passion. Les lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Les mains se firent aventureuses, sur le corps de chacun. La langue de Tony descendit dans son cou, puis plus bas, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés. Gibbs sentit ses mains dans son pantalon, il commençait à avoir très chaud mais ne résista pas à taquiner l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

Brusquement, Gibbs se souvint de l'appel téléphonique et réalisa que les autres les attendaient mais il ne voulait pas s'arracher à ce doux moment. Il n'avait pas la force de s'arrêter. Une odeur de bruler les ramena à la raison. Il était temps de se bouger.

-On devrait se dépêcher. Nous avons rendez-vous à huit heures.

-Pardon ?

Tony posa son front sur celui de son patron, le fixant intensément. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants de désir pourtant ils devaient d'abord penser au boulot.

-Allez, Tony. Le temps de prendre un café et en route.

-Mais, boss. On est dimanche tenta l'italien.

-Nous avons un meurtre sur les bras, alors...

-Ok, cinq minutes.

Tony s'installa à table et commença à manger, engouffrant tout ce qu'il pouvait pendant que Gibbs se servait une tasse de café. Son patron resta debout, impatient de partir en chasse. C'était peut-être facile pour son boss, mais pour DiNozzo, sa frustration était aussi énorme que la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon.

Gibbs prit une deuxième tasse de sa boisson favorite et la but tout aussi rapidement. Il jeta un œil à Tony qui venait de reprendre une part de dessert. Il sourit en le voyant ainsi. Puis il regarda sa montre, il était temps de rejoindre les autres membres de son équipe. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant que son subalterne fasse de même.

Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna pour voir que l'Italien n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était exaspéré par le comportement infantile du jeune homme et son manque de professionnalisme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il profite de ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit. Il allait lui faire comprendre.

-DiNozzo ! T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses immédiatement !

-J'arrive, boss. Deux minutes finit par répondre Tony.

_« Je ne tiendrais jamais devant les autres, dans l'état où je suis » pensa le jeune homme en écoutant son patron. « Et ce n'est pas en hurlant comme ça qu'il va me calmer. »_

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « immédiatement », DiNozzo ?

Tony se leva d'un bond, ramassa la chaise puis rejoignit son boss dehors. Il prit son sac dans sa voiture où toutes ses affaires de travail se trouvaient pendant que Gibbs fermait la maison. DiNozzo avança vers le véhicule de son patron qui était déjà dans la voiture.

-Je suis là, boss. On peut y aller. À moins que tu veuilles que je prenne ma voiture.

-Ta ceinture, DiNozzo. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Gibbs démarra en trombe, collant Tony à son siège.

-Tu parles d'un retour à la réalité ronchonna t-il. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien manger.

-Un problème, DiNozzo ?

-Non, boss.

Il se cala dans son siège, s'accrochant à la poignée, fermement. Il avait imaginé un autre dimanche que celui-ci. Peut-être dans les bras de son amant mais il était avec son patron pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient sur le lieu de la découverte du corps, alors que pour Tony, il lui aurait fallu au moins quarante-cinq minutes.

_« Gibbs et sa façon de conduire... »_

Kate et McGee étaient déjà au travail, photographiant et mesurant tout ce qui pourrait être utile à l'investigation. Le docteur Mallard et son assistant Jackson officiaient sur le corps du défunt. Gibbs sortit de la voiture, suivi de DiNozzo qui mettait son blouson et sa casquette NCIS, sa plaque et son arme.

-DiNozzo, croquis. McGee, continuez les photos. Todd, résumé de l'affaire.

Gibbs était présent et reprenait son rôle de chef.

-Oui, Boss déclarèrent simultanément les deux hommes de son équipe.

Gibbs regarda le corps sans vie du jeune soldat. Kate se rapprocha de lui, son calepin entre les mains pour lui faire son rapport.

-Caporal John Swanson, 24 ans, actuellement à la base militaire de Floride.

-Il est bien loin de son affectation.

-Oui. Il manque à l'appel depuis cinq jours. Sa famille est originaire de Washington. Avant sa disparition, il a dû venir voir les siens.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Une balle dans la tête, huit cent dollars dans les poches et une montre en or, le vol est à exclure. Je pense plus à une exécution en bonne et due forme.

-Bien. Finissez les relevés et on rentre à la base.

-Oui, Gibbs.

Elle rejoignit ses coéquipiers pendant que son patron s'accroupissait près du médecin légiste.

-Alors, Ducky ?

-Ce jeune homme a été passé à tabac avant de recevoir une balle dans la tête.

-Heure de la mort ?

-Compliqué à déterminer. Il a sûrement passé plusieurs heures dans l'eau ce qui complique mon travail. Je vais devoir faire des analyses et vérifier avec la température de l'eau. Ça me rappelle une enquête...

Le docteur Mallard était parti dans une de ces longues histoires, mais déjà Gibbs ne l'écoutait plus. Il regardait son équipe travailler et se chamailler comme d'habitude. Il prit peur une seconde. Il n'avait pas parlé avec DiNozzo de leur nuit. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe.

-Alors, blonde ou brune, cette fois-ci, Tony ? demanda l'Agent Todd, pour le taquiner.

-Ni l'une, ni l'autre.

-Oh, pauvre petit Tony, qui a dû se contenter de sa main ria le bleu.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas pris mon pied ? fanfaronna l'italien.

-Tu viens de dire...

-Que ce n'était ni une brune, ni une blonde. Oui, Agent Todd. Pourtant, je peux te dire que cette personne a été plus que satisfaite.

-Ne me dis pas que c'était une rousse ?

-Quelle manque d'imagination !

-Arrête de fanfaronner, Tony dit McGee.

Kate Todd approuva et même, insista sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un de ses fantasmes. Tony se défendit quelques secondes encore contre ses deux coéquipiers. Gibbs gardait l'œil et l'oreille sur ce que pouvait dire son subalterne et amant. Il essayait de garder son self-control jusqu'à :

-Mais si, Katy. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Une nuit de rêve...

-DiNozzo ! Avec moi.

Tony sursauta, il n'avait pas vu son patron et ne s'attendait pas à être apostrophé de la sorte.

-Euh, oui, boss.

-Tu vas encore t'en prendre une rit l'Agent Todd.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Va le dire à Gibbs renchérit le bleu.

-McGignol veut me donner des conseils...

Gibbs fulminait à deux pas de ses agents.

-DiNozzo, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain.

-J'arrive, Boss.

Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Gibbs ?

L'agent du NCIS s'avança vers son boss qui s'était mis à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Son visage était illisible pour l'Italien. Celui-ci tenta un sourire jovial mais n'obtint pas le retour escompté.

-Un problème, boss ?

-Non ! Enfin, oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de leur raconter, encore, comme ânerie ?

Tony le sonda pendant une seconde.

-Rien de bien compromettant. Ils me demandaient juste comment s'était passée ma soirée et je suis entré dans leur jeu.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche. En plus, je t'ai vu fanfaronner une fois de plus... Passons, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de la veille et je ne veux pas...

Que se passait-il dans la tête de l'ex marine ? Avait-il peur ? Avait-il honte ?

-Écoute, Gibbs. Je n'ai aucune envie de dire quoi que ce soit aux autres sur ce que nous avons fait cette nuit. Ce que je viens de faire, c'est juste rester à leurs yeux cet être désinvolte et dragueur qu'ils connaissent. Si je ne disais rien, ils chercheraient à me tirer les vers du nez ou enquêteraient. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi et...

-Je te l'accorde. Pourtant, il faudra qu'on en discute sérieusement... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Pour l'instant, on ne dit rien et à personne. Cela inclut aussi bien Abby que Ducky. Sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi, compris ?

DiNozzo se sentit outré que son patron et amant pense qu'il irait fanfaronner ses exploits sexuels auprès de ses collègues. Il avait envie de garder ce petit secret entre Gibbs et lui. Tony avait aimé les moments passés avec lui mais peut-être que l'autre homme regrettait ses gestes.

-Je ne suis pas si débile que ça. Rassure-toi, je n'en parlerais à personne. Si tu regrettes, je peux comprendre. Il te suffit d'un mot et tu auras ma lettre de démission dès notre retour au bureau.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et arrête avec ton chantage de démission...

-Laisse-moi en douter.

-DiNozzo !

Il cria son nom et lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Il ne regrettait rien, il ne voulait pas de lettre de démission, encore moins le voir s'éloigner de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de temps pour faire le point, mettre ses idées au clair et savourer le plaisir de cette liaison sans être obligé de se dévoiler.

_« Profiter de l'instant présent. » _

Il voulait en faire sa devise avec le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait imaginer une vie de couple avec son collègue, pas tirer de plan sur la comète et encore moins faire des projets à long terme. Personne ne comprendrait et lui n'était pas sûr de l'admettre aussi.

Tony vit le trouble dans le regard de son amant. Gibbs avait peur de la vision des autres alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais de là à le voir dans cet état.

-Boss, on a du travail. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Tony voulait lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir.

-Oui, tu as raison. Retourne bosser et mets le turbo, DiNozzo.

Tony ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et rejoignit ses coéquipiers sur la scène de crime. Rapidement, il se remit au travail sous le regard de son supérieur.

Kate et Gibbs étaient allés voir la famille. L'ex marine détestait devoir faire ça mais c'était une des parties de son travail. La mère s'était écroulée en apprenant la mort de son plus jeune fils. Le père refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il s'était ensuite assis à son bureau et avait pris un verre de whisky.

Les deux frères de la victime étaient arrivés rapidement après un coup de fil de leur mère. Ils l'avaient vu lors de son passage dans la capitale et étaient sortis ensemble pendant son court séjour. Aucun des deux frères n'avaient cru à sa possible désertion, John ne vivait que pour l'armée et la défense de son pays.

La petite sœur arriva ensuite. Elle avait vingt et un ans et était étudiante à l'Université de Washington. Elle avait été la dernière à voir son frère. Elle avait eu besoin de ses conseils car elle avait des problèmes avec un de ses ex petits amis. Il avait proposé de l'aider mais elle avait refusé.

Gibbs lui demanda quand même le nom de cet homme. Tous les détails devaient être pris en compte et son ex pouvait avoir eu la visite de Swanson. C'était ce qu'il avait dû faire pour protéger la jeune femme.

-Eddy Cock travaille pour la milice de son quartier. C'était un copain de John en prépa militaire mais il n'a pas pu intégrer l'armée comme il le voulait et a été refusé aussi dans la police. Depuis, il est toujours en colère contre tout le monde.

-Quel problème ? demanda l'Agent du NCIS.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su mais John le savait. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que mon frère était parti faire ses classes.

Avec cette nouvelle direction pour l'enquête, Gibbs décida qu'il était temps pour cette famille de pouvoir faire son deuil. Ils remercièrent la famille de leur accueil et présentèrent une nouvelle fois leurs condoléances, avant de rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

Trois heures plus tard, dans les bureaux du NCIS, l'équipe première s'activait sur les recherches de cette enquête.

Tony faisait des recherches sur Eddy Cock, pendant que McGee s'occupait des relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de la victime. Kate se concentra sur les états de services de John Swanson. Gibbs descendit rejoindre le médecin légiste pour savoir où en était l'autopsie.

-Alors, Ducky ?

Comme à son habitude, le chef de l'équipe première entra sans se faire annoncer. Il trouva le Docteur Mallard et son assistant Jackson en train de s'activer sur le corps.

-Il est mort depuis quatre jours. Il a subi des tortures avant d'être abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

-Quatre Jours ?

-Oui, l'eau était suffisamment froide pour permettre de conserver le corps.

-Il a quitté sa famille mardi matin, cela fait six jours. Donc il a dû être torturé pendant deux jours.

-Il semblerait.

-Autre chose ?

-J'ai fait divers prélèvements et ôté une balle qui était dans un sale état. Abby est en train d'analyser le tout.

-Parfait.

Il allait s'en aller quand le médecin le rappela.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'est passée ta soirée.

Gibbs se retourna sur lui, hésitant à lui parler.

-Je... Bien.

Ce fut sa seule réponse et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant que son ami ne puisse le questionner plus. Il monta rejoindre la laborantine qui travaillait sur ce que le médecin lui avait fait parvenir, dans un brouhaha musical indéterminé par l'ex marine. Il arrêta l'appareil et la jeune femme se retourna sur lui.

-Gibbs ! J'allais t'appeler.

-Eh bien, je suis là. Qu'as-tu de neuf ?

-C'est en cours. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Tony.

Gibbs la regarda un instant. Il ne voulait pas lui parler avant d'avoir mis au point la situation avec DiNozzo. La jeune femme trépignait d'excitation. Elle voulait savoir.

-Alors, Gibbs ?

-Abby, je suis là pour l'enquête pas pour te raconter ma vie...

-Alors vous avez bien couché ensemble, trop cool. Comment c'était ?

-Abby, je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Je parie que c'est un amant doux, tendre et très expérimenté.

Gibbs se sentit rêveur à cet instant. Abby avait trouvé les mots justes. Malheureusement pour lui, il laissa échapper.

-Parfait.

-J'en étais sûr.

Elle se mit à sautiller autour de lui puis lui sauta au cou.

-Félicitation !

-Abby, calme-toi. DiNozzo et moi n'en avons pas parlé, alors ne tire pas de plan sur la comète avant que nous sachions à quoi nous en tenir.

-Tu ne veux pas déjà arrêter. Tony ne s'en remettrait pas et il partirait. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Abby, si tu me laissais en placer une.

-Plus un mot.

Elle fit signe qu'elle fermait la bouche à double tour.

-C'est tout nouveau pour moi et je veux d'abord en parler avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir officialiser notre union devant tout le monde. Laisse nous avancer à notre rythme, petite fille et après, on verra ce qui en découlera. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas qu'il démissionne et disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, s'attendant à d'autres révélations.

-Je te le jure, je ne le laisserais pas partir. Alors pour l'instant, on n'en parle plus. Compris ?

Elle utilisa la langue des signes pour répondre qu'elle avait compris.

-Parfait et je te demande d'éviter aussi le sujet avec Tony.

Elle utilisa une nouvelle fois ses mains pour confirmer qu'elle resterait discrète. Gibbs allait partir quand il se retourna sur la laborantine.

-Les résultats, je les veux pour...

-Avant hier, je sais le précéda Abby. Tu peux dire bonjour de ma part à sexe machine.

-Abby ! dit-il outré.

-Ben quoi, c'est son surnom et il lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Abby ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.

-Je t'ai juste demandé de passer le bonjour à un de tes collègues.

Gibbs regarda l'air mutin de la gothique. Il secoua la tête.

_« Définitivement déjantée et puérile cette jeune fille » pensa t-il. « Est-ce que Kelly aurait été comme elle ? Aurait-elle compris ce que je ressens pour Tony ? Il y a encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse... »_

Il regagna les étages pour trouver ses agents en grande discussion. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, alors il se permit de mirer son amant. Il était beau, sexy et se mouvait gracieusement, riant avec les autres. Un sourire apparut sur le visage. Sexe machine allait définitivement bien à son amant...

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapitre 20 – Un horizon qui s'éclaircit

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci pour les com's. Voici la suite

Une nouvelle mission commence et la vie continue pour les deux agents très spéciaux du NCIS. Un slash est présent dans ce chapitre alors âme sensible, abstenez-vous.

Merci à Chtimigirl ma bêta.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 20 – Un horizon qui s'éclaircit**

(Partie NC17)

Gibbs reprit son visage de patron et rejoignit son équipe au centre de l'Open-space.

-La récré est finie, alors au boulot. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Tous retournèrent immédiatement à leur bureau pour récupérer leur rapport. Kate fut la première à prendre la télécommande pour lancer le sujet.

-John Swanson, 24 ans. Jeune homme sans histoire, d'une famille connue pour son travail au service de l'état : un père procureur général à la cour d'appel ; une mère qui s'occupe d'une association pour les plus démunis ; un frère pompier de district et un deuxième médecin dans le secteur public ; une jeune sœur étudiante à l'université de Washington en section droit pour suivre les traces de son père.

-Pas d'ennemis côté famille ? demanda Gibbs.

-Rien de problématique pour la famille, bien qu'au vu du travail du père, il pourrait avoir plusieurs détracteurs et aussi quelques rivaux. La police fait des recherches sur ceux qui ont pu créer des problèmes dans le passé. J'attends de leurs nouvelles intervint DiNozzo sous le regard agacé de sa collègue.

-Bien, Tony. Kate, la suite.

-Euh... Oui. Caporal dans les Navy Seals ; porté absent depuis mercredi après un séjour chez ses parents. Engagé dans l'armée depuis cinq ans. On sait peu de choses sur ses missions car il était dans un groupe d'intervention de secours. Ses entretiens d'évaluation montrent un jeune homme exceptionnel pour ses supérieurs, avec un engagement sans faille pour le devoir de protéger son pays. Tous ses collègues parlent de lui sur un ton élogieux, fiers d'avoir servis avec lui. Aucun ennemi connu, pas de petite amie non plus.

-Pas de petite amie ? C'est plutôt drôle pour un jeune homme de cet âge.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Gibbs conclut l'Agent Todd. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Parce que tu n'as pas su chercher où il fallait, Katy.

La jeune femme fulminait. Pendant qu'elle faisait ses recherches, Tony n'avait pas cessé de fanfaronner au téléphone, jouant avec stylo et papier. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir se chercher un café ou divers friandises. Il avait aussi lancé plusieurs blagues puériles mais n'avait pas donné l'air de s'intéresser à l'affaire. Comment avait-il pu trouver quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis des heures ?

-Parce que toi tu as trouvé, peut-être, Monsieur le dilettante ?

-Ben oui. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Kate. Je suis le meilleur. Aie !

Gibbs venait de lui mettre une claque sur la tête pour le ramener à l'enquête.

-Eh ! C'est elle qui a commencé.

-Arrête les enfantillages, DiNozzo. Nous avons un meurtrier à trouver.

-Oui, j'y viens. Le caporal Swanson avait bien une petite amie. Je dirais même une fiancée. Elle s'appelle Lucia Perez, 23 ans. Elle vit au Salvador où John l'a rencontré lors d'une de ses missions secrètes.

-Qui te dit qu'elle est sa fiancée ? le coupa Kate.

-Très simple, le service d'immigration a reçu une demande pour la jeune femme avec le nom de Swanson comme personne devant l'épouser à son arrivée sur le territoire américain.

-C'est peut-être un faux ou un stratagème pour entrer dans le pays dit Kate. On devrait peut-être chercher dans cette direction.

-Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Swanson devait aller la prendre à l'aéroport mardi, mais la jeune femme n'y était pas car au même moment, elle accouchait d'un petit garçon dans son pays. La pauvre, elle espérait sûrement que son fils soit américain.

Tony fit une pause. Il avait de la peine pour cette femme et son enfant qui ne connaitrait jamais son père. Il se demandait comment l'aider mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il se reprit. Il verrait plus tard pour Lucia Perez et le petit John junior. Il prit la télécommande à l'Agent Todd et afficha la photo d'un homme à l'écran.

-Bon, passons à Eddy Cock, 23 ans. Quelques antécédents de violence avec sa milice de quartier. Il est employé comme spécialiste des armes et forme les bénévoles à leur maniement. Il a étudié dans le même lycée que le caporal et sa sœur. Prépa militaire avec le frère et petit ami de la jeune femme. Signalé par cette dernière comme pouvant avoir rencontrer le soldat Swanson avant sa mort. Une rupture que l'homme ne semble pas accepter et une rancœur contre le soldat pour avoir réussi là où lui n'y arrivait pas. Avec son casier judiciaire, il paraît être notre principal suspect.

-Bien, Tony. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

-McGee a trouvé un appel de Swanson au bureau de la milice. Il a dû avoir Cock et lui a donné rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'interroger.

Tony fit mine de réfléchir. Ça ne serait pas facile mais il avait une idée.

-Je sais et c'est pourquoi, je propose d'envoyer une taupe dans le quartier.

-Tu rigoles, Tony lancèrent simultanément Kate et le bleu.

-Non. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, si on veut obtenir des aveux. Nous devons envoyer quelqu'un en infiltration, avec un micro.

-Et qui propose-tu, Agent DiNozzo ?

Gibbs venait d'intervenir. Il connaissait les capacités de son agent dans ce domaine et était prêt à lui laisser carte blanche.

-Je maitrise parfaitement le sujet et l'improvisation, boss.

-Donc tu te proposes ?

-Oui. J'ai déjà fait ça et je...

-Prépare-toi, demain matin, on organisera ta couverture.

-Tout est prêt, boss.

Gibbs scruta son subalterne. Tony avait déjà tout prévu.

-Alors ?

-La charmante Kate va se faire voler son sac devant le quartier général de la milice et moi, tel un héros, je vais lui ramener. Après, ils voudront savoir qui je suis et là, je leur explique que je viens d'arriver de Baltimore, que je viens d'être viré de la police.

-Tu as pensé qu'ils voudraient vérifier ?

-Bien sûr. Un de mes anciens collègues a déjà enregistré les quelques petits changements dans mon dossier. D'ici une heure ou deux, Cock prendra son poste de surveillance et le spectacle pourra commencer. Bon, j'ai faim, moi. Pizza pour tout le monde ?

Il commença à vouloir partir chercher de quoi se restaurer quand Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna.

-Un problème, boss ?

-Oui, dans l'ascenseur.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans l'habitacle et Gibbs le stoppa rapidement. Il regarda Tony qui lui souriait magnifiquement. Il approcha sa main de la tête de son agent qui ferma les yeux en attendant la claque qui tardait à venir. Mais à la place, il reçut une caresse qui descendit dans la nuque.

-Je ne risque rien, Gibbs.

-Je sais mais chaque fois que tu pars en infiltration, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi.

-C'est gentil d'être inquiet pour moi mais je ne risque absolument rien puisque tu seras là pour assurer mes arrières.

Gibbs était attendri de la confiance que lui montrait son compagnon. Il se laissa aller à l'embrasser et Tony répondit à ce baiser délicat. Puis il le stoppa aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait initié.

-On ne devrait pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? Ça fait du bien.

-Il est peut-être temps de mettre en place certaines directives à suivre.

-Tu veux qu'on suive des règles pour notre relation ?

-Oui. 1ère règle : ne pas s'afficher au bureau ou devant des personnes du travail.

-Je peux gérer.

-2ème règle : aucun geste déplacé en public.

-Facile à dire, mais c'est toi qui craqueras le premier.

Gibbs lui lança un œil noir qui n'eut pour effet que de lui renvoyer un sourire mutin.

-3ème règle : n'en parler à personne.

-Pas de problème pour moi. Mais toi, tu l'as déjà transgressé.

-Pardon ?

-Abby.

-Elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue. Rrrh... Elle m'a eu par surprise dit Gibbs penaud.

-Bon, je te l'accord. La suite ?

-4ème règle : chacun chez soi.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ?

-Un peu de patience, DiNozzo. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus...

-Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il suivrait les instructions de Gibbs sans protester mais uniquement parce que c'était en accord avec ses principes et avec sa façon de voir les choses. Gibbs voulait continuer, il n'allait pas s'en priver depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait.

-Bien. 5ème règle : pas de sobriquet idiot, Tony.

-Et comment je t'appelle, moi ?

-J'ai un prénom.

-Même deux. Si tu veux mon avis. Leroy Jethro : c'est un peu long. Leroy : pas très sexy. Jethro : trop Ducky. LJ : t'es trop vieux pour... Aie !

Gibbs venait de lui mettre une claque magistrale derrière la tête.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Tony.

-Ok, je me contenterais de Gibbs pour le moment, en attendant de trouver mieux.

Le patron appuya sur le bouton pour remettre en marche l'ascenseur. Tony l'abandonna pour aller chercher à manger et un café pour son amant alors que Gibbs remonta dans le bureau.

Kate était sur l'avenue Jefferson se baladant tranquillement en attendant son pseudo agresseur. Tony l'observait assis à la terrasse d'un petit café Italien. Le bleu s'occupait de filmer la scène et des écoutes. Gibbs jouerait le rôle du voleur à la sauvette. Tout était en place.

La jeune femme sortit son téléphone qui sonnait. Ce fut le moment que choisit Gibbs pour lui chaparder son sac. Prestement, Tony se leva et partit en chasse de ce petit truand. Les hommes de la milice les suivirent mais Gibbs et son poursuivant les semèrent au détour d'une rue. DiNozzo le rattrapa enfin et ils se mirent à couvert.

-C'est bon, le plan marche parfaitement.

-Fait attention à toi, Tony.

Gibbs lui passa une main sur la joue. Tony le regardait intensément. S'ils n'avaient pas été en mission, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Pas de doute, la tension sexuelle était présente entre ces deux-là.

-Pas de problème, boss.

-Patron, c'est McGee. Les hommes de Cock sont revenus. Tony peut réapparaître dit-il par l'oreillette.

-Merci, McGee.

Puis se retournant sur son agent.

-Tu es prêt, Tony.

-Prêt à rentrer en scène.

Il prit le sac à main tendu par Gibbs et regagna l'avenue Jefferson.

Pendant ce temps, un homme avait pris Kate sous son aile, lui disant que ses hommes allaient lui ramener ses affaires. Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, ils revinrent bredouilles. Cock, parce qu'il s'agissait de leur suspect, se mit en colère contre son équipe.

-Vous êtes des incapables. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous garde encore dans la milice...

Il se tut soudainement, voyant revenir l'homme partit en chasse du voleur. Il tenait dans sa main le sac de la jeune femme. Tony donna le sac à la femme avec un sourire.

-Il me semble que cela vous appartient, Mademoiselle.

-Oui, merci, Monsieur.

-Anthony DiNozzo, pour vous servir.

-Enchantée, Monsieur DiNozzo. Je suis Catleen Alexander.

Cock le regardait faire, se demandant qui était cette personne courageuse. Il décida de se présenter pour en apprendre plus sur cet homme qui ne semblait pas faire cas du monde qui l'observait.

-Monsieur DiNozzo, je m'appelle Eddy Cock et je suis le responsable du service de sécurité du quartier.

-Il semblerait que vos hommes manquent d'entrainement pour ne pas réussir à rattraper un vieillard presque sénile.

-Ce sont des bénévoles qui ne sont pas toujours présents mais vous avez raison, il nous manque une personne de votre trempe, Monsieur DiNozzo.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, il s'agit de mon boulot.

Tony se tut et prit un visage triste. Eddy Cock le remarqua, s'interrogeant sur ce changement.

-Enfin, c'était mon boulot.

-Vous avez perdu votre travail ?

-Oui, j'étais flic à Baltimore et je viens de me faire virer pour avoir un peu trop molesté un criminel de la pire espèce.

-Accepteriez-vous une tasse de café ? Nous pourrions discuter.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment, pourquoi pas.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et discutèrent un moment. Tony amorça son plan pour que l'homme veuille en savoir plus sur lui. Il fanfaronna comme il aimait le faire, il était parfait dans cette mission sous couverture. Cock semblait intéressé par cet ancien officier de police. S'il disait la vérité, il pourrait être un atout majeur dans son association.

Une heure plus tard, DiNozzo prit congé et quitta la place pour rejoindre un hôtel laissant ainsi le temps aux autres de se renseigner sur lui. Il accepta la carte de visite de Cock et lui donna la sienne avec une poignée de main franche.

Gibbs rejoignit son agent à l'hôtel. Cock ne le contacterait pas avant le lendemain. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Tony avait été parfait, bien qu'il allait quand même le gronder pour avoir osé utiliser les mots vieillard et sénile en parlant de lui. Il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête et comptait bien en profiter.

Il frappa à sa porte et attendit quelques minutes. DiNozzo vint lui ouvrir, habillé uniquement d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés d'avoir pris une douche en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des autres. Gibbs ne se dépara pas de son professionnalisme, bien que Tony lui donnait des idées coquines. Oserait-il ?

-Je peux entrer ?

Tony se poussa sur le côté et laissa entrer son boss pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Gibbs scruta son subalterne dans cette absence de tenue. Il avait du mal à déglutir de le voir dans cette apparence, beau, l'eau coulant de ses cheveux sur son torse nu et allant se perdre dans la serviette. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la lui enlever. Pourtant, il se reprit. Ils étaient en mission.

-Tu trouves malin de fanfaronner de la sorte devant un suspect.

Ouille ! Gibbs attaquait fort. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ?

-Je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle, patron.

-En me traitant de vieillard et de sénile ?

-Je... Euh...

Gibbs lui assena une tape derrière la tête mais beaucoup moins forte que d'habitude. Tony ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur son patron tout sourire. Gibbs se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura.

-Tu vas voir si je suis un vieillard, DiNozzo.

D'une main ferme, il lui retira la serviette pour l'avoir enfin à sa merci, nu. Tony ne cacha pas son plaisir de voir son boss aussi entreprenant surtout quand celui-ci le jeta sur le lit, se plaçant sur ses cuisses et l'embrassant, le caressant. Le cœur battant, il répondit pleinement au baiser. Les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes en une respiration saccadée, il semblait totalement soumis à la douce torture que lui prodiguait son comparse.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Gibbs sous les gémissements de son compagnon.

-Gibbs, tu me rends dingue… Touche-moi, caresse-moi, ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait…

Gibbs le repoussa doucement et le mira quelques secondes, puis il avança tel un félin sur sa proie et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa tête se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de Tony. Rapprochant dangereusement leurs bouches, il murmura doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état.

DiNozzo frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud et sensuel de son patron glisser sur ses propres lèvres. Tony était complètement déboussolé par ce discours. Malgré lui, il se sentait terriblement excité et tout son être lui criait de se jeter sur ces lèvres qui le narguaient, de plaquer son corps contre le sien, de…

Sa main attrapa la nuque de son patron pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa. Gibbs eut un petit sourire en coin devant la technique de séduction de son protégé. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu déployer autant d'énergie pour un baiser. Il prit la tête de son patron entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une fougue et une passion qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimentées.

Agréablement surpris, le patron répondit avidement à son baiser, l'agrémentant de ses techniques personnelles. Tony l'enlaça avec tendresse tandis que Gibbs vint se coller contre le corps légèrement tremblant du brun.

Décidé à assouvir son envie, Gibbs se détacha des lèvres du jeune homme pour parcourir son corps de sa langue. Tony était en transe, son patron prenait les rennes de la situation. Il posa ses lèvres sur la virilité tendue de son subalterne et entreprit de le caresser savamment, sachant pertinemment les réactions qu'il voulait engendrer.

Sur un coup de langue bien placé, Tony se cambra brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, tout en soufflant un gémissement des plus érotiques. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois-ci mais voulait prendre son temps. Gibbs commença à promener ses doigts et ses lèvres le long des jambes nues de l'italien, jusqu'à caresser de sa langue les fesses qui s'offraient à lui.

Tony tressaillit en sentant une main chaude s'emparer de sa virilité pour la caresser sur toute sa longueur, arrachant au jeune homme des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Il se laissait totalement faire, complètement passif quand la main fut remplacée par une bouche humide. Son corps n'était plus que soupirs et frissons de plaisir, entièrement soumis aux touchers de son patron.

Une main curieuse s'était aventurée sur ses fesses et un doigt curieux commençait à palper prudemment son intimité. Gibbs perçut le raidissement soudain de Tony et ne fut pas long à en deviner la cause. Il regarde intensément Tony qui lui sourit, l'œil perçant et envoûtant.

-Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux être un amant attentionné.

-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac.

Gibbs lui lança un œil interrogateur.

-Toujours être prêt, boss.

Il lui sourit et se leva pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Son pantalon ne cachait rien de son excitation. Il se déshabilla rapidement. Son compagnon ne disait rien mais n'en perdait pas une miette…

Une fois totalement nu, il s'approche de Tony, les yeux brillant de luxure, de désir et d'impatience. Il se plaça devant Tony. Sa langue mouilla ses lèvres, sensuellement. DiNozzo attrapa sa tête et la guida en douceur vers son érection de plus en plus conséquente. Gibbs n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'aspira profondément.

Le jeune homme poussa un râle de pure satisfaction. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger pour accompagner les va et vient. Gibbs ne pouvait pas se retenir d'aller et venir sur la hampe appétissante de son agent.

_« C'est si intense ! Tellement jouissif ! Gibbs est vraiment doué » pensa l'italien. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ses lèvres, de ses mains glissant sur mon corps, de sa vivacité fiévreux. Je suis fou de lui, de son corps, de sa bouche, de ses fesses… Dingue du plaisir qu'il me fait ressentir… Endiablé de tout ce qui le concerne. Obsédé d'amour et pourtant, je ne peux pas lui dire. J'ai peur de le faire fuir... »_

Tony tenait sa tête entre ses mains pendant que Gibbs laissait courir sa langue sur sa verge. Il aspirait, tétait, suçait divinement bien. Il le lâchait pour mieux revenir titiller le gland rougi du plaisir subi. DiNozzo gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Tu aimes ça, on dirait… ?

-Oui…j'aime vraiment ça ! haleta quelque peu Tony.

Il continua à amplifier le mouvement tout en lui demandant.

-Tu en veux plus, peut-être ?

-Ohhhh oui ! gémit-il.

Il accéléra encore le rythme. Tony éprouvait tellement de plaisir. Gibbs partit en arrière pour mieux l'accueillir au plus profond, plus intensément comme jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de le faire. DiNozzo avait de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lui donner de grands coups de rein. Gibbs suçait plus obstinément.

Le supérieur ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps parfait de l'italien, en particulier sur son visage crispé par l'imminence de l'orgasme. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à jouir dans un long geignement difficilement étouffé, tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, haletant de ce plaisir sans nom. Il remonta pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Tony écarta les jambes pour montrer qu'il était prêt à plus. Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit le préservatif et le lubrifiant. Il n'était pas très doué pour les préliminaires entre homme, hésitant, se demandant comment le préparer.

-Viens !

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

-C'est moi qui te le demande.

Il mit le préservatif et le lustra avec une bonne dose de lubrifiant. Puis il se positionna entre les jambes, son érection à l'entrée de l'antre de son amant. Petit à petit, il pénétra dans le chaud et étroit fourreau. DiNozzo affectionnait cette sensation, surtout avec lui. Tony plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et les pétrit fermement.

_« J'adore ça ! Plus j'accélère, plus il les malaxe. Hum ! Il fait ça si bien. Il est vraiment doué, il me rend dingue. Je suis en feu ! Oh, mon dieu ! » _

Gibbs ne savait plus quoi penser.

Les mains remontèrent le long de son dos, le précipitant contre son torse. Il plongea encore plus profondément dans sa chaleur, changeant de rythme, se retirant par jeu, revenant encore et encore. La jouissance monta inexorablement. Son bas-ventre est en feu, prêt à exploser. Gibbs glissa sa main entre eux, attrapa le sexe délaissé mais déjà presque revigoré et le caressa au même rythme que ses mouvements. Ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre des siennes.

Gibbs se pencha pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, accélérant de plus en plus ses mouvements. Les corps en sueur bougeaient dans un rythme endiablé. La jouissance les emporta au même moment, ils se libérèrent en criant le nom de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient bien. Tony laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue et sur les lèvres de son fantastique amant. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir le reflet de ses sentiments.

Gibbs se détacha de lui et se leva à regret. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus, sous peine de gâcher la couverture de son agent. Il se rhabilla sans un mot. L'entracte passionnel était clos. La réalité les rattrapait. Seuls leurs regards trahirent toute l'euphorie qu'ils venaient de vivre. Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna sur lui.

-Fais attention à toi, DiNozzo.

-Pas de problème, boss. A demain.

-A demain.

La porte se referma silencieusement au même moment que les yeux de Tony qui s'endormit un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa nuit fut peuplée d'un ex marine passionné...

**A suivre...**

Alors, je continue ?


	22. Chapitre 21 – Une mission à accomplir

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai reprit mes études et je n'ai pas pu me connecter depuis longtemps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop, alors, voilà la suite.

L'affaire se précise...

Un grand merci à ma bêta préférée : Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 21 – Une mission à accomplir**

Au petit matin, DiNozzo fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il regarda l'heure, sept heures. Il se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure matinale. Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro et en déduisit que c'était pour sa mission sous couverture.

-DiNozzo à l'appareil.

-Monsieur DiNozzo, Eddy Cock, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier.

-Oui, je me souviens de vous. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

-J'aime les gens directs. Je voudrais vous proposer un travail.

-De quel genre ?

-Nous avons besoin de monde pour améliorer les capacités de notre milice. J'ai la possibilité d'embaucher une personne et je pense que vous pourriez faire l'affaire. Accepteriez-vous d'en parler ?

-Je peux être là vers dix heures.

-Parfait ! Je vous attends à mon bureau.

Tony raccrocha, se leva pour se préparer. Une fois fait, il appela son patron pour lui exposer ce qui était prévu. DiNozzo avait bien eu raison de faire patienter Cock et cela permettrait à l'équipe de Gibbs de se mettre en place.

-N'en fais pas trop, Tony.

-Comme toujours, boss plaisanta t-il.

-Je ne rigole pas. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi.

-Inquiet ?

-DiNozzo !

Le ton monta, Gibbs était énervé d'entendre son agent prendre ça à la légère.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai encore trop de chose à te faire voir avant de...

-DiNozzo, ferme-là !

-Boss, ce n'est pas ma première mission en infiltration. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on... Enfin, tu vois.

-Je sais. Promets-moi de faire attention.

-Promis.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la mission puis Gibbs lui demanda de remettre son micro en activation. L'heure du rendez-vous n'allait pas tarder.

Dix heures tapantes, DiNozzo se présenta au bureau d'Eddy Cock. L'homme l'attendait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Comme l'avait prévu Tony, le responsable de la milice s'était bien renseigné sur ses états de service à Baltimore. Il remercia intérieurement son ancien collègue d'avoir trafiqué son dossier.

Cock semblait apprécier les rapports le concernant. Après plus d'une heure de discussion, de mise au point d'un plan de travail, il proposa à l'ancien flic d'intégrer sa milice en lui présentant un contrat. Tony fit mine de réfléchir puis accepta la proposition et signa le document. L'homme lui offrit de lui fournir un appartement, plus pratique pour son futur travail.

DiNozzo n'avait pas prévu ça dans son plan d'infiltration mais consentit à prendre ses quartiers sur l'avenue Jefferson.

_« Gibbs ne va pas aimer ça » pensa t-il._

Et il avait raison, car de l'autre côté du récepteur, son patron abattit rageusement son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses subalternes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, DiNozzo ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas être en face de moi.

-Mais... Euh, boss tenta l'informaticien de l'équipe. Il sera aux premières loges pour faire craquer le suspect comme nous le voulons.

-Oui, je sais.

Gibbs admit que son agent n'avait pas trop le choix mais il avait peur pour lui et ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour faire parler ce Cock.

Depuis dix jours, Tony avait pris place dans la milice. Dix longs jours sans avoir pu voir son patron et amant. Il n'avait pas trop le temps de faire parler le suspect. Il essayait de s'intégrer dans un premier temps et grâce à son talent, il résolut plusieurs problèmes dans le quartier, gagnant ainsi leur respect et leur confiance.

Il avait quand même eu la possibilité d'analyser le comportement de ses nouveaux collègues et d'en tirer un profilage concret. Certains n'étaient que de simples pions sur l'échiquier qui croyaient fermement être là pour protéger les leurs. D'autres semblaient se servir de la milice comme d'une couverture pour être aux premières loges des recherches.

Il avait dénombré deux dealers, un voleur à la sauvette et un groupe de trois ou quatre personnes cambriolant des appartements qu'ils devaient protéger. Il notait mentalement tous les détails puis chercha des preuves. Une fois Cock démasqué, il s'occuperait des autres.

Gibbs venait d'être convoqué par le Directeur Morrow à l'aube. En entrant dans son bureau, le chef de l'équipe première sentit qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, le père du Navy Seals avait utilisé ses connaissances pour faire accélérer l'enquête concernant son fils.

Morrow ne voulait plus patienter. Il lui fallait un coupable immédiatement pour apaiser les politiciens qui étaient sur son dos.

-Il va falloir que DiNozzo accélère les choses, Agent Gibbs.

-Nos preuves sont trop faibles pour inculper Eddy Cock. L'Agent DiNozzo est en place et je suis sûr que d'ici quelques jours, il arrivera à le faire parler.

-Je vous donne vingt-quatre heures pour me ramener le coupable. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je donnerais l'enquête au FBI.

-Vingt-quatre heures ! C'est trop court.

Gibbs devait trouver le moyen de rallonger ce délai. Il lui fallait contacter son agent et lui faire comprendre l'urgence de coffrer Cock.

-Donnez-moi quarante-huit heures et vous aurez les aveux de ce Cock sur votre bureau.

-Je consens à vous accorder trente-six heures et je veux un dossier solide. Compris ?

Trente-six heures, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Mais Tony aurait-il suffisamment de temps pour faire parler le suspect ? Gibbs n'en était pas certain.

-Compris.

Il quitta le bureau du Directeur, fulminant contre ces politiciens qui se mêlaient de son enquête. Il devait trouver une solution pour contacter son agent sans dévoiler sa couverture et lui transmettre les dernières décisions de leur patron.

Kate ne pouvait pas se présenter vers Tony, lui non plus. McGee devait rester aux écoutes et à la surveillance. Qui pouvait-il envoyer pour informer l'italien ?

Comme un seul homme, Ducky et Abby se proposèrent. Gibbs n'était pas d'accord car aucun d'eux n'était agent de terrain.

-Gibbs, nous ne risquons rien. Ducky et moi veillerons l'un sur l'autre.

-Je sais, Abby. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous mesuriez les risques de vous présenter vers cette milice.

-Jethro, Tony comprendra dès qu'il nous verra. Il saura quoi faire et ne laissera personne nous faire du mal.

-Ducky, j'ai confiance en DiNozzo. Mais Cock est quelqu'un de dangereux.

Oui, il était dangereux et tous en avaient conscience. Gibbs finit par se laisser convaincre et puis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prépara donc la laborantine et le médecin légiste pour qu'ils puissent prévenir DiNozzo de l'urgence de faire parler le suspect.

Tony était installé sur le canapé du bureau de Cock, discutant avec l'homme de l'incompétence des autorités policières à résoudre diverses enquêtes. Depuis son arrivée dans la milice, Tony s'évertuait à se rendre indispensable auprès de l'autre homme, essayant de devenir son ami. Jour après jour, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Cock lisait le dernier rapport de la police locale sur une enquête que son équipe avait résolu, débattant avec Tony de l'insuffisance de réalité des autorités. Le ton monta vite sur ce sujet. DiNozzo prit alors le journal posé sur la table basse devant lui. Il fit mine de lire l'un des articles et vit alors un éditorial concernant le soldat Swanson.

-Tous des incapables ragea t-il.

-Qu'as-tu lu qui te mette dans cet état, DiNozzo ?

-Regarde-moi ça dit-il en montrant l'article. Un de nos héros nationaux s'est fait tuer et personne ne semble vouloir retrouver son meurtrier.

Eddy Cock lut ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la feuille. Il y avait un article élogieux sur Swanson et son héroïsme dans l'armée. L'homme se mit en colère et le chiffonna pour finir par le jeter dans la poubelle.

-Cet article est un mensonge. Il était loin d'être ce héros.

Tony vit une ouverture et s'y glissa.

-Tu le connaissais ?

Eddy le regarda dans les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Il avait été un frère pour lui et cet homme l'avait trahi en entrant dans l'armée alors qu'ils s'étaient jurés de tout faire ensemble. Puis il l'avait éjecté de sa vie sans explication.

-Oui, nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée. J'ai même fréquenté sa sœur pendant un moment.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-Il n'était pas aussi parfait que le dit cet article. Il a triché aux examens pour intégrer l'armée et a même tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas y entrer.

-Comment a t-il réussi ?

-Grâce à son père et à ses connaissances politiques. Après, il a retourné sa sœur, l'amour de ma vie, contre moi. C'était un homme détestable et qui a osé me faire la morale sur mon comportement.

Il fallait lui faire dire qu'il l'avait revu avant sa mort, pour, au moins, lui permettre de le convoquer au NCIS ou demander une autorisation de perquisition.

-Tu as essayé de revoir la fille ?

-Oui, et son frère l'a appris.

-Je présume que la confrontation a dû être violente.

L'homme allait lui répondre quand la secrétaire de la milice frappa à la porte.

-Entre, Sacha.

-Désolée de vous interrompre mais deux personnes veulent parler à Tony.

DiNozzo se leva et regarda à travers la vitre du bureau. Il fut surpris de voir sa gothique préférée accompagnée du Docteur Mallard. Il devait y avoir un problème pour que Gibbs autorise ces deux-là à venir le voir ici. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme.

-Abby !

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Un problème ?

Elle le repoussa et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Depuis quand es-tu à Washington ?

-Euh !

-Si oncle Jethro n'avait pas vu ton nom dans le journal, nous n'aurions pas su que tu étais en ville.

Oups ! Ça devait être important si sa collègue utilisait le prénom de Gibbs.

-Nous pourrions peut-être en parler en privé.

Ils allaient sortir quand Cock les interpella.

-DiNozzo, tu pourrais nous présenter.

-Euh ! Oui.

Il se tourna vers Abby, se demandant comment ils s'étaient présentés au secrétariat. Ducky fut le premier à répondre, en tendant la main à Cock.

-Ducky DiNozzo, je suis l'oncle de ce sale môme, Abigaïl ma nièce.

-Enchanté de rencontrer la famille de mon meilleur homme.

Après quelques politesses, les trois DiNozzo sortirent de la pièce en direction du petit café voisin. Ils s'installèrent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, décidant d'utiliser un code pour discuter.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Le chef de famille te donne encore trente-six heures pour lui ramener ce que tu sais. Enfin, trente-deux heures car nous n'avons pas pu venir avant.

-Et papa, il en pense quoi ?

-Il attend ton retour avec impatience et m'a demandé de te dire de faire attention à toi.

-Je suis sur le coup. Dis à Timmy de surveiller chaque mot à partir de maintenant. Il a déjà commencé à en parler. Papa n'a pas à s'en faire.

D'autres consignes passèrent par code. DiNozzo savait maintenant que le temps lui était compté. Il allait devoir faire vite. Il abandonna ses amis pour rejoindre Cock qui n'avait cessé de les surveiller du bureau.

DiNozzo s'expliqua sur la présence de sa famille élucubrant sur ses proches voulant retrouver la brebis galeuse. Heureusement pour lui, une alerte les obligea à bouger et leur prit le reste de la journée.

Tony essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez à plusieurs reprises mais sans réel succès. Cock commençait à trouver DiNozzo un peu trop suspicieux. Il faudrait qu'il mette les choses au point avec lui.

Un téléphone sonna dans la nuit.

-J'ai ce que tu voulais.

-Alors ?

-Il travaille pour le NCIS, c'est un agent fédéral de la Marine. Ainsi que les deux que j'ai suivis comme tu me l'avais demandé.

-Que cherche t-il ?

-Il enquête sur la mort d'un soldat, un certain John Swanson. Son corps aurait été retrouvé sur le port. Tu le connaissais peut-être ?

-Aucune importance. Merci de ton aide.

L'homme raccrocha en écrasant sa cigarette.

-Tu vas me le payer, DiNozzo. Je te faisais confiance...

Il était près de vingt-trois heures trente, quand Tony reçut un SMS sur son portable. C'était un message de Cock lui demandant de le rejoindre au port car il avait besoin d'aide. L'adresse était celle où le Navy Seals Swanson avait été retrouvé. Tout allait s'accélérer maintenant. D'ici peu, il aurait l'aveu de cet homme.

Il s'habilla rapidement et envoya un signal à McGee pour qu'il prévienne les autres. Puis il monta en voiture direction le port. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la voiture de Cock et descendit pour le voir. Il n'était pas dans sa voiture.

Soudain, un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Au loin, une ombre se distingua dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il allait sortir son arme quand il reconnut le chef de la milice. Eddy Cock se tenait maintenant devant lui, souriant.

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? demanda DiNozzo.

-Tu semblais tellement t'intéresser à la mort de ce soldat que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire des recherches.

-Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Il y a un baraquement avec des tâches de sang. Suis-moi.

Tony hésita pendant une seconde, le suivre, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait le faire avouer. Il lui emboita le pas.

Gibbs travaillait inlassablement sur son bateau quand son téléphone sonna.

-Gibbs ! aboya t-il.

-Patron, DiNozzo a donné de ses nouvelles. Il se rend sur le port, au même endroit où le corps de Swanson a été trouvé.

-Préviens Kate, on se rejoint là-bas.

-Elle est avec moi, j'ai Tony en écoute.

-Ne le perdez pas, McGee.

-Aucun risque, patron.

-J'arrive.

Il sauta dans sa voiture et mit le pied au plancher. Il était angoissé pour son agent. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que ça se passerait mal. Cette impression de déjà vu, la peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Il augmenta sa vitesse une fois de plus.

Tony entra dans le bâtiment désigné par Cock, qui devait être une ancienne usine. Par la petite fenêtre, Tony put apercevoir la lumière de la lune entrer et atténuer l'obscurité de la pièce. Son regard fut alors attiré par une tache auburn jonchant le sol. Il s'approcha pour voir une chaine descendant du plafond, accrochée à une poulie.

Son regard et ses traits se firent plus durs, sans montrer le moindre signe de compassion. Pas de doute pour lui, c'était bien l'endroit où le caporal Swanson avait été passé à tabac et exécuté. Il fallait qu'il le fasse savoir à son équipe et qu'il réussisse à faire parler son suspect ou plutôt le coupable. Il se tourna sur lui et le scruta un instant. Il devait faire vite.

-C'est donc là qu'a été tué Swanson.

-Il semblerait.

-Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

-Tout simplement parce que je le connaissais.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, puis l'homme en face de lui laissa apparaître sa vraie nature en sortant une arme blanche avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. A cet instant, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que la nuit allait être longue, très longue, pour faire craquer le suspect.

-Comment ?

-Facile, il me sert, ainsi qu'à mon équipe de salle d'interrogatoire. J'ai réussi à faire craquer plus d'une personne ici. La police n'en a jamais entendu parler et ne se doute pas de notre efficacité.

Tout semblait se compliquer. Cock était en train d'avouer que son groupe agissait illégalement dans cet endroit mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter cet homme. Il devait agir autrement.

-Tu ne serais même pas capable de faire parler un enfant railla l'italien.

-Je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses s'emporta Cock.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais.

-La police et l'armée ont eu tort de ne pas me prendre dans leur rang.

-Je crois, au contraire, qu'ils ont été clairvoyants.

Tony devait gagner du temps car il n'était pas sûr que ses collègues soient déjà arrivés au port. Il espérait que le micro fonctionnait bien et que McGee enregistrait bien toutes les confessions de cet homme.

-Tu te crois meilleur que moi, DiNozzo. Tu me dégouttes. Tu n'es qu'un traitre.

-C'est celui qui dit qui est.

-Agent Spécial DiNozzo, tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect.

Un rire machiavélique s'empara alors de la pièce, jusqu'à la plongée dans un silence pesant. Tony se figea à l'annonce de son titre. Personne n'était au courant de sa couverture, comment pouvait-il l'avoir découvert ? Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles.

-Comment es-tu... ?

-Comment je sais que tu es agent fédéral ? Oh, je suis extrêmement ennuyé que tu me prennes pour un minable.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es ! répondit Tony, fulminant.

-Si tu le dis... Mais cela n'est pas ce que tu avais en tête pour ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de te poser une seule et unique question. Suis-je encore en sécurité ? Tu te doutes bien, que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Tony ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, tentant de digérer la révélation qu'il venait d'apprendre. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Cock montra alors son couteau, faisant de grands gestes pour intimider son adversaire et cherchant dans son regard la moindre trace de frayeur. Sur ce point, il fut déçu, car Tony n'était nullement paniqué face à lui. Bien au contraire, il était concentré et d'un calme olympien, renforçant la frustration de l'autre homme qui entama sa première agression. Celle-ci échoua, esquivée avec rapidité par l'italien.

-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ?

-Petit enfoiré, tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ?

Il relança tout de suite après une deuxième offensive qu'il rata de nouveau l'agent du NCIS. Son geste ayant été brusquement arrêter par le force de Tony mais l'éraflant quand même au passage.

-On fait moins le malin, DiNozzo.

Cock claironna cela en voyant un filet de sang teinter la chemise blanche de son adversaire. Fou de rage, il enchaina une série d'attaques visant le ventre, les bras, la tête et le cœur de l'agent. Ce dernier les évita toutes avec une incroyable dextérité.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es amusé avec Swanson ?

-Non, avec lui, ça a été plus facile. Il me sous-estimait depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas pu faire ça tout seul.

-Et si, comme un grand. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Tu aurais dû me croire.

-Comment ?

-Oh ! Je peux bien te le dire.

Il allait parler. Tony exultait intérieurement. Encore quelques secondes et... Il reçut un grand coup sur la tête et sombra dans le noir.

De l'autre côté du micro, Gibbs écoutait les aveux du suspect entouré de son équipe. Il était estomaqué par le culot de son jeune agent mais surtout de son idiotie.

-Bon sang, DiNozzo ! s'énerva franchement Gibbs.

**A suivre...**

Un Tony en danger, je sais, je suis sadique alors si vous voulez une suite pensez à me laisser une com...


	23. Chapitre 22  Peur et choix

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Et voilà la suite et la réponse à plusieurs de vos questions...

Merci Chtimigirl pour ton aide et ton soutien. Je n'oublie pas...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 22 – Peur et choix**

Le silence provenant du micro de DiNozzo inquiéta ses coéquipiers et plus spécialement un ex marine, dont le cœur ne cessait de tambouriner à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis soudain, il y eut un bruit de chaîne, un gémissement de douleur et encore le silence.

Plus aucun bruit ne sortit de l'appareil en face de l'équipe du NCIS. Gibbs fulminait pendant que McGee essayait de trouver la bonne fréquence pour entendre Tony et leur suspect. Mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je l'ai perdu, patron.

-Et bien, retrouvez-le.

-Impossible. Le micro est débranché du côté de Tony.

-Merde. McGee, une autre solution ?

-Je... Euh !

La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Kate ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony se mettait en mauvaise position mais c'était la première fois que Gibbs montrait son inquiétude pour l'amuseur public du groupe.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour DiNozzo. C'est un grand garçon, plein de ressources. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de saouler le suspect. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à nous attendre avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loup.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, tu le sais très bien, Kate s'embruma le chef d'équipe.

-Et maintenant, tu vas le soutenir alors qu'il a fait une erreur ! Je ne te comprends pas, Gibbs.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Suffit, Agent Todd.

Gibbs était suffisamment inquiet pour son agent, sans que son autre coéquipière n'en rajoute une couche. Il se reconcentra sur le spécialiste de l'informatique, agacé qu'il n'aille pas plus vite.

-McGee !

-Oui, bien sûr. On peut utiliser le micro pistolet. La distance nous permettra de les écouter s'il n'y a pas de brouilleur.

-Qu'attendez-vous, McGee ? Le temps nous est compté. DiNozzo est seul et il compte sur nous pour assurer ses arrières. Alors activez-vous.

-Deux minutes, boss. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

_« Il n'a peut-être pas deux minutes. Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'il aille bien. »_

Kate et Gibbs regardaient l'informaticien s'activer sur le nouveau micro. Il cherchait le bon angle, tourna quelques boutons pour trouver la bonne fréquence. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes mais aucun son ne venait perturber le silence provenant du baraquement. La tension montait à chaque instant, devenant de plus en plus insoutenable. Tony était seul avec un suspect qui savait se servir d'une arme.

-McGee ! s'impatienta l'ex marine.

-Je ne comprend pas, boss. J'ai la bonne fréquence, le bon angle mais il n'y a aucun bruit... Attendez, j'ai quelque chose.

McGee essayait d'amplifier le son en tournant encore plusieurs boutons. Gibbs se concentrait sur le bleu et son travail. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir. Il allait sortir pour rejoindre DiNozzo quand...

-C'est bon, je les ai.

Dans l'entrepôt, DiNozzo se réveillait doucement. Il sentait des chaînes lui maintenir les bras en l'air et les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Il ne vit pas celui qui l'avait assommé et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Ensuite, il fut alors passé à tabac juste pour le plaisir d'amuser Cock. Ça lui rappela un douloureux souvenir, remontant à plus de trois ans.

Tony avait mal partout, ses épaules risquaient de lâcher sous les coups, son torse comme son dos étaient couverts de contusions, il avait l'impression de suffoquer car ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Son visage était couvert de sang et l'un de ses yeux avait du mal à s'ouvrir.

-Bon, maintenant, reprenons notre discussion, Agent DiNozzo. Qui sait que tu enquêtais sur moi ?

-Personne.

-Mauvaise réponse. Il semblerait que tu aimes souffrir.

Un coup de poing percuta le bas ventre de l'agent, le faisant se tordre sous la douleur.

-Alors ?

-Personne ne sait, je n'ai confiance en personne lâcha t-il.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé comme preuves ?

-Je n'ai absolument rien. Juste une intuition.

-Je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de toi, sans problème, alors ?

-Avant d'en finir, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Bien essayé, DiNozzo. Mais ton micro est HS depuis un moment. Mes aveux ne seront que pour toi.

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

-Je peux bien faire ça avant de t'envoyer vers l'au delà. On retrouvera ton corps dans quelques jours au large de la baie et personne ne saura que j'ai fait ça rit-il.

-Pourquoi Swanson méritait-il de mourir ?

Eddy Cock se mit à sourire, d'un rictus sadique qui voulait tout dire. Tony espérait que son boss et ses collègues n'étaient pas loin pour attendre les aveux de leur suspect. Il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

-Ce fils de pute n'était qu'un pourri de la pire espèce. Ce fils à papa ne méritait pas d'intégrer l'armée. Sans mon aide pendant la prépa au lycée, il aurait abandonné. Il pleurait comme un bébé pendant les entraînements à l'extérieur, ne supportant pas le froid et les exercices physiques même les plus simples. Pourtant avec sa sœur, nous formions un trio de gais lurons et je l'aimais comme un frère. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre entre sa sœur et moi.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air de penser ça parce qu'elle refusait de vous revoir, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Il lui a raconté des mensonges à mon sujet, il l'a monté contre moi et elle l'a cru. Il m'a même traité de monstre.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de le voir ?

-J'avais envie de lui montrer que j'étais meilleur que lui, que je méritais l'amour de cette femme. Et ce pourri m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour Bella, qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il ne me laisserait pas lui gâcher la vie. Puis nous avons parlé de son travail. Il ne comprenait pas ma jalousie concernant son travail surtout qu'il ne semblait pas y tenir tant que ça. Il m'a avoué qu'il allait quitter l'armée pour se marier avec une immigrée. Tu te rends compte, pendant des années j'ai voulu intégrer l'armée pour protéger notre pays de tous ces envahisseurs et ce bâtard m'a dit qu'il épousait une étrangère et qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand il m'a annoncé son arrivée prochaine. Pauvre petite femme l'attendant aux douanes alors qu'il ne viendrait jamais, qui aura mis au monde un enfant sans père et qui ne verra jamais les frontières de notre pays. On devrait me décerner une médaille.

-Vous avez fait tout ça pour empêcher un enfant de venir dans ce pays ? Vous êtes fou, Cock. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la mère et l'enfant viennent dans notre pays et deviennent américains.

-Salaud !

Cock sortit son arme et la pointa en direction de DiNozzo. L'italien voyait sa dernière heure arriver. Il ferma les yeux pour trouver le courage de ne pas défaillir devant ce monstre puis les ouvrit. Il tenta un sourire qui devait ressembler à une grimace, vu l'état de son visage.

-Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi, fils de pute.

-Papa ne va pas aimer ça.

Tony venait d'envoyer le signal pour dire à ses coéquipiers qu'ils pouvaient agir. Il espérait juste qu'ils avaient trouvé un autre moyen d'entendre les aveux. Un coup de feu se fit entendre dans le bâtiment. DiNozzo blêmit, il était incapable de parler, tellement la douleur était intense. Son épaule lui faisait si mal.

L'homme le remit en joue quand un bruit de porte le fit sursauter.

-NCIS, Agents fédéraux annoncèrent les trois personnes entrant dans l'entrepôt.

Cock se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de secours, tirant à tout va. Gibbs se dirigea directement vers Tony, pendant que Kate et le bleu se mettaient à couvert.

-Il va s'échapper ! déclara McGee.

-Todd, McGee ! Poursuivez-le.

-Mais, Gibbs, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda une Kate étonnée que son patron reste en retrait avec leur collègue.

-DiNozzo a besoin d'aide, je reste avec lui. Allez-y ! ordonna t-il.

-Euh... Avec McGee ?

-Arrête de perdre du temps, Todd. Je viens de vous donner un ordre.

-Je peux rester essaya le bleu.

-Filez et ramenez-le moi ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Puis il se retourna sur Tony pendant que les deux agents partirent à la recherche de Cock, perplexes sur le comportement de leur patron. Il eut un moment de frayeur. Son agent était blanc comme la mort, son visage était couvert de sang, son épaule gauche saignait abondamment et ne semblait pas réagir à sa présence.

-Tony, je suis là.

DiNozzo ne répondait pas. Il avait perdu connaissance juste après avoir entendu ses collègues annoncer leur présence.

-DiNozzo, réponds-moi !

Toujours rien. Gibbs prit son portable pour demander des secours. Puis, tout en appuyant sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler trop vite, il lui parla pour essayer de le faire réagir et ne pas perdre espoir. Tony était dans un sale état et son patron se maugréait de l'avoir laissé infiltrer cette milice.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des coups de feu. Il contacta par oreillette ses agents, inquiet de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-Agent Todd ! Agent McGee !

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Cock se dirige vers une navette. Il va tenter de s'enfuir par la mer.

-McGee, contactez la police fluviale.

-Oui, boss.

-Agent Todd, retenez-le aussi longtemps que possible. Ne prenez pas de risque avec McGee.

-Compris, Gibbs.

Ensuite le supérieur de l'équipe se concentra sur son agent blessé. Il ne l'avait pas encore détaché de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Son inquiétude ne cessait de monter car le jeune homme n'avait pas repris connaissance.

-Mon dieu, DiNozzo. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu vas vivre, Tony.

-Je t'ai entendu, boss.

Gibbs, surpris, releva son regard vers son agent qui venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai connu pire, patron.

-Je sais. Les secours ne vont pas tarder.

-Vous l'avez eu ?

-Pas encore. Il s'est enfui sur un bateau mais la police maritime est sur le coup.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ouf ! Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur pour vous.

Gibbs le regarda, étonné. DiNozzo était blessé mais c'était lui qui s'inquiétait pour les autres alors que ses collègues s'étaient chamaillés pour des broutilles, oubliant presque que leur équipier était meurtri par les coups et la balle de Cock. Il allait répliquer quand il entendit, au loin, les sirène de l'ambulance.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les secours.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille, patron ?

-C'est vrai, désolé.

-T'es malade, boss ? Tu n'es jamais désolé.

Gibbs lui décocha un œil noir. Si DiNozzo était capable de plaisanter comme ça, c'était qu'il ne devait pas aller si mal que ça. Sans un mot, il partit chercher les secours.

Deux minutes après, trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment avec tout le matériel adéquat. Dans un premier temps, ils le détachèrent puis l'installèrent sur la civière. Le médecin stoppa l'hémorragie et appliqua un pansement sur la plaie tout en posant des questions à son patient.

Tony était un peu déboussolé et finit par s'évanouir pendant l'auscultation. Gibbs prit peur et commença à secouer son agent pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

-Tony ! Tony, réveille-toi !

-Arrêtez, Monsieur. Vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses.

-Pourquoi ne répond t-il pas ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais rien de vital. Il aura besoin d'une opération pour lui enlever la balle, une transfusion et de beaucoup de repos pour se remettre. On va aussi lui passer des radios pour voir s'il n'a rien de cassé, au vue des ecchymoses...

Gibbs se perdit dans les explications. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son amant blêmir devant lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il avait envie de l'aider, de le soutenir mais surtout entendre encore et encore une de ses nombreuses boutades.

-Patron, comment va t-il ?

McGee venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-C'est pas gagné. Où est l'Agent Todd ?

Il expliqua que Kate était partie avec la garde fluviale pendant que lui revenait aux nouvelles. Une respiration saccadée se fit entendre. DiNozzo venait de reprendre connaissance. Gibbs et McGee se rapprochèrent de leur collègue.

-T'es dans un sale état... Euh ! Comment vas-tu Tony ? demanda maladroitement le plus jeune de l'équipe.

-C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu auras mon poste, le bleu railla Tony d'une voix faible.

-Tony, je ne…

-Je sais, le bleu, je rigole...

Tony perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

-Messieurs, nous allons devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Les ambulanciers transportèrent rapidement Tony jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il resta inconscient pendant tout le trajet. Gibbs et McGee durent l'abandonner pour terminer cette mission même si le supérieur de l'équipe aurait préféré l'accompagner.

Une heure plus tard, Cock et sa complice furent arraisonnés et ramenés sur terre. Gibbs ordonna à ses subalternes de les conduire au NCIS pendant que lui partait prendre des nouvelles de son agent senior. Avec une conduite encore plus sport qu'à son habitude, il arriva précipitamment à l'hôpital ayant prit en charge le jeune homme.

L'Agent DiNozzo fut conduit directement en salle d'opération pour lui enlever la balle dans son épaule. Son état était critique. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ses multiples contusions internes et externes rendaient les médecins inquiets. Ils s'activèrent sur son cas.

-Il est en bonne condition physique et jeune. Il devrait pouvoir s'en remettre sans trop de dommages.

-J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Ça a dû faire mal de recevoir autant de coups, docteur annonça l'interne du chirurgien.

-Il paraît que ce sont les risques du métier quand tu écoutes ces hommes. Ils n'ont pas conscience de ce que l'on doit faire après pour les remettre en état de marche.

-Je vous trouve dur, docteur. Il semblerait qu'il ait fait arrêter un homme dangereux, qui a même tuer un soldat de sang froid.

-Suffit, maintenant. Nous devons nous concentrer. Nurse Daisy, musique. Le virtuose que je suis à besoin de faire des miracles...

Il fallut lui passer plusieurs poches de sang et arrêter une hémorragie interne en plus de rafistoler l'épaule disloquée. Une côte brisée avait même perforé la plèvre du poumon droit mais vite réparée par les doigts de fée du praticien. Le reste des blessures fut soigné en deux temps, trois mouvements...

Deux heures plus tard, après l'avoir intubé et mit dans un léger coma artificiel pour lui permettre de ne pas souffrir et d'accepter plus facilement l'intubation, le chirurgien sortit de la salle d'opération. Il venait encore d'accomplir un miracle. Il avait sauvé l'épaule et son patient devrait s'en sortir sans dommage après un peu de rééducation et surtout du repos.

Il alla signer les papiers et donner ses consignes concernant l'Agent du NCIS. Elle lui demanda quoi dire aux personnes qui attendaient des nouvelles du patient dans la salle d'attente. Il décida d'aller lui-même les rassurer sur l'état du jeune homme.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Gibbs faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, se jetant presque sur le personnel médical qui passait près de lui pour obtenir des nouvelles. Il était anxieux parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la gravité des blessures de son agent senior mais surtout par son impuissance face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il haïssait ne pas être maître de la situation, il détestait qu'un membre de son équipe soit blessé. Mais là, c'était encore pire parce qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Il se sentait responsable de la sécurité de chacun de ses hommes et encore plus de celle du jeune homme. Il avait peur de le perdre et cela le renvoyait quelques années dans le passé, à l'époque où il avait perdu les deux amours de sa vie : Shannon et Kelly.

Non, il ne pouvait pas affronter cela une deuxième fois. Même s'il n'était pas encore sûr que ce soit la même chose, il ne pouvait se voiler la face, il tenait sincèrement à son subalterne, d'abord comme agent, ensuite comme ami mais aussi, maintenant et surtout, comme amant.

Des pas précipités et d'une porte s'ouvrant automatiquement, tirèrent Gibbs de ses pensées. Il se retourna juste à temps pour empoigner une Abby en larmes. Le docteur Mallard se tenait juste derrière la jeune femme, le regard quémandant une réponse sur l'état du jeune homme. Ils étaient inquiets pour leur ami et voulaient être présents pour le soutenir.

-Gibbs ! Comment va-t-il ? Ce n'est pas grave, hein ! Il va bien, n'est ce pas, dis moi qu'il va bien, il ne peut pas…

-Calme toi, Abby. Je n'ai pas eu encore de nouvelle, Tony est toujours en salle d'opération et les infirmières ne veulent rien me dire pour le moment. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-C'est vraiment horrible ce qui arrive à Tony fit-elle

-Je vais aller me renseigner, Jethro proposa ducky qui s'était rapprocher. Asseyez-vous en attendant.

-Merci, Ducky.

Le docteur Mallard allait sortir quand un homme en tenue bleue entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Vous êtes là pour l'Agent DiNozzo ?

-Oui dirent les trois personnes en même temps.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Nous sommes ses amis dit simplement le médecin légiste.

-J'aurais préféré parler à ses proches.

Gibbs contenait son énervement jusque là, mais maintenant il voulait savoir comment allait Tony.

-Je suis son supérieur, je dois savoir comment va mon agent. Nous sommes ce qui ressemble le plus à sa famille. Alors, répondez-nous.

La rage qui jaillissait des yeux de l'ancien marine et la colère qui transparaissait dans toute son attitude convainquirent le chirurgien d'obtempérer sans se soucier plus avant de respecter l'éthique sur la confidentialité des informations médicales de son patient.

-Bien capitula donc le médecin. Son état est sérieux : la balle s'est logée dans l'épaule, nous avons pu l'extraire et réparer les dégâts commença t-il en tendant une boîte contenant la petite masse de plomb qui servirait de preuve et dont Gibbs s'empara machinalement. Il a aussi une côte fracturée qui a perforée son poumon droit et une lésion interne mais nous avons évité le pire. Le reste de ses blessures ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Il est donc hors de danger ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

-Sa vie est elle en danger ? demanda le légiste en même temps que Gibbs.

-On ne peut pas se prononcer maintenant, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives. S'il passe la nuit, il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles mais il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre, sans compter la rééducation pour retrouver toute la mobilité de son épaule et de son état physique.

-S'il passe la nuit ! s'inquiétèrent les trois amis.

-Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, mais je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Il est jeune et en pleine forme. Il lui faudra être patient...

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas si mauvaises pourtant tous étaient inquiets par ce que venait de dire le chirurgien.

-Pouvons-nous le voir ? interrogea Abby.

-Pour l'instant, nous l'avons plongé dans un état de semi-coma pour lui permettre de se remettre moins douloureusement.

-Vous avez eu un problème pendant l'opération ? demanda alors le docteur Mallard.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et les blessures sont graves. Nous l'avons intubé pour permettre une meilleure guérison de son poumon. En général, les patients ont du mal à accepter ce procédé pendant les premières heures et pour éviter que l'appareil lui fasse plus de mal que de bien, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix.

-Je comprends dit simplement Ducky.

-Dans quelques minutes, lorsque nous l'aurons placé dans une chambre, j'autoriserais une personne à aller le voir pour un moment.

-Merci, docteur lui fit Ducky.

Gibbs n'avait pas réagi aux dernières paroles du chirurgien. Ducky se rapprocha de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

-Jethro !

-Euh... Oui.

-Le médecin autorise une personne à son chevet, tu veux y aller ?

-Oui.

-Il va s'en sortir. Il est jeune et fort.

-Je sais.

Dix minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint chercher l'ex marine pour le conduire à la chambre de DiNozzo.

Gibbs resta interdit devant le spectacle que lui offrait son agent. Il était allongé sur un lit blanc, son teint se fondant avec la couleur des draps. L'appareil dans sa bouche lui donnait l'impression que le jeune homme était au seuil de la mort. Seul le mouvement de sa poitrine, se soulevant au rythme de la machine, prouvait le contraire.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas. Un énorme bandage entourait l'épaule et le torse de Tony. Son visage n'était pas beau à voir, lui rappelant l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé dans l'entrepôt. Un autre pas, puis un autre et il était aux côtés de son subalterne. Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.

Il était froid. Froid comme la mort.

Il prit peur. Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires passa dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était attaché à ce jeune homme, plus qu'il ne voulait lui avouer, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait leur futur mais une chose était sûre :

-Tu vas vivre, DiNozzo. Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir et de me laisser seul. Tu m'entends, Tony ?

Ledit Tony ne pouvait pas lui répondre et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu mais il ferait tout pour que son agent reprenne sa place à ses côtés.

-Tu as intérêt à vivre, DiNozzo. Il est hors de question que je te laisse disparaître de mon champ de vision. Tu m'entends, Tony ? Tu as intérêt à te battre pour revenir rapidement à mes côtés sinon...

Il se sentait ridicule de parler ainsi à son compagnon mais c'était sa façon de se donner du courage et de se rassurer sur son état. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et serra la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée de l'homme qui avait pris beaucoup d'importance dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

-Je suis là, Tony et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve le futur mais je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi. Bas-toi, Tony. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre.

Il rapprocha une chaise qu'il trouva dans un coin et s'installa auprès du lit du jeune homme tout en gardant sa main sur celle de son agent, son amant. Il voulait être le premier que son agent puisse voir à son réveil. Cette nuit là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, surveillant inlassablement la moindre réaction de l'italien.

Il lui parla de tout, de rien. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire puisque Tony était dans le coma et ne pouvait pas l'entendre, bien que Ducky lui avait dit que, même dans cet état, il pouvait percevoir certaines paroles. Alors il lui parla encore et encore, voulant que Tony se réveille en entendant sa voix.

-Je reste à tes côtés, DiNozzo. Repose-toi, je vais veiller sur toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

**A suivre...**

Alors ?


	24. Chapitre 23 – Soulagement

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Vu le retard que j'ai pris et pour me faire pardonner, je poste un autre chapitre

Tony dans le coma, Gibbs à ses côtés... Le réveil tard à venir...

Encore et toujours un grand merci à ma bêta, Chtimigirl.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 23 – Soulagement **

Les jours qui suivirent, Tony resta dans le coma. Les médecins étaient inquiets et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas. Gibbs s'énervait contre tout le personnel de l'hôpital, les traitant d'incapables. Mais chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre du jeune homme, il reprenait son calme et lui parlait aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

-Allez, Tony. Fais un petit effort. Réveille-toi ! Je suis là. Abby attend avec impatience de te revoir debout pour te serrer dans ses bras, Ducky aussi tout comme Kate et Tim, enfin je le crois pour ces deux là. Ils n'arrêtent pas de prétendre que tu le fais pour tirer au flanc. Pourtant, ils ont moins d'entrain. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre raconter une de tes bêtises, pour voir ton sourire enfantin et tes yeux brûler de malice. Allez, Tony, fais un effort...

Pour les besoins du service, Gibbs ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps près de son agent. Mais il n'était jamais seul. Abby et Ducky prenaient le relais pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un à son réveil. Cela faisait déjà dix jours, dix longues journées et dix interminables nuits qu'il restait sans faire le moindre geste.

Pour Tony, être plongé dans ce coma l'avait enfermé dans un état second, entre rêve et cauchemar. Il revivait son enfance, sa vie auprès de ses parents, la mort de sa mère, la vie de pensionnat en pensionnat puis son existence en tant que jeune adulte...

Il faisait l'introspection de toutes ses jeunes années, des erreurs qu'il avait pu faire, des regrets de ne pas avoir pu être lui-même pour arriver jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Gibbs. Là, sa vie avait changé mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait laissé le temps faire son office jusqu'à faire de son patron, son amant.

_« Mère, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés quand il l'aurait fallu. Père, je regrette de ne pas avoir été le fils que tu méritais et je sais aujourd'hui que nous n'avons jamais réussi à communiquer. Nous étions deux personnes entêtées et bornées qui refusaient d'écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire. Tu as tes torts, et moi les miens... Mais il est trop tard maintenant. J'espère juste que je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs avec Gibbs et ma nouvelle famille. Ils m'ont changé, j'ai changé. Je veux être un homme nouveau et enfin poser mes valises aussi longtemps que l'on voudra de moi... »_

-Allez, Tony. Fais un petit effort. Réveille-toi ! Je suis là. Abby attend avec impatience de te revoir debout pour te serrer dans ses bras, Ducky aussi tout comme Kate et Tim, enfin je le crois pour ces deux là. Ils n'arrêtent pas de prétendre que tu le fais pour tirer au flanc. Pourtant, ils ont moins d'entrain. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre raconter une de tes bêtises, pour voir ton sourire enfantin et tes yeux brûler de malice. Allez, Tony, fais un effort...

Une voix l'appelait, lui demandait de se réveiller mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il était bien, au calme et serein pour la première fois de sa vie. L'état cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait était dur à quitter. Pourtant, il avait envie de rejoindre cette voix qui l'appelait...

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs avait eu les aveux de Cock et de sa complice Sacha. En enquêtant un peu plus, l'équipe du NCIS avait trouvé plusieurs autres cas non élucidés concernant Cock et sa milice. Kate avait déniché dans les affaires de DiNozzo des renseignements sur les activités illégales de ce groupe, ce qui leur permit de fermer cette agence et d'arrêter plusieurs de ses membres pour diverses accusations : vols, agressions, attaques à main armée...

Ne manquait plus que le rapport d'Anthony DiNozzo pour clore cette enquête. Mais quand pourrait-il le faire ?

L'inquiétude concernant l'agent senior du groupe montait chaque jour un peu plus. Les médecins n'avaient aucune réponse à donner aux collègues du jeune patient. Ils l'avaient désintubé, diminué les doses de calmants mais le gardaient sous monitoring. Tous les signes étaient là pour dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il aurait dû se réveiller depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais le patient n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il semblait refuser de revenir parmi les siens. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il n'y avait aucune amélioration.

Le week-end venait de commencer et Gibbs en profita pour rejoindre l'hôpital et le chevet de son agent dès la fin de son service. Il s'installa à ses côtés comme chaque fois qu'il venait le voir. Il regarda Tony. Il avait changé en dix jours. Il paraissait endormi et avait perdu son teint cadavérique. Ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une barbe légère et son visage était amaigri.

Depuis qu'on l'avait libéré de l'intubation et qu'il n'avait plus qu'une perfusion, il respirait tranquillement, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement. Gibbs se sentait hypnotisé par ce simple mouvement. Il prit une gorgée de son café et commença à lui raconter sa journée.

-C'est vendredi. La semaine est finie. C'est pas trop tôt, si tu veux mon avis. Cock a été inculpé pour le meurtre du Caporal Swanson, de divers autres méfaits et pour tentative de meurtre sur toi. Sa secrétaire Sacha a accepté de témoigner contre lui et contre une partie de ses collègues pour la plupart des délits contre une peine aménagée. Grâce à tes notes rigoureuses trouvées dans tes affaires et aux divers témoignages des habitants du quartier, qui t'avaient déjà adopté, certains vont en prendre pour dix à vingt ans. Tu as fait du bon travail.

Il fit une pose dans son monologue, passant une main dans les cheveux du bel endormi, replaçant une mèche récalcitrante.

-Abby m'a dit qu'elle passerait ce soir te rendre visite. Tu l'aurais vu chercher toutes les preuves pour étayer notre enquête, elle a refusé de quitter son laboratoire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de preuves pour tous les inculper. Abby sera toujours Abby. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tous les jours, elle me réclame de tes nouvelles et à chaque fois, je vois son sourire disparaître quand je lui dis que tu n'es toujours pas réveillé. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour revoir ses yeux pétiller de joie.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa drogue préférée et reprit son monologue.

-Je sais que Ducky est venu harceler tes médecins pour en savoir plus sur ton cas. Il a même eu droit de consulter ton dossier mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas. Tu as dû l'entendre te parler, il passe chaque soir avant de rentrer chez lui. Il est plutôt taciturne au travail, il ne nous raconte plus ses anecdotes comme d'habitude. Je me plains souvent de les entendre mais maintenant, ça me manque.

Une nouvelle fois, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue.

-Il va falloir que j'arrange ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise d'avoir le visage couvert de cette barbe. En tout cas, moi, je n'aime pas. Passons, tu choisiras quand tu te réveilleras. Kate et McGee n'arrêtent pas de me bassiner avec toi : ''qu'est-ce que dirait Tony ? Que ferait-il ? DiNozzo aurait trouvé un jeu de mots pour nous faire rire. C'est bien silencieux, ici, normal, sexe machine n'est pas là.'' Et je t'en passe des meilleurs... Ils se chamaillent même tous les deux pour trouver le plus mauvais qualificatif pour ton travail. Ce sont des gamins intenables, pires que toi dans tes meilleurs jours. Je regrette même de les avoir pris dans mon équipe par moment... Ce matin, après le résumé déplorable de Kate, je me suis retourné vers ton bureau demandant ce que tu en pensais... Tu manques à l'équipe même s'ils ne s'en doutent pas. Tu es un bon agent, mon meilleur agent, je n'en ai jamais douté mais maintenant McGee et Kate le savent et je le leur rappelle inlassablement. On a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

En avouant ces mots, il appuya ses dires par une caresse sur sa tête puis un baiser sur son front.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? Bien sûr que non. Tu vas te réveiller ! Tony ! Je te demande de réagir. Entêté d'italien. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de te faire réagir.

Il secoua la tête, marcha de long en large dans la petite chambre d'hôpital puis sortit en claquant la porte. Il était énervé et n'en pouvait plus du manque de réaction du jeune homme. Les médecins ne savaient quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Même Ducky n'avait pas été d'une aide réconfortante. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était que Tony pouvait l'entendre et qu'un mot pourrait peut-être déclencher une réaction.

Il se trouvait devant la machine à café, une mixture imbuvable mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait rester auprès de son agent. Après une grimace de dégoût en buvant le café, Gibbs retourna dans la chambre de DiNozzo.

Tony n'avait pas bougé. Gibbs en était exténué. Depuis dix jours, il passait tout son temps libre et ses nuits au chevet du jeune homme espérant une avancé. Mais rien. La colère monta soudain.

-Tu vas te réveiller, DiNozzo ! hurla t-il. C'est un ordre.

Joignant la parole au geste, Gibbs assena une tape sur le crane de son agent. La tête de Tony bougea avec le contact de cette main mais ne revint pas en place. Le plus vieux des deux hommes était excédé parce que Tony ne répondait pas à son ordre. Il se retourna et avança vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à partir.

-Je t'ai entendu, patron.

Ledit patron se retourna pour voir son agent ouvrir enfin les yeux.

-Tony !

Le chef d'équipe réduisit rapidement l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, soulagé de le voir enfin réagir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et Tony lui sourit en retour.

-Alors tu as fini ta sieste demanda Gibbs. Comment te sens tu ?

-Comme si j'avais passé la nuit à faire des folies de mon corps avec un ex marine bourru.

Gibbs lui assena une tape derrière la tête en réponse à sa plaisanterie qu'il trouva mal venue.

-Aie !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire de telles âneries.

-Eh, je suis blessé. Je dois me reposer.

-Dix jours à dormir, ça suffit.

-Dix jours ?

Tony était étonné par ce que venait de lui dire Gibbs. Il avait eu l'impression de n'être resté en sommeil que quelques heures.

-Oui, dix longs jours sans savoir quand tu te réveillerais. Nous étions inquiets.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai soif.

Gibbs alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain puis revint au chevet de DiNozzo. Il lui tendit le verre qu'il but par petites gorgées.

-Je vais chercher le médecin.

-D'accord...

Tony se sentait épuisé mais il n'avait pas envie de se laisser aller à dormir. Il se mit à penser aux paroles qu'il avait entendues pendant son sommeil. Il avait reconnu la voix de Gibbs et s'y était accroché pour refaire surface. Il avait surtout eu peur que son patron parte avant son réveil.

« Tu vas te réveiller, DiNozzo ! C'est un ordre. »

C'était les mots qu'il lui fallait pour émerger. Il avait aussi senti la tape sur sa tête et comprit que Gibbs allait quitter la chambre, au risque d'être abandonné par la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas voulu le perdre. Il ne l'entendit pas revenir avec un médecin et une infirmière.

-Monsieur DiNozzo comment allez vous ? demanda le médecin.

-J'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur mais j'ai connu pire ! Est-ce que je peux sortir ? demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

À cette remarque, les trois personnes présentes laissèrent passer un sourire sur leur visage. Mais très vite, le docteur reprit son sérieux.

-Il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Vous venez de sortir d'un coma de dix jours et vos blessures sont loin d'être guéries. Il va vous nécessiter de rester quelque temps parmi nous.

Tony grimaça en entendant qu'il ne sortirait pas tout de suite. Il détestait les hôpitaux et encore plus quand c'était lui le patient.

-Mais je vais bien.

Puis il commença à se lever et à enlever sa perfusion.

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Gibbs en se rapprochant d'un pas.

-Monsieur DiNozzo, restez calme. Vous avez encore besoin de cette perfusion s'exclama le praticien en replaçant l'aiguille.

-Je ne resterais pas une journée de plus dans cet hôpital.

-Calmez-vous ! Je vais vous examiner.

-Non dit l'italien en essayant de se dégager.

Gibbs, resté légèrement en retrait, s'approcha et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Tu vas obéir au docteur, DiNozzo.

-Mais je ne veux pas rester ici, boss.

-C'est un ordre, Agent Spécial DiNozzo.

En entendant les paroles de son patron, Tony se calma et laissa le médecin et l'infirmière s'occuper de lui.

-Monsieur Gibbs, je vais vous demander de nous laisser avec le patient.

-Non cria Tony en regardant l'autre homme.

-Je ne sors pas. Calme-toi, Tony et laisse faire le médecin.

-Bien, c'est parfait alors ! déclara Tony avec un sourire.

Le médecin voyant l'entêtement des deux hommes, obtempéra.

-D'accord, vous pouvez rester.

Il commença sa consultation sous le regard protecteur de Gibbs. DiNozzo se laissa faire comme demandé par son supérieur. Il n'aimait pas être soumis au bon vouloir des médecins et encore moins de se sentir impuissant entre leurs mains. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le docteur reprenne la parole.

-Vos blessures évoluent bien. La cicatrisation est en bonne voie. Vous récupérez vite pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du coma. Votre épaule doit être encore douloureuse ?

-Pas plus que l'aiguille de la perfusion.

-Vous supportez bien la douleur. Essayez de bouger tout seul votre bras.

Tony s'exécuta en le soulevant. Il alla doucement car ça lui faisait mal mais il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible et ne rêvait que d'une chose. Ne plus être ici mais autre part.

-Bien. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Demain, je vous enverrais le kinésithérapeute pour qu'il vous explique les mouvements à faire pour récupérer votre mobilité.

-Et ensuite, je pourrais sortir ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit sage dans votre état. Vous aurez du mal à vous suffire à vous même. Je peux vous trouver une garde malade, mais pas avant lundi ou mardi.

DiNozzo trouvait que trois ou quatre jours dans un hôpital étaient une éternité. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il se sentait suffisamment bien pour rentrer chez lui.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais signer une décharge et je rentre chez moi.

-Monsieur DiNozzo, ce n'est pas possible. Votre état nécessite des soins et une surveillance constante encore quelques jours.

-J'ai du travail à terminer et je n'ai besoin de personne.

Gibbs n'avait pas dit un mot mais il connaissait bien son subalterne pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester trop longtemps dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il réfléchissait à la façon de l'aider. Il pourrait sans doute poser quelques jours de congé pour rester aux côtés du jeune homme et Ducky accepterait de faire des soins à domicile.

-Du calme, Tony finit-il par intervenir dans la conversation. Tu écoutes le médecin pour le moment. Et c'est un ordre, DiNozzo.

-Mais boss, je vais bien.

Ledit boss se tourna vers le praticien.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler, docteur.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Suivez-moi !

Gibbs sortit de la chambre suivi par le médecin qui était interloqué par la réaction de cet homme. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il reprit la conversation.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Bien, vu ce qu'il a subi.

-Combien de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre son travail ?

-Cela dépendra de sa récupération avec le kiné. Pour ce qui est du reste, ces dix jours de repos total ont fait des miracles. Je dirais donc huit à dix semaines.

-Merde !

C'était sorti du fond du cœur. Il connaissait Tony et son agent ne supporterait pas de rester inactif aussi longtemps.

-Y aurait-il un moyen pour accélérer sa sortie ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien pour lui et il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul les premiers jours.

-Il y aura quelqu'un avec lui pendant la première semaine.

-Mais il faudra lui changer les bandages deux fois par jour, l'aider dans les gestes simples de la vie les premiers jours et le conduire chez un kinésithérapeute.

-Le docteur Mallard pourra passer pour les soins et je me chargerais du reste.

Le médecin sembla réfléchir un moment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un patron vouloir aider un de ses employés, ainsi. Gibbs sentit que l'homme en face de lui était perplexe sur son comportement. Il trouva bon ton de rajouter.

-Il n'a plus de famille et je le considère comme mon fils.

-Je comprends. Mais je veux le garder en observation jusqu'à lundi.

-D'accord, je peux le faire patienter. Pour ce qu'il est de l'arrêt de travail, huit semaines, c'est un peu long, il ne tiendra pas en place.

-Six semaines, pas moins avant qu'il ne reprenne le travail de terrain.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait reprendre plus tôt dans un travail de bureau ?

-S'il ne se fatigue pas trop mais pas avant deux semaines.

Gibbs se mit à sourire. Tony n'aimerait pas rester consigné dans une chambre mais supporterait mieux d'aider son équipe même si c'était au bureau.

-Autre chose, Monsieur Gibbs ?

-Oui, ne lui dites pas tout de suite pour sa possible reprise au travail.

-Mais je ne comptais pas le faire autrement. Je veux le revoir une fois par semaine et en fonction de son évolution, j'accepterais de lui faire une reprise de travail partielle.

-Parfait ! Merci, docteur.

Gibbs alla se chercher un café, puis contacta Ducky pour savoir s'il acceptait de soigner Tony pendant quelques jours. Celui-ci accepta sans réfléchir. Ensuite, il appela le directeur Morrow pour lui signifier sa demande de congé pour la semaine à venir. Celui-ci essaya de répliquer que c'était impossible mais Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Ensuite, il regagna tranquillement la chambre de son agent. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, la respiration régulière. Gibbs entra sans faire de bruit et reprit sa place sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme. Il resta un long moment à le contempler. Il se sentait serein et apaisé. Tony avait cet effet sur lui.

DiNozzo ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait à comment convaincre le médecin de le laisser sortir. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir être éloigné de son travail huit semaines. Il devait trouver une solution pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais ses pensées étaient brouillées par les médicaments et la fatigue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration, attirant ainsi l'attention d'un ex marine.

-Rrrh !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras.

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de son patron.

-Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi.

-En te laissant seul avec toutes ses infirmières, je ne compte pas prendre ce risque.

Là, c'était l'amant qui parlait.

-Euh ! Elles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Pourtant, il y en a une qui m'a donné son numéro de téléphone pour toi et une autre qui passait chaque jour te faire ta toilette, avec un sourire indéfinissable.

-Le pouvoir du visage séducteur d'un DiNozzo, que veux-tu ? Elles sont comment ? C'est celle qui est venue avec le docteur ? Tu me les présenteras ?

Gibbs se rapprocha et lui assena une tape derrière la tête.

-Aie ! Je suis blessé, je te rappelle.

-Alors, arrête de dire des âneries.

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai fait que te dire ce que tu avais loupé... Je croyais que ça te mettrait du plomb dans la tête mais je me suis trompé.

Tony sentit une pointe de jalousie dans les paroles de son amant. Il se mit à sourire en pensant que cet homme bourru pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments. Sourire mutin qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'un ex marine.

-On dirait que ça te fait sourire.

-Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre...

-Je ne crains rien se défendit Gibbs.

-Enfin, je voulais dire que je ne suis bon à rien pour le moment répliqua le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé de te causer des problèmes.

Gibbs se radoucit en voyant l'air du jeune homme.

-Je plaisantais, Tony. Et puis, tu n'es pas une source de problèmes. Bien au contraire, je suis heureux de te retrouver parmi nous.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais laissé un de mes agents.

-Oui, bien sûr, un de tes agents...

-Tony, arrête de faire le gamin. Si je suis là depuis dix jours à attendre ton réveil, ce n'est pas pour te laisser maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, boss.

-Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, DiNozzo. Tu es mon meilleur agent, mon ami et...

Gibbs cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas braquer son ami contre lui, bien au contraire, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

-... J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, tu as l'air surpris ! Je suis fier de t'avoir à mes côtés, comme agent, comme ami et même comme... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tony voyait que Gibbs avait encore du mal à mettre des mots sur leur relation. Il comprenait et acceptait même cet état de fait. Pourtant une seule chose retenait son attention, Gibbs le voulait à ses côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Merci, Gibbs.

La conversation se termina rapidement. DiNozzo était trop fatigué pour continuer. Il s'endormit en plein milieu d'une phrase et Gibbs sourit en le voyant ainsi. Il sortit de la pièce pour contacter les autres membres de son équipe et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Tous en furent soulagés, enfin presque car Kate laissa échapper un ''C'était quand même plus calme sans lui. Le bordel va recommencer'' avant de raccrocher son téléphone. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Gibbs...

**A suivre...**

Je sais, certains trouverons que je m'acharne contre cette pauvre Kate mais que voulez-vous, c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire.


	25. Chapitre 24 Deux amis, deux amants

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Pour finir l'année en beauté, j'ai décidé de publier les 4 derniers chapitres de ma fic. J'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré la longueur que j'ai pu mettre à publier.

La convalescence de Tony entouré de son patron, ami et amant... Attention au lemon, personne sensible, s'abstenir.

Merci à Chtimigirl ma bêta.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 24 – Deux amis, deux amants **

(NC17 en fin de chapitre)

Les heures de visite étaient terminées depuis un moment mais Abby, Ducky, Kate et Tim passèrent quand même faire un petit coucou au blessé. Tony fut heureux que ses amis insistent tant pour le voir, malgré la présence du dragon-chef des infirmières. Il était même joyeux et se permit une ou deux blagues à la DiNozzo pour défendre l'atmosphère.

Abby, aussi bien que le Docteur Mallard et Gibbs sourirent de le voir déjà prêt à plaisanter. Kate et McGee grimacèrent en appréhendant le retour de Tony au boulot. Ils se permirent même une pique sur son état. L'agressivité des deux coéquipiers de Tony, devant la réaction des trois autres et surtout de leur chef, n'échappa pas à Gibbs. Ils discutèrent encore un moment mais voyant leur coéquipier si fatigué, le laissèrent se reposer.

L'ex marine les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et après s'être débarrassé de l'Agent Todd et de l'Agent McGee, sans préambule, il demanda l'aide d'Abby et de Ducky pour préparer la chambre d'ami. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, Abby tournoyant sur elle-même et le médecin légiste avec un rictus qui en disait long.

-Il doit être heureux que tu veuilles le bichonner comme ça ? déclara une jeune gothique surexcitée.

-Il n'est pas encore au courant de mes projets. Je me suis arrangé avec son médecin pour le faire sortir lundi, mais sous bonne garde et sous certaines conditions. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie mon geste.

-Mais si, tu vas voir. Il va être aux anges que tu l'accueilles chez toi.

-Calme-toi, Abby. Jethro a raison, Anthony est un jeune homme compliqué.

-Je vais rester à ses côtés pour le moment. Dès que tout sera organisé chez moi, je lui dirais pour la nouvelle.

-Je comprends dit simplement le médecin.

Ils organisèrent ce qu'ils devraient changer dans la maison pour accueillir au mieux le patient. Une fois tout prévu, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire complice, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Quand Gibbs reprit sa place à côté de son ami, celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Il avait l'air si jeune, si angélique, tel un enfant. La visite de ses amis avait eu raison du peu de force qui lui restait. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur le siège inconfortable qui lui servait de lit depuis dix jours mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir rapidement, épuisé lui aussi, mais soulagé.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, les infirmières passèrent voir le blessé et en profitèrent par couvrir l'homme qui le veillait. C'était tellement rare de voir quelqu'un dévoué et rester auprès d'un de leurs patients, s'occupant du moindre signe de vie. Plus d'une fois, il les avait appelées pour vérifier ses constantes, pendant son coma.

Au petit matin, Gibbs se réveilla, regardant son compagnon dormir du sommeil du juste. Il se leva et comme chaque matin, lui passa une main sur la joue et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir se prendre un café.

-Je reviens vite, Tony.

Il parla plus pour lui même que pour son compagnon. Il sortit de l'hôpital et chercha un Stardust pour se trouver un bon café. Il revient aussi vite que possible, avec quelques donuts et un café latté bien sucré pour Tony. Il ne savait pas s'il y aurait droit mais connaissait très bien la nourriture infecte des hôpitaux.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, DiNozzo dormait encore. Il installa les beignets et la boisson du jeune homme sur la table roulante puis regagna son coin. Quelques instants plus tard, un froncement de nez lui fit comprendre que son agent avait senti l'odeur des friandises. Les yeux papillonnèrent et se focalisèrent sur le sachet et la boisson.

Un sourire gourmand apparut sur son visage, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Gibbs qui n'avait loupé aucun de ses mouvements et de son bonheur face à l'approvisionnement amené par son chef.

-Merci fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Mange, si tu veux reprendre des forces.

L'italien se jeta littéralement sur le premier beignet au chocolat et sur sa boisson. Il apprécia la douceur et le glaçage du donut et savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé la boisson parfaitement sucrée.

-Hum ! Exactement comme je l'aime.

-Bien. Tu as l'air mieux ce matin. Je vais pouvoir te quitter pour un moment mais je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi.

Tony était déçu que son compagnon ne reste pas auprès de lui. Il se sentit immédiatement seul, comme abandonné, malgré la promesse de Gibbs de revenir. Il s'embruma et posa le reste de la boisson sur la table, la repoussant puis se recoucha. Son ami se rapprocha et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Je vais revenir, Tony.

-Oui. Je devrais m'y habituer répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton sarcastique.

Il savait qu'il devait rester à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son patron reste à son chevet, bien qu'il lui ait dit l'avoir fait pendant son coma. Il était juste son agent et Gibbs ne laissait jamais un de ses subalternes sur le carreau. Maintenant qu'il était tiré d'affaire, il allait le laisser seul.

-Tony ! Je te promets que je vais revenir.

-Ne me laisse pas supplia dans un murmure ledit Tony.

-Je ne pars que pour quelques heures. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, de prendre une bonne douche et de me reposer un peu. Mais je te jure que je vais revenir.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

-En quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? maugréa l'ex marine. JE VAIS REVENIR.

Tony ne répondit pas mais se tourna sur le côté mettant fin à la conversation.

-Entêté de gamin puéril pesta Gibbs en sortant.

Tony laissa échapper une larme. Il aurait voulu discuter avec Gibbs et non se disputer comme cela. Il se trouva bête d'avoir agi comme ça. Une fois de plus, il gâchait tout. Il regrettait surtout que l'ex marine n'agisse pas comme un amant attentionné mais juste comme un patron. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en cauchemardant.

Gibbs arriva chez lui en furie. Il monta directement dans sa chambre puis sous la douche. L'eau calma rapidement sa colère. Il se sentit bête tout d'un coup. Il aurait mieux fait de parler avec son agent, lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire mais son entêtement à lui cacher la vérité avait augmenté l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

Il se secoua la tête en imaginant le visage surpris et heureux de DiNozzo lundi matin quand il sortirait de l'hôpital, bien avant l'heure. Gibbs effaça immédiatement son animosité et se dépêcha de descendre pour préparer la chambre d'ami. Abby et Ducky arrivèrent sur cet entre-fait et tous trois se mirent au travail pour faire plaisir à leur ami.

-On va tout faire pour qu'il soit comme un coq en pâte s'écria la jeune femme.

-Oui, Abby. Il ne va pas s'y attendre.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, Jethro. Mais connaissant Tony, je sens que tout ne sera pas aussi simple.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Ducky. Il me fait déjà la tête.

-Peut-être devrais-tu lui dire, ça le calmerait intervint Abby.

-Non, je veux que ce soit une surprise. Bon, allez, au travail...

Deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt à recevoir le patient. Gibbs avait sorti plusieurs oreillers et coussins pour que Tony se sente bien, ainsi qu'une couette plus chaude. La jeune femme avait trouvé une télé qu'elle avait mis dans la chambre, un jeu de tétris et diverses petites attentions. Le médecin légiste avait ramené des magazines people dont Tony était friand et pleins d'autres babioles.

Ducky avait aussi prévu de quoi soigner Tony pour les prochains jours, pansements, désinfectant... qu'il déposa dans la petite salle de bains attenante. Puis, Abby proposa d'aller chercher des affaires à l'appartement de leur ami pour qu'il ait de quoi se changer, l'autre homme lui proposa de l'accompagner.

Tout semblait réglé pour le recevoir. Ils se quittèrent sur le coup des quatre heures de l'après-midi pour reprendre leurs activités du week-end ; bowling pour l'une, s'occuper de sa mère pour l'autre. Quand à Gibbs, il partit rejoindre son agent à l'hôpital.

Tony resta muet quand Gibbs revint dans sa chambre. Il se sentait bête de sa réaction mais il avait été si souvent abandonné qu'il en gardait une certaine rancœur. Pourtant l'ex marine resta à ses côtés, sans sourciller. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas. Il garderait son secret jusqu'au lundi matin.

Le dimanche, Gibbs le quitta dans la matinée pour aller faire quelques courses. Il connaissait l'appétit vorace de son ami et n'avait pas de quoi le sustenter chez lui, ses placards comme son frigo étaient toujours vides. Il choisit ce que préférait Tony. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir.

Il stoppa net devant un rayon. Il venait de se tromper d'allée. Il se trouvait devant un étale de lubrifiants, d'huiles de massage et de divers objets de plaisir à deux. Il se secoua la tête en pensant à l'usage qu'il pourrait en faire avec DiNozzo.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Depuis quand je pense à ce genre de chose ? Je deviens accro à ce gamin. Que m'a t-il fait ?

Il prit une des huiles de massage et en sentit la fragrance. Elle lui faisait penser à Tony. Il regarda le nom du produit « plaisir intense ». Tout un programme. Il le posa dans son caddie puis avança vers les lubrifiants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, avant de se concentrer sur les marchandises. Il choisit celui nommé « assouvir ses envies » puis il avança vers les préservatifs et s'étonna de la multitude de choix. Il prit le premier king-size et partit précipitamment vers les caisses.

Il rentra chez lui rapidement, prit une douche et se changea. Il rangea toutes les courses à leur place puis il rejoignit DiNozzo à l'hôpital. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et resta tout aussi muet que la veille. Il lui laissa faire la gueule et s'endormit peu après Tony.

Au réveil du jour J, il alla chercher au jeune homme un café latté et diverses viennoiseries. Il arriva tout sourire et lui tendit le paquet. Tony le remercia mais resta stoïque, hésitant toujours entre peur d'être abandonné et espoir fou de se faire aimer de l'homme qui avait volé son cœur. Il mangea sans grande faim et se rallongea une fois fini.

-Tiens, habille-toi ! dit-il en lui lançant un sac d'affaire.

-Hein ? demanda t-il surpris.

-Tu ne comptes pas sortir dans ta jolie chemise d'hôpital avec tes fesses à l'air ? Bien que je suis sûr que plusieurs infirmières n'attendent que ça.

-Sortir ?

-Oui, sortir, DiNozzo. J'ai convaincu le médecin de te laisser partir mais seulement si tu ne restes pas seul. J'ai même posé une semaine de congé pour rester auprès de toi. Alors tu viens à la maison le temps de ta convalescence.

-Chez toi ! Une semaine de congé... Tu es sûr de vouloir de moi ?

-Tony, tu crois que je me serais donné autant de mal pour que tu rentres te morfondre seul chez toi. Allez, on ne va pas y passer la journée.

Tony se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller, enfin essayer. Au bout de vingt minutes, Gibbs ne le voyant pas sortir, s'inquiéta.

-Tony, ça va ?

-Euh... J'ai un petit souci dit-il penaud.

-Oui ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour m'habiller. Je n'arrive pas à boutonner ma chemise et mon pantalon.

-J'arrive.

Il aida son ami tranquillement à se vêtir puis le raccompagna à son lit. Ils devaient attendre le passage du médecin pour pouvoir partir. A dix heures tapantes, Gibbs et Tony purent se diriger vers la sortie, direction la maison de l'ancien marine. Pour la première fois, DiNozzo le vit conduire prudemment.

La chambre d'ami attendait DiNozzo comme promis par Gibbs. Il apprécia le nouvel aménagement, dont la télévision et ses affaires. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux qui était resté dans l'embrasure de porte.

-Tu es chez toi, Tony. Prends tes aises et repose-toi.

-Merci, patron.

-C'est normal, DiNozzo.

Il allait sortir quand Tony l'interpella.

-Gibbs, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, à l'hôpital et les autres qui ont suivi.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des excuses, DiNozzo.

-Je sais mais je me dois de te les faire. J'ai réagi comme un gamin alors que toi, tu faisais tout pour me faire sortir de là-bas et me faire plaisir.

-Hum ! C'est vrai que tu peux être un sale môme par moment.

-Donne-moi la fessée pour me punir si ça peut me faire pardonner déclara Tony avec un air dès plus sérieux.

-C'est vrai, tu mériterais une bonne correction.

DiNozzo sentit son sang se glacer aux paroles de son supérieur. Il avait dit cela en l'air, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Gibbs semblait sérieux en disant ça. Il aurait mieux fait de fermer la bouche pour une fois.

-Dis, patron, tu ne vas pas le faire. Hein ?

-C'est une solution que je n'avais pas envisagé mais l'idée est plutôt alléchante.

-Je... Euh...

L'italien ne sut pas quoi répondre. Gibbs s'amusait de le voir ainsi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, cueillir ses lèvres si appétissantes et lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait réellement à lui, d'abord comme agent, ensuite comme ami et avec un peu de temps, comme amant.

-Ça pourrait être amusant mais je suis sûr que l'on trouvera d'autres façons de jouer ensemble et de te faire pardonner ton caractère immature.

Gibbs se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Tony répondit au baiser, heureux de voir son amant de nouveau à ses côtés.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre avoua le jeune homme un fois le baiser rompu.

-Aucun risque. Je te l'ai promis.

-J'aurais dû le savoir.

-La confiance, Tony. La confiance.

-Je suis...

Gibbs l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le coupant dans son mea-culpa. Puis il poussa le jeune homme sur le lit et s'écarta.

-Allonge-toi un moment et repose-toi. Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

-Merci, Gibbs.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Gibbs était aux petits soins pour Tony et le jeune homme essaya d'être le plus reconnaissant possible, évitant de se mettre en colère quand il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose. L'aide de son amant était appréciable mais aussi déconcertante. Il avait la preuve qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ducky passa pour refaire son bandage et Abby pour vérifier que tout se passait bien entre ses deux amis. Gibbs regardait avec plaisir son amant se détendre avec leurs deux amis, discutant bruyamment et riant aux éclats. Il les considérait comme sa famille et il savait que Tony pensait la même chose de ces deux personnes.

La semaine passa vite entre les passages réguliers du médecin légiste, de la laborantine, des séances de kiné et des moments de repos du jeune homme. Il avait été entouré à chaque seconde. L'ex marine était aux petits soins pour le blessé. Maintenant, Tony était déçu que la semaine de congé de Gibbs fut déjà terminée.

Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter, de s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient mais ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre à part, peut-être, de s'embrasser de temps en temps, décevant le plus jeune des deux. Gibbs savait que Tony devait faire attention à ses blessures et avait refusé d'aller plus loin. Pourtant l'ex marine avait envie de lui, comme jamais il n'avait désiré une autre personne. Mais Ducky lui avait déconseillé pour le moment.

La visite chez le médecin rassura les deux hommes sur l'état de santé de DiNozzo. Les blessures avaient bien cicatrisé, la rééducation se passait extrêmement bien et les progrès étaient même phénoménaux.

-En quinze ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un guérir à ce rythme. Il se pourrait que je vous permette de reprendre le travail dans cinq semaines, si vous continuez comme ça, Monsieur DiNozzo.

-Cinq semaines ! Mais je vais devenir fou à tourner en rond se plaignit le patient.

-N'y aurait-il pas une possibilité pour qu'il revienne au bureau un peu plus tôt ? demanda Gibbs.

-Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition...

Le praticien avait décidé de diminuer les doses de médicaments et accepta, finalement, la demande du chef d'équipe de permettre au jeune homme de reprendre son service dans une semaine mais sous conditions : pas de terrain, mi-temps la première semaine, après il verrait et surtout se présenter chaque jour pour sa séance de rééducation.

Tony grimaça, en s'imaginant devoir rester derrière un bureau pendant au moins quatre semaines mais aussi heureux de ne pas devoir rester seul pendant ce temps. Gibbs était content du résultat. Son agent allait mieux et dans une semaine, il reprendrait son travail près de lui où il pourrait l'avoir à l'œil.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez l'ancien marine, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre du jeune homme. C'était leur dernière soirée en tête à tête avant que le chef d'équipe reprenne son travail. Gibbs voyait que Tony appréhendait de se retrouver seul. Il savait qu'il préférait être entouré. Il allait tout faire pour le rassurer.

-Une semaine, Tony. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Je sais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Demain, je reprendrais le travail et toi, tu viendras avec moi pour faire ton rapport sur l'enquête de Cock. Morrow l'attend depuis une semaine et n'arrête pas de me le rappeler. Après, je te ramènerais et tu te reposeras.

-Je pourrais rester au bureau et me rendre utile.

-Non ! Tu as entendu le docteur.

DiNozzo fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, quand Gibbs reprit la parole.

-Mais si tu es gentil, je pourrais demander à Abby et McGee de te fournir un ordinateur et une connexion internet pour garder le contact avec nous sur les enquêtes en cours.

Tony se mit à sourire et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et tendre, plein de remerciements. Gibbs, heureux de son effet, l'intensifia en posant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur la hanche pour le rapprocher. Il quémanda l'autorisation de passer la frontière des lèvres gourmandes qui lui fut accordée avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

DiNozzo se fit plus entreprenant, passant sa main valide sous la chemise, caressant la peau chaude de son amant. Gibbs ne resta pas inactif, déboutonnant la chemise de son vis à vis et continuant à l'embrasser. Il essaya de faire tomber la chemise à terre mais un couinement lui rappela l'état de santé du jeune homme.

-On devrait arrêter dit-il en se reculant.

-J'en ai envie, Gibbs se plaignit l'italien.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Tony.

L'expression du jeune homme était pitoyable, un vrai regard de chien battu. Gibbs se trouva attendri par cette moue qui seyait si bien au gamin qu'il avait en face de lui. Il soupira et caressa distraitement son visage. Aussitôt, Tony se mit à rougir d'une façon très craquante.

_« Trop craquante » pensa l'aîné._

Il ne put s'empêcher de gouter à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il passa sa langue sur les dents demandant l'accès et à son grand bonheur, son amant répondit avec ardeur. Alors qu'il tenta de se redresser, un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Gibbs se détacha de sa bouche, pour aller lui mordiller l'oreille et lui souffla.

-Ne bouge pas, laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ton épaule.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il finit délicatement d'enlever la chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Le pansement était toujours en place, l'épaule n'était pas trop enflée et les ecchymoses avaient quasiment disparu. Pourtant DiNozzo paraissait fragile en cet instant.

-Tu devrais t'allonger, je vais te border.

Tony s'exécuta en se couchant mais laissant ses jambes trainer à terre. Gibbs lui enleva ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Il remonta l'embrasser. Ensuite, il déboutonna son pantalon avant de lui retirer avec soin. Le jeune homme grogna de satisfaction alors que son amant observait avec un rictus appréciateur.

-Tony, je t'ai déjà dit de mettre des sous-vêtements. Imagine la tête de ton médecin s'il t'avait demandé de te dévêtir.

Un sourire satisfait traversa le beau visage de DiNozzo.

-J'ai mal partout fit-il, enfantin.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu devrais te coucher.

-J'avais plutôt envie d'un massage intégral dit-il malicieusement.

-Oh ! Je vois... Et par où veux-tu que je commence ?

-Pourquoi pas mes jambes ! répondit-il avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Juste un massage, hein !

Gibbs fit une légèrement pression avec ses doigts sur l'une des chevilles. Le visage de Tony se détendit. Il le massa alors, doucement, longuement remontant petit à petit sur la jambe. Puis il s'attaqua à la seconde. Sitôt arrivé à la lisière de l'aine, son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la virilité fièrement dressé du jeune homme, sous l'effet de ses effleurements.

-Gibbs, monte un peu plus haut, je suis siiiiii tendu.

Ledit Gibbs lui obéit, même s'il voyait clair dans son jeu, caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse mais évitant toujours la partie la plus tendue du jeune homme.

-Hum, encore un peu plus haut.

Gibbs sourit à la demande. Ses mains caressèrent toujours tendrement ses cuisses intérieures. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le solliciter, il monta lentement taquiner son membre, d'abord la petite fente puis sur toute la longueur.

-Hum ! Gibbsssssssss ! Hum...

Ses gémissements le rendirent fou de désir, surtout au moment où il caressa les testicules de l'autre main, augmentant la puissance du son sortant de la bouche de son compagnon. Gibbs commença soudainement à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Habilement, il s'en libéra, sans cesser de prodiguer de douces caresses à son amant.

-Gibbs, j'ai envie de toi...

-Je croyais que tu avais mal ?

-Tes massages ont fait des miracles, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Jethro savait qu'il lui mentait mais il eut la décence de ne pas relever ce mensonge.

_« Du moment qu'il s'agissait de sexe avec lui, tout irait bien » pensa l'aîné. _

Il s'installa à califourchon sur son corps délicat. Quand leurs virilités entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent d'une même voix. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, franchissant la barrière et amenant sa langue à entamer un ballet délicieux avec sa jumelle.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire, Tony ? lui demanda t-il.

-Oui.

-C'est que... j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

-Gibbs... s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi... maintenant. Je te promets de te le dire si j'ai mal.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de la main de son patron et suça ses doigts d'une façon absolument indécente mais tellement DiNozzo. Alors, doucement, l'aîné le prépara, tout en s'enivrant de ses gémissements débauchés. Tony n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait envie de le sentir en lui.

-Hum... Gibbs, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Tony et puis les préliminaires sont fait pour améliorer ton plaisir.

-Gibbs, je n'en peux plus.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, viens.

Lentement, ses doigts laissèrent place au sexe gorgé de désir, préalablement enduit. Tony se demanda même où il avait trouvé du lubrifiant. Il laissa à DiNozzo le temps de s'adapter à sa présence, mais aussitôt, ses jambes se placèrent sur ses épaules. Il arqua les hanches, demandant plus à son amant. Gibbs ne lâchait pas des yeux la moindre réaction de douleur de son vis à vis.

-Promets moi simplement de faire attention à ton épaule, Tony.

-Promis.

Il commença à se mouvoir en lui, tout en le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de reins.

-Plus vite, Gibbs...hum... C'est trop bon.

Il ne put pas résister à se glisser plus profondément en Tony. Un doux gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il touchait à chaque fois le point le plus sensible. Il sourit, charmé par le visage épanoui du jeune homme et accéléra encore le mouvement, frappant sa prostate le plus souvent possible. Ses gémissements devinrent des hurlements de satisfaction.

-Gibbs ! Oh, mon dieu, Giiiiibbs !

-Toooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de son sexe pendant que Tony se libérait dans sa main. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans cette jouissance parfaite. Haletant, il se retira de lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés et le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je t'aime, Gibbs.

Gibbs hésita à répondre. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Tony ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il voulait juste qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Épuisés par leurs ébats, ils s'endormirent ensemble, au comble de la félicité.

**A suivre...**


	26. Chapitre 25  Nouvelle vie

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Le retour de DiNozzo au bureau...

Encore un grand merci à Chtimigirl, ma bêta pour sa patience

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 25 – Nouvelle vie**

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent l'ex marine. Il avait toujours DiNozzo dans ses bras, sa tête sur son torse. Il se surprit à trouver que c'était sa place. Il aimait l'avoir à l'œil et sous la main. Main qui vint caresser tendrement la chevelure soyeuse de son amant, humant son parfum. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Tony feignant de dormir pour apprécier cet instant et Gibbs savourant le calme de sa nouvelle vie.

Oui, nouvelle vie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé s'attacher aussi vite à son jeune compagnon. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps mais ne s'attendait pas à être pris dans ses filets et encore moins, faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le sexe avec un homme lui avait fait peur mais Tony avait su être parfait. Depuis, il ne se voyait plus faire l'amour avec une autre personne.

Certains auraient pu croire qu'ils étaient allés un peu vite, qu'il avait cédé trop rapidement pour un homme de sa trempe mais il tenait sincèrement à cet homme captivant, avec son côté enfantin, ses peurs, ses doutes et surtout ce masque qu'il avait laissé disparaître devant lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors que Tony n'avait pas hésité. Il avait toujours été avare de mots et la seule personne à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments était morte depuis bien longtemps.

Bien sûr, il avait aimé d'autres femmes, en avait épousé trois mais son sale caractère et son impossibilité de dire ces mots les avaient fait fuir. Il n'était pas fait pour être en couple et encore moins avec un homme. Sa position l'en empêchait, surtout en tant que son supérieur, et le regard des autres le déstabilisait.

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage, ni de grandes déclarations, ni de vivre avec moi et encore moins de t'obliger à faire des choses contre ta volonté.

Tony scrutait son amant depuis un moment. Il avait vu le doute s'immiscer dans ses beaux yeux azurs. Il ne voulait pas le voir prendre peur que leur secret soit dévoilé. Il l'aimait et était prêt à accepter de n'être que le côté obscure dans sa vie. C'était pour ça qu'il avait dit ces mots, une façon comme une autre de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur.

_« Gibbs a marqué mon esprit, ma raison et aujourd'hui mon corps. Lui seul a réussi à me percer à jour, à me faire redevenir moi-même. Ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire jusqu'à ce jour. J'ai toujours été un pion entre les mains des autres. Mais pas avec lui. Depuis toujours, je ne pouvais pas garder un ami plus d'un an et un travail plus de deux. J'en changeais tout le temps. Pourquoi ? J'avais besoin de mouvements et de ne pas trop m'attacher. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur ? Plausible. Mais toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas garder un travail pendant plus de deux années de suite, sans risquer de me dévoiler. Au final, je me retrouvais toujours seul. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Gibbs m'accepte comme je suis et je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu, d'être différent des autres. Je l'aime trop pour ça. J'avais appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Tout le monde finissait par me quitter un jour. Toujours la personne à qui j'avais décidé d'accorder ma confiance, qui me trahissait et me blessait toujours un peu plus que la précédente fois. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de mentir pour me protéger. Puis un jour, j'ai fait sa connaissance. J'ai été trop blessé par le passé pour accorder ma confiance à n'importe qui. Je pouvais me créer un masque derrière lequel je me cachais et donnais aux gens la vision qu'ils voulaient avoir de moi. Il est la seule personne à qui je veux donner ma confiance, sans peur et sans doute. Je l'aime. Alors je ne peux pas lui faire ça. »_

Gibbs était sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son ami. Dans une simple phrase, Tony avait mis le doigt sur le problème, son problème. Il se dégagea du jeune homme, s'asseyant et lui tournant le dos pour cacher son désarroi. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pas encore. Tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de mettre des mots précis sur ce qu'il devinait derrière les battements de son cœur et ce maelström qui vrombissait dans ses pensées.

-Il est temps de se préparer.

Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie et quitta la pièce, laissant un Tony à ses préparatifs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gibbs revint pour voir où en était son subalterne. Il le trouva en train de se débattre avec les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il se plaça devant lui et se chargea de finir de l'habiller. Il évitait son regard pour ne pas montrer son chamboulement. Tony le comprit. Il était temps de faire comprendre à son patron qu'il n'attendait aucune autre preuve d'amour que celle qu'il lui avait donné en restant à ses côtés.

-Patron ! Il est peut-être temps que je rentre chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais mieux et cela évitera les questions et les sous-entendus des autres.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les autres. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à la fin de ta convalescence, comme je l'ai promis à ton médecin.

-Et pour les autres ?

-On n'en parle pas.

Gibbs ne voulait pas déjà le voir partir de chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires et espérait que les semaines passées auprès de son amant l'aiderait à éclaircir ses émotions grandissantes pour le jeune homme.

Ils passèrent par la cuisine pour prendre un café et de quoi sustenter un DiNozzo vorace. Puis ils prirent la voiture pour rejoindre les bureaux du NCIS.

Kate et McGee se chamaillaient pour savoir qui prendrait la parole en premier sur l'enquête en cours et faire le rapport de la semaine passée sans leur patron. Ils ne virent pas leurs deux équipiers arriver par l'ascenseur.

-C'est moi la plus ancienne de l'équipe, donc c'est à moi de faire le rapport décréta l'Agent Todd.

-Oui, mais c'est moi qui ait trouvé le lien entre les voleurs répondit du tac au tac le bleu.

-Je suis l'Agent senior en l'absence de Tony et je vais montrer à Gibbs que je mérite ce titre plus que DiNozzo.

-Tony est là depuis plus longtemps que toi et je ne crois pas que Gibbs te laissera prendre sa place aussi facilement.

-Que tu crois, Tim ! DiNozzo n'est qu'un gamin puéril, un clown de service peu professionnel. Tout le contraire de moi railla t-elle.

Gibbs tout comme Tony avaient assisté à la conversation entre les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe. Le chef d'équipe sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune femme soit capable de fusiller son agent senior dans le dos alors qu'il venait de démontrer ses plus grandes capacités dans leur dernière enquête et qu'il aurait pu y laisser la vie.

DiNozzo vit le changement sur le visage de son patron. Il se surprit à aimer ça. Le boss avait envie de se mêler de sa défense. Ça lui mit du baume au cœur.

-Pas de problème, patron. Je maitrise. Laisse-moi m'en occuper comme un grand.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je suis le grand DiNozzo. Aie !

Gibbs venait de lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête mais beaucoup moins forte qu'à l'habitude. Il avait dit « Aie » uniquement pour la forme. Le sourire de son patron lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en sortirait bien tout seul.

-Et puis, nous avons six ou sept semaines pour prouver à Gibbs que nous valons mieux que ce sale môme et que nous n'avons pas besoin de lui continua la jeune femme.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Katy.

Tony était entré dans la conversation pendant que son supérieur montait au bureau du directeur Morrow. La jeune femme comme le bleu se retournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Tony ! dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Le seul et l'unique fanfaronna t-il. Je suis de retour et ma place n'est pas libre.

-Euh ! Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Tony se défendit la jeune femme.

-Si j'ai bien compris, il y a compétition entre toi et le bleu pour prendre ma place. Pourtant, Kate, tu devrait savoir que je ne la laisserais pas aussi facilement.

Le bleu s'esquiva en se planquant derrière l'écran de son bureau. L'Agent Todd n'avait pas cette chance. DiNozzo était planté devant elle, bloquant toute possibilité de repli.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Je viens faire mon rapport et accessoirement voir si vous n'avez pas trop foutu le bordel en l'absence du patron.

-Nous sommes des professionnels, nous dit-elle en devenant rouge de colère.

-Tout comme moi, Kate. Même si tu en doutes. Le patron te le dira, je suis irremplaçable.

-Arrête avec tes âneries, DiNozzo. Tu...

Elle se tut. Gibbs venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, la stoppant net dans leur conversation. Tony le comprit mais continua à fanfaronner pour que leur patron le reprenne devant les autres, juste pour éviter les rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas sûr eux.

-Mes âneries, Kate mais sans elles, je ne serais plus le grand DiNozzo. Le meilleur détective de ce côté de l'océan, le seul capable de résoudre une affaire avec un sourire tout en obtenant un numéro de téléphone pour passer une bonne soirée.

Son aplomb étonna tous les membres de l'équipe première.

-Gibbs est incapable de se passer de moi... Aie !

Ledit Gibbs avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Il avait donné une tape derrière la tête de son subalterne pour lui faire comprendre que ça suffisait.

-Euh ! Boss. Je ne faisais que...

-Tu es attendu dans le bureau du directeur, DiNozzo. Alors dépêche-toi et je te ramène.

-Ok, patron.

Tony monta les marches menant au bureau de Morrow sous le regard protecteur de son supérieur. Gibbs s'installa sans un mot de plus à son bureau et commença à lire les rapports laissés par l'Agent Todd et l'Agent McGee.

Les deux autres restèrent à leur place, se demandant si Gibbs avait écouté leur conversation et s'il allait intervenir dans la bataille. Pourtant, il ne parla pas et resta concentré sur ses dossiers. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de son jeune protégé.

Le rapport fut rapide mais complet. Le directeur le remercia de son travail et lui souhaita bon rétablissement. Tony allait partir quand Morrow l'interrogea pour savoir s'il était au courant de la demande de son patron directe pour obtenir une médaille. DiNozzo était étonné. Gibbs ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-Non, Monsieur le directeur. Je n'étais pas au courant.

-Bien !

-Ne vous embêtez pas à remplir de la paperasse pour si peu.

-C'est à moi de décider. J'ai fini, vous pouvez rentrer.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Tony descendit rapidement et s'installa derrière son bureau, se posant des questions sur le pourquoi de cette demande de la part de Gibbs. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Gibbs le vit arrivé et le trouva un peu trop pensif. Il se demandait si Morrow n'avait pas parlé de sa proposition de médaille au jeune homme. Il savait que Tony n'en avait rien à faire mais pour lui, c'était important surtout pour montrer au reste de l'équipe que son agent senior était le meilleur même s'il ne pouvait le claironner à voix haute.

_« Tu le mérite, Tony. Je suis fier de toi et je veux que tout le monde se rende compte que tu es mon meilleur agent. Tu caches bien ton jeu mais il est temps de rabattre son caquet à chaque personne qui te considère comme un bouffon dans cette agence. Il y a tellement plus derrière ce masque. Tu es un homme formidable. Je ne peux pas te le dire devant tous mais je le pense. »_

-Finis, DiNozzo ?

-Euh ! Je peux passer voir Abby et Ducky, boss ?

-Le temps que l'Agent Todd et l'Agent McGee me fassent un condensé de leur semaine de tire au flanc et je te raccompagne.

-Merci, patron.

Tony sortit de l'Open-Space, en pensant à la dernière phrase de son supérieur pendant que Gibbs demandait à ses deux agents restants de faire leur rapport, sans ménagement.

Dès les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, Tony fut enveloppé par la musique assourdissante venant du laboratoire de sa gothique préférée. Elle se déhanchait devant l'écran de ses ordinateurs, concentrait sur ses recherches. Le jeune homme sourit. Il aimait la voir ainsi. Il s'avança vers la sono qu'il arrêta.

-Hé ! Personne n'a le droit de faire ça à part Gibbs dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intrus.

-Et le magnifique DiNozzo répondit-il de son plus beau sourire.

-Tonyyyyyyyyy ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Abby ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir.

-Et moi donc. Tu reprends déjà demanda t-elle, étonnée de le voir au NCIS.

-Non, malheureusement, pas avant une semaine et seulement pour des activités de bureau dit-il avec une grimace.

Ils commencèrent à papoter de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet de sa relation avec Gibbs. Ils avaient passé un accord tous les quatre pour garder le secret des deux hommes. Ducky, ayant appris que DiNozzo était dans les murs de l'agence fédérale, vint prendre de ses nouvelles dans l'antre de la gothique où il était sûr de le trouver.

-Comment te sens-tu, Anthony ?

-Bien, doc.

-Ton épaule, toujours aussi douloureuse ?

-C'est plus de la gêne que de la douleur mais si je vais doucement, j'arrive presque à tout faire par moi-même.

Tous trois discutèrent encore un moment attendant que Gibbs donne le signal du retour pour le convalescent.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs remettait de l'ordre dans son équipe, surtout après les rapports désastreux qu'ils lui firent. Pourtant, ils paraissaient fiers d'eux.

-Vous appelez ça du travail ? C'est bâclé et encore, je suis gentil dit-il en aboyant. Même un gamin ferait mieux que vous.

-Tu es injuste, Gibbs déclara la jeune femme, outrée par sa façon de leur parler. Nous n'étions que deux et toutes les recherches ont été faites avec le plus grand des professionnalismes. Tu t'en prends à nous parce que vivre avec DiNozzo te tape sur les nerfs, c'est ton problème. Tu as fait ton choix en l'accueillant comme ça.

-Suffit, Agent Todd. C'est de l'insubordination. Je vous interdis à l'un comme à l'autre de mêler DiNozzo à notre conversation.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, patron.

Gibbs ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il devait faire comprendre à ces deux là que le rôle de Tony au sein de son équipe était importante.

-McGee, je veux que vous me trouviez un ordinateur portable avec une liaison internet et une webvidéo pour Tony.

-Une webcam, boss.

-Oui, enfin quelque chose qui permette à mon agent senior de rester en contact avec nous pendant sa convalescence.

-Pardon, tu ne peux pas faire ça dit Kate, excessivement agacée.

-Kate, McGee, je ne peux pas me passer de mon agent senior pendant aussi longtemps. Je ne veux pas que cette équipe sombre parce que vous ne serez pas à la hauteur.

_« Hou là ! Mieux vaut faire profil bas » se dirent en même temps les deux subordonnés._

-Je m'y mets de suite, patron.

Et le bleu partit en courant pour trouver de quoi calmer son supérieur. Kate resta abasourdie devant Gibbs, ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction.

-Un problème avec ça, Agent Todd ?

-Non, c'est toi le patron.

-Oui, Kate. C'est moi le patron et primo, je te demanderais de t'en souvenir. Et secondo, sache que Tony reste mon bras droit aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Maintenant, mets-toi au boulot, je veux tous les renseignements possibles concernant le Lieutenant-colonel Andrews. Quand j'aurais ramené Tony, j'espère avoir toutes les réponses que je pourrais me poser.

-Bien !

-Parfait ! Alors au travail.

Puis il quitta le centre de la base, direction l'ascenseur.

Comme il le pensait, Gibbs trouva Tony avec Abby et Ducky dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Il resta quelques secondes en retrait, les regardant discuter et même rire. Il aimait les entendre rire, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait devant lui sa famille et il en était fier.

-Alors, prêt à rentrer, DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs en entrant.

Les trois complices se retournèrent vers le chef d'équipe.

-Tu joues les rabat-joie, là, Gibbs répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Il me semblait avoir été clair, DiNozzo. Tu as besoin de te reposer, sinon je demande au docteur d'oublier ma demande de reprise anticipée.

-Non ! On peut y aller.

Tony n'avait pas envie de rester encore à la maison mais une semaine, c'était si vite passé. Gibbs avait dit ça pour plaisanter mais son subalterne avait tout de suite tiqué et ne tenait pas à prendre ce risque. La grimace, affichée sur les trois visages en face de lui, lui fit comprendre son erreur.

-Je plaisantais se défendit-il.

-Ce n'est pas marrant, Gibbs dit la jeune femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est rien, Abby. Le patron a raison, il est temps que je rentre.

Il s'approcha de la laborantine et l'embrassa sur la joue puis donna une poignée de main au médecin légiste pour prendre congé. Gibbs et lui se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur quand McGee arriva.

-Je l'ai, boss dit-il en lui tendant l'ordinateur portable. Il y a une borne internet près de chez vous et j'ai enregistré les paramètres pour qu'il se connecte instantanément au réseau dès son ouverture.

-C'est bien, McGee. Tiens, Tony, c'est pour toi.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu ne comptais pas rester à tirer au flanc. J'ai besoin de mon agent senior et de sa capacité de déduction d'enquêteur, même si tu restes à la maison.

Tony sourit en prenant le portable des mains du bleu. Gibbs avait tout prévu pour qu'il ne voit pas passer son arrêt de travail.

-Merci, patron.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour éviter à mon équipe première de sombrer en ton absence. Je pense même que tu vas me détester...

Il fallait que Tony trouve quelque chose à dire pour éviter que McGee se doute qu'il y avait plus entre les deux hommes.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de mes innombrables talents dit-il avec un clin d'œil, de ma magnifique capacité d'analyse, sans compter de mon sourire ravageur et... Aie !

Gibbs avait bien compris son manège et c'était pourquoi il lui avait donné une claque derrière la tête. Il y était allé doucement mais DiNozzo joua le jeu, en exagérant sa douleur. Il se massait l'arrière du crâne faisant sourire son aîné.

-Je suis encore en convalescence, Gibbs.

-Dans tes rêves, DiNozzo. Une fois à la maison, tu t'installes derrière l'ordinateur et Abby fera le lien avec toi et le reste de l'équipe.

-Je... Ok, boss.

-En route, mauvaise graine.

McGee laissa apparaître un sourire. Gibbs l'avait sermonné comme Kate mais Tony aussi avait eu droit à sa petite remontrance. Il les regarda quitter les lieux. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour gagner la voiture puis la maison.

Après un baiser rapide, Gibbs était reparti au bureau. Tony s'installa devant l'ordinateur et contacta Abby. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant sur son écran. Ils discutèrent des enquêtes en cours où l'agent senior proposa plusieurs pistes. La laborantine était excitée de travailler avec lui et DiNozzo était heureux de se sentir utile, même enfermé chez son patron.

Pour des raisons de service, la gothique coupa à plusieurs reprises la communication. Tony en profita pour faire des recherches personnelles, enfin pour tenir une promesse qu'il s'était faite lors de sa conversation musclée avec Cock. Il avait déjà un plan en tête.

Premièrement, prendre contact avec l'Ambassade Américaine au Salvador et leur demander de retrouver Lucia Perez et son fils John.

Deuxièmement, voir avec les services d'immigration pour connaître les modalités et les papiers à remplir pour amener la jeune femme et son fils aux États Unit d'Amérique.

Troisièmement, contacter la famille du soldat Swanson et voir s'ils voulaient l'accueillir chez eux. Il ne doutait pas que les proches du jeune homme voudraient connaître cette femme et leur petit fils. S'ils ne voulaient pas, il aviserait à ce moment là.

Quatrièmement, aller les chercher s'il le fallait.

Il se mit immédiatement au travail. Il avait envie de réussir cette promesse qu'il renouvellerait à Lucia Perez et au petit John Swanson.

Vers seize heures, Gibbs vint chercher son ami pour l'amener jusque chez le kinésithérapeute et le laissa le temps de la séance comme chaque jour. Puis une heure plus tard, il revint le prendre pour rentrer à la maison.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée, Tony.

-Bien. je suis content que tu es pensé à me fournir cet ordinateur. Ça m'a paru moins long.

-Je l'ai fait autant pour toi que pour l'équipe.

DiNozzo et Gibbs discutèrent un moment du travail puis l'aîné alla préparer le repas pendant que son agent senior lisait les dossiers en cours. Tony ne désirait pas encore lui parler de ce qu'il comptait faire pour la compagne de Swanson. Il avait peur qu'il réagisse mal.

-Allez, mon grand, à table.

Gibbs l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Le repas fut rapide car les deux protagonistes étaient fatigués par leur journée. Ils terminèrent au lit et s'endormirent après un petit câlin tendre.

La semaine passa vite pour tous. Tony n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre le travail, sa rééducation et ses recherches concernant Perez. Gibbs se montra aux petits soins pour lui, l'aidant de son mieux et montrant son intérêt sur ses capacités dans les enquêtes au grand dam de l'Agent Todd et de l'Agent McGee. Les félicitations pour le jeune homme pleuvaient de la part de leur boss et ses autres subalternes ne comprenaient pas ce changement.

Puis il y eut la reprise à mi-temps. DiNozzo était heureux de se retrouver à sa place. Il rendait service à son équipe pendant la matinée, même s'il ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain. Dans l'après-midi, il continuait ses recherches personnelles et le soir, Gibbs et lui partaient à la découverte de l'autre. Une routine s'engagea entre travail, rééducation et vie à deux. L'ex marine n'était pas encore prêt à avouer ses sentiments à son amant mais il devait s'avouer qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.

Pendant sa convalescence, Tony se tint à carreau au bureau, montrant une nouvelle facette de son masque. Il donnait l'impression d'être plus mature, plus professionnel que jamais. Kate et McGee se montrèrent plus aigris que jamais, lançant pique sur pique à celui qui restait cantonné au bureau pendant qu'eux allaient sur le terrain.

Au grand étonnement de Gibbs, son agent senior ne répondait pas, lui demandant même de ne pas s'en mêler. Il réglerait cela en temps et en heure quand il pourrait revenir à temps plein, ce qui ne tarderait pas.

DiNozzo avait d'autre chose à régler et de sûrement plus important que ces chamailleries jalouses de ses collègues. Il avait réussi à trouver la trace de Lucia Perez et son fils et avait pris contact avec la jeune mère. Elle avait cru que John Swanson ne voulait plus d'elle et de son bébé. Tony avait été obligé de lui annoncer la mort du père de son enfant. Il l'avait entendu pleurer et aurait aimé être à ses côtés dans ce moment difficile.

Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait venir aux USA. Elle avait tant espéré que son fils grandisse dans le pays de son père et pas au Salvador, où l'insécurité était présente à chaque coin de rue. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait encore plusieurs papiers à régler pour les faire venir ici mais que bientôt, elle pourrait poser le pied aux États-Unis avec son bébé...

**A suivre...**


	27. Chapitre 26 Retour à la normale

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Un slash est présent dans ce chapitre alors âme sensible, abstenez-vous.

Merci à Chtimigirl pour sa participation assidue lors de la correction de cette fic.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 26 – Retour à la normale **

(NC17 en fin de chapitre)

Depuis quatre semaines, Tony avait repris sa place au bureau mais n'était toujours pas retourné sur le terrain. On l'avait fait passer, une nouvelle fois devant le psy, ensuite, le kiné comme le médecin avaient donné leur accord pour un retour complet au travail et sur le terrain. Ne manquait plus que le test de tir pour valider son poste.

Il était un peu anxieux, il n'avait pas pu s'entrainer depuis plus de cinq semaines et mardi, il devait passer son test. Gibbs ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'en faisait, son agent était un bon tireur, pas le meilleur mais suffisamment doué pour les bluffer.

Le week-end arrivant, le chef d'équipe lui proposa de faire une petite séance de tir. Tony fut touché par ce geste. Il s'appliqua à suivre les directives de son patron et fut heureux de voir que ses sensations et sa précision revenaient rapidement. Après deux heures d'intense entrainement, ils furent soulagés du résultat.

-Tu vas pouvoir reprendre le travail sur le terrain, si tu fais la même chose mardi.

-Merci, boss.

-C'est normal. A quatre sur le terrain, nous serons plus compétents. Je ne tiens pas à perdre notre place d'équipe première.

-Pas de risque avec un atout comme moi.

-Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête.

-Je ne doute pas que tu seras me remettre à ma place, surtout devant les autres.

-N'en fais pas trop quand même.

-Cela fait plus de cinq semaines que je me retiens de pouvoir rabattre leur caquet à Kate et Tim. Tu ne peux pas m'en priver...

Gibbs et lui finirent par rentre chez l'ex marine. Tony se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et commença ses bagages. Ils avaient décidé que c'était plus sage et moins dangereux pour leur carrière d'éviter les « qu'en dira t-on ». Pourtant, le jeune homme hésita à prendre la totalité de ses affaires. Il espérait qu'il repasserait des nuits dans cette maison, entre les bras de son amant.

C'était bête de sa part mais il avait envie de laisser une partie de lui dans cet endroit. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bas et y glissa une chemise, deux boxer, un tee-shirt, un pantalon et une paire de chaussettes. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prenant ce dont il avait besoin mais laissant sa brosse à dents et une de ses crèmes de beauté.

Fier de lui, il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Il le mira un instant avant de venir l'enlacer tendrement.

-Tu as tout rangé ?

-Oui, comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Je sais mais tu vas me manquer.

-Voyons, Tony. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Et si on mangeait.

Ils s'installèrent à table et discutèrent des prochains jours. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient être discrets au bureau pour éviter que les soupçons se focalisent sur eux. Tony aimait cet homme et était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui. Gibbs, quand à lui, espérait arriver à ne pas trop dévoiler ses sentiments devant les autres... Puis après un repas frugal, ils profitèrent de leurs derniers instants de vie commune.

Le jour du grand retour de l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo arriva. Il avait passé les tests avec succès et le directeur Morrow, lui même, vint le féliciter devant son équipe, au centre de l'Open-space.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Agent DiNozzo. Voici votre arme et votre accréditation pour reprendre le travail de terrain.

-Merci, Monsieur le directeur.

-Je tiens à faire remarquer que j'ai été agréablement surpris par la qualité de votre travail de bureau. Ce qui a permis de démêler plusieurs enquêtes, dont certaines non élucidées depuis des années. De plus, en vérifiant vos états de service, j'ai appris que vous aviez été un de nos meilleurs agents en infiltration...

-Euh... Merci, Monsieur.

-C'est normal, Agent DiNozzo.

Le directeur Morrow sortit une boite en velours de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une médaille. Tous les membres de l'équipe, y compris Tony, restèrent bouche bée.

-Et c'est pourquoi, Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, je suis heureux et fier de vous remettre cette médaille pour l'ensemble de votre carrière.

Il lui tendit l'écrin que Tony prit timidement. C'était la première fois qu'on lui remettait une telle distinction. Il avait du mal à réaliser.

-Un mot, Agent DiNozzo...

Le directeur attendait une réaction du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas venir. Lui, si volubile depuis toujours, restait là sans pouvoir sortir un son de sa bouche.

-Merci !

Au bout d'une minute, ce fut le seul mot qu'il put dire sans lâcher des yeux cette médaille. Gibbs le regardait, amusé de la réaction de son subordonné. Il avait lui même demandé cette médaille et savait que c'était mérité.

Abby et Ducky félicitèrent le jeune homme, de bon cœur, pendant que Kate et McGee restaient en retrait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tony méritait cette médaille. Dans le petit comité qu'il formait avec la gothique et le médecin légiste, Tony se détendit et commença à plaisanter.

-Car c'est grâce à mon talent de détective, mon aptitude inné pour les infiltrations sous couverture et à mon intelligence hors du commun que j'ai réussi à résoudre cette enquête et plus d'une vingtaine d'autres sans bouger de mon bureau ! annonça DiNozzo, avec fierté.

Les trois complices éclatèrent de rire et Gibbs, de son bureau, laissa apparaître un rictus sur ses lèvres. Kate fulminait suite aux paroles de l'agent senior et jeta un coup d'œil au bleu qui semblait dans le même état d'esprit.

-Mon dieu ! On va encore en entendre parler pendant des mois déclara McGee à Kate.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Tony est un vrai moulin à parole quand il s'agit de se faire mousser pesta la jeune femme.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

DiNozzo était blessé d'entendre ses collègues penser ça de lui mais resta souriant devant eux. Gibbs avait bien ressenti que cette pique le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il le connaissait bien et encore plus depuis que son jeune agent était devenu son amant.

Il était à deux doigts de se lever et d'aller leur dire sa façon de penser quand son téléphone se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

-Gibbs !

Il resta à écouter son interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes. Tony se dirigea vers son bureau et prit son sac alors que ses deux autres coéquipiers continuaient à baver sur les pseudo-qualités de l'amuseur public qu'étaient à leurs yeux, Anthony DiNozzo.

Abby s'était plantée devant eux, rappelant à McGee le nombre de fois où Tony lui avait sauvé la mise et la vie, et à Kate comment le jeune homme réussissait à détourner les colères de Gibbs sur lui alors qu'elle aurait mérité de subir ses courroux.

Ducky entra à son tour dans la conversation, expliquant que sans Tony, il n'y aurait plus d'équipe première et plus de Gibbs depuis longtemps. En engageant DiNozzo, le chef d'équipe avait accepté de rester à ce poste tant que Tony resterait au NCIS. Il n'oublia pas de rappeler aux deux plus jeunes de l'équipe que Tony était le seul à avoir sauvé Gibbs d'une mort certaine et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Gibbs stoppa les conversations qu'il considérait comme futiles en criant :

-Un marine a disparu lors d'un entrainement à River Lake. McGee, avec Ducky et Jackson. DiNozzo, tu conduis.

Tony se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur Kate sur les talons quand soudain une voix la rappela.

-Agent Todd, vous restez au bureau et vous me trouvez tout ce qui est possible sur l'aspirant Frank Peck.

-Mais Gibbs, je serais plus utile sur le terrain. Tony n'est pas encore remis totalement.

-Ce n'est pas un salon où l'on peut discuter, Todd. Je viens de vous donner un ordre mais si vous refusez de le suivre, la porte est grande ouverte.

Kate ne répliqua pas et s'installa derrière son poste de travail, sous le regard d'Abby qui jubilait. Gibbs n'aimait pas qu'on lui réplique et elle le savait. De plus, Tony et son supérieur seraient seuls pour le trajet, un moment bienvenu pour les deux hommes pour faire le point sur leurs deux coéquipiers.

Tony attendait au volant de la voiture, réfléchissant à la médaille et aux différentes réactions de ses amis quand Gibbs arriva, claquant la portière.

-On y va.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard où était l'Agent Todd. Elle était restée avec leur patron et il avait cru qu'elle serait arrivée avec lui.

-Tu as besoin d'une invitation pour partir, DiNozzo ?

-Je... Euh ! Kate n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Elle ne vient pas avec nous, je lui ai confié des recherches.

-Ok !

L'agent senior démarra et se dirigea vers River Lake. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gibbs avait fait ça à l'agent Todd et pourquoi il avait relégué McGee au véhicule du docteur Mallard. Il n'osait demander une explication à son patron.

-Arrête de te poser autant de questions, DiNozzo.

-Pardon ? dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je ne voulais pas d'elle sur le terrain tant qu'elle sera dans cet état d'esprit envers toi.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas t'en mêler ?

-C'est différent. Sur une enquête, je veux que mes agents soient à cent pour cent et ce n'aurait pas été le cas si elle était venue.

-Et pour McGee ?

-Il se laisse mener par Kate mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à arriver sur la scène de disparition de Frank Peck. Tony s'occupa d'interroger les personnes présentes, se faisant charmeur pour obtenir des réponses de la gente féminine pendant que McGee photographiait la tente de la personne disparue. Gibbs et le docteur Mallard avaient rejoint un endroit à la lisière du bois où avait été retrouvé des affaires de l'aspirant. Une chaussure, un bandana couvert de sang, les plaques militaires du soldat et la photo d'une jeune fille.

-Tu en penses quoi, Ducky ?

-Pas assez de sang pour qu'il termine sur ma table d'autopsie. Ce qui va te valoir une question : pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

-Pour apaiser les esprits.

-Catleen et Timothy ?

-Oui. J'ai du mal à supporter les attaques incessantes contre DiNozzo.

-Tu ne t'en mêlais pas avant.

-Je sais, Ducky. Mais j'aimerais que, pour une fois, ils se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont de travailler avec lui.

-Laisse Anthony régler le problème, c'est un grand garçon.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur conversation que DiNozzo les appela.

-Par ici, patron.

Tony se tenait devant les traces de pneus et d'un cric couvert de sang. Il s'agenouilla devant l'arme de fortune et la prit de sa main gantée. Il la plaça immédiatement dans un sac prévu à cet effet et commença à photographier et à relever les empreintes. Gibbs, McGee et Ducky s'approchèrent.

-Beau travail, DiNozzo. Tu as une idée du type de voiture ?

-D'après la charmante blonde, là-bas dit-il en saluant la jeune femme de la main et souriant de toutes ses dents, une Chevrolet noire de 1998. Fille de garagiste expliqua t-il avant que Gibbs le lui demande.

-Et je parie que tu as son numéro de téléphone et sûrement un rendez-vous en perspective intervint McGee.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Cynthia Shelby, quatre vingt dix, soixante, quatre vingt dix. Parfaite en tout point fit-il rêveur avant qu'une tape magistrale derrière la tête ne le ramène à la raison. Oups, désolé, boss.

-Une plaque d'immatriculation ?

-Etat de New-York et les lettres DB, rien de plus.

-McGee, amenez tout ça à Abby et essayez de trouver la voiture.

-Bien, patron.

McGee repartit dans la camionnette du légiste avec le médecin et son assistant. Tony et lui balayèrent une dernière fois le terrain, en quête de nouvelles preuves. Un chewing-gum, un mégot de cigarette et une boite d'allumettes plus tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

-Allez, Tony. On rentre.

-Je te suis, boss.

Une fois dans la voiture, Gibbs démarra sur les chapeaux de roues plaquant le jeune homme à son siège. Tony sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son patron.

-Un problème, Gibbs

-Non aboya t-il.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non !

Tony sentit qu'il y avait une grande complication à l'horizon. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre son boss dans cet état. Oups, ça y était, la gaffe du siècle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Gibbs.

-Je ne crois rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Gibbs, écoute, je ne compte pas sortir avec elle. C'était juste histoire de sauver les apparences et garder ma couverture...

-Ton sourire disait le contraire.

-Ce sourire là dit-il en lui lançant un de ses magnifiques sourires.

Gibbs arrêta net la voiture et regarda son amant. Il avait envie de fondre en le voyant ainsi.

-Si tu le veux, je te réserve ces sourires rien qu'à toi mais toi, tu dois me faire confiance.

-J'ai confiance.

-Gibbs, je te promets que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre le doute sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime et je suis fidèle en amour mais nous avons tous les deux une couverture à protéger. Toi, le chef d'équipe impartial et moi, le don juan espiègle que tu dois remettre à sa place. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais si tu pouvais y mettre un peu moins d'enthousiasme...

-Jaloux ?

-Non !

-Un peu rapide comme réponse.

-Peut-être un peu.

Tony sourit à l'aveu. Ce n'était pas la déclaration d'amour qu'il espérait mais ça en prenait le chemin de plus en plus.

-Je te promets de ne pas te tromper.

-J'en suis certain car tu sais qu'un marine en colère est capable de tout.

-Compris, marine. J'ai droit à un baiser ?

-Non !

Gibbs redémarra à toute vitesse sans laisser à Tony le droit de répondre.

L'enquête avait été de rebondissement en rebondissement, tout au long de la journée. D'abord une ex petite amie furieuse qu'il se soit engagé dans l'armée mais absente de la région la veille, ensuite un mari jaloux, retrouvé en salle de dégrisement et pour finir, le père d'une jeune femme enceinte dont le père de l'enfant aurait été Peck d'après les dires de cette fille, sans alibi.

L'homme avoua l'avoir enlevé et séquestré dans une cabane près du lac. L'aspirant Frank Peck fut retrouvé en bon état, une bonne bosse sur le crâne avec quelques ecchymoses mais prêt à rentrer. Il expliqua qu'il avait refusé de suivre le père de son ex petite amie et que l'homme l'avait frappé, sans qu'il se souvienne de la suite. Il s'était réveillé enfermé dans cette petite maison. Il demanda à parler à son kidnappeur, ce que Gibbs lui accorda.

Peck ne savait pas que son amie était enceinte, il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être père et était prêt à reconnaître l'enfant. Il aimait cette femme et allait même lui proposer de l'épouser. Il ne voulut pas porter plainte contre son futur beau-père et demanda l'indulgence du NCIS. Le directeur Morrow accepta de mettre cette affaire de côté pour permettre à cette famille de poursuivre leur vie.

L'équipe première put rentrer chez elle après avoir fini son rapport sur l'incident.

Tony attendait dans sa voiture que Gibbs sorte du bâtiment fédéral. Il le vit enfin arriver à sa voiture. Il descendit la vitre de sa portière.

-Des projets pour ce soir, marine ? demanda t-il en essayant de l'aguicher de son plus beau sourire.

Gibbs le regarda amusé et s'accouda à la portière.

-Rien pour le moment, ça dépend de ce que tu as en tête.

-J'avais envie d'un marine façon DiNozzo. Ça te dit ?

-Si je peux avoir après un Tony à la Jethro.

-Hum ! Alléchant.

-Chez toi ou chez moi.

-Chez moi.

-Je te suis.

Ils gagnèrent l'appartement du jeune homme. A peine entré, la tension sexuelle se reflétait sur leurs visages. Tony se jeta sur son amant, le plaquant contre la porte d'entrée à peine refermée. Il prit son visage et sa bouche en otage dans un baiser volcanique. Le ballet des langues se rencontrant, se goûtant, se cajolant, dura un long moment comme pour assouvir le besoin de l'autre qui bouillait depuis le début de la journée.

Gibbs câlinait les cheveux de son compagnon qui émit un grommellement de satisfaction, et descendit lentement ses mains sur les flancs de son amant. Les langues se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois pour un intermède fantastique, la sensation d'un désir flamboyant. Puis Tony lui caressa le torse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et l'embrassa dans le cou, savourant le goût et la texture de son amour.

L'ex marine commença lui aussi à le dépouiller en faisant tomber la veste et s'attaquant à la chemise. L'italien se recula et lui tendit la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Rapidement, ils furent nus. Leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre dans de délicieuses caresses. Tony laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant tout en le parsemant de légers baisers papillons. Il lui mordilla l'un des tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement jouissif.

Son amant caressait ses hanches lentement, remontant le long de son torse, dessinant et redessinant chaque contour de ses courbes, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur les boutons de chair, d'abord dans un effleurement puis plus poussé, qui durcissaient sous les attouchements délicats. Il releva la tête de Tony et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche gourmande, l'effleurant doucement plusieurs fois avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'ex marine plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait envie que son amant lui fasse l'amour.

Gibbs voulait s'abandonner totalement à son amant, lui laissant les rennes. Il s'étendit alors sur le ventre et Tony s'installa sur ses fesses, laissant ses mains vadrouiller sur ses épaules, son dos, ses reins. L'aîné sentait le membre déjà dressé de son amant, lui effleurant le bas du dos. C'était une sensation hypnotisante et très agréable. Le massage se prolongea, les mains faisaient des merveilles, augmentant son envie de lui appartenir.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Tony dans son cou et sur son dos puis des lèvres chaudes. Il attendait avec exaltation le moment où les mains atteindraient le but tant souhaité. Elles continuèrent leur découverte, s'insinuant furtivement entre ses deux fesses, excitant au passage son antre si quémandeuse. Gibbs souleva son postérieur pour entrer en contact avec les doigts joueurs.

Tony prit le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il s'enduisit les doigts puis repartit à la découverte de l'anneau de chair. Un doigt pénétra dans l'étroit fourreau, tirant un gémissement de plaisir à l'ex marine. Ce dernier fut heureux quand un deuxième doigt vint se joindre au premier pour lui tirer un cri plus que jouissif.

L'amant expérimenté entama une exquise friction de ce tendre morceau de chair. Les doigts excitèrent sa prostate, et là, la sensation lui fit un électrochoc. Gibbs laissa échapper de longs gémissements d'extase. Il se délectait de ce qui allait se passer. Le plus jeune ajouta un troisième doigt qui soutira un grognement bestial à son compagnon.

Il amorça un rythme appuyé tout en parsemant de baisers la colonne vertébrale. Sa langue descendit jusqu'aux fesses, s'insérant entre les deux parties fermes. L'ex marine frémit à cette caresse humide et torride. Il aimait ça mais commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait plus.

-Tony, arrête de jouer avec moi.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas agréable ?

-Si, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

A cet instant là, les doigts du jeune homme se firent plus ardents, caressant lascivement l'antre de son supérieur. Tout n'était que plaisir, désir d'aller plus loin. Gibbs se souleva pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin, souhaitant inciter son compagnon à aller plus vite et à enfin entrer en lui.

Ce dernier accéda à sa demande en enlevant sa main et s'installant entre les jambes. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair, titillant l'orifice de son gland gorgé de désir. Il le pénétra doucement, Gibbs retenant son souffle pendant l'intrusion. Mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir, Tony était vraiment un amant prodigieux.

Il le laissa s'habituer quand son amant se détendit, il s'enfonça au plus profond de l'antre chaude, chatouillant au passage la prostate. Par réflexe, Gibbs écarta ses fesses permettant à son amant un accès pour aller plus loin en lui qui accéléra son va et vient. L'ex marine sentait son sexe réagir à cette sensation. Il avait mal, il voulait venir.

L'italien augmenta le rythme de ses hanches, accentuant ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapidement, changeant d'angle et de rythme à chaque coup de reins, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Le jeune homme descendit sa main, resserra ses doigts autour de l'érection. Il accéléra les mouvements, frappant à chaque fois le centre du plaisir de son amour. Les deux amants sentirent que l'orgasme était proche.

La fréquence des va et vient était de plus en plus rapide, son membre touchait la prostate à chaque fin de course, faisait décoller son amant vers le septième ciel et bien plus haut encore. Alors Tony concentra sa main sur le sexe de Gibbs et amorça des mouvements à la fois doux et rapides. Le rythme était parfait. L'ex marine cria le nom de Tony quand il jouit par sa main. Puis il sentit une douce sensation dans son antre, alors que son amant gémissait de plaisir.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son amant, totalement exténué par sa prouesse, mais heureux du résultat. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Gibbs sentait le cœur de son amant battre contre son dos et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il se sentait bien, dans les bras de son amant.

Après quelques secondes, DiNozzo se plaça à côté de son soupirant, le visage de Gibbs se tourna vers lui, où il put y lire l'extase à l'état pur, le sien exprimait l'innocence du bonheur parfait, il rayonnait comme jamais. Il se cala contre le corps chaud et accueillant de l'être aimé, essayant de trouver un repos bien mérité.

-Je t'aime, Jethro.

Gibbs hésita à répondre. Il avait découvert un être plein de vie, passionné, qui le comblait à tous les niveaux. En fait, au fil des instants, il était de plus en plus heureux. Et il savait qu'il le serait toujours dans les bras de son jeune amant. Et l'ex marine captura les lèvres de Tony. Pour la première fois, l'italien avait utilisé son prénom pour lui dévoiler, une nouvelle fois, ses sentiments. Il méritait de savoir qu'il y avait plus entre eux.

-Moi aussi, Tony. Moi aussi.

**A suivre...**

Je ne pouvais laisser le doute sur les sentiments de Gibbs envers Tony... ça vous a plu ?


	28. Epilogue

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette histoire.

Et oui, tout doit avoir une fin.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma fanfic.

Un grand merci à Chtimigirl pour ses corrections, ses conseils avisés et surtout ses encouragements lors de mes doutes.

La fin est peut être un peu fleur bleue mais que voulez-vous, même si mon esprit est torturé, il n'en reste pas moins féminin...

Je vous laisse à la lecture...

**Epilogue**

Ce matin là, Tony se réveilla seul dans son grand lit, s'étirant de tout son long. Son amant l'avait abandonné, pas de doute quand il posa sa main sur l'autre côté de la couche. Il se tourna sur la place qu'occupait habituellement Gibbs et découvrit sur l'oreiller un petit mot à son attention.

« Ne sois pas en retard. Pas de privilège pour les tires au flanc. LJG. »

Tony sourit en lisant le message. Il se souvint de la folle nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et aux paroles de son compagnon quand il lui avait dit les trois petits mots et que l'ex marine lui avait répondu simplement « moi aussi ». Comme une adolescente amoureuse, il embrassa le message et ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage d'extase de son amoureux.

La sonnerie du réveil le rappela à l'ordre. Il avait une dure journée en perspective. L'arrivée de Lucia Perez et du petit John était prévue pour la fin de l'après-midi. La famille de John Swanson avait accueilli la nouvelle de la naissance de l'enfant de leur fils comme une bénédiction venue du ciel. Ils étaient prêts à accepter leur belle fille et son enfant dans leur vie.

La veille, il avait reçu la confirmation des autorités qu'elle pouvait immigrer sans problème ainsi que son fils. Il avait organisé leur vol qui devait arriver à dix-sept heures. Les proches de Swanson les attendraient dans leur demeure, le temps pour la jeune femme de se faire à l'idée de sa nouvelle vie. Il passerait à l'aéroport pour les accueillir, réglerait les derniers papiers et les conduirait ensuite à bon port.

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant son portable sonner qu'il décrocha rapidement.

-DiNozzo à l'appareil.

-Tu as trente minutes pour rejoindre le bureau, Tony.

Gibbs ne voulait pas qu'il soit en retard, pas aujourd'hui. L'agent senior avait demandé à son supérieur l'autorisation de terminer plus tôt, lui expliquant ce qu'il avait fait et il lui avait accordé à condition qu'il ne soit pas en retard, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Son patron avait raccroché sans attendre de réponse.

Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains et se prépara à la vitesse de la lumière. Dix minutes plus tard, il était en route pour le bâtiment fédéral. Il prit quand même le temps de s'arrêter au driving pour prendre cafés et friandises pour son équipe. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour et il ne voulait que rien ne vienne gâcher son bonheur.

Vingt-neuf minutes et quarante secondes après le coup de fil de Gibbs, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un DiNozzo tout sourire. Il posa ses affaires sur son bureau puis fit la tournée de ceux de ses collègues pour distribuer à chacun sa boisson favorite et une douceur.

Kate et McGee hésitèrent à y toucher, se demandant quelle nouvelle bêtise avait encore imaginé leur acolyte. Gibbs sourit en portant son café à sa bouche, savourant le nectar de sa boisson favorite. Il voyait ses subalternes tergiverser devant ce que l'agent senior leur avait donné.

-Parfait ! Et en quel honneur tout cela, DiNozzo ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

-Juste pour vous remercier d'être de super coéquipiers et mes amis. La journée s'annonce géniale et je tiens à ce que ça soit la même chose pour toute l'équipe. J'en ai aussi pour Ducky, Jackson et Abby, si je peux descendre leur apporter, patron ?

-Ok, mais dans vingt minutes, nous partons pour Bethesda. Compris, DiNozzo.

-Merci, boss.

Il partit sans demander son reste vers le laboratoire de la gothique. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs scruta ses deux autres équipiers. Ceux-ci portèrent leur gobelet à leur bouche et laissèrent passer un sourire en savourant leur boisson. Tony n'avait pas fait de mauvaise blague.

Dans le labo d'Abby, Ducky et son assistant rejoignirent les deux jeunes gens et savourèrent un petit déjeuner entre amis. Ils discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur vienne les déranger dans leur moment de détente.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Gibbs qui arrivait tranquillement. Tous eurent un moment de surprise en le voyant sourire. Il entra et se saisit d'un beignet sans prononcer un mot, ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Ça va, boss ? demanda Tony.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je sais pas...

-Moi, je sais cria Abby tout en sautillant.

Elle signa avec ses mains et Gibbs lui répondit de même. Tony ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient comme les deux autres présents. Pendant trois minutes, la conversation silencieuse se poursuivit, faisant monter la tension du jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce que se disaient ses deux là dans son dos. Quand il les vit éclater de rire, il se surprit à demander.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Gibbs et Abby se regardèrent intensément et éclatèrent de rire. Devant la tête ahurie de Tony, la jeune femme décida de lui expliquer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Gibbs m'a dit qu'il était fier de toi et qu'il ne te laisserait plus jamais t'éloigner de lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! Alors je lui ai demandé s'il t'aimait et il m'a répondu que ça y ressemblait de plus en plus.

Tony se retourna pour plonger son regard vert émeraude dans les yeux bleus azurs de son amant. Ce qu'il y lut le chamboula. Il y avait bien de la fierté mais il y avait beaucoup plus, pas de doute. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher que Gibbs assena.

-Au boulot, DiNozzo !

-Euh... oui, patron.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et entrèrent en vase clos. A peine eurent-ils franchi les portes que Gibbs arrêta l'appareil. Il scruta son compagnon puis, tel un chat s'approchant de sa proie, se plaqua contre le corps de Tony, une main sur ses hanches et l'autre derrière la nuque. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles surprises du jeune homme.

Tony commençait à peine à réaliser et à répondre au baiser de son supérieur que Gibbs le stoppa net. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant une seconde où le sentiment, qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ne pouvait pas être nié.

-Je n'aurais pas dû dit Gibbs, l'air gêné.

-Tu peux le faire aussi souvent que tu le veux, patron répondit-il, aguicheur.

-DiNozzo ! aboya l'aîné.

-Pas au bureau, je sais. Mais c'est toi qui a commencé se défendit-il.

-C'était juste pour te montrer que j'appréciais les efforts que tu viens de faire pour ressouder l'équipe.

-J'en ai envie. Ils sont ma famille, tous, même McGuignol et la peste de Kate.

-Il y a toujours des heurts dans une famille, Tony. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, je tiens à toi comme tu es.

-Pas de risque que je change, même pour tout l'or du monde. Mais pour un ex marine, qui sait ?

Gibbs lui donna une tape derrière la tête, plus douce que jamais et enclencha l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur l'Open-space. Ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers prêts pour le départ. Tony eut juste le temps de prendre son sac et de regagner l'ascenseur quand les portes se refermèrent. La journée promettait d'être tumultueuse.

Pendant toutes les recherches, DiNozzo s'était montré très professionnel dans la trouvaille de drogue sur la base. Kate et McGee avaient même essayé de le taquiner en usant de toutes leurs connaissances cinématographiques pour lui tirer une boutade. Comprenant que ses agents étaient soucieux du comportement de Tony, Gibbs décida de rentrer dans leur jeu.

-Alors, DiNozzo, à quel film te fait penser notre enquête ?

-Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son patron.

-J'attendais une de tes répliques habituelles.

-Oh, je vois...

Il fit mine de réfléchir, se rappelant la promesse de ne pas changer à son amant. Le regard de l'ex marine se fixa sur son subalterne. Tony se mit à sourire et s'écria.

-Comme l'aurait dit le grand Rocky Balboa : J'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous. On a gagné. Si moi j'y arrive, vous pouvez le faire aussi fit-il en imitant les gestes du boxeur.

-Aucun rapport avec l'enquête dit immédiatement Kate.

-Si, il est d'origine italienne comme moi et je ne serais pas ce merveilleux enquêteur sans mon équipe soudée derrière moi.

Gibbs se permit une claque derrière la tête de son agent senior.

-Aie !

-Ton équipe, hein !

-Heu ! Je voulais dire famille, boss se défendit-il, penaud.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de leur équipier. A partir de cet instant, l'entente et la paix entre Kate, McGee et Tony semblaient vouloir revenir au beau fixe. Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement, entre chamailleries bon enfant et répliques amusantes. Il était presque dix-sept heures quand Gibbs se souvint du rendez-vous de son subalterne.

-Tony ! aboya t-il.

-Oui, boss.

-Tu rentres.

Tout l'équipe se retourna sur les deux hommes, interloqués, même l'agent DiNozzo qui était concentré sur son travail et n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure.

-Hein !

-Ton rendez-vous, l'aéroport...

-Oh, oui. Merci, boss.

Et sans plus d'explication, Tony se dirigea vers la voiture et démarra en trombe.

-Il va où, boss ? questionna le bleu.

-Finir une mission, McGee, finir une mission.

-Laquelle ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

-Celle sur la mort de John Swanson.

Kate et Tim se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui n'avait pas été conclu dans cette enquête. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce que leur collègue faisait et n'osèrent pas demander à leur patron.

Tony arriva à l'aéroport au moment même où l'avion de Lucia Perez atterrissait. Il se dirigea directement à la douane et attendit que la jeune femme se présente à l'enregistrement. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tous les papiers nécessaires à son immigration et à celle de son fils. Tout était en règle, il ne manquait plus que les deux personnes.

Enfin, une très jolie jeune femme brune passa le sas de sécurité, un bébé dans les bras. Tony leva le bras dans leur direction et leur sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui, anxieuse.

-Monsieur DiNozzo ? demanda t-elle.

-Appelez-moi, Tony.

-Je suis Lucia Perez et voici le petit John.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre aide.

-Ce n'est rien. Bonjour, John dit-il en donnant un petit nounours au bébé. Je peux ?

Il avait tendu ses bras pour prendre l'enfant et le petit lui offrit un sourire en se laissant prendre. La jeune femme était déboussolée par tant de gentillesse mais aussi surprise que son fils accepte de se laisser prendre par un étranger.

Elle le suivit pour passer la douane et remplir un nombre incalculable de documents. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la maison des Swanson. Lucia semblait de plus en plus tendue et appréhendait de rencontrer la famille du père de son fils. DiNozzo le comprit. Il arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres de la grande demeure et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Perez. La famille Swanson est une famille respectable et prête à vous accueillir. Ce sont des gens biens.

-Je sais mais si je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux.

-Pas de risque, vous êtes parfaite et le petit va les faire fondre.

-Merci de votre gentillesse. Vous devez me trouver ridicule de réagir comme ça alors que je ne les connais pas.

-Ils vont être sous le charme.

Il redémarra la voiture pour se garer devant la maison des Swanson. Ceux-ci attendaient derrière la fenêtre, tous aussi anxieux que la jeune femme. Tony sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme. Elle inspira un grand coup et descendit du véhicule. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant comme pour se raccrocher à une bouée.

-Respirez un grand coup et tout va bien se passer.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Qui pourrait résister à la bouille de ce petit garçon et à sa magnifique maman.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Facile répondit-il avec l'un de ses merveilleux sourires. En étant heureuse et en élevant cet enfant dans l'amour d'une famille unie.

-Je ferais tout pour.

-Allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée. La maitresse de maison se tenait devant eux. Elle scruta les nouveaux arrivants, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur l'enfant. Le petit lui souriait ce qui la chamboula profondément. Il ressemblait tant à son John : les mêmes grands yeux émerveillés, un joli petit nez en trompette et surtout un sourire à craquer.

Madame Swanson se recula d'un pas et s'accrocha à la porte. Ce petit était bien le fils de son John, elle ne pouvait en douter. Un jeune homme s'approcha pour la soutenir.

-Tu vas bien, Maman ?

-Je... Oui.

Elle se redressa avec l'aide de son fils et se mit à sourire à la femme et son enfant.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Entrez, mes enfants.

-Merci, Madame Swanson.

-Appelez-moi Clara. William, va chercher ton père, ton frère et ta sœur pour accueillir comme il se doit les nouveaux membres de notre famille.

L'homme sortit de la pièce sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Puis elle se retourna sur Lucia, le petit John et l'agent DiNozzo et les invita à s'asseoir.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? demanda t-elle à ses invités. Oui, bien sûr que vous voulez boire quelque chose : café, thé ou une boisson froide.

-Merci, Madame Swanson répondit la jeune femme. Je voudrais bien un thé et si vous aviez de quoi faire chauffer le biberon de John...

-Oui, suivez-moi dans la cuisine. Monsieur DiNozzo ?

-Un café sera parfait. Je vais prendre soin de John, le temps que vous préparez le reste.

-Merci.

Tony prit le petit dans ses bras pendant que les deux femmes partir pour la cuisine. Elles discutèrent un moment, le temps d'apprendre à se connaître mais déjà la magie les avait liées. Elles avaient aimé John, l'une comme mère et l'autre comme femme. Les souvenirs de l'homme qui leur manquait tant les rapprocha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des Swanson arrivèrent dans le salon où était installé Tony et le petit John et s'étonnèrent, à leur tour, de la ressemblance du bébé avec leur John. Bella prit immédiatement son neveu dans ses bras alors que les autres se rapprochaient. Ils s'émerveillèrent des gazouillis du bébé. L'enfant semblait déjà parfaitement intégré à cette petite famille qui prendrait soin de ce petit ange envoyé du ciel.

Quand Lucia et Madame Swanson revinrent, Tony comprit qu'il était de trop et qu'il était temps pour lui de les quitter.

-Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de partir.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Lucia, un peu paniqué.

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, les Swanson vont prendre soin de vous deux.

-Je vous le promets dit le patriarche de la famille.

Lucia Perez se calma quand l'homme posa une main sur son épaule. Tony se rapprocha et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

-Je suis joignable à ce numéro dit-il en lui donnant sa carte et il y a aussi celui de mon portable. Appelez-moi, je serais toujours disponible pour vous.

-Merci répondit-elle.

-Oui, Merci, Agent DiNozzo. Notre famille vous sera éternellement reconnaissante de nous avoir ramener Lucia et le petit John expliqua Clara.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Non, vous avez été bien au delà rajouta le père. Peu serait aller jusque là.

-Au revoir...

Tony n'aimait pas les adieux qui duraient et encore moins les épanchements. Il réussit à quitter le domaine des Swanson assez rapidement. Il prit sa voiture et roula sans but pendant un long moment. La nuit était tombée quand il s'arrêta devant la maison de son patron, hésitant à l'y rejoindre.

Gibbs avait été fier de l'initiative de son subalterne. Voir DiNozzo se débattre avec la paperasse pour obtenir la venue de Lucia Perez et de son fils, sans demander d'aide, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait une nouvelle facette qui se dévoilait.

Il travaillait sur son bateau dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé. Il caressa la coque et tomba sur une nervure un peu trop conséquente. Il prit le papier de verre et s'appliqua à la rendre plus lisse. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il pensait à son jeune amant, il l'imaginait le caressant à la place du bout de bois.

Il hésitait à l'appeler pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Il devait encore être chez les Swanson à fêter cette bonne nouvelle. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Si Tony voulait lui en parler, il le ferait en temps et en heure. Il se remit au travail, se focalisant sur son ouvrage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que depuis près de vingt minutes, DiNozzo attendait un signe de vie de Gibbs, dans son véhicule.

Tony était toujours là, assis dans sa voiture, devant la maison de son patron et amant. Il avait envie d'un peu de réconfort après tout ce déballage de bons sentiments qu'il avait pu voir dans le foyer Swanson. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une parentèle de ce type. Des gens qui s'aimaient, se soutenaient et surtout qui avaient accueilli les nouveaux venus comme un miracle.

Il aurait rêvé d'avoir une famille bien à lui. Tenir le petit John dans ses bras lui avait rappelé qu'il n'en aurait jamais puisqu'il aimait un homme et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Petit à petit, il fit le point sur sa vie : il avait un travail qu'il affectionnait plus que tout autre ; des collègues qui étaient devenus au fil du temps ses amis et pour certains sa famille ; et puis surtout, il y avait Gibbs, l'homme qui avait pris son cœur tout en jouant le rôle du père quand il le fallait, celui d'ami dans les moments durs et davantage depuis quelques semaines, son amant.

_« Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi » lui avait dit Gibbs._

Il n'avait pas prévu de venir le rejoindre mais son inconscient l'avait conduit dans cet endroit où il se sentait chez lui, dans les bras de son amant. Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de sa voiture direction la porte. Il frappa pour s'annoncer, attendant quelques instants un « entre » de Gibbs mais rien ne vint. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

-Gibbs, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Il s'avança dans la pièce sombre. Un mince filet de lumière apparut au travers de la porte de la cave.

_« Gibbs doit être en train de travailler sur son bateau » pensa Tony._

A pas de loup, il s'approcha et entrouvrit la porte. Le bruit du papier de verre sur les planches de la coque monta jusqu'à lui. Ce simple son le rassura et l'incita à aller le rejoindre. Il descendit la première marche, puis la seconde. Il se stoppa pour mirer son amant travaillant le bois. Il portait un jean délavé, un tee-shirt trop ample pour lui et les cheveux en bataille. Il rayonnait, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mot.

Gibbs avait entendu les marches de l'escalier craquer sous les pas de Tony. Il avait laissé apparaître un sourire sur son visage car il était heureux que son amant vienne le rejoindre. Il continua à travailler sur son bateau attendant qu'il parle le premier. Pourtant, DiNozzo ne semblait pas vouloir commencer. Alors tout en passant le papier de verre sur le bois, il se décida à parler.

-Arrête de mater, DiNozzo et rends-toi utile.

-Je ne matais pas se défendit-il.

-Bien sûr ! Alors descends et viens m'embrasser.

-A vos ordres, marine.

Il descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Gibbs laissa tomber ses outils pour prendre Tony dans ses bras et pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains rapprochèrent les corps qui semblaient vouloir fusionner en un seul. Par manque d'air, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils posèrent leur front contre celui de l'autre, fixant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

-Tu en as mis du temps à venir, Tony.

-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles... Enfin, tu vois.

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Gibbs !

-Jethro, je m'appelle Jethro et quand nous sommes seuls, je veux que tu l'utilises.

Tony hésitait entre désir de l'appeler ainsi au risque d'être déçu le jour où il l'abandonnerait et fuir avant qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de lui.

-Arrête de cogiter, Tony. Je veux être avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

-Alors ça risque de durer.

-Tant mieux, car je n'aimerais pas trop me passer de ces moments là dit-il en l'empoignant par la nuque et l'embrassant goulument.

Rapidement, Gibbs le conduisit jusqu'au vieux canapé et y allongea son amant. Les mains partirent à la découverte du corps de son vis à vis tout comme celles de l'autre. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, longuement, se prouvant ainsi leur amour.

-Je t'aime, Jethro.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

-Pardon !

-J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Il a une autre consonance quand c'est toi qui le prononce.

-Jethro redit-il lascivement.

-Je t'aime, Tony.

Finalement, ils montèrent se coucher dans le lit et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et comblés.

Au petit matin, les deux amants se prouvèrent une nouvelle fois leur amour avec beaucoup de tendresse. Puis après une bonne douche, ils se préparèrent pour aller au boulot. Après un dernier baiser derrière la porte qui abritait leur secret, ils se séparèrent pour prendre chacun sa voiture, chacun à leur rythme.

Gibbs arriva le premier, comme toujours alors que DiNozzo s'était arrêté pour prendre des boissons pour toute l'équipe. Il arriva en retard comme d'habitude et Gibbs le lui fit remarquer par une claque derrière la tête, tout en prenant son café.

Les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de garder un comportement professionnel au bureau afin de ne pas ébruiter leur relation. Après tout, cela ne concernait personne d'autre et ils avaient bien l'intention de garder ce petit secret rien que pour eux.

La vie leur réservait plein de surprises mais ils étaient prêts à l'affronter ensemble.

**FIN**

Bonne et heureuse année 2012 à tous.

_« Alors, dois-je réitérer dans d'autres fictions ? »_


End file.
